Kage Sexbomb Naruto
by SniperJoe88
Summary: Lemons only. Naruto/Harem. Dom!Naruto, and not that weak shit either. Name calling. Misognistic themes. Sasuke and Sakura Bashing. Hardcore. Now that he's Hokage, Naruto has to look out for the needs of all his friends, and their wives. Especially their wives.
1. Chapter 1 - Anko 1

A/N:

I do try to keep Naruto vaguely kind of in character, in the sense that he has always shown that he has a serious side, an insecure side, and a side where he's trying to put up a cool front. And he has always been desperate for affection and afraid of losing the bonds that he's aqquired. I apply these traits towards sex and with that said I think I'm within reason. That said, the porn takes priority. This isn't character driven, it's porn driven. How he got this way may not be totally clear to you until later chapters.

 **Warnings:**

Naru/Harem.

This story is pretty hardcore and filthy.

This story contains adultery and character bashing.

I bash on Sasuke and a bit on Sai. In fact any guy that isn't Naruto is fair game for character bashing, because it plays into the fetish sometimes.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Anko 1

 _Flashback_

Once upon a time, Uzumaki Naruto was the child that no one loved.

He remembered the days of sitting alone on the swing set, staring ahead at the children's glowing smiles.

Any other day, there would be a fight over the one swing in the academy yard.

So that when young Naruto found that all the children were preoccupied with some academy event, Naruto rushed over and took the empty swing.

While growing up, this was his consolation prize. This was how he dealt with the ache in his heart.

This ache would come every parent-teacher day. In fact any day at all which invited parents to school was like torture to him. It was to the point where even the children that weren't smiling were the object of his envy.

Maybe they were crying. Maybe they were frowning. But those children in the far distance were experiencing those powerful emotions while surrounded by people they loved.

They were relevant.

And there he was, on the one swing, all alone. Every parent sheparded their child away from him. Every child whispered with their friends and pointed at him.

There he was on the swing. He could only get the swing when no-one else wanted it. He could only have the leftovers of society.

The hole in his heart got bigger every day. He wasn't sure what it would take to fill it up.

In time, he would find that the hole in his heart was bigger than one woman. In fact, that chasm was larger than two women.

In fact, having grown up in such an achingly unloved way, he was never quite sure what love felt like.

He just knew that he wanted it. As much as possible.

His only hope was...

Everyone loved and respected the Hokage.

That much, Uzumaki Naruto could understand.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Uzumaki Naruto sat in his office, behind his large Hokage desk.

He was calmly sorting through his paperwork for the day when Yamanaka Ino walked into his room.

"Seventh-sama?!" The famously sexy blonde Yamanaka gasped upon seeing her Hokage. "What are you doing?!"

"Hello Ino." Naruto greeted his old acquaintance. Ino had been in his academy class. He had, in a sense, watched her grow up. She had grown from a fashion-conscious pretty little girl into a dazzlingly attractive woman.

And as for himself, he had also come along in life.

He had achieved his dream.

He was the top ranked ninja in the nation now, though for less than a year.

He was still breaking in his job, but he was highly respected.

And, perhaps more soothingly to the ache in his heart...

He was also breaking in all the other things that came along with his new position.

Even while staring directly at Yamanaka Ino, Naruto smiled as he caressed the tight thigh of the Kunoichi on his lap.

At the same time, Ino was dazed by the sight before her.

She expected to come in and give a simple report. In reality, she found the leader of her village seated calmly while a woman bucked relentlessly on his lap.

This woman seemed to be totally out of place in such a powerfully somber office.

Reports and details from across the world were arrayed before Naruto's sturdy mahogany desk.

And the man, as if to cockily make a point of controlling he could be, went about his very serious work even as the buxom lady bucked and bounced.

The papers almost fell from Ino's hands as she continued to stare with her mouth agape. The 'Schlick, Schlick' sound of a tight pussy being spread wide open echoed throughout the office. The muffled groans of the woman could be heard as her head thrashed about.

The woman was a mystery, simply because she was covered head to toe in latex. A small hole was cut in the back of her latex face-mask, allowing a distinctive spiky ponytail to sway along with her every gyration.

"Wh-What's going on here?" Ino asked in alarm. "Is that… Hinata?!" She couldn't compare the figure to the shy and noble girl she knew.

Now, the ninja forces weren't particularly prudent about sex. But this was alarming even for Ino.

She could hear the soft squelching sound of a soaked pussy getting a deep plunging.

She could smell the scent of sex heavy in the room. She could see the mystery woman shudder as she rocked her hips onto the Hokage's lap without pausing to acknowledge the new lady in the room.

Whoever it was, she was covered in a shiny full body latex suit that covered everything from hair to eyes. Only the mouth was exposed, panting through a little ball gag as the woman mewled into the Seventh Hokage's neck.

Naruto shook his head. "Anko-san just came back from a mission. She worked really hard for her reward." He said compassionately.

Anko proved that she could hear what was going on in the world outside of her gyrating hips, and made an appreciative moan.

The tightly bound Special-Jounin had her whole body tied up in latex. Even her hands were bound behind her back, like a prisoner of some kind.

Anko's famously big tits were squeezed tightly by the shiny black latex that covered her whole body, but were still soft and succulent, and pressed eagerly into Uzumaki Naruto's broad chest as she bucked and moaned in orgasm.

"Yes." Naruto said soothingly. "Good girls are rewarded properly."

"Mn-hmmm. Mn-hmmm." The bound woman moaned eagerly.

"Did you miss me? I remember when I first met you. For such a famous slut like Mitarashi Anko, you were surprisingly tight. I seem to recall though, that we resolved that very quickly. Now your slutty pussy's been stretched out too loose to get any satisfaction on the road, huh? You needed to come home to me, didn't you? You needed some attention from your Hokage?"

Ino watched, transfixed.

The woman – apparently the infamously promiscuous Mitarashi Anko – had been demeaned and treated as a possession. She had her wrists tied together behind her back, latex hugging every contour of her body, and she loved every second of it. She was so happy with the young man for simply sitting there indifferently and allowing – allowing! – her to fuck herself senseless on his cock that she seemed to press her face affectionately against the man who had all but enslaved her.

At every demeaning question, she moaned as if to say yes, and raised her hips for a purposefully long thrust.

She, for lack of a better word, nuzzled her concealed face across Naruto's.

 _She's trying to kiss him. She agrees with all of those demeaning words so much._ Ino thought distantly. _She's so happy._

"Does…" Ino had to lick her lips because her mouth had gone dry. "Does Hinata know about this?"

"Hinata's under the table." Naruto said with a smile.

 _Oh… like… she's licking his… or something._ Ino assumed dizzily.

When did the bratty boy she knew grow up to be so…

"You're pretty calm about this." Ino said shakily, leaning down to pick up her dropped paperwork. "It's the middle of the day Hokage-sama."

"Don't get me wrong. Anko feels amazing as usual." Naruto said, running a hand lovingly down the arched back of his slut until he rested his palm on her gyrating ass. "Good girl. You've been keeping your cocksleave pussy nice and tight." He said absently, giving a smart smack to the sluts ass.

Anko redoubled her shaking hips happily with a joyful squeal.

The sight of such an infamous man-eater slut pounding her hips onto the Hokage in the highest office in the land put Ino into a daze. She snapped out of it when her Hokage addressed her again.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders slightly and said: "But I had to get used to this sort of thing, or I'd never get any work done. Ever since I took this job I've been having non-stop attention. When I was young, you know, I would have given anything to receive a little attention from anyone, but girls in particular would have been nice. I remember looking at Sakura you, and daydreaming at the back of class"

Ino blushed hotly at her Hokage's honest words. He wasn't just that bratty boy anymore. He now held a position in the land that could fire her, promote her, or even kill her with just a word. And above all, he had the incredible raw power to uphold his authority. No one could forget the image of him Riding the Kyuubi into battle, nor the feeling of the shared Kyuubi cloak that he used to hand out Jounin-level power like candy.

"Now." The Kage continued. "I have recieved all this attention, and of course it makes me very happy." He said, caressing Anko's soft ass. When he gave the shiny latex over her rump a sudden squeeze, the woman shivered visibly in delight. Her head tossed back. Her body arched like a crescent moon, and it was a good thing her hands were bound behind her like a slave, else she might have thrashed and disturbed the Hokage's paperwork.

Mitarashi had a ball gag in her mouth, and could only howl nonsense words as she came around her Master's thick cock. But the underlying tone had such a feeling of sweetness and adoration, that Ino couldn't mistake Mitarashi Anko for anything else other than a devoted and willing participant.

"But this attention." Naruto said, smiling at the latex clad beauty as she slumped, boneless, onto his chest. "Comes with a price. That price being my constant work. And yet I have duties as a man that I picked up here and there. In the end i'm swamped with responsibilities left and right, but I am not the type to sacrifice one for the other. Never give up. Never compromise. That's me."

It was then that Ino realized just how serious Naruto had been.

The whole time, he continued to consider the papers before him.

A girl was practically fucking herself to death on his shaft and he was just…

How much… how much sex did he have to…

Ino felt dizzy.

"Thanks." Naruto said, taking her papers. "How was the mission? Did it go well?"

"Apparently, not as well as hers." Ino blurted out, indicating Anko. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

She remembered his earlier words to her.

 _It's a… reward. He's rewarding her for her mission._

 _Since when did a ride in the Hokage's Office count as a viable form of pay?_

"Do you want a bonus?" Naruto asked calmly. "You also did really well."

"I – I'm married, idiot!" Ino cried out, taking staggering steps backwards.

"I know." Naruto explained, reaching into a droor.

Ino was just wondering what kind of perverted thing he was going to pull out when she hastily caught a thrown vial.

"It's Ginseng extract. For Sai's problem."

"Eh? You know about that?"

"We're teammates." Naruto grunted in reply.

"He… shouldn't be telling people about that."

"Forgive him. He's an awkward guy." Naruto said. "And… take care of him for me."

"S-Sure…" _My husband can't get it up. Meanwhile his teammate has the most promiscuous woman in the village wearing herself out in a latex bodysuit._ "Right." She said, leaving with shaky legs, dripping girl juice from her soaked panties.

She barely closed the office door when she heard Muffled screams come from behind her.

Despite herself, Ino found herself cracking the door open and peeking through.

 _OH my god, that cock. That cock!_ She thought, biting her lip.

Her sharp eyesight could make out the veiny, massive cock plunging in and out of Mitarashi Anko. As soon as she'd left, it seamed, the Hokage saw fit to throw the bound woman onto his desk and pound her relentlessly.

Wails of desperation were muffled in her ball gag, but Ino could understand Anko quite easily.

 _That cock is too big._ She thought while squeezing her legs together. _God, the way he pins her down into the papers on his desk. Is that okay? Is he confident that he can fuck her like that without damaging all those important documents of state?_

 _Yeah… he has her held down tight. She can't even move. He has such complete control over her body. This is surely not the first time he's done this._

 _Fuck…_

She whimpered, seeing Naruto take a long and harsh thrust into his bound sex pet.

 _Fuck… he's so huge… no one's that long. That girth wouldn't fit in my mouth right?_

She could almost taste it. Her mouth watered.

 _Come to think of it, the scent in that room was something I could get used to. Thick. Masculine._

 _That length wouldn't all fit inside my pussy right? That curve's really nice._

She felt an itch deep inside.

To her surprise, she saw Hinata crawl out from Naruto's desk to stand at ease to one side, observing quietly. Her pretty highborn face was covered in cum. Sticky, glistening man-spunk was splattered over her porcelian cheeks and coalesced into thick droplets that dripped down from her chin.

The wife of the Seventh Hokage, and standing leader of the Main Hyuuga Family, licked her slimy cum-coated lips. She began to use long, manicured fingers to gather globs of white spunk and suck her fingers clean. The copious spunk had even dripped down into the valley of her inhumanly busty chest, and she pouted in sadness.

Ino could understand. As she peeked through the door, transfixed, she could also smell the musky scent of Uzumaki Naruto's spend, and her mouth was watering powerfully.

She wanted a taste very badly, and her eyes were locked onto a small dollop left in the silky hair of the Hyuuga Princess.

Meanwhile Hinata began taking out a compact, and reapplying her makeup. She also adjusted her clothes. She arranged her hair. She even pushed up her huge tits to sit more appealingly in her bra, and then stood demurely with arms crossed beneath her breasts, leaned forwards slightly, as if offering herself up silently to her Husband.

All the while her husband was wildly fucking Mitarashi Anko. Her muffled screams of ecstasy did nothing to deter the Hyuuga Princess, and her eyes seemed filled with nothing but eagerness for her own turn to be bound and thrown onto the Hokage's work desk, and stuffed to an eye-crossing extent with inch after inch of thick cock.

Ino almost collapsed in the hallway. She knelt instead, fingers flying to invade her own shorts.

Her mind was reeling. _So Hinata had really been there, under the Hokage's desk. Hyuuga Hinata, shy, demure, and dazzling in her beauty was on her knees and nuzzling the Hokage's fat ball sacks. Yeah, Hinata was getting splashed with sloppy second-hand cum while another woman was bound, gagged, and bouncing on her husband's shaft. She seems so clean and proper but Naruto must have turned her into a dirty whore.  
_

 _Damn, what am I thinking. I… I have to go._

These are the thoughts in Ino's mind. But the desperately undeserved housewife watched to the end. She watched the bound Anko fight against the man pinning her into his desk, trying to arch her back as she screamed in mind-melting ecstasy.

But she couldn't really move. He had her held down, and he was far stronger than her.

 _That power… fuck… the hero of the war. The Seventh Hokage._

 _Fuck…_

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck…._

Ino had to go.

Ginseng… ginseng extract could be considered like an aphrodisiac right?

Yeah. Yeah. A powerful aphrodisiac.

But she didn't know if the itch she had this time could be scratched even if Sai got it up.

One last howl of Anko came, but the orgasmic scream seemed almost exhausted.

Her limp form was picked up and deposited unceremoniously onto a little couch in the corner. The poor woman's gaping pussy gushed a small river of sticky white jizz as Naruto finally pulled himself free, and Ino could see his shaft through the small crack of the doorway.

She had to cover her mouth to keep her gasp from revealing her presence.

Naruto's still hard shaft - her husband Sai couldn't even get it up but this fucker was STILL HARD - swayed as he turned to his wife.

His wife licked her lips, pale pupils locked onto the shaft that was so freshly covered in a mixture of cum and girl juice.

He must have whispered something to her, because the Princess clapped her hands in delight, kissed her husband forcefully on the lips, and walked off to a cupboard where her own shiny black latex suit lay.

Ino whimpered in need, but pried herself away from the door when she heard footsteps approaching from down the corridor. She tried to close the door as quietly as possible, and turned around just in time to face an Inazuka Kunoichi she wasn't antiquated with.

"Hey." The woman, a chuunin by Ino's guess, greeted. She had a mission report scroll under one arm as she opened a compact and looked after her lipstick carefully. "Are you in line?"

"Um... not really." Ino said, giving the new prospect a once-over. She was, to be indelicate, average. It was good that Hinata was likely dressed and bound in pure black latex, for to stand the Hyuuga Princess beside this Plain Jane would be entirely too unfair. But she had sharp eyes, a healthy body, and an eager energy. She seemed to be freshly 18 years of age.

"It's just amazing how he can multitask, isn't it?" The Inazuka lady replied. "It takes a real man to satisfy a woman without giving himself over to pleasure. "Hokage-sama keeps control of himself, and focuses on our pleasure over his own. Therefore he makes sure he completes his job as a man, even while doing his job as Hokage. My boyfriend just shakes shakes his hips and collapses into sleep. He can't even complete his job as a man, much less attempt to work of the hardest job in the land." She said with a snort.

 _At least your boyfriend gets hard._ Ino thought, remembering her own plights with Sai.

"And after the first time with Hokage-sama, my hole is just so stretched out and molded to his figure... it's just making the problem with my boyfriend worse and worse. Even my womb feels like it's closed to my boyfriend, but Hokage-sama pries my cervix open with the head of his manly cock. His cock is just too big for my young pussy and he pries my womb open to fuck me proper. He sprays what feels like gallons of hot seed, too, right there in my womb and every day it's more and more tempting not to use a contraceptive jutsu. I used to love my boyfriend, I swear, but I just think there's no comparison. How do I look?" She asked finally of Ino.

Ino looked over the woman quietly. She had been a fashionista for ages and ages.

She thought back to Hinata's stance off to the side of the room, waiting patiently and offering herself with her tits pressed up.

Without a word, Ino simply undid the top two buttons on the Inazuka woman's blouse.

"Oh. Thanks." She agreed.

"No problem." Ino assented, woodenly walking away. The vial of Ginseng in her hands burned hotly from her shame and embarrassment. Her wedding ring felt tight on her finger.

But both of these were nothing compared to her dripping pussy and the itch developing in her womb.

She had the distinct impression that her whole body was covered in itching powder, and the only salve was being bent over a counter and fucked within an inch of her life.

And yet.

She didn't know if the itch she had this time could be scratched even if Sai got it up.

The vial of Ginseng in her trembling fingers burned hotly from her shameful thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sakura 1

A/N: This chapter contains rape and adultry.

As well as Saskue and Sakura bashing.

It basically cucks Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura Uchiha.

Of the members of the rookie 12, Sakura was one of the few without a clan name. Most of the others would keep their last names even if they married.

It was just simpler that way as well. Yamanaka meant Yamanaka techniques, after all.

So.

She was Sakura Uchiha.

And of all the little girls that had been chasing around the last Uchiha in the academy, she had won out in the end. Little nameless Sakura-chan.

She could be proud of that fact, she guessed.

She also had a lovely ring. And she loved her husband.

No, really.

She couldn't tell you exactly why, since excuses like 'he's cool' didn't work out for adults, but she was pretty sure she did.

Yeah.

It didn't really matter that she didn't see him hardly ever.

It didn't really matter that they slept in the same room, in separate beds.

It didn't really matter that once she'd shown him the positive pregnancy test, he'd said "Hn." And never touched her again.

Love overcame that kind of thing. She liked the small signs he showed her that he liked her cooking. She liked the idea that she could make a home for him.

She seriously thought she loved him.

She took her marriage oaths seriously.

But in the past, from when she had been only engaged… she had been cheating on him.

It wasn't her fault.

It was actually his.

This is a story from that time.

* * *

-the past-

Naruto was so strong… she couldn't fight him off.

She couldn't fight him off and it made her so wet.

He would barely let her breathe between attempts to plunder her mouth, and it made her head so hazy.

Naruto had always been insistent in his pursuit of her. But he had always taken no for an answer.

No more.

"Nnnnn!" The pinkette fought against her traitorous body to fight the moan. "Mnnnnnnn!"

She had to fight it. She wasn't entirely sure why. She just did.

But she understood the biology of a kunoichi. She understood that they wielded super-ordinary powers only because of a super-ordinary state of health. A supercharged biology. A killer instinct, and a survival instinct that surpassed those of bears and lions.

She understood that in nature a kunoichi would be an animal that whored herself out to the strongest man, and scorn all others. The biggest cock. The toughest genes. The most lethality.

A primal connection between her pussy and her brain.

Every chakra supercharged cell in her body told her who she was meant to belong to.

Sasuke, her love… lay beaten to a bloody pulp on the ground. A loser.

And he could see them.

Sasuke could see her biting her lip and trying to fight the groan as another man ripped her panties aside and fingeredbanged her to a reluctant orgasm.

Sakura tried to resist. Her heart wanted to resist but her pussy was just a slut for forceful, caloused fingers.

She had her back to a tree, and Naruto was kissing her again. His tongue in her mouth just felt… right.

Hot. Demanding.

She was a woman. She didn't get to demand.

The man demanded. Yes. The woman obeyed her man. Yes.

She could feel her knees parting on their own.

Her failing efforts to struggle only turned her on more. She tried to leverage her superhuman strength against him. She tried to force him off of her. She pushed and hit his chest plaintively, but the Hokage-to be was as sturdy as a mountain.

 _He's so strong… he's so strong…_

 _I was bet, right? It's okay right?_

 _Sasuke… it's your own fault._ She thought hazily.

The way that Naruto could not be forced away… drove her wild. The blood of her fiancé smeared on his fist marked him as the winner.

The sound of a zipper echoed in her ears, and her eyes shot wide open when she felt an insistently hot and hard shaft nudging itself against her wide open and slick lips.

"N-No!" She gasped, breaking the kiss. She beat on Naruto's chest. "You can't Naruto! I don't want it!" She insisted hotly. "It's not right! NNnnnn!"

She had to bite her words off, because his caloused fingers had found her G-spot.

"F-Fuck… stop that." She said weakly. "D-Don't make me cum. You bastard…" She panted.

"Shut up Sakura-chan." Naruto growled. "I've wanted you since we were kids! I bet my dream on you, you stupid bitch, and I won!" He said fiercely, grasping the wrists of her weakly striking fists, and holding them together against the tree trunk above her head. "Your pretty boy boyfriend over there **bet** you for a shot at my Hokage seat, my dream, and I said yes!" he hissed. "And I stomped him into the ground, and now you're mine!"

"N-No!" Sakura gasped.

The bet. The damn bet.

Sasuke had come to her with his cold gaze and his colder plan, and she had folded. Of course.

She always did whatever Sasuke said, just happy that he was talking to her that day.

Even though they were to be married soon, they rarely spoke.

Yes the bet was absurd, and cruel. It was cruel to her and her feelings. It was cruel to Naruto and his dream.

But she went along with it.

There was no risk to her anyway, really.

Naruto would forgive her anyway. Even if he won, she could talk Naruto down.

Naruto would never offend his Sakura-chan.

Naruto... the sweet boy from the academy that had always been chasing her. Always longing for her, but putty in her hands.

That sweet boy had finally had enough.

He glared at her now with cold blue eyes.

Sakura was truly afraid. A shiver of fear ran down her body and she remembered who was in charge.

"Don't you dare." Naruto growled. "Don't ever tell me no again, you bitch! You've been saying no all my life." Naruto said angrily. "And I've been a good boy and backed off. But look at you soak your panties now! Well I'm not taking 'No' from you any more!"

Sakura felt so weak, looking up at him. She felt small and innocent. Like a little girl, and her daddy was mad at her.

Why did that drive her needy little girl cunt insane? Why did she barely resist plunging herself down onto his superior cock?

Why did the scent of him… blood and sweat, and masculinity… just feel so right?

His rippling muscles. His hard form. His body still emanating heat from the battle.

Her proper lover lay half dead on the ground, beaten down with barely a chance to fight back.

"S...Stop it…" she said, her willpower trying to rally in one last burst. One last phrase that she knew would strike him down through the heart. "I never loved you!"

A harsh slap was her reply.

Dazed, she could barely calculate the sting on her cheek. Her head snapped to one side. She had an expression vacant in surprise.

Naruto had never… would never… strike her.

Her breath hitched.

She shuddered in place, falling quiet.

And beneath Naruto's sad gaze, her leaking pussy twitched in ecstasy.

Her cheeks blushed hot red. Her breath came out in pants. Her green eyes shone hotly with lust.

Her pussy gushed around his invading fingers.

The fire that had been growing in her body consumed her. She was all heat. But she was quiet. Naruto told her to be quiet.

 ** _YESSS!_** She could hear her inner self hiss. **_Fuck yes!_** **_Hit me. Slap me. Spank me. Own me._**

 ** _Put me in my place. I'm a woman with superhuman strength, but it's nothing to you. My strikes are like pebbles to a mountain - and you're the mountain. Large. Imposing. Strong. Sturdy. Reliable._**

 ** _You're such a fucking man!_**

 _No… I... love… Sasuke… I have to…._

 ** _Fuck that shit failure of a husband! He's a loser! He's a micro-dick little emo shitstain! Look at this blonde Adonis and his cock! Oh… oh… what a glorious cock. To feel that inside…_**

 ** _He'll reach places Sasuke couldn't even dream of!_**

 ** _Finally a REAL man! A bitch-slapping, whore-owning, pussy destroying man!_**

Sakura's legs shook. She didn't know how much longer she could keep herself standing.

Soon she'd drop in place. She'd fall right onto that delicious cock.

"You think I don't know? I know I can't have your love." Naruto said sadly. "But I won ownership of this sopping wet cunt, fair and square!" Then, his voice began to bleed in anger. "You bet yourself, didn't you? Against my long cherished dream? For him?!"

"I... I did." Sakura replied meekly.

"Even though I saved your lfie so many times, fought for you, bled for you, for so many years. You're still picking him at my expense?!" Naruto demanded. "I am sick of it! I'm taking what's mine!"

Sakura felt a twitch from deep in her pussy as an itch began to heat up her body. An itch that she suspected she knew how to satisfy, after looking at the sight of Naruto's fat, precum drooling purple cockhead.

"N-No!" Sakura objected weakly. Her heart wasn't in it.

Naruto could tell, of course. He always knew her best. He knew when she was down even when she was wearing a fake smile. He knew when she was lonely even when she was laughing. He knew everything about her.

"I-I love Sasuke-kun!" She said, closing her eyes and hoping for another slap.

Instead, she felt something hard and thick press up against her traitorous wet cunt lips.

And then… thrust in.

Sakura wasn't sure what happened at first.

Either Naruto... that once doormat-like little boy that had always been chasing her around... had entered her desperately hot pussy with one long, imperious thrust…

Or else she had simply died and gone to heaven.

All hot, and cool, and full.

Glorious, full body ecstasy.

Pleasure. Peace.

She came to with her head lulled back, staring at the canopy of trees. She was limp against the bark of the tree behind her, being supported only bye the strong hands commandingly clutching her ass.

 ** _Fuck…_**

 _Wow…_

 ** _That's so good. I went twenty years not knowing that I could feel this good. That's so… ouhhhh. That's deep. That's good._**

 _That's right._

 ** _This was meant to happen. This cock was meant to fill me._**

 ** _I wasn't born to be empty. I was born to be full._**

 _Makes so much sense._

"You came." Naruto accused softly into her ear.

Sakura shuddered.

Gone was the boy that she could boss around.

The Hokage to be… the warrior… the soldier… was here to collect on his debts.

And she was the debt.

God, she didn't stand a chance.

Sakura licked her lips. She knew he was right. She had come like a trainwreck.

The second he had put it in her, she had seen stars and lights. She had orgasmed harder than all the rest of her life put together.

She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to keep denying him. He might slap her again. She didn't want that.

No…. to be honest, she really wanted that. On her ass or on her face…

 _Just own me._

But she didn't want to make him mad.

With his cock inside of her, feeling so full and glorious, under his possessive stare… she felt like a little girl. She couldn't make him mad.

Her gaze drifted over Naruto's shoulder, to Sasuke who lay on the ground defeated.

She looked back to Naruto's frowning face, silently.

"If you really couldn't want me," naruto explained coldly, "and just couldn't cum for me, I was going to give up on you."

Saying this, he gyrated his hips. His cock moved around inside of her, and Sakura's eyes rolled back a bit.

 _Fuck… Fuck… that's my cervix. He's all the way inside of me. He's splitting me in half but he can still move around… he can still find new angles to fuck me._

 _It's not fair. This cock was made to impregnate women. This man was made to be adored._

She whimpered in need. Sasuke wasn't even in her vision any more. She realized her wrists were free because Naruto was holding her against the tree by palming her ass.

She could have hit him or something.

But she found her legs wrapping around his waist. She found her arms snaking over his chisled biceps and clutching at hismanly back.

"You slut." Naruto growled accusingly into his childhood chrush's ear, thrusting his hips angrily into her.

Each push was like a shot of adrenaline. A bolt of lightning. Her legs twitched every time. Her pussy gushed juice every time he pushed in. His hot breath that hit her neck felt familiar and at home.

His back felt broad and reassuring under her fingertips.

Her mind was going blank with the pleasure born of having her pussy spread wider than she had thought possible.

Inner Sakura was babbling nonstop praise. Nonsensical utterances of adoration.

The real Sakura still tried to muffle her moans, a restraint of her sub consciousness that she was outdoors where anyone could overhear, with her fiancé in easy earshot. "Ohhhhh… Mnnnnnnnn! Unnnnnn!"

She made cute, meaningless, strained sounds into her man's neck. She bit down on his collar bone with tears in her eyes and tried to restrain herself as she felt his gigantic cock easily push into areas of herself she hadn't known existed.

She was being fucked. Really, truly fucked.

Each thrust, she lost a piece of herself.

She wondered what would be left of herself by the end of it.

But it was so good that she couldn't care.

It was _that_ good.

Naruto exerted years of pent up lust and passion onto Sakura.

"I always loved you." He muttered accusingly between thrusts. "I looked at you when no one would. I liked your forehead when you couldn't like it, yourself."

"Ah! I... Ahn! I know!" Sakura breathed, pumping her hips. The pretty pink fingernails she'd had done especially for her date now dug and scratched at the back of another man. "Ahn! I know! Fuck you're so biggg... Ouhh! I... Ohhhh! always! So big, so big, god you're so fucking... I knew! I always knew you... ahn! loved me!"

"I have Hinata now! I don't need you any more!" Naruto grunted, fucking her roughly into the tree. Pounding her as if he wanted to snap the oak in half. "Why is that when I don't need you any more, you turn into this easy whore!" he demanded, slapping her ass angrily.

Sakura spasmed and groaned in lust. God, she really _was_ a whore. She was easy.

She was an easy little bitch that couldn't defend herself against the first well-hung stud that tried to take her away from her boyfriend.

But Uzumaki Naruto was **_SO_** fucking well-hung. And forceful and insistent and passionate and strong and he loved her - she _**knew**_ he loved her. He loved her in the past. He loved her still, no matter how he swore and slapped her. She could feel it with every deep thrust. She could feel it in his bruising grip on her ass - as if he'd never let her go.

She was sweaty and writhing and getting raped in front of her boyfriend and she never knew sex could feel remotely like this!

Naruto, this godly man, could just walk up to her and fuck her anywhere, if he made her feel like this!

She was his. She was his!

The way the forceful ninja was pounding his thick, long, hot cock into her cunt felt so deep she could swear he was smearing delicious precum somewhere in her mind. Or her heart, or soul.

Staining her in his scent.

Sakura whimpered like the weak little bitch she always wanted to be, as she came again and again for a new man.

Naruto felt the bitch spasming around his shaft. She was tight and utterly willing. She moaned with ever increasing sweetness from every thrust that he made. Her distinct pink hair shook as he pounded her steadily. The pretty forehead he had admired was coated in sweat.

Her cheeks were flushed for him. Not for Sasuke. For himself. For Uzumaki Naruto, the deadlast. The pinkette's alluring green eyes were lidded and locked on his face as if she had found something amazing.

He had her utmost attention, though her eyes fluttered whenever he hit a certain spot deep inside of her.

Sakura's grunts and moans reminded him of Hinata when she was being modest. When she didn't want to be heard.

But when he broke through Hinata's limit, the Hyuuga heiress would thrash and scream to wake all the neighbors.

All right.

"Am I bigger?!" He demanded. "Am I better?!" he asked with a powerful thrust into the spot that seemed to make her whole body twitch without her consent.

"O-Ouuuuuuugh. Ahhhh!" Sakura gasped. "Ah! Naru – Nartuto!"

"Answer, bitch!"

Another slap on her ass

 ** _Yessss. Yes. Fuck. That's it. Like… like that._**

 ** _I love you._**

 ** _I love it._**

 ** _I love it._**

 ** _Put me in my place. I just want you to surpass my arm strength and force your cock into me. I just want to not have a choice. It's so good. It's so good._**

 ** _I love you. I love you._**

 ** _I love you. I love you._**

Inner Sakura was babbling.

 ** _I love you. I love you._**

The real Sakura was whimpering. "D-Don't make me say it." She begged.

Another slap stung her on the ass. She could feel the reverberation shake through her and vibrate her aching womb.

Her eyes fluttered and she came again, gasping for air.

 ** _There! Theretherethere!_**

 ** _I love you. I love you. I fucking love you so fucking muuuch!_**

"Am I bigger?" Naruto slapped the pinkette slut's ass and asked purposefully. "Am I bigger than your boyfriend?"

Despite the haze of ecstasy, Sakura tried to peice together a thought.

 _No. Lie… I have to lie… Poor Sasuke. He's already beat up. He's already got a tiny dick._

 _He doesn't need me to shame him so..._

 _I...I'll lie. I'll say that Naruto's smaller._

 _How the fuck will anyone with two eyes believe that is beyond me. But I'll lie._

She tried to look over her rapist's shoulder to check on her boyfriend, seeking to draw streangth from the sight of him.

Her defeated, uncaring boyfriend with his little preschooler sized dick.

But the sight of his wretched, defeated form only brought back memories of the raven haired boy trying to fit his tiny pecker into her. And her, laying on her back, staring at the wall and wondering if this really was what it was all for. If she had really made Naruto dedicate 3 years of his life so that she could have someone flop around on top of her for twenty seconds every night before falling asleep.

And then Naruto fucked his juicy cockhead up to kiss her womb and Sakura knew she couldn't lie to him.

"Y-You..." Sakura whispered in a daze.

"What was that?!" Another slap to her eager rump.

"You're –ah – bigger!" Sakura gasped, feeling him move inside of her.

"Then I reach a place inside of you he never did?" Naruto asked in excitement. "I couldn't have your virginity, but there's a space of you that's all mine? He can never, ever reach the deepest part that I'm claiming, right? The back of your pussy. Down deep where it makes your eyes flutter and your legs spasm. That's my exclusive property?"

As if to stake his claim again and again, Naruto thrust repeatedly right into that special place that he claimed as his own property.

Sakura's head snapped back and hit the tree trunk.

She could barely breathe.

 _ **Oh fuck. Oh fuuuuck!**_

 _Oh fuck. Oh fuuuuuck!_

"Y-Yes! Yes, god-fucking-yes! Ooouuuhh! It's so good! It's sooooo - Ooouuuuh - fucking good!" Sakura babbled amidst gasps, lost in the pleasure. The sin of it. "The back of my pussy was never fucked like this!"

 _I don't care any more._ She realized. _I can't care any more._

 _It's so good._

 _Every thrust is like a new religion. Every time he squeezes my ass I feel… at peace. Torrential pleasure and the peace of being owned._

 _Being bred by a powerful male._

 _I can't… I can't…_

Naruto saw that Sakura was on the edge of reason. Her thin arms were scratching at his back, and her pants and moans were getting more ragged and whorish. She still had her green eyes locked on him. Her waisth writhed against the tree and her hips fucked desperately back at him.

He let himself go at this timing. He buried himself balls deep into her, filling her utterly, and grunted as he emptied rope after rope of sinful semen into her body.

For Sakura, the hot cum splashing up against the very end of her cunt felt lustrous and completing.

That is to say, it completed her.

When she got her headband. When Sasuke agreed to go out with her. When she had made her mother proud.

No… this was what completed her.

This was the reason she was a woman. For this.

The emotional and physical response of her body was so intense that she lost all ability to restrain herself. She clutched at Naruto's back desperately, and bucked her hips savagely while her head thrashed from side to side. She screamed his name over and over for all the world to hear. "Naru – Oh! Naruto! Yes! Yes! Tha - Thank you! Naruto!" She sobbed. "Ahhhhn!"

Her vision blurred at the edges. She was passing out.

Naruto's expression was victorious. Conquering.

 ** _This scent…_** her inner muttered, equally exhausted in pleasure. **_My man's scent… have to memorize it._**

 ** _His feel. Yes. Chakra signature…_**

 ** _My man._**

 _The feel of his cock. My man's cock. That nice gentle curve upwards. But that brutal girth of it._

 ** _The taste of his sweat. My man's sweat. This is the only sweat I'll be licking up from now on. Tasty man. My tasty man._**

 _His saliva… I remember it from when we kissed. The only saliva I'll ever slurp up from now on. Oh, kiss me again Naruto…_

 _I'm so…_

 ** _Complete._**

Sakura, without even remembering that she'd ever been another man's boyfriend...

With a wide and innocent smile on her face, and a moan still on her lips, while coming down from a chain orgasm that drained her whole body, Sakura slumped against the hard, strong chest of her new owner and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3 - Onsen 1

A/N: Please remember to review. Each chapter if possible.

This chapter contains adultry

* * *

Onsen 1

Hyuuga Hinata sank herself into the onsen with a sigh. She had her hair tied up in a bun to keep it out of the water, and relaxed against the stones.

Ino whistled. "Every time I see them, I get more amazed." She said sincerely.

"Hm?" Hinata asked.

"You know." Ino gestured, holding up her own breasts. "You have these amazing, gravity defying breasts. They're just perfect. So I don't get why Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"N-No. It's nothing." Ino blushed. Whatever was going on between the two of them, Hinata was certainly in on it.

Ino remembered seeing the womanly Hyuuga, face and afore-mentioned gigantic titties smeared in a mixture of her man's cum and his pet's fuck juices. Hinata had been waiting patiently with hands folded, standing at the side. Just there waiting to serve.

It was something that stayed with Ino overnight, almost more than the knowledge of the adulterous, violent, and domineering act itself. That patience and acceptance of it all. The way she seemed to be perfectly accepting of it. As if it were natural. As if it were her place.

As if she was too relieved to just to have a turn on such a magnificent man's cock that the rest of it didn't matter.

Or maybe Ino was projecting, she thought, while rubbing her thighs together in anguish. Or something.

All aside, Hinata really was a catch.

Hinata was a lovely woman. Both in temperament and form. She had grown into a woman that, if one put aside the baggy clothes, had a knockout figure that matched her sensei tit for tat.

Pale and unblemished skin. A tight midriff. A round ass, and breasts second only to Tsunade-sama that jutted out proudly.

But the Hyuuga hid it when she could.

"Why'd you take so long to get in?" Ino asked.

"I was… cleaning myself. There were some… hard to reach spots."

 _I never seem to go anywhere these days without a load of Naruto-kun's inside of me…_

Hinata sighed happily. Naruto had become a very possessive man. He was attentive and loving as well.

Though various women couldn't seem to resist his cock, he paid special attention to his wife.

Women like Anko thought they had it good. The Special-Jounin often admitted that having her Nympho desires satiated with such savage bondage and dominance was akin to finding her own Holy Land.

But Naruto did not fuck his bondage slaves at the expense of time with his wife. Naruto was not good at compromises or half-measures. It was so in his childhood, and it remained so today.

The Hyuuga Heiress had found out the hard way. She had rapidly gone from virginity to a personal cum dumpster with a worn out, gaping cunt under the hands of her energetic dream boy.

She herself was worried that her hips would break down on her one day. Even more than that, she was worried about what would happen to her mentally if she tried to keep such a man's lusts all to herself.

What was the difference between a crack whore and a cum whore, anyways?

Hinata already felt like her skin wouldn't stop itching at night until she had a hot load leaking out of her cunt.

Well… it didn't matter. She almost never had such a case.

Hinata smiled fondly at her wedding ring.

 _It felt awful to try to wash out so much of my darling's love batter. But it wouldn't be right to bring that into the onsen._

"Sakura too. What's the deal with you two?" Ino asked in amusement, watching her long time rival/friend sink herself into the onsen. "You've been out of it all afternoon."

"Eh? Ah…" Sakura muttered, seeming incredibly distracted and fidgety.

 _Well…._ Hinata thought. _It's to be expected._

* * *

-xflashback-x

"N-Naruto!" Sakura gasped, breaking the kiss. She had her back pressed into the couch. Her legs were hiked up around Naruto's shoulders, leaving her somewhat folded. The position left her vulnerable pussy exposed, and easy to be fucked at a rapid pace. Sakura shook her head. Even she didn't know if it was in protest or simply one of the thrashes her body made in orgasm. "Stop! We're – oh! Gonna be lateeeee!" She slurred her final words when she felt Naruto drive his cock head into that spot she loved. All thoughts fled her mind and she initiated the next kiss, and didn't let go this time.

Hinata saw this out of the corner of her eye.

She had been preparing sandwiches alongside Sakura in her and Naruto's marital home when this had broken out.

To be fair, Sakura had asked in concern about whether they would be inviting trouble… standing in the kitchen, making sandwhiches naked save for little aprons.

But it was how Naruto liked them, Hinata had explained.

He really liked seeing his girls side by side, making him lunch. Asses jutting out. No clothes other than an apron to get in the way.

Accessible for their Master.

'Jeez', Sakura had said as if complaining. Her grin of perverted expectaion betrayed her true feelings. 'We really should be preparing…'

Yet… Sasuke was rarely back in the villiage. Hence much of the reason for the outing. Sasuke was her husband. It was one thing to justify giving in to Naruto's superior body when she was horny and lonely and her husband was away on a mission. But now her husband was home. She loved him. She loved Uchiha Sasuke.

The two made sandwiches side by side until Naruto walked in on them.

Which was how they got back to the position where Sakura had her back pressed into the couch, legs hiked up, getting pounded like a slut and swapping spit passionately with the wrong man.

Sakura was being plowed into the couch by what she assumed to be a shadow clone, and Hinata herself was bent over the kitchen counter and receiving a steady and deep penetration by her beloved.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata breathed between languid thrusts.

Strange that he fucked Sakura so roughly, and Hinata so tenderly. But it felt just as powerful. His muscled frame still loomed over her. She could make out the scent of his familiar after shave. She could feel the purposefull way he explored every inch of the little hyuuga cunt that she swore to him.

Powerful, steady thrusts. Every stroke made her world swim just a bit.

Above all, the casual way in which he took her at a moment's notice was the greatest display of ownership she could ask for. Things like that made her adore him.

"The… The bread…" She complained weakly, for every deep thrust seemed to take strength from her arms. Steadily, she was collapsing onto the counter. Her breasts that swayed in rhythm to their coupling were sinking into all of her work up till that point. It was coming undone, just like her mind and her inhibitions.

"Mnnnnnn." She moaned in lust, gyrating her hips against her will.

She really did hate to keep people waiting…

… but if it was what Naruto-kun wanted…

"P-Please…." She begged in a little cute voice.

Naruto saw his shy wife panting in desire, with a semi-guilty look on her face. Her silky black hair cascaded around her face as if to hide her womanly expressions from him.

She had a dynamite body that belonged on a pron star, and a reclusive and sheltered shyness to her at the same time.

What a fucking turn on.

"Please what?" Naruto growled. "You want it harder? Should I do away with the sweet loving and fuck you like a whore, as my clone is doing for Sakura-chan?"

Hinata blushed.

Naruto smiled. "You're number one Hinata." He said gently, kissing her neck.

She shuddered. She could still feel his hardness nestled comfortingly inside of her.

"I fought for everything in my life. I didn't get any damn hand outs. I had to scrape my way to where I am. Except for you. You were free. You just came out of nowhere and loved me." He explained, turning her head and kissing her languidly.

They'd been married for three months.

Hinata's heart still raced every single day.

"Clone, you better stop." Naruto announced while spinning his gasping wife around on his cock, so that they were face to face. Then picking his wife up and walking her to the living room with a grin. His cock was still buried inside of her. He took heavy steps so that every jolt would cause his cute wife to 'eep' in surprise and pleasure.

"Huh? Ah… I get it." The clone said, while watching.

Unceremoniously he pulled out of the heated cunt he had been fucking.

His sweaty Sakura slut all but wailed in loss and confusion.

Sakura's world had fallen into a depraved little universe of just Naruto and her. Sweat and heat, and powerful arms on her hips. And, of course, a meaty cock that promised her a fat load of jism. His body covering her every inch, moving against her, molding the contours of her pussy around his cock.

A nirvana like state crascending to an ever higher peak.

And then he just left as if he couldn't care less.

"No! No! Don't – Don't go!" She whined, completely forgetting her earlier pleas for him to not even start in on her. She stared at the clone in pain and confusion, while attempting to clutch at him. They had been so close. They had been one body, in two parts. Heat, sweat, comfort. Safety. He couldn't just pull away like that. He couldn't just leave her to the cold air like that. Sakura tried to pull him back to her, but he was steadfast like a mountain. "I – I didn't…" She gasped. "You didn't finish." She whined. "You didn't put it inside of me."

Naruto, still feeling a sense of vindictiveness against the woman who had spurned him for so long, now often played games with her. In this case he was careful to fuck her roughly until she was just about to cum, and then hold her completely still. He watched her squirm in a lust haze, the devout housewife she had claimed to be long gone. Only a girl trying and failing to fuck a man to orgasm remained.

In the middle of that crescendo… with her so close she could tast it… with tears in her eyes of anticipation… he just pulled away. She didn't cum. He hadn't let her.

Worse, somehow. He hadn't cum inside of her either.

Sakura was shaken.

 ** _Your cum. Your wonderful, hot, branding cum._**

 ** _It doesn't feel right. It's not over until I feel that sticky white love coating me inside._**

 ** _I…_**

 ** _I need it._**

Her inner self protested violently. It was… alarming… how much it was true. She didn't just want it. Her womb ached as if it had been tortured. Her pussy felt dry even though her open lips drooled over the leather. She **needed** it.

Naruto ignored her.

He spanked Hinata's large round ass in delight, and sat himself on the couch. He began to fuck up at his wife, and his clone began to line up behind her.

Hinata looked at her husband in fear.

"But – ah! – but! I'll… I'lll scream…. I don't – ohhh. Naruto-kun, there." Hinata was briefly distracted as her husband ground into her G-spot. "Th-There! Oh! I don't want anyone else to hear me!" She protested weakly, acutely aware of the Naruto behind her, lubing his shaft up with a grin on his face.

"All right." Naruto said plaintively. "Sakura-chan can cover your mouth."

"Ehh?!" Sakura exclaimed in dismay. "You didn't even – and you want me to – just what do you think I am?!"

"My bitch." Naruto snapped coldly. "You were bet, you were taken, and when I call your name you come trotting along with a sopping pussy every time."

"Th-That's because you made me like that." Sakura complained with a blush. "It's your fault. After being roughly taken all times of the day…"

"You're my little adulterous sex pet. And you'll do as I say." Naruto told her calmly.

 ** _I love you._**

 _Shut up! He's not even going to finish us off!_

 ** _I love it. Boss me around. Make me suffer._**

Sakura was panting heavily. She was so turned on she might climax from a stiff breeze.

"Don't touch yourself. Don't cum without permission. And cover Hinata-chan's mouth." Naruto said with a brilliant smile. "Remember, only good girls get to see me when they need a nice, deep serving."

 _ **Fuck me. Fuck me. Oh, just Fuck meeee!**_

"Y…Yes, Naruto." Sakura said, trying to be a good girl.

"Huh?"

"Yes Naruto-sama." Sakura said meekly. Body aching for cock, she resigned herself to be an accessory for the legal wife, who almost bit her finger off when she screamed in guttural lust on both Naruto's fucking into her holes in a relentlessly abrasive rhythm.

Her little blue and frilly apron swayed along with her jerking hips. Her pale white eyes dilated yet further as she lost herself in the overwhelming feeling of both her ass and pussy being stuffed by girthy shafts that thrusted insistently at her weakest spots.

She lost her mind, bucking wildly on top of her lover. Gone was the pretty princess. The wanton whore underneath only knew how to buck her hips, groan, race towards orgasm after orgasm, and milk cocks for cum.

Sakura sat through it all, with such sexual frustration that she drew blood from biting her bottom lip.

They were indeed late.

* * *

x-Present day: Onsen-x

Hinata sighed, looking at Sakura compassionately.

To be clear, the terms of Sakura's 'ownership status' were as follows:

Sasuke bet his fiance's body and lost.

Naruto owned her body. Right of conquest, one could say.

There was no law or anything supporting this. It was just a bet between men.

At most there was the law of nature. The inherant inclination of a strong kunoichi that relished in the act of being legitimately conquered by the strongest man in the nation.

But Sakura was still in a relationship with Sasuke though she wasn't supposed to fuck him. Technically she wasn't allowed to even hold the Uchiha's hand. She had to ask for permission. Her body, in every inch of smooth skin, belonged to Uzumaki Naruto.

But Sakura insisted she was in love with Sasuke. Though her body betrayed her... regularly... her heart remained firm. She said.

And Sakura and Sasuke had gone ahead and gotten married. She walked down the isle in her frilly white wedding dress, ozzing a trail of cum that didn't belong to her husband-to-be. She said her oaths with a freshly fucked glow. When the pastor said that the groom could kiss the bride, they both just turned and walked away.

And Sakura had a lovely honeymoon trying to tell Naruto that she really should be faithful today of all days, with her dress hiked up around her waist and her pussy at the mercy of his masterful cock until the sun rose.

And Sasuke had a good time at the open bar.

All parties understood the conditions.

Regarding the present... While Hinata had been trying to clean out the generous deposits given to her by the love of her life, Sakura had been fighting a private war against the urge to take a washcloth and use it as a thin pretense while she rubbed herself to completion with it.

Sakura had been in a haze all afternoon. Her mind was still locked onto Naruto's beautiful cock. She could still see it – see two copies of it – pistoning in and out of a wildly bucking Hyuuga while glistening wonderfully with pussy juice in the morning rays.

If someone asked her a question, she had a fifty percent chance of answering with 'cock'.

But she couldn't get herself off.

Naruto always kept his word. And if she wanted him inside her again, she had to suffer through this.

Because her pussy belonged to him. She couldn't release her own tension without permission.

And HInata kept her under watch. Hinata was ready to report her if she crossed the line.

That was just not fair, Sakura thought.

As for Hinata's thoughts, in her opinion they had to do something about it. _It's a rare time when Sasuke's back in the village._ She thought. _I hardly care, but Sakura was looking forwards to it. She said she wanted to make good memories with her husband._

 _She didn't mention it, but I don't think she has any yet._

 _Naruto allowed her to look forwards to it. Gave her multiple permissions._

That was its own problem. Hinata hardly saw the point in allowing Sakura to continue her relationship with Sasuke.

Technically, her husband had only won the right to fuck the woman. So Naruto claimed that he had no lease on Sakura's heart.

It didn't bother him, he said. Well, he had Hinata.

And Naruto claimed that they were both his teammates. He thought Sasuke was an asshole. But he wanted the two to be happy.

And though he had tried, Sakura still seemed to have feelings for the other man.

True, her body scurried to Naruto's side at a moment's notice. Before the Uzumaki's cock, Sakura swore up and down that she was his. Her body, her pussy. Sasuke couldn't compare. Sasuke wasn't half the man.

And she often flat out forgot the man's name somewhere between the fourth and fifth orgasm.

But her heart was in another place. And that was fine. Naruto actually believed that.

But HInata had seen the look of forlorn loss on Sakura's face when Naruto pulled away from her embrace. She wondered if allowing the pinkette to continue her misguided emotional relationship was anything more than an advanced form of torture. _But if it were that simple… it'd be easy…_

 _If he's just punishing her for her years of neglecting his feelings… that's easy to understand. But…_

 _I think Naruto-kun honestly thinks he can separate the matters of body and heart. I think he intends to let her heart go, but chain her body up tightly to his. Chains of pleasure. Whips of longing._

 _I understand that Naruto-kun extracts his own amusement from this kind of thing. He's very playful. He also has a rivalry, and it's not a woman's place to insist for something from her man…_

Hinata had very traditional views.

 _But he's not such an unlovable man. I don't think a woman can stay out of love with him the way he thinks._

 _The way he takes care of us is too irresistible. Not just the sex…_

 _I guess it's none of my business._

"Is that a new tattoo?" Ino asked of Hinata.

"Yes." Hinata agreed, touching the mark on her abdomen.

"It looks kind of like the one Naruto has."

"The Uzumaki seem to like to put spirals on all their favorite things." Hinata admitted with a giggle.

"Hoooh. You're in marital bliss, huh." Ino asked flatly.

"Yes. My life is full."

 _I'll bet it is._ Ino thought sarcastically. _I've seen what you have stuffing you every night._

 _Hell, during the day too._

 _I can't even stop picturing it. I dream about Uzumaki Naruto's fat cock._

 _I dream about a man so strong that he does battle with demons and gods from the moon. A man that ties up high ranking kunoichi and fucks them on the most important desk in the country._

 _I just… I just have to stop thinking about it. I have to stop tempting myself to stray._

 _But I can't… I just can't get it out of my head._

As for Sakura, she was staring back to the washing area, where Hinata had dug out her little cum deposits out of common courtesy, and wondering if she could lick some trace of it off of the tile floor.

If she could just get the faintest taste. If she could just catch a scent of her master…

Three housewives in an onsen. Only one was at peace.

The other two were desperately starved for a certain man.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hyuuga 1

A/N: Please remember to review. Each chapter if possible.

I'm not clear on ages. I guess Hanabi's 18 here, because Naruto would be about 23?

Naruto/Hanabi/Miscellaneous other Hyuuga women.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – The Hyuugas**

Naruto was taking a holiday today. He had been working really hard this past week, and it was time for a break.

It very taxing to meet foreign dignitaries and put up with their crap, deal with their paperwork, and resist fucking Gaara's hot sister into a coma…

But not only that, he had been working steadily at his side project.

 _When I'm Hokage… I'll abolish it. At the time, I didn't think about it much._ Naruto thought. _But a promise is a promise, and I'm not a fan of this system either…_

 _I don't even see the point of it. Maybe it was important once, but that time is long gone._

 _Tradition just because it's tradition…._

 _Time to take it out._

"As promised, I've arrived." Naruto explained flatly.

The guards looked to eachother in some confusion.

"Ah… honorable Hokage-sama. Did you make an appointment with someone?"

"Yeah. From four years ago, at the Chuunin exams." Naruto explained. "I promised to break the thing on your foreheads."

The men, of the branch family of the Hyuuga's, stepped back in surprise.

"As promised," Naruto said again, "I've arrived. Call Hiashi."

He couldn't receive an emergency meeting any more quickly.

Naruto looked left and right. He was surrounded.

"Honorable Hokage-sama… it's good to see you." Hiashi said. Behind him, the elder council of their clan. To one side, on the porch, Hinata and Hanabi, heiresses to the Hyuuga clan. Around them, a wide clearing used for training purposes, and 52 strong bodied warriors in traditional garb.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to make preperations." Naruto said calmly. "I miss the days when I just crashed through everything."

"In my opinion, Hokage-sama…" Hiashi mused, "you're still crashing through things."

"Is that so."

"Like a bull in a china shop, Hokage-sama. Even though I have personal reservations about the division of main and branch families, I cannot allow you to so casually demand the dissolution of such an age old tradition."

"You can't stop me."

"Even the Hokage…" Hiashi said slowly. "Cannot interfere in such an integral matter. Please understand. It will never change."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

"No matter what?"

"That's right." Hiashi nodded sadly. The elders behind nodded vehemently.

"Here's something fun I learned." Naruto said. "All of these traditions you cling to were designed back when you were a migrant warrior tribe."

"And?"

"And it makes things really simple." Naruto explained, removing the Hokage hat from his head. The white and red symbol of justice, he considered in his hands. "Here. Hold this, squirt."

And he placed it atop Hanabi's head.

"Eh? Really? Ah…" Hanabi tilted her head down in embarrassment.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered with a clenched fist. "Good luck."

Naruto put his Ninja headband on and faced the gathering.

"That's! Where did you get that, Hokage-sama? What's the meaning of this?"

A suna headband.

"As an honorary member of another tribe, I've come to attack. I've come to pillage the houses. I'll burn them when I'm done. The men will be put to the sword, and the women will be chained into sex and servitude. You can't get more traditional than this."

"Huhhhh?!" The elders exclaimed.

"What's the matter? You lined up your best just in case I got rowdy, right?" Naruto asked. "Let's get rowdy."

"I always knew you were trouble!" A voice cried from behind.

Naruto spun around just in time to catch an extended wrist. He flicked his head to the side just in time, a semi-translucent blade of blue chakra visibly extending from the man's fingertips.

"I remember this." Naruto said. "But Neji was faster."

And with a twist of the wrist, the assailant was thrown against the far wall with a solid crack.

That seemed to end the surprised stupor. Battle cries arose, and a spree of violence followed.

Naruto tore through the ranks with a conspicuous lack of Shadow Clones.

Simply put, he didn't feel like it. He wanted to clash wills one to a hundred, to be convincing.

But close range jutsu like rasengan was fine. When too many began to surround him, landing Rasengan on one could blow the formation apart.

Toad-kata was fine too. It was a taijutsu that struck harder even if you missed your punch, but he could also use it to effectively strike down two foes at the same time.

And a surplus of speed made life easier.

He wasn't the ignorant kid he had been. The hokage could get instruction by any of members of the ninja army, at the drop of a word. It was of supreme importance, after all. And he had chased strength through any means.

For this day, and all the days to come. So that he could stand as Hokage and not back down to reason and tradition.

"You do not understand!" One of the Hyuuga growled as he charged forth. "There are necessary things in this world!"

"Other than friends and family, I know of no other such things!" Naruto retorted, stepping past the man's attack and slamming an elbow into his sternum.

"What if our eyes fall into the hands of the enemy?! There is peace now, but it won't last forever! What if one of us is kidnapped in the night! It has happened before!"

The man, with tears in his eyes, actually had a mark on his forehead as he screamed in frustration.

It was his own cage, but even members of the branch family weren't all opposed to it.

They had real concerns, and thought about the future of the clan as a whole. They didn't think they could afford any other thinking.

Which Naruto could not tolerate.

"If there's another war, I'll end it!" Naruto promised. "If there's a Hyuuga kidnapped, I'll rescue them!"

"Empty promises!" The old men, who did not charge forth along with the warriors, hotly declared. "Easy to state!"

"I have never, in my whole life," A chop to the throat. A knee to the chest. A shoulder throw. "Thought of any promises as easy!" Naruto declared amidst the violence.

"But how could you stand there and declare a pipe-dream so easily?!"

"It's not easy! I worked really hard! I made myself better one day at a time! Because!"

Naruto swayed between swift and subtle palm strikes, cupping both hands together.

He had learned over time to create a rasengan in one hand, as Jiraiya had. He could make a Rasenshuriken in two.

Good, because all his life he had only been able to lean on brute force. But he had also learned that one could be too powerful.

Control. Technique.

To stop himself from killing needlessly.

He thrust the Rasenshuriken into the ground. Not fully formed, merely a stage one. Simple one directional rotation.

But with an ass load of Chakra.

The following explosion did not shred the bodies caught inside to pieces. But it sufficed to toss them throughout the compound.

When the dust settled, his coat was in tatters, but his opponents were all but one.

"Because I am the Hokage." Naruto explained. "So I have to be the strongest."

Haishi unfolded his arms. "I do believe in you Hokage-sama, and I believe Tsunade-sama chose her successor well. However, it's not enough."

"You're stubborn as hell."

"It's unfortunate but you're within the range of my divination."

"This shit again."

Two strikes. Four strikes. Eight. Sixteen. Thrity Two. Sixty Four.

"So what." Naruto spat, after taking every blow. "Don't go divining anything!" He growled. "The future is not set in paper, because I have not yet written it!"

And with one last, magnificent uppercut, the Hierarch was down.

That said, the Naruto composed himself and hid any sign of pain. He walked with barely a limp, staggering over to the group of elders.

"You surrender." Naruto declared.

"W-We certainly will not!"

"It's not a question. It's the law according to your traditions." Naruto explained, dismissing them. "Look it up."

When Uzumaki Naruto had charged into the compound, many had been weary. When he had thrashed their warriors in a display of overwhelming military superiority, it was divided as to whether this was a good thing or not.

The men were quiet because they had to respect the old laws, and even those that were cheering for the dissolution of the branch family in their hearts were honestly afraid of the man in their midst.

But the women were quiet because they daren't express the smoldering lust in their hearts. They tightly controlled their expressions before the men.

For the Hyuuga clan was one of traditional views. They already held ingrained beliefs that a woman should walk three steps behind. Should be demure. Seen, but not heard. Not suggest, nor bring forth her needs, but await being called on.

In short, that commanding aura, bright attitude, and raw strength was a combination completely designed to drive the women wild with lust.

And when the women of the Hyuuga became needy, they fell quiet.

They tried to bottle it up.

It was improper.

Oh, the kunoichi had needs just like any kunoichi. They had sex.

As properly as possible.

But they were not whores. They tried to retain their upright dignity.

Hitomi was a member of the Hyuuga clan that really wanted to throw that dignity away and inhale some Uzumaki cock.

As a caveat, she was a member of the branch family.

She didn't know if it bothered her. She never thought about her feelings about it, for so absolute was the fact.

Even now, with the Hokage breaking through all tradition to free her… she still didn't know.

All she knew was that a man had come. A man had come for her and her sisters.

And every paragon that she had believed to be infallible had been torn down. The warriors were all dispensed. The institution itself couldn't stand up to him.

A knight in shining armor charged in, and by the end the steel was warped and stained with blood.

What a man.

What a magnificent specimen.

In the Hyuuga Compound, the branch family structures were marked with a symbol above the door. Their largest buildings were the communal baths.

Large, room sized, spring water baths. For they were rich, despite being second class citizens.

They were still Hyuuga.

Each one a capable warrior. Descended from a warring tribe with a long tradition.

Natural born… Natural born sluts.

She wanted him so bad.

But all she could do was stand there, clothed in a bathrobe, towel at the ready, and watch the man take a bath to alleviate his wounds.

Hizuka was an untouched woman. She didn't desire a child, because she didn't wish to birth one into her fate of servitude. Her unblemished skin was not known to man, and her round breasts had never been caressed.

At her age, this would be almost impossible for a kunoichi. But she and her sisters were not kunoichi. They were merely members of the Hyuuga clan.

They still had the inclination… that attraction to power that ran through their blood. But it was not so pronounced.

They could fight it. They had, for varying reasons, fought it.

But oh, how her blood screamed now.

How she shivered in anticipation merely stepping into the bath with this man.

Covered in a silken robe that would quickly become transluscent in the water, armed with only a simple washcloth, she was to perform the simple and traditional task of washing this man's back.

Hyuuga hospitality.

She had never done this before, for such a task was unusual in this day and age. Archaic.

But he…

Her pussy throbbed with every step she took towards the golden haired man.

He… came here with all the violence of old. He thrashed through the compound as a savage tribesman.

Her body moved on its own. Her old blood was seconds away from driving her to dive into the water and stuff her virgin mouth with cock. But she froze mid transit. She stopped in surprise when she witnessed what followed with one of the princesses of her clan, and their new conqueror.

Hyuuga Hanabi was a slim young girl, and a chuunin of Konohagakure. When she was young, she used to hear stories about this man from her sister.

Honestly, her sister wouldn't shut up about him.

She had never really understood that. But then she had never taken a good look at Naruto when he was a boy.

Standing right behind him, her job was to mend the damage done to her savior's body.

She was also dressed in a silk bathrobe. The Hokage hat had been returned, and put aside. She was almost naked for her savior, for she had nothing between her innocence and this man but millimeters of silk.

She slowly kneaded Naruto's chiseled back, and as he let out a relieved groan, she shivered.

The toughness of his body, the broadness of his shoulders, and the heat that emanated from a man fresh from the fight… she hadn't know these things before in her few years.

But she was not an idiot. She knew enough of kunoichi culture. She knew that this response was merely an animalistic instinct to propagate the species, and ensure survival. An animalistic urge to be mated and bred, and tied to, a powerful protector.

What a sweet tourture, to simply caress this body and do nothing more.

But she also knew enough of kunoichi culture to know that she was expected to end the night as a taken woman.

Her heart was throbbing.

As for Naruto, he had come here at Hinata's insistence.

By all means, she said, the highest accommodations of comfort had to be made.

Care and service worthy of him.

And she had walked him into this place, through a throng of silent onlookers, to have him taken care of.

 _Taken care of… huh._

Even Naruto wasn't that much of an idiot. The women attending him had two things in common. They each held a caged bird seal, even Hanabi, and they were each sublime beauties.

"I thought… they'd be more happy." Naruto sighed, relaxing in the incredibly large onsen. "But everyone's so quiet. If you're happy, wouldn't you celebrate?"

"We are happy. We're very honored that Hokage-sama came and fought for us. Especially we women."

Naruto cought that. He stood up and turned around the face the little Hyuuga.

Hanabi was startled and began to step backwards.

But Naruto just took a good look at the young woman. Was she sixteen or so, now? The brand of the caged bird seal was a mar on her forehead, but it was the beginning and end of any imperfection.

The Hyuuga were all, he noticed, unusually well bred. The symmetry in their bodies was ideal, and the complexion was perfect. Through her thin silken robe, he could discern a lack of bra. He could see the flush of her cheeks.

 _She's like her sister…_

And Naruto took a step forwards and scooped Hanabi up in his arms, kissing her pink lips sensuously.

Though surprised, Hanabi didn't resist in the least. Her hands came up between them, but stopped before pushing him away. She merely found herself tracing the lines of her new lord's broad chest. Only whimpers escaped her throat. There were no protests.

And only a sigh came out when Naruto broke the kiss.

"You're just the same…" he muttered. "What does Hinata try to call it? Demure? To me, it feels more submissive than that."

Hanabi blushed, but her gaze was trapped by Naruto's blue eyes.

To be honest, it really flipped a switch in Naruto.

From long ago, when he found such an obvious character flaw he liked to tease the person in question.

When his Hyuuga girlfriend would do anything in her power to entice him, other than admitting that she needed him inside of her with her own mouth…

…Obviously, he just had to make her beg for it before he'd touch her.

That just wasn't his fault.

So of course, Naruto could do nothing more than wrap the young Hyuuga up in another embrace. He leaned down and kissed her from her lips down to the edge of her collarbone.

This left her panting, but she gasped when she felt coarse fingers force their way up her thigh.

"N-No." Hanabi gasped in reflex. _Too fast. I'm not ready. Too fast._

And Naruto stopped.

Hanabi's body was on fire. She had said no, but she had opened her legs. She had leaned in to Naruto's body. She had yearned to be be taken somewhere she had never before been.

But Naruto pulled away with a grin.

"I understand."

"Huh?" Hanabi squeaked in a soft voice.

"That's too bad." Naruto continued while licking the finger that had felt the river of arousal she'd leaked down her thigh. "You're so delicious. I'll really miss out."

Hanabi had an incredulous expression. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

 _What do I say? I lied? I want it? I can't. I – I'm not lewd._

 _Of course, if my new hierarch and benefactor…_

 _…no, if such a strong man insists. I mean of course._

 _If he sees me wearing this thin silk, and can't control his manly urges, then of course. Of course he has every right to pillage my body._

 _But I can't just…_

"I should throw you down onto that stone floor." Naruto indicated the cobblestone floor around the bath. "I really should push your ripe breasts into that cold surface until they came away with little marks, have you bunch your robe around your waist, and give you a nice deep fuck."

"My body…" Hanabi said with deep need. "…exists for the Hyuuga clan."

"If that was what you wanted."

"Huh?"

"I'm sore from the battle." Naruto said with a playful pout. "So I'm not in the mood myself."

 _What a lie._ Hanabi thought. _I can see your massive cock stand hard. I felt it's heat through my robe as you held me close._

"But if you're really pent up, as your new Hierarch I'll be kind and take care of you." Naruto promised playfully. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Whisper into my ear, and I'll keep fucking until you can't stand straight any more."

 _No one has to hear._ _No one else has to know._

"Just tell me," she could feel his hot breath on her neck. "what a needy slut you are for my cock."

"H-Huh?" Hanabi asked weakly. "I can't say that!" She protested. "That's… that's something…"

"It's something a slut would say." Naruto agreed.

Hanabi was going to say nothing at all. She had her pride. She had her dignity.

But she saw Hizuka standing at attention to Naruto's side, with smoky eyes, and fingers already scratching impatiently towards the cloth belt that tied her robe in place.

And Hanabi remembered the magnificent look of Naruto raging across the battlefield.

She didn't mean to say anything, but the words "I'm a slut!" squeaked out of her mouth.

And she was really happy for that, because in the next moment she had her legs dangling in the onsen water while her modest chest was pushed into the stone floor.

She felt a harsh slap on her silk covered ass.

"Slow." Naruto growled in lust.

 _O-Oh. I forgot. Stupid Hanabi._

She scrambled to gather her robe up around her waist. She held it bunched up in clenched fists and spread her legs wide.

 _What am I doing?_ She thought. _All my pride. All my upbringing…_

 _If I am to be taken by a man, I should be quiet and reserved. I should…_

She saw herself in one of the body mirrors lining the wall of the bath. She saw the eager little smile on her blushing red face.

 _I look like a slut._

 _I look like a slut for him._

And the next thing she knew, with no preamble, an enormous cock had forced it's way steadily into her depths.

From the side, the two other attendants could see their princess submitting her lithe young body completely to the cock slowly pushing inside of her. He was so big, compared to her, that it lent yet another layer of lewdness.

The feel of it encroached into Hanabi's body with an ungilding surety. She could see the look of surprise on her own face.

 _Big! B-Big!_

 _"A…A"_

A voice tried to escape Hanabi, but his cock was so deep inside of her, she could barely breathe.

The pleasure was so new and intense, she couldn't even articulate it.

She wanted to swear, but she didn't know any swear words. She didn't know what to say.

It was so amazing. It was so amazing.

She could see him in the mirror, looking down on her whorish form. With a start, she realized that he could see her expression of whorish joy.

And she came. She came harder than she ever dreamed possible.

She arced her back, threw her head back, and let out a strangled groan of the deepest satisfaction.

 _Cumming. Cumming._

 _Don't look._ She thought. _Don't look at me!_

But she loved it.

He hit the back of her canal and she felt herself scream. She tried to stop, her face turning further red in effort, but she wasn't able to keep herself quiet.

She moaned as she writhed against the stone floor. Her legs kicked in the bath water, to Naruto's amusement.

From his point of view, the Hyuuga girl responded violently to every thrust. Clearly she was trying to restrain herself. She must have the strange belief that sex should be a quiet, shameful thing done in absolute solemnity.

But oh, she gushed around his cock. She was cumming at a nice, steady pace.

Oh, the perfectly straight hair she was proud of thrashed about as she threw her head back and tried not to groan.

Above all, she panted and whimpered as he thrust in and out of her. The steam from the bath was their backdrop. His hands were on her hips. Her hands were holding her robes up in a white knuckled grip. The silk gradually slipped from her shoulders as she thrashed on his cock.

The sweat from their actions made the fabric more and more translucent. He could see her lithe outline better than ever.

She was young, but fit, and a budding woman of the Shinibi forces.

A prime mate, he savagely felt.

"What are you?" He growled.

Hanabi didn't know the words to respond.

A slap on her ass was her punishment, though it only gave her a lovely contrast to note her crippling pleasure by.

"Look at yourself in the mirror, slut. What are you?!"

Hanabi saw someone she didn't recognize. She was a serious lady that put her clan's honor and pride first.

This was a….

"I'm… ouuuuugh… yours!" She said.

It was the only thing she knew.

"You're a slut." Naruto growled.

"I'm your slut!" Hanabi breathed.

 _Yes. Yes._ She thought. _Whatever you want!_

 _Don't stop!_

She thought she whispered it. But it was so hard to control her voice when it broke every time he thrust into her.

Her thoughts too, broke up in transit whenever she felt that hot rod of flesh push into her. Her mind went briefly white, preoccupied in memorizing the sensation. Engraving it into her forever.

Hanabi's little pussy gripped Naruto's cock tightly as if to never let go. She shuddered under constant threat of orgasm. Her little body bucked against the floor.

It felt so good. It felt so right.

"I love you." She breathed.

Naruto stopped. He reached down and cupped her cheek, kissing her softly. "I love you too, squirt." He said softly. "Having fun?"

The last piece fell into place.

She hadn't even known she was missing a piece. But the last piece of her pleasure… no.

The last piece of her whole life fell into place.

"Fuck me!" Hanabi begged. "Mmmm! Nnnn! Own me. I – I want to be your mistress!" She pleaded suddenly.

She broke. She didn't care anymore.

Hyuuga… was just a word.

This man was her pleasure and pain now. Her world.

Her lover.

Owner.

"Please!" She whimpered, twitching her hips that already felt as if they were going numb

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked, flexing his hips.

Hanabi shivered in response, feeling the slightest movement of his cock inside of her tiny pussy. "It's so good." She breathed. "You're so good!"

"You want to be a little concubine now?" Naruto asked in amusement. "You want to suck my cock while your sister licks my balls?"

"Please! Please!"

"Do all you Hyuuga's live with submissive little fantasies?"

"Yes! Yes!" Hanabi thrashed. She yelled it. She didn't try to hide her voice anymore.

She screamed in lust as she came on her lord's magnificent cock.

She felt him split her open every time he pushed in, and she felt herself hollow out when he pulled out.

The loss.. the joy… the slight discomfort of her untrained pussy taking such an invader… it all blended together.

And she squealed in joy as she thrashed with a whorish smile on her face.

"Do you all live while dreaming of some guy swinging by and making all your choices for you?"

"More… More than anything! Ouhhhhh!"

"Yeah… you're all submissive little whores, huh?" Naruto asked.

The question struck a chord in Hanabi, and she squealed unreservedly as she relished in it.

"You two better line up." Naruto said calmly even as he thrust unrelentingly into the little Hyuuga. "I don't have a lot of time. I have to meet Hinata-chan and sign some paperwork to get this Branch family thing sorted. Remember that? No?" Naruto chuckled. "You two… you're only thinking of cock huh. Line up." He indicated the floor.

The two Hyuuga women had been, essentially, Hanabi's back up. But they had been standing dumbly and fingering themselves for some time now while staring unashamedly at the animalistic coupling before them.

But now they splashed through the water as they scurried to Naruto's side. Washcloths and soap bottles were discarded as all pretense of them being there for anything but sex also fell away. With uniformity bred from a homogeneous family lifestyle regimine, they frantically copied Hanabi's pose exactly.

Without further prompting, they had eagerly bent over the edge of the bath, gathered up their robes around their waists, spread their legs wide, and tried not to needily whimper as they looked at their princess from either side. They had to bite their lips in frustration and need.

Hanabi wanted to laugh.

 _Look at me! Look at me take this magnificent man's huge cock! Look at him skewer my lesser body into submission!_

 _Look how I scream to the heavens in pleasure!_

 _You wish you were me!_

Hanabi found a new pride.

And when Naruto grunted and flipped her over onto her back, she reached up eagerly and met her lips to his.

She moaned happily into his lips as she felt him reach new angles inside of her. She had thought he had been rough with her before, uncaring of her virginity.

But it only felt that way due to the perfectly tight fit of his impressive cock. He had been very gentle.

She realized this as she found out what it was to be truly fucked by a starving man.

He was so much bigger than her in every way. Not only was his cock on the edge of being too big for her aching pussy. He was taller, broader, and thicker than her in every way. And when he pressed his chest to hers, he came out a head taller. He had to lean his head down to kiss her.

He was all around her. She felt he covered her completely. Her world became just him and the stone floor.

She realized that there was no room to think. She blanked out and screamed into his kiss as he pounded her pussy with vigor. The sounds of her cries and the slapping of his thighs to hers echoed throughout the bath. A chorous of ecstasy.

Hanabi came, and came, and clawed at the older man's back. Her slim legs kicked at the air in futility and her vision hazed over. She was blacking out. He was fucking her into unconsciousness.

In everything he did, he was so powerful that defeat was inevitable. He deserved her, she thought. He earned her.

She needed to deserve him, and earn him.

She needed to learn from her sister's example.

All those years of thinking about the Hyuuga.

What nonsense.

This cock was her life now. This man was her world.

Her pussy couldn't stop clutching at the cock that she now adored. Her womb was itching for her new master's cum.

That was the only thing… she had to endure until then. She needed it.

"please! Ahn! Pl-Please!" She begged weakly.

"All right. You've been good." Naruto allowed, grunting as with one final thrust, he injected her pussy with liquid hot cum.

Rather than scream, Hanabi was filled with such an overwhelming feeling of relief and satisfaction that she heard herself give a guttural groan of lust as she came blindingly in response.

She felt her hips jerk. She felt herself break into a smile that would shame experienced whores.

She felt herself slip into unconsciousness in her lover's warm embrace.

And she dreamed of a future where her honored elder sister was kneeling between their master's cock with her. And Hanabi herself had the honor of taking the cock of the man she loved into her mouth with a studious effort.


	5. Chapter 5 - Onsen 2

Chapter 5 - Onsen Pt 2

* * *

Onsen part 2

Naruto reclined in the open air Onsen leisurely.

It was a quiet day at the mountain Onsen resort. Well, they had reserved the open air baths for two hours, so there was that.

"You really made us all wait, idiot." Sasuke calmly said.

"You have to wash thoroughly. Thoroughly." Naruto insisted languidly.

"Not that. Earlier. Too busy fucking my wife?" He asked coldly.

"No Sasuke." Naruto said, feeling his old rivalry heat up. "Your wife was too busy begging me to fuck her. I didn't finish in her, since I thought I might be nice to you for a change. She was free to go, really, and meet you. Or make you the lunches she promised. But she chose to stay and muffle the moans of my own wife while she whispered sweet words of 'fuck me master, oh please…' into my ear." Naruto said with a grin.

"Real mature." Sasuke retorted. "You make her call you that?"

"R-rated." Naruto agreed. "And no, but she figured out at some point that I fuck her harder when she does. You married a brilliant woman. Still not sure how that happened."

"You were there at the wedding reception."

"I was distracted."

"By?"

"By your wife clawing at my back."

"…Is it fun?" Sai asked suddenly.

"What. Adultry?" Naruto asked. "… I suppose so. But I think that as long as you enjoy the woman, it will never not be fun."

"I meant the banter. We never banter."

"It's fun when I win." Naruto decided.

"You're not winning." Sasuke retorted.

"I so won that argument."

"You're immature."

"It kills me that you barely seem to care that I fuck her when you're not around." Naruto said suddenly. "I can't believe that you barely care that I fuck her even when you're around. I can't understand it. I keep wondering that if I push you far enough, will you finally reveal a damn heart under that dead exterior? It kills me that I know you do want her back. But it's only because that means you would have beaten me. Listen Sasuke, your fist is too light to reach me. You're lucky I let you in the same room with her."

"Whatever."

Naruto said something he knew would insult the Uchiha. Something more harmful than any sordid detail of the way he pleased the man's wife.

"I'm stronger than you." Naruto said simply.

Sasuke shot to his feet in anger. "Say that again." He dared.

"I told you before." Naruto sighed. "The two of us, we kept finding cheats. Kyuubi for me, cursed seal for you. The chakra from my uzumaki line, your eyes. Winning the Kyuubi's trust. Your eyes agian. Then the whole mess with the Sage of Six Paths! We cheated and warred and won, but after the dust settled it was time for us to work on our own strength. I told you that." He lectured, not as a teammate or rival, but as a leader to a subordinate. "And I became strong. Your Mangekyo can't help you any more."

"Say. That. Again."

Naruto expressed it in the most accurate way he knew how. He held up a single finger.

"One minute? One blow?" Sasuke asked.

"One finger is enough for you."

"I'll cut your fingers off and shove them –"

"Gentlemen." Sai interrupted. "I have been told that there are civilized ways of settling this kind of thing."

Naruto frowned at Sasuke. "Arm Wrestle?"

"No cheating."

"Other than when I fuck your wife, I rarely cheat."

* * *

The girls were sitting in silence, all lost in their own thoughts.

Sakura's mind was chanting ' _cock, cock,_ **cock, cock'**

Ino staring at her wedding band and trying to get herself off under the water with her other fingers. _I… I have to be faithful… I guess…_

When Naruto came tumbling through the wooden partition separating the men and the women's bath.

He rolled to a stop atop the water, standing unharmed and slightly disgruntled.

Hinata took the situation in calmly, and made sure her towel covered the parts that should not be seen by those other than her husband.

Sakura saw the towel around Naruto's waist. She was halfway in the water, and he was standing on the surface. So she could see his flaccid cock-head droop down and peek out through the fabric.

She was almost at eye level with it. She could inch forwards and just slurp it up.

She lunged forwards, but Hinata held her in a sudden lock. "Not here." She hissed.

"I need it." Sakura whimpered back. "I – I need it!"

Ino had the most normal response. She screamed because there was a boy in the women's onsen.

Naruto spun on her and knelt on the surface of the water. He held her shoulders firmly. "Listen to me. This is an accident." He said seriously. "I know it sounds stupid, but it all started with an arm wrestle. Believe me. Ino?"

He saw that she had fallen silent.

Ino's mouth ran dry, so she tried to lick her lips. Her lips were dry too.

 _Fffffuuuuck._

 _Big._

 _Juicy._

 _Fuckkkkkk._

 _It's getting bigger. It's getting even – when was the last time I saw an erect cock?_

He followed her gaze.

"Okay." Naruto admitted. "That's all me. But you're a beautiful woman so don't blame me too much."

 _I'm what? He said I'm beautiful?_

 _I did that to him. I made him so hard, and long, and ready to fuck?_

 _Me?_

 _When was the last time I made a man hard? When was the last time a man looked at me as a woman?_

 _Does he want me?_

Her body was hotter than what the Onsen could account for, but Naruto had already turned to face his rival.

"You asshole! Who's going to pay for that!" Naruto shouted. "You're such a bitch loser!"

"Susano-o!"

"Idiot!"

The giant ghost samurai appeared. It brandished a long katana that dwarfed the hot springs themselves.

And, as promised, Naruto blocked it with his index finger.

Sakura almost came right there. She could barely be restrained. She wanted to crawl over to her man, locked in battle with her… husband. And suck his cock.

Right there, while he was holding off an S-rank jutsu.

He only needed one finger, her lust riddled mind thought.

He can use his other hand to grab my throat and fuck me.

Wouldn't that be it's own victory?

A primal image surfaced in Sakura's mind. An image of her sinful master dragging her along with him, forcing her to choke on his superior shaft while he casually obliterated her husband. With only his index finger needed, he had another free hand to hold her by her short pink hair and fuck her face, didn't he?

She knew it. She knew he could do it. He would do it, if she was good. If she simpered and begged, and showed him how much she **needed** it.

He just **had** to.

Hinata almost let Sakura go. She was ready to join the pinkette in clawing and/or pleading her way towards the cock of her man. Seeing him display such dominance of battle drove her instincts wild with desire. The desire to be bred. The desire to be sheltered and owned.

 _N…No. Not here. Other men would see. It's not right. He wouldn't like it._ Hinata chanted that in her mind.

Naruto was jealous over letting others see their bodies. She couldn't stand to upset him.

Ino looked up at the sight of the Hokage blocking one of the most forbidden and all-powerful jutsu in the world so casually. The aura and the wind displacement of the attack could still be felt, but his sturdy back did not flinch. His Adonis-like figure stood tall and reassuring, protecting the women around him.

Naruto was oblivious to this. He was scowling at his old rival.

"I told you." Naruto said gravely. "It's too light. How much mass is in that thing anyway? In a ghost? Nothing, right? It's insubstantial. Just like everything else about you, just a cheap trick. And if you can grasp that trick," Naruto flicked the sword away, making the ghost that stood over the double story resort careen backwards with imbalance, "it's fucking nothing."

"Katon: Gokyaku no jutsu!"

Naruto aimed one finger with a sour expression on his face.

"Wind bullet." Naruto muttered as if he was bored of it already.

The giant fireball that was in the middle of being birthed was blown away along with half of the partition wall. Sasuke was smashed into the far fence before his attack was even fully formed.

But Sasuke wasn't quite done. "Chidori!"

Sai dove out of the water when he first saw the seals.

"Shit! Are you crazy?! The girls are in the water! Oy!" Naruto screamed.

The girls were distracted by raking their eyes over the chiseled back of the man before them.

And.. they felt safe… behind him.

It never even occurred to them that they would be in any danger at all.

"Asshole!" Naruto grunted. "There you go, resorting to shit again! Just learn to lose!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto clenched his fist as Sasuke came charging towards him, lightning ripping up the stones in his wake.

 _I can't ground this._ Naruto thought. _I can't let it into the ground, or it will reach the water._

 _I have to eat the damn thing._

Utilizing his connection with nature, Naruto made himself an anchor. Whether the charge made it's way through the ground or air, he'd take it all.

And he clenched his fist, sinking his chakra there heavily.

To the girls who were each quite chakra sensitive, it was as if the whole world sank into that fist.

And Nurot caught the outstretched Chidori in a death-grip.

The charge dispersed with a sonic boom that shook the potted plants adorning the Onsen perimeter. But Naruto did not sway in the least.

He grit his teeth and took the lightning onto himself.

"Now." He growled at the dark haired man that couldn't even stand to lose a damn arm wrestle. "Where were we? Oh yeah."

With his smoking grip on Sasuke's arm, Naruto slammed his opponent into the ground, arm first. A sickening crack was heard, and a cry of agony.

Sasuke's arm lay in a crater, as he clutched it in pain.

"What are you bitching about? I just ate ten thousand volts." Naruto spat and kicked Sasuke through the wall, back into the same spot his wind bullet had launched him earlier.

Absentmindedly, Naruto pointed to the sky and released the lightning stored in him.

He sighed in relief afterwards.

He then turned around briefly, and knelt at the edge of the water.

"You girls alright?" He asked gently, caressing Hinata's cheek and looking between the kunoichi.

Shy nods and heavy blushes were his only response.

"Honestly. Get out of the water next time."

"Sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata muttered.

"…Sorry." Ino answered with a blush.

"Cock." Sakura breathed. Then her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth in shock.

Naruto chuckled. _You're such a slut._ He wanted to say.

"Sorry." He said. "I can't help it." He gestured to his hardening cock. "You're all very lovely. Anyways, I'll adjust myself and leave."

 _You really don't have to._

 _Don't go… close up the wall and stay on this side with us…._

 _Cock…. Oh please… master… don't tease… be kind… I need…_

The thoughts were so identical it hardly mattered who thought what, among the girls.

But Naruto stood and turned around.

Naruto stomped towards his fallen enemy. "Honestly. What am I going to do with you?" He muttered in exasperation. "You're such a fucking drama queen."

Naruto said this as he walked through the hole in the fence.

And with a stomp, the towel clad man rose a wall of earth to cover the gap.

Coincidentally, just as his towel had given out and barely begun to fall.

 _That's a crime._ Hianta thought. _That's absolutely a crime. Even to me. And I can see him naked all the time._

"…Ino-san." Hinata said weakly. "You should leave. Please." Hinata asked. "I know that you're really trying to make a closed relationship work with Sai. You can't stay here."

"Wh… Why?" Ino asked. "What are you going to do?"

"I can't… leave him hard like that." Hinata said apologetically.

And licked her lips.

"It's my duty." She said weakly.

Sakura started yanking on Hinata's arm, and the two began to whisper heatedly.

"Sakura?" Ino asked. "What's up with you lately?"

"You should really leave." Hinata said once more.

Ino could feel it. That Hinata meant that, and was probably right.

She could feel a charge in the air.

"I haven't finished my soak." Was Ino's weak reply.

"…Alright. Byakyugan."

Hinata walked towards the fence with her dojutsu active and began to feel along the undamaged sections of the wall.

"Wha-!" Ino exclaimed. "Are you peeking on the boys?!"

"Not them." Hinata objected. "I would never look at other men. The wall. With the promiscuity in this village… there's always… there has to be… I'll make one myself if there's… here."

Hinata pried a cap of wood away from the wall, revealing a perfectly smooth hole.

Ino wasn't even in the water. She was peeping over Hinata's shoulder. "A peephole?" She asked eagerly.

 _It won't hurt just to look. Just to see his chest beaded in sweat from the heat. Just to watch him lay back. Maybe a little glimpse of that cock._

 _I gave him that erection. Me._

 _I… I can look then, right?_

Hinata and Sakura looked at her like she was an idiot.

Hinata faced the hole and whistled a low tune.

Soon the camouflaged wood cap on the other side was popped off.

Ino was amazed, for no words were exchanged in particular.

It was, she realized, some sort of prearranged code.

A prearranged code… for _this_. They did _this_ often enough to…

Without any sort of discussion, a hard fat cock slid itself smoothly into the sight of the staring three women.

What was it called? A glory hole?

Ino finally understood where the name came from. What a glorious invention.

Supposedly, the idea behind a glory hole related to the idea of anonymity. In theory, no one had any idea who was on the other side of that cock.

It was just a cock, itself, not a man.

But Ino knew damn well that she'd just seen that hard shaft from the Hokage.

Hinata leaned in and kissed the tip of the wonderful cock, shooting Ino a look.

 _I should leave._ Ino thought, though her heart raced and her feet remained rooted. _I should –_

The Hyuuga princess slid the cock smoothly between her lips.

She was… dignified. Somehow. Sitting with her knees together, knelt on the ground. No hesitation. No hitches. As if her throat was made of silk, she allowed the massive cock to glide in and out of her as she steadily deep-throated the mystery cock.

x-earlier-x

Sai was providing medical jutsu to the crumpled Uchiha, when Naruto heard it.

"We've got a whistle." He observed.

"Whistle?" Sai asked.

"For a glory hole somewhere. One of the girls needs a cock."

"Isn't that unfaithful?"

"If you want to be exact, there's a two in three chance you'll be unfaithful."

"Is that so… I don't think Ino would partake in it. I doubt Hinata-san would either."

"Well she can cheat." Naruto pointed out.

"Ah. Byakyugan, of course. The wall must be a joke to her."

"Then, I'm going ahead."

"By all means."

Naruto walked up to the wall separating the men and women's baths.

"There are other holes here, I see." Naruto observed. "You guys want to step up? If we each take a hole, we can have a competition. We'll let the girls decide on which cock they choose to suck."

"No thanks." Said Sai.

"Go fuck yourself." Said Sasuke.

To be honest… Naruto's invitation was a little out of place, as he owned two of the three girls on the other side.

And if he found out they had dared, _dared,_ put the lips that he cherished around an unknown cock there would be hell to pay.

Utter hell, spankings, denial of release and affection.

Sakura particularly, he didn't trust enough. He drilled his rules into her thoroughly.

Because he still loved her. And he had to protect that love.

He would have chortled if Sasuke had taken up the challenge. He could imagine Uchiha Sakura looking between the cock of her husband and the adulterous shaft that found it's home pounding into her submissive pussy every day, down to her ring in internal torment, and then completely forgetting her husband's cock existed. Sasuke would stand there with a pompous look on his face, arms crossed, and dick getting cold in the wind. Until he realized that he had lost as a man. Again.

Well, that wouldn't come to pass. The Uchiha that was still being treated for injury already knew he was defeated before it started.

As for Hinata. He loved her even more than Sakura, and trusted her even more, but he still tied her up regularly. He still tied her to the bedposts and made her repeat an oath for every thrust into her hot pussy that she desired.

But he also worried about people, because that was his nature. As Hokage, it was his job.

Sai had been having problems lately. If it was just Erectile Dysfunction, it'd be simple. But even after giving over the ginseng, he was told by a mildly intoxicated Sai that it hadn't helped. Even if the body was there, his mind wasn't.

The ex-ROOT liked Ino. He liked Ino more than he had ever liked anyone.

But did he love her?

Now he didn't know.

If anyone could melt the heart of a fellow like Sai, Naruto expected it to be a fiery hot woman like Ino. But the result wasn't there.

But at least they were vaguely trying to work it out.

But once again, Naruto was the only one with the energy and the will, huh. He opened the hole casually and shoved the erection Ino had given him through.

Naruto sighed as he felt the smooth technique being used on him. _Hinata huh…._

 _The technique's flawless as usual. The reserve that's always there until I fuck her wild side into the open is in full effect._

 _Is she trying to look after me? Even if she wants it, she'd usually wait._

 _God forbid I have an erection that I simply let die down._ He thought in bemusement. _I have to convince her one of these days that the world won't collapse if I have blue balls for all of half an hour…_

 _Anyway, it's nice stress relief. I'll never complain to have a willing woman at my call._

Under a veneer of looking after her man, Hinata was having the time of her life sucking his cock.

Smoothly. Quietly. She used her hands to caress his shaft, covering every inch of it. In a way, censoring her act to the frustration of the other ladies.

Right now, here, it was her turn. She was the one that got to taste this heavenly flesh.

All hers.

Underneath this calm display, her tongue was working wildly, and her pussy was eager for the stuffing she'd undoubtedly get tonight.

Ino was trying not to masturbate too obviously to her right. And to her left, Sakura was gnashing at the teeth. She was cock starved, badly.

Sakura could see glimpses of the cock she needed. Smell the faint scent of precum. She could hear the soft sighs Hinata could not contain.

But what she needed was to taste it. She needed to have it in her, and milk that cock for cum. Beg that cock for cum.

 _Fuck this wall! Wall's coming down!_

 _Just wait. I just have to wait!_

 _I need that cock. I need that cock!_

She was in torment.

She wasn't even sure what she had done to deserve it.

Had she done anything? Was she just being put in her place?

Was Naruto simply reminding her that he had other women? Gone were the days when he hung his dreams on her. Now he had women equal to the stars in the sky. He could pick and choose. He could pick her whenever he wanted, no matter what she said. He could throw her away. He was her master.

The truth of it made her so hot, she thought she'd just die.

Naruto had thought that if there were three glory holes, and the three boys would do the lewd act of lining their cocks up, there would be a sinful internal debate going on. He grossly underestimated the effect his brief battle had on the girls.

Three strong kunoichi. Three women that were sensitive to chakra, and power, and death.

And he was all those things, as if three demigods in one.

There was only one cock in the world right now, and they needed it.

With a happy groan that wasn't very ladylike, Hinata began to swallow fiercely.

Her lips were pressed right up to the wood, sealed tightly. Sakura could barely catch the scent of her master's cum. It was one of the most annoying things about the Hyuuga. She was actually very selfish in that way.

Ino traced the way the swallowing girl's throat moved. She saw the expression of contentment on Hinata's face. She was so jealous she could die.

And Hinata kept swallowing desperately.

Ino didn't believe it.

 _Is he still cumming? Huh? Th… That's not normal. That's way too… virile. That's a joke right?_

The cock was still semi-hard. When Hinata finally drew her head back, bobbing gently along the way as if to ensure they'd never see a trace of cum left on her man's cock. She kissed it on the tip once more in gratitude, shuffling backwards.

Sakura took this as her que.

As if a chain had been broken, she surged forwards and didn't stop until she could bruise her lips by slamming her face into the fence that separated her from the man she so desperately needed.

"Huh?" Ino asked.

She hadn't seen it coming. Should she have?

"But… that's…" She muttered. "You're married. I thought you said… I mean…" She muttered numbly.

Sakura didn't hear.

Ino and Sakura were fairly close.

But to be clear, Sakura's marriage and adultery had all happened over the course of the last three months. Most of the rookie twelve had been married in the last three months. Well, it was wedding season. But they had been a very eventful and transformative three months for Sakura.

But three months nonetheless.

And Sakura was ashamed. So Ino hadn't known at all.

Ino was shocked. Shocked and enticed. Enticed, and ashamed of it.

She knew that she wasn't a creature of enormous restraint. But she had principles. She wasn't one of those easy kunoichi that would spread her legs for anyone from her village that could knock her down.

Sai was strong enough. He had been.

Obviously Naruto was stronger. More masculine.

And he actually looked at her as if she were a woman. He actually felt a spark of lust over her body. It'd been so long.

Sakura was not like Hinata. Sakura sounded like she had just found out that you could taste things other than cardboard. The groans of desire were a given. But even the way she breathed came in desperate gasps for air. As if she could barely survive the cock she was sucking. Well, she was cramming it down her throat so needily that she must have barely allocated time to breathe. The wild look in Sakura's eyes was alarming.

When she was forced to take a break from her frantic pace, the pinkette broke her lip lock with the cock for a few moments, smiling lovingly. She ran her fingers over it quickly, still impatient. She put her tongue to the base of it and ran it up the underside of the shaft, with her face pressed into the cock so that it slid across her face as she did this. A slovenly act that she committed with an face filled with joy and affection.

"That's Naruto's cock." Ino blurted out. "Right?"

Sakura froze. "It…" She stammered. "It… could be… Sasuke's… right?"

"You're fucking kidding me." Ino retorted.

"How… How would you know!" Sakura challenged. The cock in her hand twitched and she lost track again of the conversation. She quickly went back to sucking as if the discussion had never happened.

That was true.

Ino could only say it was definitely not Sai's cock.

Even Sakura and Hinata, she realized, could only say whether or not it was a cock that belonged to their man.

If she…

…They couldn't say it wasn't Sai's cock. After Sakura… if Naruto would just stay for her. She could get him hard again, slide that wonderful thing in her mouth.

 _I should have left_. She affirmed, dazedly. _I should have left._

Sakura was sucking like a whore. And when Naruto came, she didn't swallow it all as demurely as Hinata had.

She choked. She wasn't composed. There was too much of the gooey white mass for her, and Sakura ended up sliding off of her beloved cock. Thankfully, Sakura was a well trained cum receptacle of the Uzumaki household. She pulled back and accepted the last spurts of her master's orgasm onto her blissful face.

Ino watched this debauched scene, and what stood out to her the most was the otherworldly love Sakura showed. The way she knelt on the ground, tilting her head upwards as if to gratefully accept a christening. Bathing languidly in a very short, yet hot and sexual cum shower. Cupping her hands under her chin and licking away anything that fell therein.

And just being happy.

Ino thought she had been happy. She was a successful Yamanaka kunoichi. She didn't slut herself out like other kunoichi did. She had a home she shared with her husband, and the mortgage was receiving steady payments. Sai was a good partner. They alternated the trash, the dishes, he had a fashion sense. He was orderly. He had good hygiene. They shared interests in stores and fashion. They were the best of friends.

But somewhere between watching Sakura shudder in honest-to-god orgasm just from a cum bath, and watching Sakura gaze longingly up at the wall with her mouth opened to expose the come therein…

She had the revelation that she wasn't happy at all.

Sakura stood up shakily, caressing the glory hole cock as if to coax it to stay.

She was so grateful.

Every breath, she breathed him in. Every flick of her tongue, she tasted him. She had cum for him, just because she had made him cum. She hadn't touched herself in the least. She had only spread her legs and humped the empty air in need. Just the act of having her face fucked let her have more release than a normal girl would consider. The feeling of being connected… being marked… was a balm on her tortured mind.

But she wasn't soothed. Her pussy only got hotter after the minor release.

She wasn't a girl that could be satisfied by normal pleasures anymore.

She still needed…

She stood upright and turned around with an eager, girlish grin.

She caressed the cock that stayed hard and upright. She giggled like a child as she looked over her shoulder and silently begged him to stay as she lined his cock up with her heated and needy cunt.

 _Please… honey… take care of me._

 _Your cum is so delicious, but I want more._

 _I need it._

 _No. I can make it through the day with this, being honest._

 _But you always take better care of me than that. And I'm so lonely when you pull away._

 _I don't know what I did wrong. I hope we've made up._ She thought lovingly. _I don't know if you fucked me and refused to fill me, just to tease. If you had fun, then it's your right._

 _But be kind now. Your little cock slave wants it so bad._

She knew her ring finger was on as she longingly caressed the cock that surely wasn't her husband's.

She didn't care. It was more thrill than anything.

And she froze.

In her new peripheral, she noticed Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura knew she was caught.

She worked her jaw. "It… it could be anyone." She breathed, referencing the fence.

Ino shook her head. There was no doubt at all in the Yamanaka's mind as to the identity on the other side of the wall. "That's not your husband, Sakura." She whispered.

Sakura couldn't deny it.

She couldn't even utter the lie that Sasuke might have such a cock.

It was insulting to her man, to have his lovely shaft compared to one that had barely ever seen. One that never took her to orgasm. One she could hardly say she remembered feeling.

Wheras, sinking herself slowly onto this magnificent tool of pleasure with a sigh, she could barely feel anything else.

Sakura kissed her rear to the wooden wall, and tears of relief formed in her eyes. The pleasure stunned her, and before she noticed it had to grope around for something to brace herself, lest she fall.

Fortunately Hinata had seen this coming, and knelt before the pinkette to catch her shoulders.

Sakura made eye contact with the busty Hyuuga, faces inches apart, cum dripping from her chin.

Sakura smiled.

The cock inside of her pulled away.

She was briefly terrified, but her faith was rewarded when she felt the nerve-wracking pleasure if it thrusting back in.

She began to buck and scream. Loose droplets of cum flicked onto Hinata's face and chest. Sakura ground her hips against the wall, wishing she could feel the thighs of her man. Hear the familiar tempo beat of his balls slapping her thighs.

At first the wall was novel. But now she just wanted to see his face. Feel his arms around her.

But she was so hot, she was so happy that he'd go out of the way and fuck her even when she couldn't' really shake her hips much for him. She was so grateful. He was such a man.

He filled her so good.

In the corner of her eye, she noticed Ino. She distantly processed that she was being witnessed. She knew her dirty secret was out to her friend.

She was far from faithful. She was far from in control of herself.

Yes, she was a slave. A slut. A whore.

But at least she didn't have to stand to one side and try to finger herself to orgasm.

Sakura didn't even remember what that was like anymore.

She pitied Ino.

Whatever life Ino had. Whatever principles the other woman stood for, they couldn't measure at all to the completion Sakura felt in that moment.

She whined, and groaned, and Hinata patiently watched and helped her stay on her feet.

* * *

Naruto was calmly standing there and allowing the girls to share his cock.

Honestly, the novelty of the glory hole experience was somewhat lost on him.

The wildness of having anonymous sex with a stranger… on the pure virtue of one's cock alone… well, who cared?

He could blindfold himself, walk into the Hyuuga Branch Family female dorm, and just wait. That was more exciting, and above all he had more contact with the woman. He appreciated the ability to feel the weight of a breast in his hand.

Compared to usual, he was actually relinquishing more control this way.

All the same, it was a fun exercise to think that he was getting laid while his guy friends had to sit behind him unattended. He went through Hinata's meticulous oral technique, and felt Sakura's wild need. He was amused that Sasuke could watch on, only able to see his back. Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall his wife was sucking for her life. And he didn't even get to watch.

Then she coaxed him into her pussy. He felt her hot and slippery cunt surround his shaft and sighed in appreciation.

"Hey Sasuke, are you going to sleep with your wife on this trip?" He asked cockily, throwing a glance over his shoulder. "You haven't asked me for permission yet."

"Shut up, dobe."

"Because I'll let you." Naruto said with a smile. "I'll let you fuck your wife. You just have to pry her off of my cock first."

Saying this, he began to gyrate his hips against the wall.

And yes, the song of a married woman's wails were easily heard over the wall.

"I'll beat you soon." Sasuke promised.

"Even if you could, don't you see it's pointless?" Naruto asked. All the while fucking the wet pussy that could not be seen. "You win. You gain back the right to her body. You think that? One, I won't bet her. I actually like her. Hell, I loved her since we were kids. You knew I loved her still, that's why you were sure I'd take the bet. I may be a little cold but after all these years, I finally found out that that's what she wants. Two, so what? She only belongs to me because she wants it. If you tell her you own her body, but she can't bring herself to put up with your little pencil dick, then you have nothing. I keep saying this. You lack substance. It takes time and effort to earn a woman's loyalty. I fuck Sakura every day. I force her to remember the taste of my cock. I think about her every day. I kiss and hold her. I mold that pussy to the shape of my cock. I ask her how her day at the hospital went. We even go on walks through the park. Though, admittantly, they are normally interrupted by fucking her senseless in one of the bushes."

"But if you could really please her." Naruto said with a tinge of seriousness. "Hell… if you would even try, I'd really consider leaving you two alone. If she was really happier with you, I'd give her up. See, I have a wife Sasuke. I have a clan where I can snap my fingers and a hundred eager, pale skinned beauties will fall to their knees. I have a clan where I can whistle as if calling a dog, and a hundred spicy and wild bitches will wrestle through the dirt. They'll tear at each other's hair to be the first to sit at my feet and beg for cock. My feelings born from a scorned childhood crush are petty. But they far exceed yours. And I would never give Sakura's body back without a fight. But I wish you had some damn fight in you." Naruto muttered. "Instead, you're this pitiful man." He growled, channeling his anger into his thrusts even as he held a calm conversation.

Sakura chanted his name. 'Master! Master! Fuck me! Fuck me!' could be heard over the wall. 'You're so big. You're so good!'

Sasuke had to endure hearing that. But he seemed unaffected.

"I can't say how angry I am." Naruto explained. "That my rival turned into a guy who won't even try. Sit there and wallow in your loss."

Naruto proceeded to make Sakura groan breathily as she came over and over.

Something happened. Sakura felt Naruto shift his behavior, and pummel that one spot in the depths of her with his long cock.

As always, her mind went blank and her body thrashed. She began to claw at Hinata and the girl had to retreat.

With Sakura's superhuman strength, only Naruto could endure when she lost sense of herself.

She had to put her hands on her knees and shake her ass at the wall while screaming in love at the top of her lungs.

She was so complete. She was so happy.

When he shot his load into her depths, she tried to endure. But she was cumming too hard. Teeth clenched, wide grin on her face, eyes dilated, she came harder than she could prepare for. Her whole body shook.

Her pussy spasmed and clenched desperately as if it was ready and eager to drain this cock until the sun went down.

Yet her hips were melting from the pleasure. Her body was giving up in its full-bodied release.

She collapsed after one last groan of completion, passing out with a satisfied pussy drooling cum.

Her shining ring finger was the last thing in her fading sight. It was smeared in her master's cum, and she thought it looked more right in that way. She wondered where the collar her master had given her last week had gone.

Ino was aghast. Her best friend looked as if she was barely a whole woman anymore. She was half the woman Ino knew. The rational, tough, apprentice to Senjuu Tsunade. A damn fine medic nin.

And half this… utter cumslut.

And her slut half was enviously happy.

How wanton could a scene get?

When Sakura fell limply to the floor, the impossibly thick shaft had slid smoothly free, and Ino was transfixed.

This cock had been sucked clean by one wife. Another wife sucked it like a whore, pounded her pussy onto it, and now it pointed upwards while shining in a mixture of smeared semen and pussy juice. Under that layer, perhaps a lingering taste of the saliva from two different wives could be found.

Sakura had fallen too quickly. The 'mystery' cock stood upright, jerking, not finished. It still leaked cum from it's bulbous, dark pink tip.

It was wrong. It was all wrong.

Her standing here, not stopping it, was wrong.

She had been the maiden of honor at Sakura's wedding. She had stood there smiling beside her best friend. Was then keeping that best friend from whoring herself out to a cock in the wall a part of her duties?

She just knew it was sinfully out of place.

It was wrong that she had stood there and had the best cum or her life, while trying to hide it under her towel. It was wrong that it was the best of her life, and it was wrong that her fingers were still digging into her pussy.

It was wrong that Hinata just sat there and let this happen.

 _I really should have left. I should leave right now._

But her pussy was so hot and itching for something more. She could feel herself leaking down to her knees. And she had never fingered herself to such pleasure as she had done while watching all of these wrong things.

She had never gotten so hot.

Naruto was so magnificent.

Even the scent of him. The sight of him.

Images repeated in her mind. The image of him casually defending them from the lightning and masterfully dispatching his enemy. His cock that could make her pussy steam when limp, but which engorged as he held her shoulders in his rough hands.

She had to leave. She was being infected by all of this. The scent of a man was getting into her skin. Naruto's cock had always been covered. Either sucked tightly in a mouth or fucked into a tightly gripping pussy.

Ever since she had to stand to one side and watch the hot spurts land on Sakura's face, Ino knew she had been losing herself. The scent of that man…. The musk…. The feel as if she could be knocked up from just being in a room with such virility.

The shot of delight that came to her when she realized how happy she'd be if it were only true.

And now his cock stood unattended and so exposed. Covered in a mixture of wanton juices. Leaking cum.

She shuffled in place, forcing herself to run. To tell Sasuke that his wife was a whore for another man. To go find her sanity. Find Sai. Tell him everything. Shove ginseng down his mouth until she could ride him to some kind of shallow echo of what Sakura had gotten.

The cock twitched. It was so alone. It was drooling a thin trail of delicious cum.

Everyone but her had gotten a taste.

She had to leave.

It twitched one last time. It was the last spurt of cum that Sakura should have taken up her adulterous cunt, but had been to weakened in bliss to stand for.

And it bred a sense of urgency in Ino.

Something, somewhere, snapped.

Ino lost focus on reality.

The next thing Yamanaka Ino knew, she had dived at the wall face first. Her legs were spread, on either side of her passed out and cum filled best friend.

Yamanaka Ino's tongue tasted the mixture of Sakura's juices and Uzumaki Naruto's warm cock juice. She jerked the cock's base with one hand. Her other hand flew to her pussy to shove as many fingers inside as could fit.

She couldn't stop. She didn't want this to happen. She disdained such things.

But now that she was here, in paradise, she could never leave.

She had caught that last spurt of cum on her eager tongue. She could feel the deflating cock in her mouth respond to her. It regained it's rigidity as if to demand more of her.

 _Yes._ Ino's mind hissed. _Yesss. This is it. This is what I need._

 _I_ **need** _this._

"Ino-san?" She heard Hinata ask tentatively behind her.

 _It could be anyone_ Ino tried to tell herself.

But she knew who it was.

She couldn't stop _because_ she knew who it was. She could put the girth, length, and subtle curve aside. Porn stars had overinflated cocks as well. If it was just a cock in a dirty magazine, she could throw that magazine away. She didn't fret it.

But she couldn't remove her lips from this man.

His taste was so heavenly. The sin was so delightful. She could imagine him standing on the other side of the wall, staring down at her in demand.

It was so fucking hot.

She wanted to be a part of that. Of him. To be his. To be woman enough for such a man. To take his glorious seed into herself. To warp her tiny pussy to take his fat cock. To mold everything about herself into his preference.

Yamanaka Ino crammed her lips full of cock. She opened her jaw wide. She was gagging on his girth.

Sai was on the other side of this wall. If she did well, Sai would hear another man groan in pleasure as she sucked for her life.

It was unfair. It was wrong.

But he was so delicious. On her knees, she felt like a blonde bombshell. A hussy slut that all the men wanted. A creature of sex and depravity. One that mated and was owned.

She needed it so bad.

She fucking loved it.


	6. Chapter 6 - Hinata 1

A/N:

Hinata 1 occurs before Sakura 1.

About 100 days after Shippuden end.

Thanks for the reviews

This one will probably have a part 2.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Hinata 1

Hinata had been raised in a very traditional family.

So she had been raised as a princess, demure, shy, and repressed.

The Branch Family may have had the Cageed Bird Seal, and that was a different, horrible type of restraint.

But just comparing magnitude, it was nothing compared to the demands placed on the Hyuuga Heiress.

She had no hobbies. She had no fun. She had no identity. She had barely talked to any boys.

It was no wonder that she had always fainted at the mere sight of her first crush.

She was sent to the academy, and ironically this had given her more time to herself. Becauese it gave her time away from her home.

Yet she was last to school, first home, and was not to eat lunch with anyone not in a registered Shinobi Clan.

She became a ninja. This was normally when children accepted heavier responsibilities.

But compared to her childhood it was also comparatively more freedom.

Hinata had learned to hate her repressive childhood. Hate, but accept, as it had been her duty.

Yet.

Now it seemed that she had something to appreciate about those days.

After all, it was no coincidence that she had such flawless, milky white skin.

Her body was smooth to the touch, like soft porcelain. Her hair never knotted nor frayed, for it flowed like oiled silk.

Hours a day had to be devoted to this. Handmaidens. Special herbal baths and oils. Much fussing about proper foundations of skin care and vitamin ratios.

She remembered feeling sorry for the branch family ladies that had to prepare her herbal baths and rub her down every day.

Because it seemed so pointless.

After all, this was done only for her to could cover her body up in a jumpsuit, then go off to get beaten up by her father's training.

It was only now, 18 years old, when she was nestled into the crook of her lover's arm that everything finally clicked into place.

Everything. Her upbringing. Her pointlessly large Double E breasts. Her perverted, inverted nipples. Her plump lips. Her hours of training to be a polite, cultured lady.

Even her eyes that could gaze upon her lover's dense chakra.

It all made sense as she lay naked in his arms, staring up at him. Watching his entranced expression as he ran rough palms over her supple flesh.

She really owed Hitomi and the other handmaids her gratitude.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked gently. "It's time to get up."

"You've already got me up." He said with a grin, waggling his eyebrows shamelessly.

He was, of course, referring to the tent that he was quite literally pitching with their bed-sheets.

The white silk sheet that covered their lower halves spiked up into a telling, pyramid like shape.

Hinata giggled into her lover's shoulder at his bad joke.

She felt whole, not only when his shaft was inside her. She felt whole just from being in his arms. She felt at peace and while the previous night's spunk was resting comfortingly in her womb.

The words spilled out of her mouth comfortably. She only stuttered a little at times like this.

Naruto wore a satisfied smile.

"You know, that's why I date you." He told her seriously. "You laugh at my jokes."

"Is that what did it?" Hinata asked gently. "After all those years?"

"Well." He said, palm resting possessively on her plump ass. "There might be one or two other reasons."

Having her body fondled casually by her lover filled Hinata with a mysterious sense of comfort.

She still became shy around her Naruto-kun, even to this day. And she still blushed, even to this day.

But when his hands were on her, she felt so at peace that she could gaze up at him and speak more freely than she ever had with any other person in her life.

She reached up and caressed his strong jawline. "What are they?"

"Oh. Just about everything."

"Oh." Hinata gasped. "So sweet." She said, caressing his chest lovingly.

"I try." Naruto said. "You'd be surprised, what awesome one-liners you can find in my Teacher's ero-book series."

Hinata giggled.

With a blush she contemplated that she might not actually be that surprised.

Hinata used her pointer finger to poke gently at her lover's chest. "A…Ano… Do you… have anything specific… you like? Please tell me. I so want to be good for you."

"Babe… It's all going to be things you're already doing." He warned.

"Please? It's… my birthday." She mentioned. "…Pretty Please? Sir?"

Naruto saw the dark blue haired girl looking up at him with her upturned eyes. Her shy but expectant expression. Her little blush of excitement. She knew what she was doing to him.

He gave up.

They had a Dom/Sub relationship but at times like this he wondered who was wrapped around who's finger.

For her cuteness he gave his woman a little kiss on her nose and for her insistence he gave her a playful slap on her ass.

"eep!" She squealed.

"Hahaha." He laughed.

Naruto then looked contemplative, moving to caressing his woman's thigh absentmindedly.

Hinata squirmed a little, but hung on her boyfriend's every word.

"When I was young, I was always alone. I was hated. I was always weak, too. You know, 'dead last'."

"You never were. Naruto-kun. You were strong. They all just -"

"Shh. It's okay." Naruto said. "I was. Anyway even in love, my crush rejected me constantly."

"I should have said something." Hinata said. "Back then. I already…"

"Baby, I'm not trying to make you feel bad!" Naruto laughed. "The point is, everything changed. And it changed so fast. So much training. So much fighting. Now I have all this stuff. Respect. Women. Even, I think… I hope… love."

Hinata blushed, unused to hearing him speak so bluntly. "A-Ano… Of course. I… I… I love you!" She blurted out.

Naruto laughed. "You love me?"

She nodded meekly. "…More than life itself. You know that, don't you?"

"I know. But it's like I can't trust it. For fourteen years there was no hint of it. So now it's like I'm haunted by those lonely days. I can't let go of these feelings."

"Is it… because Sakura-san lied to you that time?" Hinata asked gingerly.

That Haruno Sakura had, after holding such a dear place in Naruto's heart for so many years, finally did give the young man the confession of love he had always wanted. The confession he had dreamed of from the time of his lonely childhood, and kept on for years.

Of course, it had been a lie.

Well intentioned, perhaps.

But a lie.

Immediately followed by her running after the Uchiha traitor. Again.

Hinata wondered how many years of careful love it would take to soothe that one scar on her master's heart.

He healed everything else in a flash. He shrugged off fireballs and avalanches.

But he could not forget the past.

He simply carried it with him, dragging it behind his back. Quietly enduring.

"I don't want a destined love. Because destiny never dealt very fair with me. I want love to be something… something I can earn. Like I'll earn you a little more each time, if I just fuck you enough. Hard enough. Skillfully enough. Passionately enough. More and more. Because I can do that. I can work hard. We talk about you being my slave. But I'll slave away at the task of being a good owner… if I can… if you'll let me just **own** you."

Hinata shivered. _Own_ _me. Please. Pleeeeease!_

"It's so basic. It's so uncivilized." Naruto said. "But I want to possess you." He muttered, kissing her forehead. "Because possessions don't leave you on their own. Possessions don't lie and then run off to some emo bastard again."

"Oh." Hinata gasped. "Oh, Darling. My Love. Yes. I want to be possessed." Hinata replied, nuzzling his neck. "I am possessed. Signed and stamped. Your name tattooed on my lower back, and over my womb. Shall we add a serial number for your cock-sleave next, Master?" She suckled at the base of his jawline.

Naruto shivered.

The tent he was pitching in the sheets began to dampen with his virile precum.

"I told you, you were already doing it." he scolded. "The point is. I don't need you to be anything in particular. But you have to be mine. Just stay mine." He growled possessively, eyes locking on to her in a predatory manner.

For the first time, Hinata gazed up into her lover's eyes and, because she was looking for it, found the smallest, most deeply disguised insecurity.

"Oh darling. I would never… Mmmm." Hinata moaned as he drew her in for a kiss. "I was - Mmmm - Born to be - Mmmm." he was kissing her again. "Your woman- Mmm. I, Naruto-kun, wait. Wait, let me talk!" She gasped, trying to keep him from claiming her mouth. She looked at his moist lips, and couldn't resist. She gave him one last kiss on her own, before murmuring intimately into his lips. "I-I'm yours, so much. I would love… to give you mo-mooore…." he had squeezed her ass firmly. Her master grabbed her by the back of her head. She loved when he took control of her in that way. She really adored the feel of his hands tugging at her hair. Her lover forced her into hot, bruising kisses. Leaving her a panting mess, with dazed eyes. She could only speak while short of breath, between the barrage of possessive kisses she was forced to happily receive. "I… I'm all yours, darling All… Mmmm… all of me… there's no more that I can…. Mmmmmmm… Eeek!"

Hinata squealed as she felt herself rolled over onto her back, her roguish boyfriend now looming above her with a playful grin.

Hinata's heart stopped.

Almost a hundred days with him, spending every waking moment that she could get away from her career and her clan duties. But he could still master her with with but a look.

"We'll I'm going to reinforce that." He growled as he kissed his way down her smooth neck.

He trailed little lip service down her perfect body.

Hinata gasped, clutching at her boyfriend's spiky blond hair and whimpering.

Then her wonderful lover locked his lips over her lewdly inverted nipples. Oh, how she was self conscious and embarrassed by them.

And he teased and sucked her breasts, left and then right, until her embarrassingly fat nipples popped out.

"D-Don't look. Don't stare." She said, covering her face in shame.

He smiled, and gave a little loving kiss to each. "They're beautiful. Every part of you is like… it's sculpted from a cloud.' he muttered, going lower and lower.

Past her smooth abdomen. Past her cute little belly button.

He paused to put a purposeful kiss on the little tattoo of his name that he'd personally written over her womb's location.

Hinata shivered and almost came right there.

It had gradually become almost an erogenous zone.

And then her boyfriend stopped kissing. He licked, instead, with the broad of his tongue, with aching slowness over the smooth plain of her shaved pussy.

"W-Wait." Hinata gasped. "It's dirty. It's dirty. Don't look!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, familiar with this. "Honey, you're beautiful." He told her, kissing the little hood of her clit. "This slutty body that oozes femininity. It's a wonderful thing. No part of you is dirty."

"Oh. Oh!" Hinata gasped.

It was different to have him stare so attentively at the place she had always thought of as shameful.

Though yes.

She had sucked him almost daily. She loved to feel him sliding down her throat.

But that was Naruto's cock. It was beautiful and mesmerizing in it's shape and scent.

And that was different.

She belonged on her knees. She was comfortable with her hands in her lap, her skull in his hands, her throat gagging on his thickness.

Because.

She was his girlfriend.

She was his submissive. He was her dominant.

She was his slave.

Out of love. Out of choice.

Because she couldn't voice her deepest, darkest desires. She was a timid little girl, and she needed a man to draw her filth out from her. To spank her, tease her, order her until her hangups fell away.

Naruto had stormed into her life, picked her up, and whisked her away into a life of torrid pleasures and filthy lust.

And she had, predictably, loved it.

Certainly, she had become filthy. She had become the kind of woman that she had been raised to call a harlot.

She had been fucked by Naruto-kun's massive cock every day since he had first claimed her cherry.

But then, to serve him, she would do anything. Be any amount of dirty.

Especially if it was dirty.

The filthier she could be for him, the better.

She loved breaking the bonds of her upbringing by being Naruto-kun's bitch.

She cast off her guilt and her dour propriety while under his hands. When she was kneeling between his legs, her head being grasped and used for her _Masterful_ lover's pleasure, she felt unbelievably free.

Free to be a woman.

Free to be a slut.

Instead of everyone's judgemental eyes, she only worried about the eyes of her lover.

Her world was much simpler now.

Her father could not stop Naruto anyway. No one made judgments about her decorum, her gentle fist prowess, or how she spent her time. No one dared judge her time spent with the Hero of the War.

"L-Let me. Let me suck you Naruto-kun. You don't have to. N-Na-Naru!" Naruto's lips wrapped around the little nub of her clit. The Hyuuga princess threw her head back and gasped. "Ah!"

Her gasp became a deep moan as his tongue entered her folds.

After a few minutes of being relentlessly teased, Hinata broke down, just as she always did.

She was bucking her hips, head thrashing, hands intertwined with her lover's spiky blonde hair, pushing his face into her steaming cunt and biting her lower lip as she fought not to moan.

Just when she failed, lips parting in a low, sweet moan, teetering on the brink of orgasm, he stopped.

He could always seem to stop her climax on a dime. There was no mistake or accident in any of his actions. He knew exactly what he did to her, and how to do it. He knew how to give her what she wanted, and he equally knew how to hold them juuuust out of reach.

"You find this shameful, Hinata?" Naruto asked, taking a break and kissing his way up her thigh. He had his palm nestled in the crook of her knee, holding her leg dangling weakly in his grip. His eyes were locked on hers even as he kissed up the smooth expanse of her leg. "You haven't said no." He observed.

"I…I…" She was embarrassed to talk about it.

Her pride as his slut.

She would happily kneel between his legs.

But he shouldn't be doing it for her.

He shouldn't be lowering himself to service her.

"You're always going down on me." He observed between little kisses. "It's only fair."

"That's… different…" Hinata said, chest heaving, wondering when he'd fuck her or lick her… or anything to let her cum. Anything! "You…" She licked her lips. "You're the Master. I'm your little slut. I should be servicing you in the morning."

"It's your birthday." He said with a chuckle. "And I think I have to earn my Mastery. Every day, I try to do so. I hope you're ready." He told her, eyes burning with desire.

He was bringing up earning her again.

That wasn't how it worked, she wanted to say.

She had thrown herself in front of a village destroying Nuke-Nin before they had even started going out.

One didn't do that unless they were devoted.

She was his forever already.

But it was as if he didn't trust that.

He didn't believe in pretty words.

He believed in action. And hard work.

But even then.

Only 62% of women were even capable of vaginal orgasms.

A huge percentage didn't even know what climax felt like, despite having sex with, she was sure, nice enough men.

And here he was making her cum her brains out on a daily basis.

What wouldn't she do for him, already? She couldn't imagine a single thing she could refuse him.

"H-How deeply do you think you have to satisfy me?" She weakly asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "That's why I always aim for the max."

That max was going to shatter her mind one day.

She only hoped he would pick up the pieces afterward.

"And besides," Naruto said playfully, "You taste divine. Service me by quenching my thirst."

Hinata blushed so red that she almost fainted.

Naruto couldn't believe that this was one of his girlfriend's biggest hangups. He had reached her knee. And now he began to kiss his way back down the valley of her spread legs. "I still haven't heard you say no." He observed, waggling his eyebrows lewdly again.

Hinata's gaze was laser locked onto her boyfriend's lips as they inched closer to the nub of her clit.

"I'll stop if you want. Tell me what you need honey. Today's about you."

She couldn't say it.

She could do anything for him. Spread her legs for him. Spread her lips for him. Dress up for him. Strip down for him.

Die for him. She had died for him against Pain and those feelings had not decreased. Instead her love and need of him had only grown.

But she was still the same shy, repressed girl.

Naruto knew how to fix that.

With a single shadow-clone hand-seal, Hinata soon found another Naruto-kun kissing her.

"Tell me." The new Naruto-kun said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He began to whisper into her ear while he played with her engorged nipples.

Meanwhile the original Naruto between her legs blew gently over her needy pussy, keeping her perfectly on the brink of orgasm.

It was as if he was a technician for the female form, able to see and control her pleasure at the very limit.

"Tell me all your desires." The Naruto that was playing with her breasts asked hotly into her ear. "Trust me with everything. All of you, one-hundred percent. I want all of your secret desires. Everything other people don't know. Every slutty little fantasy that goes through your pretty princess mind"

Hinata whimpered forlornly.

She had been raised to repress everything.

But as she felt her lover's fingers trace slowly around the edge of her slick pussy lips. As she felt him once again slowly explore her most sensitive reaches with his tongue, she knew that it was a matter of time until he got what he wanted from her.

Uzumaki Naruto always got what he wanted.

* * *

Please review


	7. Chapter 7 - Hinata 2

A/N:

That's a lot of flames lately.

I mean the thing is called Kage Sexbomb Naruto. I have tried to be clear and upfront about what this story is about.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Hinata 2

The minutes ticked by.

Hinata neither asked for her lover to stop, nor to finish her.

She panted, mewled, and clutched at the loose silken sheets in a daze.

Naruto-kun nibbled on her ear, because he knew well what that did to her.

Original Naruto-kun slowly trailed kisses down from her pussy, towards her puckered pink asshole.

And for a crazy, single moment, she was horrified that her Master would go so low as to tongue her puckered asshole.

She would do something as servile as that to him in a moment. But there was something horribly wrong about him doing that to her, despite the clean and ready state she always kept all her holes for him.

It felt twisted to reverse their roles in such a profound way. And she found her mind fantasizing about it. Standing over him. Mewling in delight as he knelt below and tongued out her clean, cherry-lube flavored asshole.

She imagined it, but she still felt grateful and rewarded and more loving than ever that he would reward his slut with such dedication.

But he didn't tongue her.

He still wouldn't let her cum.

She bucked her hips madly and didn't know if she wanted him to tongue her cunt or her ass, but she knew that he was in control. He was between her thighs, but he controlled her pleasure to every minutia.

He wanted her to bare her soul, and until she did then she would be tortured by his sweet tongue.

She knew it for a fact.

Master Naruto-kun massaged her thighs. He even massaged right above her clit.

She hadn't thought that this part of her abdomen would be an erogenous zone.

But the more he refused her orgasm, the more her pleasure centers seemed to spread across her body.

Soon she was bucking grinding her hips into her lover's face, hands wrapped in his blonde locks, hoping that a stray motion from him would rub her neglected clit.

Hoping he would set her burning body off.

With one hand he grasped her hip and held her firmly in place.

She wanted to sob in frustration as he began to blog gently over on her clit.

She wanted to cum so badly.

She kept squealing as the other Naruto-kun nibbled on her ear and whispered sweet nothings to her.

"Are you ready to confess?" He asked her. "Confess to your master, all the dirty little secrets you're hiding? Will you bare your inner slut to me?."

"D-Don't be mad…" She breathed. Her whole body trembling in need. "Don't hate me…"

"Depending on what you say - if you mention any other guy's name - I might get mad. I might walk out that door and almost kill someone." Naruto admitted honestly, kissing and massaging her thigh sensuously. "But I won't hate you. We will work through it together."

"Not…. Not that…" Hinata said. "Never… that…"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Then?"

"Please…" Hinata licked her dry lips. "Put… Put… your hands… around my… throat, and, ano… use me." She breathed. "I want… to… choke… please. I want to feel like I'm going to suffocate. Please?"

She had never shared these thoughts with anyone, even him.

She had never even written them into her diary.

She trembled, because if he drew back from her in fright or disgust, she knew she would shatter.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, caressing her cheek.

"Please." She whispered. "I'm such a dirty girl."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "My dirty girl."

With a shiver running through her body, Hinata felt her lover's strong hands wrap snugly but not painfully around her throat.

A symbol, more than anything, about his dominance. Her trust.

And what a dirty slut she could be.

"And. And let me cum. Fuck your big strong cock into my filthy Hyuuga womb." She begged her last request in a tiny voice, as her lover's precum oozing cock inched towards her puckered lips. He had positioned himself above her position on the bed. Her two Naruto-kuns were going to skewer her on their thick cocks. "Please. Please."

"Anything for my birthday girl." Naruto agreed.

"And-And still love me after. I love you. I need you. I burn for you. Don't ever leave me. I'd just die. I'm so dirty. I'm so filthy. Please love me. I need it so bad. Please. Please. Oh, please. "

"Hina-chan. You cutie-pie. If you're dirty then I'm worse because I'm loving it." He said with a grin. "I'm only too happy to use you like a disposable blow-up doll, fuck you ragged. Make you fall limp, drowning in cum. And I'll love you all the while. And tonight we'll cuddle, watch a movie, and do all those loving things. I promise. Your safe-word-"

"Not today." Hinata whimpered. Her Shadow-Clone Master was slapping her cheeks impatiently with his hard cock. Her original Master was slapping her burning pussy with his own thick, hard shaft. "Use me. No safe-word. Please. Oh, please…"

"It's like you were made for me." Naruto breathed. He silently activated the empathic abilities he had inherited from the Kyuubi so that he would still be able to measure her limits, without telling her he did so. He decided to let her stew in the premise of danger. "You were made to be owned. You were made to be my pretty, highborn trophy."

"Yes. Please. Oh my Darling Master." Hinata whimpered, struggling to keep two thoughts together, despite the firm, very slightly pained grip of his big hands on her throat driving her insane with desire. "Thank you Naruto-kun. Thank you Master." She breathed. "Thank you. Than -!"

She couldn't finish her words.

Master had crammed his huge shaft all the way down her throat in one powerful thrust.

The resistance of her poorly trained throat-pussy had given him some natural resistance, but her Master simply used his muscular hips and his firm grip on her throat to force her throat wide and stuff it full. One second she had been speaking to her boyfriend, the next second she had to close her eyes as his weighty, seed-filled balls were slapping her in the face.

 _ _Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.__ Hinata's mind chanted.

It was so savage and hot that Hianta's eyes rolled back and she bucked wildly, clawing at the sheets, finally cresting her long awaited orgasm.

She sprayed her girly cum all over the original Naruto's shaft.

 _ _I'm cumming. I'm cumming just from having my throat fucked. No, having my throat__ ** _ _ **used**__** _ _for__ ** _ _ **masturbation.**__**

 _ _He's squeezing my throat just right. I'm such a pain slut. I'm his pain slut whore bitch cunt -__

Her thoughts became derailed as she felt her boyfriend - no, her Master - shove his cock unceremoniously up her drooling cunt.

She blanked out, only bucked madly. Thrashing in orgasm, yet still deeply restrained.

Held in place, of course, by the sweet hold of his strong manly hands on her neck, but also by the cocks buried to the root in her wet holes.

Her little squirts of girly cum had served as extra lubrication, which aided him in shoving his fat cock deep into her womb with one thrust as well.

Hinata screamed, but her throat was so full that it came out as a desperate hum.

The men, both of them the one love of her life. Her one Lord and Master, began to use her like a cheap blow up doll.

She felt cheap, and yet loved. Her Master fucked her upside-down face and jerked her throat as if he was masturbating

The combination of air deprivation and the feel of his balls slapping her face so lewdly had filled her mind with a haze.

Thank god for her underwater training. She probably had a few more minutes in her.

And the grip on her throat was always just the right amount of pain. He still loved her.

She loved him so, so much.

Master pounded her from both sides, without rhythm. Without reason.

The did her with only the full uncoordinated savagery of their passion for her nubile, perfectly bred princess body.

And, she knew, their passion for her heart.

They fucked her, and fucked her.

Her mind chanted. __Yes, Yes, Yes, I'm cumming. I'm cumming again. It's even better than before. It's so, so good! It's so GOOD!__

Her stuffed pussy distended as only her Lover-Master could force her to. His long, lovely cock made her little pussy struggle to stretch into the familiar shape, as he banged on the entrance to her womb.

Over and over, he knocked on her womb as if demanding entry. Making her waist jump with jolts of pleasure.

Her poor cervix, so suddenly assaulted by the familiar bulbous cockhead, hastily began to soften. Hastily began to prepare to let him inside.

She didn't know what to do with her hands. She was flailing. She was clawing. She was ripping their nice sheets to shreds.

Soon, because he was just so perfect, because he just always, always, seemed to know just exactly what she needed, she felt her wonderful Master grasp her wrists and pin them to the bedside to either side of her head.

His hands on her throat. His hands on her wrists. He thrust deep into her throat, and stayed there. She felt the balls that were resting against her face tighten and she began to greedily suck in preparation for her favorite breakfast treat.

His cock was just now, prying open her greedy womb, so that finally he could fit the rest of him inside. Finally she could feel his hips slapping her ass as he would __really__ start to fuck her.

He panted and grunted like an animal. He had her pinned so perfect. He secured her below his strong body.

She tried to wrap her ankles around his waist but he fucked her so hard that she could twitch and spasm in the aftershock of every deep thrust.

Her climaxes began to blend together into one long, familiar feeling.

As if she were flying above the clouds.

As if she was cumming her brains out. He brought her, as he so reliably did, to a place where she didn't know if it were climactic or not.

But it was unbelievably orgasmic.

A deep, thorough pleasure. Full bodied. Savage.

"Is this what you wanted?" He leaned in and asked against her ear. "To be used like this?"

"Gggghk!" Hinata gagged. She lay on her back. Her head was knocked back so that she could lay vulnerable and be used like the perfect cocksleave. So she couldn't see her lover's face. Her worldview was made up of his muscular hips, his swaying, heavy balls, and his drool-slick shaft that kept sliding in and out, and in, and out.

 _ _Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!__

"Do you want to breathe?" He asked her gently.

She tried to shake her head no. She was growing faint but that just made it better. It was everything she had hoped it would be.

She was scared that he would not be able to discern her meaning.

But as always he already knew everything about her body's needs.

"Is that so? You'd rather prefer my cock to air? You're so ****filthy**** "

"Gggghk!"

 _ _I love you. I love you . Love you so much.__

"What would your father say? What would your clan say?"

"Gggghk!"

 _ _Fuck them. They've never loved me. They only wondered if I would disappoint them. They tried to make me something I'm not. I'm not a fighter. I'm not a leader.__

 _ _I'm a slut. I'm a servant.__

 _ _I'm__ ** _ _ **your**__** _ _slut. I'm__ ** _ _ **your**__** _ _servant.__

 _ _I love you, need you, want you, have to have you, have to be had by you.__

She activated her Byakugan, having to see him.

Oh, did she ever.

If he was manly in his naked form, then he was simply a deity in his chakra.

He loomed over her like a giant. It took her breath away.

Or, it would have. If she weren't already gagging on his cock.

"I'm going to ****use**** you up." He told her. "I'm going to ruin this perfect work of art that is your body. This sweet, tight, pink pussy, I'm going to stretch it and stretch it, so that any of your attendants will know what a ****whore**** you are for me. You're such a filthy girl. But you want to be soo good, don't you?"

"Gggghk!" Hinata's gagging throat was the most she could respond.

"How can we help you through this? How can you combine both of these desires? Oh… maybe I'll let you be my personal bitch? You're a filthy slut, but only to one man. That makes you a good woman. You're a good little cum-dump. My personal, only ever mine, filthy Hyuuga cum-receptacle!"

"Gggghk!"

 _ _Yes. Yes. I'm your slut. I'm your whore. I'm your cum-dump. I'm your slave. Let me be your slave!__

"Look at this smooth skin, white as snow. But I'll send you back home caked from head to toe in pale yellow, dried cum."

"Gggghk!"

"Is that what you want? Say 'Yes Master' if that's what your little whore heart desires."

"Gggghk!"

"Ymnph~!"

"Mnph~!"

"Gggghk!"

 _ _Yes!__

 _ _Yes!__

 _ _Fuck Yes!__

 _ _Send me back branded by your cum. Send me home dripping your glistening love. Oh, father would be furious, but I don't care. You're the only man in my life that matters now. And anyway, the other women will be so jealous. Brand me. Brand my throat as you branded my womb. I give it to you, Master! I'm coming again. Again and again. OH GOD Master please!__

"Oh, that's right." He chuckled, nibbling her ear. "No safe word. Silly little Hyuuga Princess, what have you done?" He thrust particularly hard to accent his point. "No breaks." And again. "No choice." She was cumming so hard that tears were flowing from her eyes. But he wouldn't stop. Her spittle leaked out from her widely stretched lips, trailing down her face. Her abused, cum-slut face.

"Mnph~!" Her muffled voice had taken on a sweet tone.

"Is that a thank you?"

"Mmn~! Hmm~!"

Hinata tried valiantly to nod her head while she was moaning and slurping on thick cock.

Naruto chuckled and slammed his hips home. He had her stuffed from both sides with his cocks spurting sticky ropes of cum into his woman from both sides.

Hinata felt like she was drowning in him. Her eyes fluttered in bliss, body shuddering in climax. She tried to thrash, but she was so thoroughly secured beneath him. She could only deliciously shudder in place, despite her full-body orgasm, moan, and gag.

She finally realized what she'd been missing all day. That odd incomplete feeling.

As warm proof of her lover's affection flowed down her throat and warmed her up inside, she realized that she'd been missing her morning blow-job.

And that this, having her face and cunt ridden from both sides, her wrists pinned and her throat clasped tight, was so infinitely better.

His cock pound into her womb and filled her already heavy womb up to bursting. She felt him rubbing up against the inside of her body. His cock was nestled at the maximum depth, right below her ribs. He was stretching her womb so, so much. Filling up her womb like a balloon.

Truly a blissful start to the day.

"Happy birthday, Honey." Naruto said, still pinning her wrists and leaning close even as he could feel her swelling womb push against his abdomen. "I love you. I love you…"

He gave her a gentle, chaste kiss on her cheek, even as her cheeks bulged with overflowing spunk.

Hinata couldn't quite see her lover. Her lover's sweaty balls were slapped rudely over her eyes, filling her nostrils with his musky scent. But her Byakugan could see his goldy chakra body fully dominate her. She could even watch his cocks spurting inside of her own eager holes. She could watch as watch his virile spunk flooded into her ready body from both sides.

She was encapsulate in him. She was drowning in him. She was, again, she now understood, that he was attempting to stake his claim on her in a way that could never be forgotten.

 _ _Thank you, Darling.__ She thought back in a daze. __Thank you. You know just what I want, without me saying it.__

She moaned as the cock in her throat became just a little flaccid, and the spent Shadow-clone began to draw that long trouser snake from the depths of her gullet. His limp, cummy cock still drooped a proud ten inches, and dribbled little dollops over her blushing face and her heaving tits.

Hinata finally took deep breaths through her nose, mouth closed and cheeks puffy with what portion of the spunk that hadn't just been shot directly into her stomach.

She could finally gaze upon her lover and his direct copy with her own two eyes.

His glistening, sweaty chests. His rippling muscles. His soft, tender gaze.

She could look down and see her womb swollen as if she were already pregnant with his child, and she shivered in delight.

The original's cock was still buried deep, and still inflating her poor womb. In her mind she begged him to stay hard inside of her, plugging her crevix up with his thick shaft. She delighted in sweet little orgasms with every single spurt of his hot jizz onto the back of her uterus.

Amidsts humming moans of pleasure and heavy breaths through her nostrils, and with her arms still deliciously pinned, and indeed with strong hands no longer grasping her throat but caressing the little red marks that he had made thereon, Hinata opened her mouth obediantly to show off the fresh load of spunk which she had collected.

"Good girl. You're my good girl aren't you?"

"Gggesh, Ggir." She shyly gargled back around a mouthful of cum, tentative to place herself in such esteem.

 _ _Yes, SIr.__

"Such a good girl. Even on your birthday you use your wishes to please me." The orignal naruto said, caressing her cheek. Then, he tilted up her chin and Hinata was all too eager to slowly lavish in the taste of his spunk. She swirled her tongue around in the mixture. She even swished it around to make sure that every inch of her mouth was well coated. And she swallowed with relish.

With a blush, Hinata realized that she had only thought of her own fantasy, and hadn't really been thinking that her lover would also take any more pleasure than normal from using her body like a disposable pocket-pussy.

 _ _I love you. Forever…__

 _ _And ever, and ever…__

* * *

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8 - Hyuuga 2

A/N: "I refresh this story almost every other hour..."

Well shit I better post something asap.

Jokes aside, you can basically check back on Saturdays and Wednesdays. I know that some people don't have a FFN account and so they just bookmark the story and check now and then. I will set a day that you can check as to whether something has been posted or not.

Warnings: Naruto/Hanabi/Hyuuga girls. Cum inflation. Dom/sum. Slave themes. Basically Hyuuga 1, but... 2.

Timeline: After Anko 1. Directly after Hyuuga 1. He's already been Hokage for an amount of time.

* * *

Hyuuga 2

Naruto was strong.

But he knew that his power was a result of not only his own painful hard work, but of the hard work of those who had supported him.

Even now, at this very moment, while he was slowly sawing in and out of Hanabi Hyuuga's deliciously virgin hole, shadow clones were off studying under masters that had agreed to reveal their secrets to the Hokage that dreamed of a lasting world peace.

So he could not complain about his battle scars. Naruto's body was still aching here and there. But the Jyuuken strike marks that made his body ache all over were a matter of course.

Because this was why people entrusted him with their own efforts. This was what his power was for. To change the world in some better way.

He had not come here for women. He had come here for freedom.

To work for the people.

Though…

Hanabi was a bit personal.

Ever since he'd started dating Hinata, Hanabi had been the proper little sister figure that he had doted on. Even before he had tied the knot with his wife, he had long adopted the little firecracker.

"Hey, Nii-chan! Gonna take Nee-sama out again? What about me? No souvenir? Get me something good next time or I'll tell Nee-sama about all sorts of things~"

"What is it with you and frogs? I know I said to bring a souvinir but I'm not a commoner, you know? Anyway I'm sixteen. I don't need a stuffed animal. Oh my god, are you giving Nee-sama things like this? Are you thinking right? No. I-I'm not giving it back. I didn't say I didn't want it." She said while blushing and looking away, hugging the small green frog with a tophat. She hugged it to her chest so that it's tophat hid the lower half of her face, and breathed deeply. It still had Naruto's scent on it.

"The council members are giving me problems again, Nii-chan. But it's okay. I'm not like Nee-sama. I can take it. You look after her. I'll look after the Hyuuga clan."

"Nii-chan… I don't know… I want to be happy for you. I want to be happy for Nee-sama but… One of us has to go. One of us has to be pushed to the branch family and I… with you, being the Hero, and so, so powerful, the council is talking about picking Nee-sama… Because she will be your wife. Just whoever you marry will be the next Hyuuga Head. Even though she doesn't want to lead. Even though I'm better at the marital arts than her. Even though they told me, all my life, that Jyuuken was all that mattered. That power and pride and tradition was everything. It's not fair! I get that my power over Nee-sama is nothing when your power eclipses everything. And it's hard not to look at your beautiful chakra without falling to my knees, and that's good. The peace that you're bringing is good! But what about me? Hey… Nii-chan… what about me? Are-Aren't I… also? I don't have Nee-sama's chest, nor prettiness, nor kindness… But I'm strong and I can - I can learn. I look at you and I swear I can learn anything you want. If you would pick me. I'll… I'll… no… it's nothing. It's nothing. Forget it. No, I'm not crying. Don't hold me. Don't pat my head. I'm not a baby. I'm a… a woman… I'm… Nii-sama… Nii-sama… Nii-sama…"

"Nee-sama! Nii-sama!" She had cheered while clapping happily, in a pretty white kimono, a caged bird seal branded on her forehead. "Congratulations!"

Now he was finally sawing in and out of her virgin hole.

The little trail of blood that seeped around his cock mixed with his milky white spunk, creating a sloppy pink rivulet down her thigh.

It spoke to the duality of the demands on a Hyuuga princess, that her body was so well trained, but such care had been taken to preserve her hymen.

Simply for him to come along and break that seal, while claiming her roughly.

Naruto leaned down, kissing the back of her neck. "It's going to be okay." He told her gently. "I set you free, and you came to kneel at my feet. So now I'm going to love you. I'm going to take care of you." He promised while dragging his fat cock past the G-spot of this little waif of a girl. The girl he had fucked into blissfull unconsciousness shuddered in pleasure all the same. Her pink lips spread in a little moan of delight. Listening closely, he was pleased to know that she was murmuring his name unconsciously, and he was pleased.

"Mmm… Come on now. My Cocksleaves have to last more than one round. Get up. Listen to your Master and get up." He said, thrusting harder. He knocked on the entrance to her womb. He reached down and pinched her nipples.

Hanabi's slumbering body jerked in response. Her back arched. Her eyes flew open. A wordless scream left her lips as she awoke to a shuddering orgasm.

"No more kiddie gloves, little firecracker." Naruto muttered into her neck as he kissed her there. "You're eighteen now, and a woman. I've ****made**** you a woman." He murmured after sucking and making a little hickie of ownership. "And ****mine****. I've ****made**** you mine."

"Naruto-sama… Nii-sama… Ahhh! Ahhhhn~!"

She moaned desperately, bucking her thin hips against him.

Naruto smiled and held one of the young girl's wrists with his other hand on her thin hip. Hanabi placed her other hand on the cool stone floor of the Onsen while her body swayed as Master pounded her sore pussy.

"Though… you're free, you know." Naruto told her between thrusts. "I made you mine but you can leave any time. If you want to stay with me, as my bitch, kneeling beside your sister, you can do that too. Or, you can lead the branch family. Or if you want, you can quit the Hyuuga all together. You're free to be mine. Free to leave me. Free to come back." He promised. "Though so far, you seem just like your sister. An eager, needy, clingy, obsessed, submissive slut."

Hanabi shuddered and came again, squirting around her Master's cock.

She was so tired. But she was so willing.

The world was already swimming. She didn't know if she was asleep or awake.

But she knew she had to serve.

"Yours!" She gasped, long hair thrashing as she was pounded into who knew which orgasm. "I'm your Cocksleave!"

"Mmmm…" Naruto hummed. "What would your sister say?"

Hanabi shivered in delight.

"If she knew you were here, fucking me?" Naruto pressed. "Her own husband? You home-wrecker." He teased.

"No…" Hanabi moaned. "No…"

"Yes." Naruto hissed. "You slut. You dirty Hyuuga slut! Going behind your sister's back and trying to take her spot as my precious sex slave! Tell me what a whore you are!"

Hanabi shivered and bucked wildly.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! I'm! I'm!"

"Good whores know how to beg!" Naruto insisted, pounding into Hanabi's tight tunnel, knocking on her womb.

Hanabi's body was swaying violently as she was pounded, and her pale eyes were rolling up into her head.

But she kept thinking about her sister. Her pure, kind, loving sister.

"I'm your sluuut!" She slurred. "I'll be your sluuuut~! Better than Nee-sama! Number one! Your Number one Cocksleave sluuuut~!"

"Do you love me?" Naruto asked cruelly. "Do you have a little crush on your Nii-sama?!" He demanded, spanking her heart shaped ass.

"Yes!" Hanabi gasped, not able to hide anything anymore. "Yeeeesh! Always! Years and years! I was shooo Jelouuush~!"

Her words slurred. Every time he pounded her womb she shuddered and came.

Her teeth were already clenched as she fought to stay sane.

He was so thick and hard. He stretched her virgin pussy until she thought she would break. But it was so good. It was so good that she would gladly break if that was what it took. She had tried, in her youth, to finger herself and seek out the rumored G-spot. But her sister's husband - no - her sister's Master and now Hanabi Hyuuga's Master was soooo thick that he couldn't avoid her G-spot if he tried. She felt his calm heartbeat as his cock throbbed against her G-spot, making lights dance before her eyes every second.

And long, fuck, he was so fucking long. He was so long that he was pushing her womb up, packing up into her body with each powerful thrust. And yet he still seemed to have never ending length to give her.

And masterful. Oh… he was so ****masterful.****

Her exceptionally tight snatch clutched at him still, but with the overflowing cum lubricating her pussy it became a sweet and novel experience for Naruto.

He slid so easily and freely into this girl that had so shortly before been a perfectly pure virgin.

"Look at me." He told his new Cocksleave. "Look at me, baby."

"Ah! Ahn!" Hanabi, peeked over her shoulder even while Master kept using her body. Her well kept raven hair flowed over her shoulder sensuously. Her skin was shimmering with sweat and condensation from the Onsen bath. Her legs were trembling in the hot water. Her body was burning up in pleasure. She was already barely sane.

Naruto buried himself deep, causing the Hyuuga girl's eyes to flutter in bliss. He kissed the corner of her lips gently. "I do love you, you know." He said, caressing her cheek. "Thank you for giving yourself to me. I will strive to deserve your loyalty and submission. I can't give you my whole heart. But I will love you along with your sister, together, under me as my two Hyuuga princesses."

Hanabi's cheeks went cherry red, reminding Naruto of her Hinata's old antics.

As for Hanabi.

Hanabi had her answer.

She was still dreaming. This was too good to be real.

Not in her life could she be this happy.

Hanabi thought she was flying. She thought her heart would burst out of her chest.

She came so violently and sweetly that she babbled nonsense oaths.

Naruto held her lovingly in his arms as she bucked and gasped herself through a a full-bodied orgasm.

Hanabi herself arched her thin body back and turning her head to kiss him over her shoulder to the best of her ability. She kissed him desperately.

She had such a lovely taste to her young lips.

"Let me serve. Let me serve. Let me seeerveeee…" She moaned.

And Naruto held her until she fell fell limp in his arms.

This time when she passed out, she had such a ludicrously self-pleased smile on her face that Naruto hadn't the heart to wake her again even though he hadn't releived himself a second time.

He pulled out of her, his cock standing angry and unsatisfied.

But got out of the Onsen with his bundle of willing Hyuuga slave in his arms.

The two other attendants, who had been presenting their drooling pussies eagerly to his either side began to splash through the water after him but Naruto held up a hand.

"Did I tell you that you could move?" He asked playfully.

But the Hyuuga were not playing. The busty women gasped, pale eyes widening, and looked horrified at their disobedience.

They scrambled back to prop their hips up against the lip of the Onsen, their thighs spread, their ample busoms pressed into cold stone floor. Their pink cunts were puffy and leaking in need after watching their young Branch Family leader submit so repeatedly to their powerful new Hierarch.

They wore tortured expressions from how desperate they were to cum all over the thick cock which swayed while slathered in the thick pink mixture of semen and proof of Hanabi's first time.

Naruto smiled and Placed Hanabi curled up on one of the shower mats by the wall. He found his discarded, battle-worn shirt and draped it over her body that was still yet shivering in orgasmic delight.

The only thing which marred this pretty moment was the small green Caged Bird Seal that was still stamped onto his woman - onto ****his woman's**** \- forehead.

He swore to himself that she would be the first one he would release from that seal.

He looked back to the other Hyuuga women that were so obviously ready for a good fuck.

They were so cute.

Hanabi had an elf like body. Slim. Perky.

But there was also something about the two fully grown women that had thrown themselves onto the floor before him.

A thin waist. Wide hips that flared out into asses that quivered in expectation. Round breasts that hung from the weight of their ample flesh, now pressed into the stone floor.

Comely women. Motherly figures.

And yet virginal. And yet, so eager to pull his attention from any other matters.

Naruto chuckled silently as he caressed their asses.

In a way, it was another form of care. It was hard to remember his injuries before these women. Should he heal of fuck?

He slapped each ass cheek and the two women let out cute cries of delight.

He simply slipped two fingers into each woman, eliciting nearly identical keening moans.

They really didn't have the same resistance to voicing their love of sex that Hanabi had.

Or perhaps they did. And it was simply worn down through their voyeurism.

Either way, he spanked both Hyuuga. "Now, which one of you got back into possision first?" He asked, amused.

He strode behind the woman on the right and lovingly ran his hands over her body. It was as if she was a new toy. It was the way one might caress a new favorite car. A possession, but one beloved.

"What's your name?" He asked casually, feeling the carefully maintained smoothness of her skin.

She stuttered her name, Hitomi, staring forward at one of the standing mirrors on the Onsen wall. Her wide eyes locked were locked on his through the reflection.

Her legs that fell into the water were spread widely, bumping into the leg of the desperate mess of her other Hyuuga Sister.

"Look at this pointless body." Naruto muttered while analyzing the new woman. "Thin, yes. But no tone. No muscle at all. Soft and pillowy. You're no good at all, if not for sex. Isn't that right?"

"Y-Yes, master!" She gasped, skin tingling with every caress. It was driving her further mad. She had endured the scene of her new Hierarch dominating her princess. Even that, after tearing through the strongest of the Hyuuga forces. His magnificent cock, covered in cum and pussy juice, she could feel lay hard and hot on her ass.

She could look over at her Hyuuga sister, and see her burn with envy and frustration. The other, equally endowed woman was biting her lip, and had her eyes locked on the cock that would soon enter her.

Thank god she had scrambled back into place faster. Thank god she had done her duty to the man that would hopefully own her heart and soul.

"You heard everything with Hanabi. You know too, that you are free."

Hitomi felt a thrill of fear in her heart. Wasn't he going to take her? He caressed her so sweetly. His mere possessive caress threatened to push her over the edge, so primed was her body after witnessing the savage way he had dominated her young leader.

"You are free to submit, if you want." He said, kissing her shoulder. "That's what I did this for. That's why I took these wounds."

"Yes sir." Hitomi gasped, looking gaze trailing over the little red marks that showed each tenketsu attack.

Oh, how her heart ached to see her new Hierarch's perfect body marred in such a way.

Her womanly instinct would have drove her to vengance and violence if any of those unworthy things she had once called men would stand before her now.

"You are free." Naruto stressed again, resting his cummy cock on her pillowy ass.

Hitomi swore that if he didn't fuck her, claim her, and breed her right fucking now that she would absalutly positively lose her fucking mind.

"You are free to leave me."

"No. No, no, please! Oh! God please no!"

"You are free to submi -"

"Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!" Hitomi gasped, rocking her ass eagerly. Her plump cheeks hotdogged her Master's cock as she desperately tried to have him pleased with her."

Naruto chuckled and leaned in to kiss his new conquest.

A jolt of electicity rang through Hitomi's body. Her nipples tingled. Her toes tingled.

She had thought he would use her. She never dreamed that he would kiss her lowly lips.

She needed him ****so**** badly. "Master please!" She whimpered. "Please don't tease me any more! Don't tease your poor little Cocksleave!"

"You call me master on your own? That's right. Am I not your Hierarch?" He asked, while slapping the woman's ass fiercely. He was enjoying himself. He always enjoyed indulging women in their little fantasies. But when their interests aligned so perfectly it was simple, pure fun. He had been exploited enough. He had the petty urge to do the exploiting now. And oh, it was odd, but these Hyuuga ladies seemed to want nothing more than to submit. He kept pushing farther, looking for the limit. But there was none. They really would eagerly take anything he had to give them.

God, they were made for sex. Like his wife, he thought.

These comely sluts were just __made__ for sex.

"Am I not the one who raged through your forces, and claimed it all?" He asked. "By conquest, I'll take you. I'll chain you up and drag you into my bed. The only thing a slutty body like yours could ever be good for is to take my cock. Isn't it so?"

The woman keened in need. Her hips bucked against him harshly, but when she reached backwards Naruto slapped her hands away and growled.

"Did you ignore me? What did your master ask of you?"

"Y-Yes!" The woman gasped. "Yes! T-The only thing my body – Eep!"

Another harsh slap that jiggled the woman's beautiful ass.

"I have another option if you don't want to be serious." He warned.

"Master! Master! I know it!" The other woman said desperately, not willing to move from her position but reaching out one manicured hand all the same. "I-I know it!"

Hitomi gave a strangled cry of alarm. "M-Master is my Heirarch-sama! Master claimed us all through conquest, and I'm to be taken!" She gasped. "P-Please! I'm to be taken, please!" She cried, not knowing how else to express it. "I have a slutty body that's only good for taking master's cock! Oh please don't leave me like this! I'm sorry! It's so! It's so!"

"From now on, you are mine. You are my little jewel. If you don't like it, run. I will let you leave. The only consequence will be that I will never touch you again. I will never fill you up, or take care of you, or make you my bitch. I will never throw you down and ****use**** you like the little whore you're begging to be for me but that's all. That's nothing. There will be no more chains. There will be no more seals on foreheads. You are free to leave any time. Do you understand?"

Hitomi nodded in fear.

What he described was a fate worse than one thousand Caged Bird Seals, and it was then Hitomi knew her Master was not to be trifled with.

Just having a man's breath on her ear and his cock on her ass was almost enough to drive Hitomi over the edge. She was a grown woman in her late twenties, but she nodded her head meekly like a demure child.

In front of Hitomi, her princess was curled up on a mat, fully fucked and passed out with a blissful smile on her face. To her side was an unfortunate Hyuuga woman that would have to wait yet longer for her claiming.

Hitomi was honored to be next. She was so happy to be called a little jewel. She wanted nothing more than to adorn her master's neck, or be kept in some other way. To be cherished.

To receive his affection, somehow. She was a proper Hyuuga. She wanted nothing more than to be dominated. She had been fantasizing about it all her life, though until now she had not been able to place a face to her ideal man.

But she could see him in the mirror. The hot bath raising steam to form little glistening water droplets that accentuated his beautiful masculine form. The small marks of Jyuuken proud battle scars. A savage smile on his lips as she felt him reach forwards and take her hair in his hands as if grasping at reins.

She was so ready for him. She would have said yes to anything. She wanted him more than life itself.

Naruto smiled, and took her with a single deep thrust.

Hitomi's world exploded.

She had never really experienced the heights of pleasure before. She had never really touched herself or other such questionable things.

She was a perfectly ladylike woman.

So she didn't understand the feeling of an orgasm, or that she was cumming frequently for his cock.

The girth she thought wouldn't fit was eagerly accepted by her leaking pussy. The length that intimidated her only seemed to express silent dominance from the man she had chosen to offer her body to.

She was in a state where she felt his ability to caress her cervix with his cock, and Hitomi's eyes fluttered as she groaned.

The knowledge that if he was so inclined, her Naruto-sama could pound into her cervix relentlessly brought her shivers of joy.

Such a thing could cause her pain, and that was the point.

She felt the massive cock pound into her roughly, but always stopped with perfect control.

Though her Naruto-sama used her like a cheap whore, that little expression of gentleness and self control drove Hitomi even wilder.

She could see her whorish expression in the standing mirror. Her white Hyuuga irises met her master's confident gaze. She shivered in ecstasy. She blushed scarlet.

Again and again, his hot shaft penetrated her gripping pussy, and Hitomi had to put her face into the floor, embarrassed, so that she could express her needy moans.

"From now on," Naruto growled at the thrashing woman, "you can be my Hyuuga Cock-Sleeve number 2. Well?" He asked when he got no response other that a sudden bucking of the submissive woman's hips. "Answer me." He demanded with a slap on Hitomi's round ass.

"Yes!" Hitomi, Cock-sleeve number 2 gasped. "Yes! T-Thank you!"

"Will you submit to my desires?"

"Always!" Hitomi groaned.

This was important to Naruto. He wanted to see her face.

He grasped the woman's silky raven hair that was flailing around as he pounded her. He pulled her head back with it alongside a deep thrust of his cock.

Hitomi's face came into view in the mirror, an expression lax in pleasure. Her face was blushing pink. Her gaze was vacant. Her tongue slipped free of her lips, panting like an Inazuka bitch.

When he thrust in, Naruto saw her whole body shake. She still had that silky robe bunched in her fists, held up to expose her pussy for him. She had that much control at least, to follow his orders.

The silk was stuck to her skin and transparent now with her sweat. Her skin that didn't seem as if it would lose to the silk was visible to him. Only him. This woman had been a shy virgin moments ago, though she groaned wantonly now with every breath. Every thrust was a soft cry she wished to hide in the stone.

A beautiful sight.

"Will you think of no others?"

"Oh! N-Never, master!"

She looked like she really meant it. She looked eager to debase herself.

"You're a Cocksleave." Naruto reminded.

"Yes! Yes!" She slurred her words, mind overwhelmed with new sensations of pleasure. " It's so good! It's so good, Naruto-sama!"

"Say it." Naruto grunted.

Hitomi was a rough ride, he thought. Pent up years of passion came out in this coupling. She came over and over, her pussy gripping his cock in spasming waves. She was tight as expected, but he still felt as if his cock was being welcomed by incredible heat and wetness.

"I'm a – hnnn! – C-Cocsleave! Cocksleave 2!"

"Good girl." Naruto said with a pleased grin, letting her hair go, grasping her hips with both his hands, and thrusting rapidly as he achieved his own orgasm.

He pushed in deep and creampied his beautiful new acquisition.

Though her hair was released, Cocksleave 2 snapped her head back on her own, back arching, as she came with a loud wail of completion.

Naruto watched as the woman slumped, passed out on his cock.

And then he turned his attention to the last.

She looked over her shoulder, panting in need, eyes tracing his naked body. She had tears in her eyes. She couldn't spread her legs wider.

Her pussy lips too, were invitingly open for him.

And the glistening sheen of her pussy juice covered her thighs.

She was ready to explode at the merest touch.

He had really teased the last girl. He had made her watch him take two others that roughly. Poor girl.

"What is your name?" He asked gently, expecting a name that started with the letter 'H'. The Hyuuga, for whatever reason, seemed to really keep to that theme. It was probably a tradition that started god knows when, and would never end because they really couldn't stop it with the traditions already.

He wondered, as he always did, what his new partner's fetish would be.

"C-Cocksleave 3." The woman shyly declared in place of her actual name.

The words sounded absolutely foreign to the Hyuuga's pretty mouth. But she was blushing prettily, and staring at Naruto's glistening body with desperation and eagerness.

Naruto laughed.

That answered that.

"Good." He said with an exaggerated nod. "Your original name, I'll make you forget it. It's a challenge, my little Hyuuga slut."

The woman's breath quickened. Her gaze was locked onto the cock she needed more than life itself.

"Yes Master." She breathed.

"Hmmm... call me something more traditional." Naruto decided.

"My lord." She whimpered, barely able to stand it. She needed him inside of her. Every part of her being was crying out. "My lord, I submit. My powerful lord, I only wish to serve! I only live to be a tool for my lord's pleasure. I only breathe to suck my lord's cock! I only eat as fuel to be fucked! Oh, please! Pleaaase~! An-Anything!" she sobbed in need.

"A tool, huh. Well, a beloved, beautiful tool. That's you. A Cocksleave, the third one." Naruto mused. "After Hanabi and Hitomi. But you're also a jewel. A prize of mine." He said, caressing the supple, creamy ass. "That's enticing. I want you. You're mine." He growled, thrusting his cock –smeared in the juices of the Cocksleave before her – directly into his new conquest.

"Yessss!" The buxom Hyuuga woman hissed in pleasure. And then she lost all sense to the rhythm of the cock inside of her.

She bucked and moaned without restraint. Whereas the women before her tried to hide their lusts to varying degrees, this Cocksleave had been broken before her master had even touched her.

She had been made to bear silent witness to the domination of her princess and friend. She saw the unequivocal truth with her far seeing Hyuuga eyes – there was nothing in this world she wanted more than that man. Not a single thing could compete.

She was so utterly his, before he even touched her.

And now he rocked her body with orgasm after orgasm, and she was so grateful. She stared into his eyes through the mirror, and she swore her loyalty with every whorish groan of pleasure.

The door, it seemed, couldn't take it any further. It broke down as women stumbled in.

Panting women collapsed in a heap, and rather than making excuses to their voyeurism they merely got to their knees shakily.

And rather than run away, or stand up at all, they merely crawled to Naruto in unison.

Naruto wondered if his new Cocksleave 3 would become shy in the presence of more of her sisters.

But his new Cocksleave was so lost in lust, he didn't think she noticed at all. Or, she simply didn't care.

She was so utterly devoted that she merely bucked and moaned on his cock without registering the new onlookers in any way.

Very far from Hyuuga modesty. Very far from Hyuuga propriety.

Yes he had broken down his new cocksleave.

The only thing she needed to see as rude would be to leave his cock hard.

Looking over to his left, Naruto found the synchronized action of the crawling Hyuuga women, with their lust filled gazes, to be rather telling.

They were such a homogeneous clan.

He watched their swaying breasts as he roughly fucked the willing, screaming Hyuuga on his cock.

He saw them crawl right up to him, that he could reach out and grab handfuls of Hyuuga tit-flesh. Then they pressed their foreheads to the floor in seiza.

"M-My lord." The new women breathed.

They said no more.

Were Hyuuga women generally shy? An unfamiliar onlooker may be forgiven for thinking so.

No. Naruto knew better.

They were quiet, not shy. They were repressed, not embarrassed.

They were submissive. They were old fashioned.

Seen, not heard. Ordered, not demanding.

He was married to a Hyuuga princess, so he understood a little of it.

Though Hinata of course, was shy on top of it.

But much of her was a product of her strict upbringing.

That strict, repressed, polite upbringing that made all these milky white, busty, pale eyed sluts so desperate for a wild and masterful man.

"What is your name?" He asked the closest one.

"H-Hyuuga… Cock…Sleave 4, m-my lord." She replied while panting.

And this caused a raucous to break out.

"N-No! I'm!"

"It was my idea to listen in!"

"I broke the door down!"

"I masturbated to my lord, before he was Hokage!"

"I already said it, so I'm number 4!"

"You're so selfish!"

Ah, they were spitting insults at each other like children.

Naruto slapped the ass of the woman he was fucking, creating a loud sound that silenced his new prospects.

At the same time, his Hyuuga cock sleeve arched her back and wailed in ecstasy such that it echoed off of the illustrious bath walls.

Every single one of the new women had large, round breasts. Flaring hips. Straight, silky hair. Pouty fuckable lips.

And they all desperately wanted to serve.

No, they were under the assumption that they belonged to him from the time he had beaten down their men.

And the one he was fucking was mindlessly screaming his name.

He had broken her demure nature quickly. Naruto was amused that he was three for three in that regard. But again, the Hyuuga were a very homogeneous species.

If he could fuck one senseless, he could take them all. Basically.

And they knew that more than anyone.

Naruto ran his eyes over the collection of women as he thrust his hips.

 _ _Four.__ He thought. __Plus those three. So it's seven Hyuuga branch members and Hinata. If I stop here, it's eight new women today. I doubt I can live with myself if it's a one night stand. That's not the look they're giving me.__

 _ _They're ready to crawl over burning sand for their collars right now.__

 _ _Hm…__

 _ _Even for me and the Kage-Bunshin technique, it's not going to be a simple thing if I keep picking up women at this rate. I'm not the type to let a woman I consider mine out of my sight unless her cunt is already full of cum. I don't like to lose.__

 _ _But I'm also not the type to back down.__

 _ _Ah, whatever. I'll solve it with willpower even if I end up having to fuck every woman in Konoha before breakfast.__

Naruto also let himself go, depositing load after load of sticky baby batter into the willing woman.

With words of thanks on her lips, she collapsed. Naruto withdrew from the used cock sleeve and stretched his back quickly.

His bobbing, cum soaked cock was the attention of every woman.

 _ _Ah… damn. I'll be late for the meeting.__ He thought ruefully. "I'll go in alphabetical order for now. Line up." He grunted. He slapped the jiggling ass of the first one he walked over to. They really did obediently assume the same position they'd seen his other women take. Bunched up robes and all. "I didn't come here to fuck an assembly line of whores." He pointed out. "I came here to free you. So understand that you made your choice, you wanton bitches. After this, you have no choice. Your fate, your destiny that your clan loves to quote, shall just revolve around my cock. But you crawled over here and begged for it. Twenty years later, when you meet a man that you love, but nothing can come of it because you're collared to your lord, don't regret it. When you can't kiss the lips of a knight in shining armor, because your lips are made for sucking my shaft, don't regret it. Never forget, you silly girls."

But his words only lit the fire in them further. Their asses jutted out proudly and needily. "Yes, Heirarch-sama!" chorused.

* * *

"For fuck's sake. I did it again." Naruto sighed while reclining in the Onsen bath casually. He could feel the aches in his chakra system. His system would just have to heal itself, he supposed. To his left was a wanton sight. Two freshly fucked cunts slowly leaked his oozing cum out of their snatches as if they were a new fountain source for the bath. By the end of the night seven comely women had willingly lost their virginity along with their independence. Their asses were lined up obediently. Their cum packed holes drooled wads of leaking cum like a little line of waterfalls.

Yet Naruto continued to take a casual soak. He had, of course, been much delayed from his actual business of the day. But he was used to such things by now, and others had also learned to wait.

He continued his odd habit of talking to himself when relaxing. A leftover of his solitary childhood.

"Ahhh… it kind of bothers me." He muttered. "The other side looks empty. What am I saying? Thoughts like that are how I get into trouble. My three new Hyuuga sex pets, huh? Sex friends would have been better for my schedules. A sex pet is still a pet, and needs care and attention, and even love. And I am stretched thin enough with work and my current women. But I'd feel bad. And if I neglected them, they'd just sit there and suffer silently. They wouldn't speak up because they're loyal. They wouldn't get fed up and leave me, because they're loyal. Ah, damn, I can't have that. They're my precious women and I have to take care of them. No woman of mine can be unfulfilled. I guess I must continue to progress Kage-Bunshin. If I can be connected to them in real time, it will be more meaningful..." He mused.

Looking over at the line of passed out women, Naruto was really had to sigh in pleased awe.

"Just like Hinata… What is it with Hyuuga women? They're so submissive and faithful. I can practically smell it off of them. I can see their knees shake with desire to kneel for me just when I say 'Hi'. What am I complaining about? Anyway, I'll have to just go to the signing with an aching back, covered in the scent of women. Hinata's probably pretty eager for me as well. Is she going to make it through the meeting without shoving her head under the table? Damnit… But I can't give it up. They're so cute and lovely. My body reacts on it's own." He sighed, though with a wry grin, "Really. This is how I get into trouble. And isn't it tons of fun?"

Hanabi had drowsily awoken, finding herself covered with a male's dress-shirt and immediately sniffing it for Naruto Nii-sama's… no….

Master's scent.

The happiness that bloomed in her heart when she wiggled in place and felt her womb packed tightly with cum.

She looked down at her tummy and saw the little bump where her Master's seed had distended her, and a moan of bliss escaped her lips.

She almost fainted again straight away in happiness.

She gazed over at Hitomi and Sayumi, seeing them passed out happily, dribbling cum from their pussies and asses, and felt proud of her Branch family women.

So Hanabi heard her master talk about wanting more of the Branch family women. Hanabi flushed with pride for her clan once more. She hadn't moved from her position, curled up under his shirt. She was too tired. Freshly fucked, languidly laying down, she simply had a goofy smile as she oozed cum for her master. But she was happy she heard his candid thoughts.

A man who was very busy. A man with unquestionable strength and fortitude. But they, together, were too enticing for him to resist. A deep pride that dwarfed her old feelings of Hyuuga superiority re-blossomed.

Yes, she had lost her position in the Main Branch.

Yes, they were needy little sluts. She didn't think she could change that. Though it might cause trouble as they kept clinging to their Master's legs in need, she knew she couldn't give up this feeling. She would crawl to her master's side right now if she hadn't felt his proof of love packed securely inside of her.

One day or two, perhaps, could be her limit away from his body. She hoped they wouldn't be a big bother to him, as he worked tirelessly to bring lasting peace to the Shinobi world.

But they could be worth it. The branch family women's bath could be reserved for only his women. It could be a breeding ground where his women knelt with eager smiles.

Next time, they could lay themselves down across the rim of the bath on both side. She thought she could easily fit seventeen busy women side by side, and seventeen desperately willing cunts would be easy to find.

Ah… there would probably be too many fighting for the chance.

She would have to devise way to sort the applicants according to the most virginal, the most buxom, the most devoted, and the type of woman that Master preferred.

Hanabi's freshly fucked mind rolled over these thoughts even as she languidly sighed.

And that sort of thing, more than anything, was how Naruto got into trouble.

* * *

Don't forget to review


	9. Chapter 9 - Onsen 3 (Ino)

A/N: Here we are with Onsen 3

Timeline: Everything else Onsen 3

Warnings: Some Sai bashing. Adultry.

* * *

Onsen 3 (Ino)

 _"Naruto, do you take mission requests?"_

 _"That's sudden. I would expect someone like you to know the answer already."_

 _"Well you're the Hokage. But can the Hokage still take missions?"_

 _"I can go on missions, but only ones I issue to myself. The Hokage has to be the final authority for the military, and there can be none he takes orders from. Legally speaking, it's an act of treason otherwise. So I would commit treason against myself."_

 _"I see."_

 _"Don't look like that. Just ask me whatever it is. I'll do it as a favor."_

 _"Then in this case, it's a request of my lifetime Hokage-sama."_

 _"Hey, those words aren't a joke to me you know?"_

 _"I know better than most. Help me Naruto. My wife needs a man."_

The cold stone floor was uncomfortable to kneel on. And yet Ino felt completely at home.

The cock in her mouth was far too much for any woman to handle. And yet she could not imagine stopping.

Her jaw ached just from taking his girth. She could barely breathe while having it press up against her throat.

But the cock was stationary. It was she that was cramming it into her mouth.

Yamanaka Ino was the one that tried again and again, over and over, to force the shaft of a mystery man down her throat.

So she could hardly blame the man the cock belonged to. And actually he wasn't a mystery man.

But in the heat of the moment, Ino didn't think of any of those things.

 _Fucking fuck._ She thought. _You're too big, you bastard. You're too hot, and hard. How much lust do you have? Are my lips so sweet for you? Does my tongue feel that good?_

 _Am I such a woman? You came three times. Three you fucking adulterous, cheating, magnificent asshole. And your cock's just so fucking big and hard, and ready for me._

 _It's not fair. You're not fair!_

 _You're doing this to me! You're making me betray my vows._

She thought angrily, though it only made her throat feel more parched.

 _Cum. Just cum for me already. Doesn't your stamina have a limit? I'm sucking for my life here. I'm suffocating on this massive pussy splitting fuck stick you call a cock!_

 _Gaaaawd. You're so!_

Ino moaned desperately as she hotly slid her pink lips up and down the shaft.

She regretted only her lack of technique. Old rivalries with Sakura, dormant these recent years, did flare up again.

Sakura had somehow sunk her face onto this cock as if it were nothing.

No, she made it look as if life were far harder to live every other moment of the day, when she didn't have cock lovingly slurped half way down her chest.

And Ino wanted that. She wanted to prove that she was better in bed than forehead girl. That she was hot. That she was a fuckable object of sex and desire.

A nymph. A succubus.

A woman.

Her husband didn't give her that. It wasn't about getting hard.

She didn't even reflect in his eyes.

Those lonely feelings buried in her heart were being aired out now. Her man didn't want her, well this cock sure as hell did.

And she didn't want that to ever stop.

And she wanted to deserve that.

And oh, it was such a delicious experience. A towel wrapped around her waist, kneeling with her legs on either side of a passed out cum whore, watched by the wife of the man who's shaft she was bathing with her tongue.

Anyone could walk in on her at any moment. A stranger. An acquaintance of Sai. And word could get back to him. Her marriage would be shattered. She'd lose the man whom she honestly considered her best friend and partner.

Her heart was racing.

And his cock was just so perfect. The scent was heady and distracting. The taste, of him, and other women, all mixed together. Oh, a taste she might only have once in her life. She was alive.

She saw the shaft glisten with her slutty saliva, it's veiny glory pulsing as if demanding something, and she was proud. She worked the exposed portion she couldn't quite shove in her mouth with her delicate fingers. And she felt privileged.

Yamanaka Ino, barely able to breathe as she moaned around a cock that was not her husband's, was fucking _alive._ She was free.

She was almost able to cum, just rocking her hips in the air, from the raw sensuality of it.

She wasn't even sure. She might have done so, when she felt the massive fuck tool in her mouth jump and spray cum down her throat.

Ino groaned at the heavenly taste. She whimpered as she was overwhelmed by the volume, and with a flash of insight she pulled away reluctantly.

Strangely it was then when she finally had misgivings. Somehow, it seemed more wrong than ever to kneel there and take another man's seed on her face. To bathe in it. To worship a cock in that way.

As if it were somehow more of a betrayal than merely sucking a cock.

A pain in her heart, and an expectant grin on her face, Yamanaka Ino opened her mouth and tilted her head back, and relished in the feeling of hot cum splashing onto her face. Branding her. Dripping down her chin and marking her breasts, too.

The musky, wonderful cum tasted heavenly. The exact taste she couldn't pin down. The scent, too, was wonderful beyond anything she'd known. But that she couldn't pin down either.

Sour, sweet, spicy?

Ah. It was right.

It tasted… right.

Ino wondered if she had cum. If she had squirted her girl juice all over the ass of her passed out, cum filled friend.

She wondered if it even mattered. That was how blissfully fulfilled she felt.

She had thought Sakura bathing in a similar way had been the most wanton display she'd ever seen. And it was.

But it was very natural. Ino had copied her without even thinking consciously.

It was right.

The cock that had changed her life so, withdrew. And through the hole came words that shocked her. "Don't you dare swallow. Show me."

Ino froze.

Ino, at once, came back to her senses. The fantasy dream came crashing down.

Her hands shook in fear, still cupped beneath her chin, as the earth jutsu wall came down.

Uzumaki Naruto stepped through, and stomped once more, raising the wall completely.

Then he looked over to her with a scowl.

Ino realized how this must look.

She was ashamed. A man stared at her, angrily, cock visibly swaying through the small slit in his waist towel. He stalked towards her.

And Ino felt insignificant. She felt like a deer that had gotten too close to a lion.

Her mouth was still full of his cum. What could she say? What could she do?

Against all reason, she felt as if she had taken advantage of him.

By giving him a blowjob.

She felt as if she had stolen a right. After all, he hadn't been able to see her.

She was ashamed. He was friends with her husband. Would he tell? Would he be angry on Sai's behalf? What would he say? What would he do to her?

She shivered.

The feel of him on her skin was sinking into her mind. Her thoughts were getting skewed.

Oh… if he spanked her.

Oh… she'd been so bad though.

He looked mad. He looked so dangerous when he was mad. She couldn't oppose him. There was no way she could even run. She didn't stand a chance.

The violence would be so sweet, if it was from this particular man. Her mind wasn't sure, but her body was ready for it.

Naruto roughly grabbed the cheating woman by her jaw and inspected her. "Swallow it."

Of all the things Ino had thought he could have said, that was by far the most unexpected.

And the most perfect.

Ino stared into her man's eyes…

No. She was married. She had a man, and it wasn't Uzumaki Naruto.

Oh, but…

A growl began to work up her man's throat, and Ino snapped to attention. Cerulean eyes met, and Ino was more trapped by that gaze than by any threat of violence. And she pursed her lips together around the pool of warm cum in her mouth. That precious package, she swallowed gently. She felt it's heat slide down her throat and coat her insides.

She thought she had felt branded when she had received the cum of a man on her face. No, her chin held tightly and her gaze held sternly, feeling hot down to the depths of her stomach, now she felt branded on the inside.

Ino opened her mouth wide to show her man that she had completed his task. She had sucked her teeth clean of his precious cum. She had dutifully savored every drop.

Would he berate her at last? Slap her face and call her a slut? Walk away in disappointment, find Sai, and see her divorced?

Conversely.

Would he call her a slut and push her to the ground? Would he complain that she hadn't been able to suck him properly, grab her by the ponytail and fuck his massive cock down to the base?

And all the things her wild imagination came up with paled to what he said next.

"I thought you were better than this." Naruto said roughly. "But you were just another cum starved slut waiting to be pushed around. I'm so disappointed. I'm so damn!" Naruto said with a raising voice, and the next thing Ino knew she was thrust by the neck into the wall. "Disappointed! Damnit!"

A harsh slap rocked the blond woman's body.

Ino's world spun. She was many things in her life. Many of those things were civilized and, indeed, quite classy. She had taste. She was an heiress, in her own fashion.

She had been a diva in the academy. Keeping up with the latest trends. Always holding her princess attitude. Seeming superior. Seeming unattainable.

Look but don't touch.

A tactic to drive boys wild for her. A way to wrap boys around her finger.

Look but don't touch.

Even with her husband. She hadn't fucked Sai until her wedding night.

In retrospect, perhaps a mistake.

But it had to be. She was high-class. She was in charge. She was a venus fly trap that boys begged to boss them around.

She wasn't used to being spanked or slapped. It wasn't normal.

She was… she was…

Naruto spanked her poor princess ass so good she was drooling.

He tanned her ass with his angry strikes.

She was a slut.

She could feel herself press her ass backwards into the stinging palm of her man – no, the man – her rapist – oh fuck, who was she kidding?

He was her man. She had a husband and now, months later, she finally had a man.

She could feel herself press her tight ass back into condemning slaps of the man who had been – until very recently – only in the distant orbit of her life.

"I stood there and saw you married!" Naruto growled while spanking her punitively. "After I sent Sakura down the isle with fresh cum drooling down her leg, I thought you would be better! Didn't you give all those speeches? Didn't Sai say, he finally found someone to light up his empty heart? You stupid bitch!"

She felt the mahogany of the wooden wall of the bathhouse on her chest as she felt herself rock into the wood with every harsh slap. It stung. It hurt. She deserved it. She couldn't fight him anyways. He was too strong. She could feel that in every inch of her body. From his threatening grip on her neck – far from tight – she could still feel the prominence of him. The futility of resistance.

This – whatever this was – was happening. She had no say at all. The wild instinct inside of her told her that there was nothing but obedience for the smart choice.

She could still taste his cum on her mouth. She was still breathing it in with every pant. Her sweet cries of pain were far from convincing.

She felt her ass be tanned. She felt the vibrations rock through her body, and tickle her womb.

And something jostled in her. Something came even further loose.

And she knew – she just knew – she was going to be fucked if she did nothing. Raped. She had no choice.

It was going to happen. She was going to love it. It was going to be the best time of her life, and her worst failure.

But she was finally going to be full of cock, and that thought alone seemed more important than anything else.

She felt the heat of his massive cock fall onto her stinging cheeks and she almost groaned and came.

In pure futility, she made the token gesture of covering her drooling pussy with her delicate fingers. This fragile guird was all of nothing to a man like Uzumaki Naruto. He'd rip it aside, she thought hotly, and ram his massive cock in to the base.

But it was a symbolic guard. She felt the cold sting of her wedding band against her hot pussy lips. A sobering thought. She suddenly remembered just how wrong it was.

Sai hadn't done anything wrong to her. He had been a good man.

No, wait.

No, not at all.

Sai had been a good husband.

He had not been a man.

"Good. Stop me." Was the unexpected demand she heard next.

Ino looked over her shoulder at the towering man behind her. She was briefly distracted once more, to notice his perfectly sculpted form. His body shone in the steam and the afternoon light, and Ino could swear that the sight alone would be almost enough to make her cum, and blinked dumbly.

"Stop me, Ino." Naruto demanded, a pained expression creeping onto his face. "Be the one woman in this village I can't just walk up to and rape into obedience. Stand for something better than fleshy needs. Be good enough for Sai – he could use a good girl. And I… I could use a woman I can't tame into another fresh slut. It's hard for me too! The biology of it works both ways. All these women with instincts of submission to my strength, and me, every day seeing these women as nothing but sluts to have their weakness to be dominated. Fertile receptacles for my seed. I don't want to hurt Sai either, Ino. And you're so hot and ready." He said with a pant. "I used to stare at you and Sakura, fawning over Sasuke, and curse his damn emo luck. Your pretty pigtail that I just want to hold as I ride you. I see you and I imagine a womb swelling with my seed. I can see your tummy distend as you carry my child in you, a comely and fit bitch. A healthy little slut – a little feisty, but fun to bring to heel. Stop me Ino."

Ino stared.

 _He wants me to… wait..._

 _He wants me?_

A deep neglected part of her whimpered in emotional hope.

 _He can't hold himself back, that behemoth of a man._

 _For all his power, he's too much of a man – a fucking stud – a fucking breeding ready alpha male._

 _I'm such a ready, willing, comely, fertile cunt. I stole a position sucking his cock. Yes, I'm coated in his scent already._

 _I'm… I'm not a wallflower. I'm not an asexual thing that he can't get hard for. Sai, you bastard. Why couldn't you do that for me? If only you were here. If only you fulfilled me. Instead I was left aching far beyond our peers._

 _Every day I felt a little more empty. A little more undesirable._

 _But I'm a woman._

 _I'm a female._

 _I'm to be desired. Hunted down. Taken. Owned._

 _A supple blond nymph with a tiny, juicy cunt. A little mare to be broken in by a raging stallion._

 _Oh. Naruto… this beautiful man. This perfect example of the masculine condition._

 _He must want me – need me – so bad._

That idea. The concept that he needed her as much as she so hotly needed him, wedged in Yamanaka Ino's mind.

She felt herself getting lost in those wild eyes. That angry gaze, at war with it's own passion.

Ino forgot all about her husband. She only saw the man with the peircing blue eyes, the muscles glistening in the Onsen dew, and a manhood that put all fantasies to shame.

Ino felt the fingers guarding her faithfulness pressed down into her tender pussy flesh and spread her labia apart. She pulled her hole invitingly wide, letting her juices drip onto the back of the passed out Sakura and exposing herself wantonly with a little triangle of fingers.

"You whore." Naruto said in disappointment.

Ino shivered at those words. She felt them, rather than hear them, really.

She felt it resonate inside of her, and as she looked over her shoulder, she shortly nodded her head.

In the next moment, the impossibly hot, massive cock pushed into her equally steaming pussy.

The girth was far beyond Ino's expectation – which felt very appropriate for such a man.

She could feel her entrance spreading wide to accommodate him. She could feel him sliding past her fingers. She could – trapped in the moment of being taken – almost trace every angry vein in his throbbing cock.

Ino gasped weakly as she shuddered in orgasm, collapsing against the wall. She felt her world melting away as he forced himself steadily into her.

She forgot all about her vows, her oaths, and her promises.

Her standards. Her morals. Everything she stood for.

There was no room in her body for that and the cock. So they had to go, because the cock was here to stay.

She needed it. She had to have it. Forever, and ever, she realized.

She felt her breasts crush into the wall. She felt her body's sweat and the steam from the bath mingle. As she came, she felt every small little thing in the world as her mind inscribed this moment forever. Ino's face turned to the side, her face smushed into the wall by the weight of her man's most singular thrust. Her cheek pressed against the grain of the wood, she felt the cool touch of her golden wedding band on her forced-wide cunt. She would remember that sinful metallic feel forever. The feel of her wedding band grazing another man's cock as she was premaritally forced wide open – rubbing even on its way into depths she had never know that she needed filled.

Ino would remember her own groans forever. Half moans, and half scream, she made the sounds that only cum slaves could make. Utter satisfaction laced her panting, hoarse groans of fuck fulfillment.

 _Oh._

 _Ouuuuuuuh._

 _It just… it just keeps going. His cock just doesn't – doesn't._

 _Oh fuck. Oh fuck._

 _Oh my fucking holy fuck god._

She could feel him, every inch, stretching her beyond her limits. Pushing her higher. Farther.

"Is this what you wanted? A nice big cock?! Are you happy now, bitch?!"

"Yes!" Ino wheezed. "God, yes!"

 _It's so good! He's so deep!_

 _How is he doing this to me? How am I even taking him?_

It was beyond her understanding. She felt as if he was taking her somewhere completely new.

It was as if her body had never been designed for this level of pleasure, and he was redesigning it.

His firm grasp on her hip. His hand taking commanding hold of her signature pigtail. His virile shaft digging a little deeper into her depths with every rock of his hips.

He pushed past what she thought was what made her full – and forced her to realize that her husband had never made her full. Indeed, she had never been full in her whole, entire life.

The thought flittered through her mind, and frightened her.

But any thought at all was brief as Naruto's hot cock continued to fuck her senseless.

Only hazy waves of ecstasy remained as she bucked her hips against her man.

Her _man._

He filled her so perfectly, after he stretched her to accomidate. Yes. Yes he molded her to his cock. He changed her, to take his whole girth, somehow. He made her pussy – her greedy little pussy – gape for him with it's hot need. Her slippery canal was a tight and eager fit, but he made it work. He stretched her, and gave her more of herself. He scraped against every hidden recess. Her G-spot was on overload. In her delirium, she felt as if her womb itself descended eagerly. As if it inched forwards with prying open lips and a hot soggy kiss for newfound lover.

Which she knew well and good to be a medical impossibility.

But oh, she was senseless in lust.

She made no sense at all with her words as she madly and happily cried out whatever he wanted to hear.

Anything to have him keep fucking her. Her voice replied subconsciously, and truly. For she was truly and utterly obedient.

If he would just fuck her. If he would just not ever stop, she would be anything he wanted.

"Are you happy, you cheating slut?!"

"Yes! Yes!"

"You stupid bitch!"

"Yes!"

Naruto fucked her angrily. Ino felt her already spanked red ass cheeks slapped when his hips met hers.

And far from shying from the sting, the Yamanaka princess thrust against her stud with a passion. He was taking her from behind, like a rutting animal. And she couldn't see him, so constantly pressed into the wall. But she felt him so deeply, it didn't matter. She couldn't kiss him – oh, she wanted to – but she would get a kiss if he decided she earned it. And she had his cock. Oh, how his cock kissed her little womb. How his thick beast plunged to her depth and nuzzled against the back of her. Her mind went blank on several occasions. Her limbs which were already weak with pleasure nonetheless found power to move. She threw herself into the pleasure that swallowed her whole.

And she panted like a rutting animal as she was fucked summarily senseless.

"God! Fucking God Fuck Shit, God!" Ino gasped breathlessly. "Oh God!"

"Tell him." Naruto growled, moving aside the small cap. It revealed the glory hole Ino was now so familiarized with. "Scream through the fucking hole you started this all with. You sucked my cock through that hole, now tell your husband what you're doing!"

Ino felt a pang of pain in her heart. A twinge of regret, and shame, and utter embarrassment.

And she came harder than ever.

She felt her lips press up to the hole, with her tongue lolling out from the pleasure of being fucked so deeply.

And that pain became sick pleasure, because it was a mark of how far she would go. How far he could make her go.

How utterly she was now his bitch.

She messily groaned out the words to the man she couldn't see.

Naruto egged her on, and Ino continued to writhe and buck, and cum onto his cock.

She began to feel a little ache in her depths, despite being so lovingly full at last. How could something be missing when everything was so perfect?

Oh, she knew.

She dizzily remembered Sakura scratching at her abdomen absently.

 _Yessss._ Ino thought. _Yes. I need his cum inside of me._

It frightened her when she realized how much it was so, and that it might not come to pass.

He fucked her so hard, and already it felt like he had been pounding orgasm after orgasm out of her quivering flesh. But he was still raging hard and commandingly in control of himself.

Such a man. She whimpered in the back of her throat when she thought of the extent of him.

Would she even make him cum before she lost all strength? Did she have to deserve it? Earn it?

She didn't know how this worked.

She knew how it worked with Sai – with her 'husband'.

But not with the man fucking her now. Not with a man like Naruto.

She knew it couldn't be so equal. She had to… she had to earn it.

"Did I tell you to stop, slut!" Naruto growled, slapping her ass. "Tell your husband how you need me! Which of us is better?!"

Ino groaned as her master's words accompanied a perfectly deep thrust.

"I'm... Ohhhh... fuck... fucking... I'm fucking your... ah! Sai, I'm fucking your best friend! Sai, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm just a bitch! I'm a bitch for him! I'm a slut! Naruto-sama is making me a dirty, dirty whore! Your best friend is soooo much bigger than you! He's stretching - Oouuugh! Stretching me oouuuut! Oh God! Oh God! My pussy's on fire! My cunt is being reshaped by his cock!" Ino moaned. "I won't be able to feel your little dick anymore!" She gasped. "I won't be able to notice when you put your limp dick inside! Because he's so fucking! He's soooo fucking BIG! And he's fucking me so gooood! I'm his bitch, Sai, I'm his bitch, I'm his bitch! God yes, fuck yes, it's so fucking good I'm gonna die!" Ino screamed madly in lust. "He's... fucking... guh... so... so good. He's just soo goooood! Ouhhhh... He's so... He's so, so, so much better than you. He's so thick. He's so long! He's so hard. He's so strong. He's so handsome. He's so pushy. He's so demanding. He's so mean to me! He's so controlling. He's got so many more women at his beck and call. He's such an animal! He's such a fucking stud. I can't help it. I can't help it. I'm sorry. He's so fucking biiiig! Fuck me. Fuck me, Fuck me baby just fuck meeee!"

She panted that through the glory hole amidst her screams of pleasure.

He had a nice, hard cock that made her whole.

He was rutting her like an animal, and like an animal she submitted.

She couldn't resist. How could her weak little frame do more than bend over and shudder and be taken? It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault that she needed it so bad.

She felt so amazing. It was so fucking good.

Naruto was such a man, he was so deep in her. Her husband, she was sorry, had never stretched her. And Naruto stretched her so very, very much. To her new limits. He was a perfect fit. It was made to be.

She was sorry, she was such a slut. She was such a whore that wanted to be paid in cum and cock. She needed a man to own her body and soal. It hurt her so badly not to be owned, and she was so happy and pleased, and honored to be Naruto's new conquest.

To be a slave to his desires. To bear his child. To wait on his every whim.

"You're mine?!" Naruto demanded.

"Yes! Ah! Aaahn! I'm – I'm yours! Please! Pleash let me be yours!"

Ino realized she earned it.

She felt her master yank her upright by her hair. Her back was arched as her pussy ached with his cock. She felt his hard chest on her back. Finally, she was allowed to see his face once again, however briefly, before her eyes fell shut when he kissed her possessively.

Her fingers had never stopped holding herself open for her master, but her other hand flew up to grab weakly at his messy blond hair. She never wanted him to stop. She wanted him to stay forever.

It was so perfect, but was even better as she felt his cock jerk inside of her and a blissfully warm flood of cum spread out inside of her.

Ino screamed, her back arching into her lover as she mindlessly bucked in her peak of peaks. Her body twitched in ecstasy. Her hips felt hot. Her womb felt… quenched. Her carefully manicured fingers dug trenches wherever she could lay her hands, as her body sought outlets to express the depth of intensity she felt.

She couldn't scar her man, oh no. She could barely leave little red marks of pressure on his skin. But she clawed at the wall when he pressed her body into it, his hands on her pert breasts as he rocked his hips back and forth gently.

She came and came, drowning in a hot sea, screaming out cries of 'Master!' and 'Naruto-sama!' and 'Ouuuh!' and above all 'Thank youu!'

And at last, she blacked out, unthinking of how her husband must have heard her cum for another man over and over.

She blacked out, only knowing the warmth of her man's embrace. His hard, but constant embrace.

So possessive, with his rough hands mauling her huge breasts that were now his. His chapped lips tracing the contours of her neck, that was now his.

Her pussy was full to overflowing. Her poor cunt had never been so filled. Her belly distended visibly by the volume of his hot seed. He was so virile.

And her last fading thoughts were on how she was certainly drooling the cum of a man who was not her husband, all over her best friend who was also stuffed with the cum of the same man who was not her husband either.

And she thought, dimly, that this was real life at last.

* * *

Don't forget to review


	10. Chapter 10 - Inuzuka 1

A/N: Here we are with Onsen 3

Man, there have been some abusive reviews. Anonymous of course, because that's how these people roll.

But #1, I only started posting here like a month ago. How can you blame me for the entire Naruto fandom's trend? And there's only one story, which doesn't add up with your words.

And #2, Why are you reading it? Which part of the title, the description, the anything makes you think this isn't Naruto/harem?

I actually suspect that someone is copy-pasting negative reviews at anything with Naruto/Harem in it.

Timeline: Before Hyuuga and Onsen

Warnings: Non consensual themes.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Inuzuka

Here's the thing about dogs. They're loyal. They're simple.

Are they loyal because they're simple or are they simple because they're loyal?

Neither.

Naruto was confident in this. Inuzuka Tsume was not a simple individual. And in his initial meetings with her, she had been a fierce and confrontational woman.

But if she became loyal, then she would be more loyal than anything else. She would be more loyal than the sun could be loyal to the sky.

And she was still complicated.

Naruto's history with Tsume was confrontational. She had never approved of his taking of the Hokage title. She called him a little pup, and thought him ridiculous.

After being challenged to duel after duel, leaving her in crumpled heaps, he had gotten fed up and fucked her bruising body into the ground.

"Get off! Get – Fuck." She gasped, her massive chest gasping for air. "F-Fuck." She wailed weakly. "G-Get off!"

She meant it too. Naruto could tell.

She wasn't the sweet type of girl that said Nooo~! Kyah~! While she really meant 'yes!'

No, Inuzuka Tsume was a fighter. She seriously wanted to rip his throat out. He had the little scratches and tears in his clothing to prove it.

Tsume too, had her outfit in tatters – it was indecipherable as to what it was before.

And she still had the willpower to force him off of her.

Well, to try.

"Uuuf!" Tsume wheezed when she felt her rapist's cock punch into her depths once again. A tiny whimper of terror escaped her throat. "Haaa. Nnnnn!"

She clawed with all her strength.

But every time he thrust into her tight pussy, her strength failed her a little more.

"Stop! Stop! I wo- ohhh – I won't forgive you!" She cried.

"Stupid bitch." Naruto spat down at her. "Stupid, stubborn Inuzuka bitch! You won't forgive me? I'm the one who deserves an apology! Making me work for it like this. Making my life harder!"

"Asshole! Get off! Fucking – oh god – you're so big. G-Get off of me you loser – just because you think you have a big cock, you think you can come into my home and – and rape me in front of my family? J-Just beca - agh! - because you have a thick, hard, hot cock? You fucking monster! S-Stop! Don't... pound meeeeee!"

She repeated her demands, attacking Naruto's chest with futile blows and scratches.

But the man... The monstrously immovable, imperious figure that suppressed her into the dirt completely ignored all objections. He pumped steadily. Viciously.

Tsume felt her eyes roll back every time his hips slapped into hers, while shoving his massive cock into her over and over.

The wet slapping sound of bestial sex echoed throughout the courtyard. Everyone in the female segregated half of the Inuzuka compound could see their Alpha being pounded into the pavement against her will.

The way she gasped desperately for air, and tried everything she could to get away, and – above all – how little of a care Naruto gave to any of it. These things demonstrated a claim on the Inuzuka clan that superseded the authority of the Hokage or the Daimyo.

Something more fundamental was alighted.

There was something to the attempts of the sweaty, practically naked Tsume as she kicked her legs in the air so futilely and clawed the man's chest so meaninglessly. There was something to be said for the way she hated every time she arched her back. There was something about the way every grunt of pleasure and raw effort to take the victor's big cock had to be wrenched through gritted teeth. Her appearance of loathing and hatred, and her sopping, sloshing pussy that provided a smooth channel for a cock that could scarcely be believed to fit.

Something about it made the female Inuzuka lose power to their legs such that they fell to their knees. They fell to all fours like the bitches they modeled their lives after. Their bodies were already hot, being at the early stages of their estrus. But it was unbearable now. They had to tear those stuffy clothes away with their sharp fingernails. They had to get on all fours, naked, and fuck themselves with unsatisfying fingers just to stay sane.

 _So nice…_

 _Lucky…._

 _The way his cock shines with the Matriarch's dirty juices… want._

 _Looks so nice…._

 _It won't fit. It can't fit inside of me. But I want it so bad._

Naruto was a little annoyed at Tsume's constant barking, so he shut her up with a deep kiss.

Though this didn't make her happy. A harsh slap was his reply.

Naruto's head snapped to the side briefly, but he was unperturbed. He growled and stole her lips again, resolving to fuck her twice as hard.

Tsume, to her endless credit, actually continued to fight at him even as she began to cum in time to each long, deep, hard thrust.

And when he finally stilled, his hips pressed into hers, his cock head smashed delightfully against the entrance to her womb, this stillness made the Inuzuka women also catch their breaths.

Tsume's body shut down.

When compared to almost every other woman in Naruto's life, the feel of his cum inside of her did not alight her world with fire and orgasm.

Her body, rather, shut down. Her violent kicks and her petty scratching steadily slowed down as a direct correlation with each pump of hot semen into her womb.

It was a feeling she hadn't known in these twenty years. Tsume, dazed and dry, but powerful in her own right, felt the ceaseless aching of her womb be soothed by warm and luxurious liquid.

Tsume was still, frozen, mouth gaping ludicrously wide, body frozen in a gasp of alarm. Her claws were dug into the shirt of the man above her with futility.

She was being seeded by the highest quality of man and her body was simply trying to register this smooth, comforting feeling.

Her womb was singing out in joy at being conquered. Her womb was being cultivated. Trained. Educated. Stained.  
The onlooking Inuzuka women were horny enough to cum on their diddling fingers. But their bodies wouldn't accept the order. They couldn't have completion no matter what they did. It wouldn't serve a natural purpose.

Only a man could do that for them. And not any regular man would do.

Only the clan's mate – an Alpha Male whose genetics they admired – would do. Anything less was filthy and unthinkable. It would not further the species. It would not resonate.

But seeing their Alpha Female – the top of their hierarchy until now, still her efforts to fight back, made the needy Inuzuka women claw at the dirt with frustrated energy.

Tsume fell into a trance. She fell inwards, until her primal senses were down to her own womb. As if she was swimming in that steadily filling pool of hot cum, inside of herself. Soaking it in. Letting it rewire her. Feeling herself being mated. Being claimed. Changing her place in the world.

After the sweaty, violent sex, Naruto pulled away from his bruising lip lock and stared down at Tsume with a frown. Though she was on the older side, her face was not unwelcome. Her body was still tight. Her breasts were generous, her form could sweat and rut, and even fight against him. She wasn't bad.

But perhaps too feisty.

"There you stupid bitch." He said in frustration. Oh, the hell he'd endured from the woman ever since taking his new position. "If this doesn't resolve it, I'll give up on you." He said in warning.

He simply couldn't put up with her anymore. She opposed him at every turn, for no reason but to get in his way. To challenge him.

She was truly a territorial dog that didn't constantly challenged the newcomers.

He had tried to compromise – he was new to being Hokage. He even tried to learn from her.

But she was such a bitch.

"One more thing." Naruto warned as his cold gaze fell on Tsume's vacant expression. With a swift snap of his wrist, he gave the now passive woman a smart slap that rocked her head to one side. "If you slap me, I'll slap you back."

Tsume gasped.

It all fell into her at once. The realization in her mind to catch up to what her body had already learned.

The superiority of a man.

The blow to her cheek, hot and stinging. He had struck her into place. The pleasant ache of a womb full almost to bursting – she'd never had a lover that could fill her so completely, not after whole nights of frustrated sex.

Sex was not that great to an Inuzuka. Lovemaking was a yawn.

But this man had mated her. She had been mated. She had been claimed. She had been replaced as the Alpha. Finally she could slow down. Finally she could rest. Finally she could lay on her back like the doggy bitch she was. She could let her tongue hang out. She could come when he called and have an Estrus that was not simple torture.

Tsume took a deep breath. This was the first deep breath in her new life, and her body ran wild. She was lying still in one moment, but she was throwing herself onto her Alpha Male in the next. Her hips bucked in earnest. She moaned in orgasmic gratitude. Her wild black hair flailed about as her whole body convulsed in orgasm. As if all the writhing passion she should have exhibited from being claimed came about all at once, Tsume fell into a mindless and keening rut. Her legs locked around his waist in a moment, and her hands were tugging ceaselessly at fistfuls of his scratched up coat.

Naruto wasn't exactly pleased. He tried to wrench her off of him. He grabbed a fistful of her messy hair in an effort to pull her head away and her tongue out of his throat. But she was so slick with sweat and violently writhing that it was hard to get a grip on her.

"Mnph. Hey – I – Hey!" He finally wrenched her away enough to pin her down by her shoulders. He growled down at her. "Heel."

Tsume couldn't heel in the traditional way, so speared on his cock as she was. She could hardly wiggle left or right, so completely supressed by the man above her, much less heel to her haunches.

All she could do was show her submission.

Tsume brought her hands in defensively before her chest, eyes wide and bright with wonder. She reminded him – despite her years of experience – like an innocent little puppy.

"Yes sir." She said meekly in her scratchy voice. She used her rough commanding voice to speak servile and timid words.

"Say that again?" Naruto demanded.

Tsume stared up at her mate adoringly. She took in anew, his every feature. "Yes, Sir." She repeated.

"…Ohh?" Naruto mused. He ground his hips a little, and she gasped. He grinned, then leaning down and gently suckling on her lower lip. "Hmmm."

He knew that behavior well. He could almost smell the submission on her.

"Are you a good girl? Hm?" He reached down to the woman with a new sense of fondness. "Are you my good girl?"

Tsume sat with her back straight, because her mate hadn't told her to stop sitting. But she shivered in deleight, nodding her head.

Before the mature mother of two, leader of a clan, and all around grade-A bitch could open her mouth to answer, she found her lips trapped.

And she melted.

Naruto gave his new, obedient girl a deep, loving kiss while he worked his still turgid erection in her sloppily cum soaked cunt. Her sensative body didn't take much to push over the edge anymore. A sweet - almost painful, but unbearably sweet - gentle orgasm washed over her as she rocked her hips back into her lover.

Her owner.

This gentle affection in response to her obedience made Tsume – for lack of a better, Inuzuka only word – fall deeply in love. Her body knew that she could be taken care of. Her body knew where it belonged. Her mind and sould followed suite.

To the Inuzuka, the mind was but a passenger to the body. This didn't make them stupid. It just made them honest.

Her body shuddered in bliss - a ripple that began from her toes and ended at her fingertips. Her lonely heart – a widow these past twenty years – felt warm once more. Tears formed in her eyes. It was so beutiful.

A primal, pure, adoration. A loyalty that dwarfed all others. Her first love was as nothing. Her first mate was forgotten. She would heel for him. She would sit and wait, for years at a time. She would dive into fire. Who dared... whosoever dared growl at her mate was to have their neck snapped between her teeth.

She was his.

She was his, thank God.

She whimpered pathetically when he pulled away.

"All right. It's settled. I don't dislike feisty girls that know when to heel."

"Y-Yes Sir." Tsume said adoringly.

"Who am I?"

"My Alpha." Tsume replied with a quiet oath.

"And?"

"My Pack Leader." She affirmed dreamily.

"And?"

"Master." She whispered lovingly.

"Good girl."

The surrounding Inuzuka women could self contain no longer. Before their bodies boiled to a crisp they crawled forwards, naked. They were wet, eager, of every age and build. But they were all supple as kunoichi were. They were all firm, with sensual allure. A sweet scent suffocated the air.

They were all in heat. They were all wild-eyed.

Belatedly he realized that he was surrounded.

Naruto soon found himself tackled by a mob of eager, horny Inuzuka.

* * *

Don't forget to review


	11. Chapter 11 - Inuzuka 2

A/N: Here we are with Inuzuka 2.

I'm thinking of doing non-lemon content every x chapters.

Hinata 1 was supposed to be non-lemon but we all know how that went.

I'll try it next chapter I think.

In addition to your normal review, feel free to add aditional comments on what kind of non-lemon content would interest you.

I won't say I'll definitively write whatever is the most popular, but I will try to storyboard the concepts in that order of popularity. I will take it in as thinking material. I don't have a porn muse or Alpha Reader after all.

Timeline: Before Hyuuga and Onsen

Warnings: Basically a gangbang. There's a lot of that late teen stuff. You know, the barely 18 genre. Dom/sub. Well, as always.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Inuzuka 2

Inuzuka 2

A dim world of sweat and writhing passion.

When said like that it sounded illustrious.

In one way of interpretation, Naruto was smothered in a writhing mass of nubile flesh.

But the truth was Naruto was being dogpiled by these (literally) bitches in heat.

Though their needy claws slid off of his tough skin, the frantic clawing at his body was annoying. The way he was being tugged in every direction – thanks to urgent female needs to have any part of him inside of them – was making it difficult to properly service any particular one of them.

The women were so fierce that his cock would disappear deep into the gagging throat of one woman – he had no idea which one – for barely a second before she would be ripped aside violently. There was no control in this. And Naruto enjoyed control.

The most annoying thing was that he was being treated like a toy.

Naruto knew that others would die happily to be smothered in naked, eager women. But that wasn't the point.

Even if he had to stay with just Hinata and Sakura, he wouldn't complain. He was pleased to collect Tsume, and he would be happy to tame this entire clan until they all passed out. But that wasn't the point.

The point was, he wasn't a damn toy. He wasn't a cock on two legs. He had told them to stop. He was their Hokage and now, their Alpha. And it should mean something.

He was not a toy. He was not to be ignored.

If someone said 'dead last' in front of him again, he'd beat them to a pulp.

Naruto growled and swung his arm. Along with this he released a blast of wind chakra.

With yelps of surprise, the women of the Inuzuka clan were blown clean off.

Except for one. A young girl had wrapped her arms and legs around his whole arm, and even now she was bucking her hips blissfully against a bone in his wrist.

She must have only barely met the age requirements for this event. She was clearly a girl who had only freshly become of woman age.

Now, she desired a woman's rite of passage.

Her fresh, young body didn't stop her from wrapping her legs around his arm and humping like a pole dancing whore.

 _Huh_ _…_

"Not bad." He said fondly. "You did well. Shall I train you like a bitch? If you do well, you get a treat." He mused.

A ripple of shivering Inuzuka gave Naruto his answer.

His words alone had resonated so powerfully that some of these bitches had squirted in their fucking pants.

Decision made, he took the willing girl by the neck and pressed her face into the ground.

The little Inuzuka moaned in delight.

Yes, she squirmed in place as if to try to resist – but only to test him. Only to prove that she couldn't.

That he ruled her.

Naruto decided that she was a case study about what was appealing about the Inuzuka as sexual partners.

She didn't have the bust or the womanly curves that Naruto found at his disposal with other women.

Hinata had a body that was made to be ridden. She had the cushiony hips and the swaying breasts.

Tsunade even more so. Tsunade had curves that could drive men to madness.

But the little Inuzuka that writhed under him didn't have that. She had very brief mounds for her chest. She had short, bobby hair. She had a practical body. A scrapper's body.

Ah, but she panted with a crazed look on her face.

More than anything, they were full of energy and heat. And endless desire. The sweat that formed on her skin under the high sun did glisten, but evaporated quickly under her hot need.

"Poor girl." He mused. "Do you want it?"

Words were beyond her. She was feral. She could only sob at his words and shake her hips. Little "ah!" sounds came from her.

She needed it so much. Her Alpha. Her mate.

She didn't understand what he wanted. Whatever it was, she would do it, but she just didn't know.

As for Naruto. He pressed his shaft against the little Inuzuka's slit and heard her gasp in shock.

Such a tight little body. She had to be 15 or so. His girth, meanwhile, routinely caused his famously slutty man-eater, and current bondage slave Anko, to beg for mercy.

But the girl wouldn't be here if she weren't up for this. Inuzuka that didn't wish a mate were locked up by their peers before estrus. Barbaric, but it kept them safe from themselves.

This girl had chosen to give herself to a strong enough man.

And Naruto forced himself into her with one grip on her waist.

Oh, she howled.

She gave a choking, whining howl as his bulbous head plunged into her tight gash through a miracle of her slippery slit and his raw force. She came instantly, her juices squeezing out of the tight seal of her pussy on his cock. She came, but did not stop writhing her hips. She came, but did not stop cumming.

She was on such a hair trigger. She had been needing this all of her life.

Her hips stayed raised as she gasped and clawed at the earth with a feral expression on her face.

"Is this what you wanted?" Naruto muttered as he relished in the sight. "Did you want to be ruled so badly? Did you want to have your limits tested, little girl?" He asked. "Did you want to lose?"

He asked questions that were only answered by hoarse howls of… he still couldn't place it. Was it pleasure, pain, or both?

Naruto ceaselessly fed his cock into the lithe figure. He marveled at the taboo sight that seemed almost unreal.

It was a sight that almost didn't seem right. She couldn't possibly take him, but she did.

The on looking Inuzuka women could see what Naruto could not. They could see their sister's eyes distend, and her tongue lol freely as she panted in strain. They could see the swell of her abdomen as her male – their male – force fed her pussy the cock that it so desperately needed.

They knew that the look she wore was only one of sweet pain. They could hear in her howls the absolute joy of finding one's place.

Being owned was the lest of it.

Being put in her place.

Ah, to be put in one's place.

By a man such as that.

There was no mind left. They were a clan now, of all instinct and need. A mating frenzy.

Naruto found where he bottomed out in the Inuzuka. Fully half of his length was left freely, but he felt that it was perfectly fine. Half his cock was clenched in twice the tightness as an average ride. Above all, this girl was hot everywhere. Just like Tsume.

The onlookers came at him again as he began to pound the girl in earnest.

Still didn't know her name.

Anyways, she began to do nothing but hoarsely gasp for air. Miraculously she still bucked her hips up at him.

One of them caught his eye. And Naruto held the girl down beside his current cock sleave.

A more mature woman. She had adult curves, and shoulder lenth hair. She hadn't displayed a capacity of note, to be worthy of going next. He merely thought it would be a fun contrast and that was, he understood, how it was meant to be.

He was the boss here.

"Tsume." He grunted even as he continued to fuck squirting pussy juice out of the shuddering girl underneath him. With each hand he pinned a needy woman to the floor, so it was harder to fend off the other horny bitches. "Damn! Tsume!"

Tsume, who had been fucked violently full of cum such that she passed out in bliss, twitched from her shoulders.

"My Tsume, you better not dare sleep through my orders." Naruto warned.

"Huh? Ah… S-Sir?" She asked in sleepy confusion. The warm feeling in her womb made her pause halfway to her feet. _Yes. Yes._ She thought. She felt at peace. She felt bred. "Sir." She breathed huskily. "Your – Your Tsume is here."

A hot rush of joy filled her. A perfect complement to the pleasure of being full of a real man's cum.

Her heart was full. Her cunt was full. She was a happy Inuzuka.

"You're the Alpha Woman right? Wake up and keep your pack in line!"

Tsume growled from the back of her throat and charged into the fray.

Meanwhile, Naruto's little Inuzuka let out a shrill scream as she felt herself fill with glorious seed.

=later=

What a torrid scene.

The Inuzuka went into estrus once a year. In other words, for the other 51 weeks, they were actually very moderate.

But now they were obsessed. Women of varying ages lay sprawled on the floor. Those that had recovered were holding their hips up and mewling in satisfaction. They were trying to make sure they didn't let out any more cum.

Some had adopted the practice of helping their sisters. The little Inuzuka he had taken first after Tsume, now confident that she had been bred by Naruto's seed, was assisting one of her clanswomen. She held the woman's knees in place in order to proffer her hips to the air. Not only that, she leant in and, using only her tongue, slowly collected leaking sperm from an overflowing pussy and packed it directly back in.

These bitches, Naruto thought, had only one thing on their minds.

Tsume below him was moaning once more. It was nightfall by now, and she was on her third refill of baby batter.

"Thank you." She sighed. "Oh… it's so good. It hurt so bad before you came to us… thank you."

Naruto slowly thrust down into the woman. It was a little frustrating that there was so much cunt focus today – and would be for the next week.

But it was purely biological. They desperately, and only, wanted to breed.

"Did you really want to be knocked up so badly?" He asked.

"Yes… Yes… by you. Only you."

"You were such a bitch to me." Naruto accused.

"Ah…" Tsume moaned as her master accented his accusation with a loving thrust that rocked her whole body. Her prodigious chest swayed. Her hands holding her pussy lips apart twitched in excitement. Her fang painted cheeks flushed anew. God… she… "Your bitch, Alpha." She breathed. "Your bitch only."

God she loved him.

"I love you. I love you so, so much." She murmured in a daze

He was so right.

"You don't even know me." Naruto frowned. "None of you do. You mean, you love my cock."

"Same thing." She sighed. "It's all the same."

"What a shallow whore."

"No. No… You're… mnnnnn… You're… right. You're so right." She declared. "All of you. What you do to me, with your body. To my body. For me. I love you so much."

"What I did was beat you into the ground and fuck you against your will." He growled. "A detestable act. I can't believe it actually shut you up. I can't believe it worked. You wanted to be owned?!" He asked angrily. "You want a collar?!"

"Please! Please!"

"Should I get you a nice dog tag? I'll put a leash on it and take you for walks, if you beg."

"Please!" Tsume whined in a frenzy. "I'll – I'll earn it!"

"Tell me what that means." Naruto asked, for he honestly didn't understand.

"Any- Anything." She gasped. She meant it. She would do anything for this cock. "Tell me to bark. I will roar. Tell me to sit. I will weather any torture in place. Say jump. I will fly. Say fetch, I will bring the runaway back. Say 'kill' I will rip them apart with these fangs."

"More violent than other oaths."

"I'm a bitch." Tsume moaned. "I'm a ruthless queen of vicious hounds. I'm your fangs and ears. I'm your loyal little sex bitch. Make me a pet." She whined. "Fuck me once a year. Give me your child. Breed me. God, breed me. It's so good." She whimpered. "I'll be more faithful than your wife. More loyal than the sun. I will sit at your feet and I will be happy. Oh Master. Oh, My Mate."

Tsume was already – she claimed – certainly with his child. She said she could feel it. That she had been perfectly impregnated at the first filling of cum. Even though this had calmed her down greatly, she still would be in incredible need for the following week, along with her peers.

She would still crave his seed, just to stop what remained of the bone-deep itch of her heat.

At least they'd be sensible enough to talk. Even if they'd only talk about sex and ownership.

Naruto sighed through his nose as he cracked his neck. He also looked down into the adoring gaze of Tsume, and considered the image of putting a nice black collar on her pale neck.

It wasn't bad.

But it was also worrying. The Inuzuka professed absolute loyalty. No matter what he did.

What did that mean?

What about loyalty to Konoha? It was fine for now, because he himself was on Konoha's side.

But if that changed? If, somehow, someone found a way to control him? What if he swayed from the right path. Maybe not now, but in ten years? In twenty? If he became the next S class traiter nin, what could Konoha really do to stop him, if he were backed by the Inuzuka.

What if he were backed by the Hyuuga? What if he kept going. Kept putting collars on the women that professed to belong to him. He had enough power, right now, to go toe to toe with Kaguya. Which meant he had more raw power than the rest of Konoha together.

But he believed, from the bottom of his heart, that he couldn't win. With enough determined people, Konoha always found a way.

But take that heart away, and what? Take the people away, and what?

It was a dangerous thought.

* * *

Don't forget to review


	12. Chapter 12 - Tsunade 1

A/N: It's not the hopeful non!porn episode. I continue to think about it.

I think it's too restrictive to totally have no porn anyway. Toss a little bit in there.

Anyway, this chapter covers the origin of when Naruto got set on his current path.

Many times I have thought of putting this as chapter 1, but it always seems to work better in-media-res style.

Timeline: Pre-Everything up til this point.

Warnings: Young!Naruto. Teasing.

Tsunade/Naruto

* * *

Tsunade 1

Ah…

Tsunade.

Though old enough to be his mother, she was regarded as a beautiful warrior princess to the world. She hid her age. She hid her flaws, too.

Of course under other flaws. The gambling. The drinking.

Underneath the straight back, and confident smile.

The haughty posture. Always knowing just what to say. The glamor of her opulent figure, and the beauty of the fact that despite all this she remained a true warrior of practical means.

Yes.

Under those flashing cerulean eyes lay the flaws of a deeply remorseful woman.

Tsunade was where it all began.

Before he had met Tsunade, Naruto had been full of empty ideals.

Tsunade… Tsunade made him a man.

Most of the records of Uzumaki Naruto were well documented. After all, the Seventh was a blabbermouth about his past accomplishments.

Though yes, of course there were asterisks on every scroll. 'Events may not have been as epic as they appear'.

But some things were private.

The return trip from the Seventh's mission to retrieve Senjuu Tsunade was assumed to be uneventful. The Seventh simply had nothing to say on the matter.

It was customary for them to stop by every onsen possible on the way.

Jiraiya insisted.

On the way back, they also stopped by every gambling establishment.

Tsunade insisted.

It was then when Naruto began to unravel the great mystery of Senjuu Tsunade.

How did she gamble so much, lose all the time, and still keep going?

One, she was rich.

Two, she simply bet miserly amounts of money at a time.

Not having anything better to do, Naruto found himself often sitting in a corner covered in dust and trying to wrestle the Rasengan under control.

It wasn't that easy.

"You'll never get it." A crisp, cool voice chided him. "Silly brat. Jiraiya couldn't tell. But I can sense it. Trying to do it one handed is simply not what your chakra system wants to do. We all have unique quirks."

Naruto found that he was being observed by a woman with a cool composure and ocean blue eyes.

Delicate features, an enormous chest, and above all an air of untouchable superiority… Senjuu Tsunade.

"That's what you said last time." Naruto scoffed, thumbing his new necklace. "I took your bet and won, so don't call me brat anymore."

That always seemed to shut her up.

She would always freeze, and fall into a contemplative silence.

But not this time.

Though her expression softened and she un-crossed her arms from beneath her rack.

"Yes."

Just seeing her pouty pink lips mouth those quiet words sent a shiver down most men's spines.

If she just say the word 'please' with those lips, she wouldn't have to pay her own tabs.

But she was more picky than that.

She was more glacial. If other women were forts that men wanted to conquer. She was Mount Everest. She was the summit onto herself, and no army could interfere in that climb.

It was between you and the mountain.

"You won that bet. And saved my life, but you never seem to mention that." Tsunade mused.

"It's between people on the same team. It goes without saying."

"That's true… isn't it?" She asked while fingering his necklace. "Instead of a brat, I'll call you a young man."

"What's the difference?"

"Oh…" The little word was almost a sensual gasp. A coy smile melted Naruto's heart.

She was being unlike her usual self.

"Do I get to teach you?" She breathed. "Did you get this far, with that endless sea of chakra and that stubborn, gallant attitude, without being gobbled up?"

"What?"

"I'm asking if no randy kunoichi lost their minds and raped your nubile cock."

"W-What's with you?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade licked her lips, and Naruto couldn't help but be drawn to the trace of her tongue.

"Come along." She said, rather than reply. "I'll wash your back."

Not waiting for a reply, Senjuu Tsunade let the necklace slip from her slender fingers and turned to saunter away.

Without a say, Naruto was forced to watch those perfect, swaying hips.

"Well?" She asked while looking over her shoulder.

Again, Tsunade was rich. She had her own suite at the hotel, which included a sizable furo.

That is, a tiled bathroom with a drain. Where one could rinse and wash the hair before sinking into the hot bath tub.

Naruto was currently sitting on a stool, naked. Tsunade sat on a stool behind, running lotion through her fingers and over his body.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune in her own bath robe was providing any necessary soaps and oils. "Isn't it… a little…"

Tsunade grinned at her apprentice. "Don't be jelous."

"I-I'm not!"

"Dibs, Shizune."

"O-On?!"

Tsunade slid her slippery digits all over the boy. "Dibs." She accented carefully.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Hmmmm." Tsunade hummed gently, ignoring the debate at her convenience. "T _rapezius, latissimus dorsi, levator scapulae,_ rhomboids. All very well toned. The body of a real fighter." She explained while sliding fingers over every inch of his back, then snaking around to trace the muscles of his abdomen. She left oily, warm lotion in her wake. Naruto soon felt the softness of her prodigious bosom press into his back, and he blushed. "You've sincerely worked hard."

"I have to." Naruto said seriously. "I want to be the Hokage."

Everyone – seriously everyone – used to laugh at it.

Even Iruka-sensei, though he smiled and agreed, always had that shadow of reservation in his eyes.

 _Dreaming big is good._ Seemed to be unsaid.

Well he wasn't dreaming. He was seriously planning for it.

He seriously believed in it.

But he was still weaker than others, so what could he say?

"Hold the seat warm for me." He said to the woman at his back. "I'll surpass you and leave you with the shortest reign in history."

She didn't laugh, but she rested her chin on his shoulder and smiled.

"Then when you become Hokage." Tsunade said in a whisper with her lips drawing close to the boy's ear. "Put a baby in me."

Naruto blinked rapidly.

"I have a medical condition. Ask me what it is."

"…What?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"I am a woman." Tsunade replied with melancholy. "With no one to love. My man died, and broke my heart. It's very hard for a kunoichi, you know, when their man dies. And then I became strong. I grew into a low fertility rate and a biological frigidity. My body had no one to love. Kunoichi love to rave about cocks, but it's just an outlet. Our kunoichi bodies lust after strength. The more fit the body becomes, the more keen the survival instinct becomes, the more inescapable that urge becomes." Tsunade explained. "You must be the same. You have too much energy. Jounin level chakra in a gennin body. Someone should have been fucking you long ago, drowning in your desire to sow your seed into pliant wombs, but it seems they were against your background."

Naruto swallowed hard.

"But I'll take care of your needs." Tsunade explained. "Learn technique and skill from your teachers. But I'll maintain your body and your lusts. I'll make you strong. And then when you're able to beat me down, you'll push my face into the dirt and fuck my womb full of the highest level sperm. You'll make me gasp," she whispered, her fingers trailing down to his stiff boy cock as her lips trailed soft contact with his cheek on her way to his lips, "as I cry with tears in my eyes. At the ends of my rope, you'll shrug off my blows and steal my Hokage title away along with my heart. My soul. My ever-aching, these twenty years, empty womb."

"That's lewd!" Shizune gasped, dropping the plastic bottles of shampoos and soaps in her hands. She covered her eyes with her fingers as her mentor began to trace the veins of the young man's cock.

Ah, but she peeked through her fingers as well.

Naruto tried not to groan as he was overtaken by amazing sensations.

He was afraid to say anything, well aware that his stupid mouth had a habit of disrupting the mood.

"It's your fate as kunoichi." Tsunade said patiently to her apprentice, as if calmly ignoring her own slutty actions as she began to pump the young man's shaft. "It's not love. Love is different. You can love anyone you want." She explained. "But your body will love the first man to fuck you into submission. And with the gap of strength I sense between you and Naruto, your body must be eager. You might be higher ranked now, but he showed his ability during the battle didn't he? He beat the one that beat you. You'll turn into a hot collared bitch if you don't do something. No more masturbation, Shizune… I found you a splendidly promising stud for breeding."

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama!" Shizune gasped, her knees rubbing together even though she denied it in her mind.

He was… he was young! He was… he had such a good figure for one so young…

Her teacher's lewd words were creating a heat that shot down to her cunny

Oh… he was built to be sturdy like a rock. Like diamond.

A body that could endure. Which wouldn't break no matter how long he ridden. How hard he was – no!

Shizune sank to her knees shakily and tried not to masturbate.

Naruto was finding it hard to fight the urge to make noise – it seemed unmanly in some way – while his shaft was smoothly pumped by Tsunade's gentle touch. It was a sweet torture wrought from her light touch. Insubstantial, teasing.

A part of him hated the implication that he was not able to simply… make her work harder.

To simply force what he wanted out of her.

And he was not shy, nor meek. But he didn't understand very well.

"Is it a deal?" Her cool voice asked him while the woman herself stared down into his upturned face.

Blue eyes, into blue eyes.

"I like Sakura-chan."

"Is that so? And?"

"And I don't really understand…" Naruto said through grit teeth. "…the terms."

 _He still hasn't cum._ Tsunade mused in surprise. _That's quite exceptional. Ah, it's his willfulness showing again. It's adorable, until it's arousing. Good. Good._

"I see… and?" Tsunade couldn't help but lick her pouty lips.

She was, for the first time in years, begging to feel a semblance of heat.

Just that much was a relief to her body. She wasn't made to be frigid. She was born to be a hot, cum-filled slut.

She needed a man. She needed a round belly and lactating breasts. She had needed it for so long, but like a stove that could not catch the pilot light she had been left cold and devoid.

And she was still not there. He was still not enough.

But oh, that strength that resonated with her. That strength where it counted, in his heart that made him stand up where her old lover had laid down to die.

An unfair comparison.

But her body was unfair.

And yes, that memory of looking up at his young back. She hadn't looked up at a man's back in twenty years.

He had potential.

He had so much.

She licked her lips.

"And do we have a deal?" She asked. Her cool voice would break soon if he kept her waiting. Her nipples, hard pressed into his back. The wet suds she had intricately coated onto his muscular body let her slide and grind against his back as a means of venting her simmering lust.

Her fingers slid over his shaft – thick for his age, she thought. Good. Good. – and she eagerly awaited his response.

"And I only know one thing." Naruto said. "I won't lose to you. I'll be on top one day."

"You'll pass me for sure, right? You'll have to beat my loyalty into me. You'll have to wrestle down the world's strongest woman, and spank the fire out of me, and ignore whatever I say, then rape my sopping pussy into obedience. You'll give me a baby. It's a deal?"

"Fuck your weak deal." Naruto growled. "I'll even make it a promise."

Tsunade squeezed his shaft tightly and pumped it with vigor while wrapping her other slim arm around his waist in a loving gesture. She leaned down and sank her soft lips into his.

With all of her fire, she gave him a bruisingly deep kiss that made his tongue feel like it was melting.

It was Naruto's first real kiss with a woman.

"Good boy." Tsunade smiled as she pulled away, still not revealing a shortness of breath. She hid it well. A blush only very faintly appeared on her pale cheeks. "Then I'll begin my part of the deal. I'll take the edge off." She explained, licking her lips.

The mature woman sauntered around to the boy's front, knelt down, and Tsunade briefly closed her eyes and breathed the moment in.

So commanding was it, in length and girth, with a beautiful upwards curve and a manly musk. The small drop of precum on it's angry pink tip produced a tantalizing sheen.

To Naruto, Tsunade emanated confidence and maturity. She had the wide hips and the juicy chest of a real woman. He'd never understood the real allure of a ripe and plump woman in prime motherly condition. He could already imagine that the only way to improve her beuty would be to fuck a child into her flat midriff.

He wanted it incredibly.

For Tsunade, she quickly and professionally got to sucking Naruto's cock. The emotional event of finally feeling those teasing pink lips on his shaft was enough to make Naruto cum on the spot. But he held out. He held on.

He felt that it would mean the end, and he never wanted it to end.

Tsunade's pink lipstick smeared up and down his considerable shaft as she bobbed quickly and pumped the uncovered girth with her manicured fingers.

She had experienced lovers before. Oh, she hadn't cum.

Hell, she had put lube on the condom because she couldn't get wet enough, and endured with a frown on her face.

But she had tasted men before.

Even fully grown men rarely exceeded this shaft in dimension.

And never, never, ever in vigor. In heat. In hardness.

His cock throbbed in her mouth. She could taste his lust. She could mark his quickened pulse with her tongue.

He was so hot and hard. He was surpassingly virile. A true stamina freak Uzumaki.

That was what she wanted.

That was what her body needed.

A vigor that would plow through her biological problems. A man that could overpower a fully fledged Sannin Kunoichi such as her. A man that could break her strength, shatter her feminine pride, and ignore her frigidity.

And just fuck her senseless.

One day… this cock.

This magnificent cock, she thought. That was her future.

She squeezed the Gennin's balls gently as he clutched desperately at her head and moaned. When he put his hands on the back of her head to force her throat to stay stuffed full of cock, and came with a groan, she tasted the cum purposefully. She graded it.

Though soon she had to swallow in massive gulps just in order to keep up with the flow.

Wonderful volume.

Delicious taste.

When Naruto fell into a boneless slump, coincidentally collapsing onto the surprised bosom of a whimpering Shizune in the middle of fingering her own slit, Tsunade made preperations to extract herself with some reluctance.

As if to mark her claim on the future father of her child, she pressed tightly with her lips to place a ring of lipstick on his beautiful cock that didn't even go fully soft, and kissed the tip when she withdrew.

"It's as if you were built for sex." She mused with a note of joy, feeling arousal just from sucking him off.

So that was the Uzumaki bloodline, she thought.

"Get strong quickly." She whispered.

"Y-You got it." Naruto wheezed. "I don't like losing."

Tsunade giggled.

The last thing Senjuu Tsunade did was roll the Shodaime's necklace in her fingers fondly once more, watching the light refract off of it's emerald surface. "Mine." She whispered. "This proves that you're mine. You can say so to any mongrel bitches that give you unwanted attention." And then she let the necklace slip from her slender fingers and turned to saunter her glorious, shimmering, naked body away.

Without a say, Naruto was forced to watch those perfect, swaying hips once more.

A ceaseless fire was lit.

* * *

Don't forget to review


	13. Chapter 13 - Wedding 1

A/N: Not a lot of updates lately.

A combination of over-work IRL and lagging passion for the writing and especially the editing process as a whole. It's like: what am I doing this for?

I often thought of how to fix up this wedding scene. For now I'll post it like this. I don't know if I'll ever write part 2, but it's better to just post something for now.

* * *

Wedding 1

Essentially all of Naruto's women were active Shinobi or in the reserve forces.

Furthermore when a kunoichi became pregnant she entered the reserves as a default, for their chakra abilities would slowly diminish: First in reliability, and then in power.

Why else did they desire a stronger man? Simply, their man would have to fight for two.

In that sense, all eyes were jealously on Hinata during her wedding.

Including a pair of envy-green eyes. Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Hinata was a traditionalist. There was no dress or veil.

There were kimono and hakama. Seiza and sake. It was a calm, but joyous affair. The glowing joy on his wife's face would be carried in Naruto's heart forever.

The Hyuuga didn't have the tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding though, so her polite seiza posture was a little sullied during the reception.

In town, he liked to keep his women stuffed on principle. A little bit of warm jism pooled onto the silk ceremonial cushion she was kneeling on throughout the reception.

Of course, it wasn't only her.

Sakura and Ino sat together while considering the happy couple.

"Aren't they cute?"

"Yeah." Sakura said with a hint of longing.

"This spread isn't bad. Though of course I have my diet. But then that's one of those wedding things, right? Calorie counts don't count today, and a guarantee to get laid at night?" Ino said with a shoulder nudge.

"Probably not." Sakura admitted. _It's Hinata's night. Can't get Master's cock tonight. Can't get fucked. Can't get my poor ass reamed. Can't chocke on him. Can't lick._

 _...Can barely fucking breathe. I'm having panic attacks thinking about this._

 _…_

"...Hahaha..." Ino laughed dryly. "...You too... huh? How did... you and I end up like this Sakura? Weren't we #1 and #2 in the Sasuke Fan Club? We were the top hotties back in the academy. Wet dream city... right? Now we can't even get laid? What's wrong with our husbands, right?"

Sakura wasn't listening at all to her friend/rival's bedroom plights.

Though the cum her master had pumped her full of in the morning hadn't even dried, Sakura still wanted him powerfully.

Perhaps weddings really were an aphrodisiac.

 _I… I guess I could ask Naruto if I could let Sasuke…_

 _… Ugh. Fuck that. Why is that so revolting?_

 _Was Sasuke always that scrawny and disgusting?_

 _Wash your fucking greasy hair Sasuke. Spend some time in the sun you pasty, clammy little..._

 _No. He's my husband. What am I thinking? I love him. I care for him deeply._

 _It's only tonight and a weeklong honeymoon. I can endure being empty for a week. I can live without my Naruto's unnecessarily fat cock stuffed into my aching holes. It's not even natural how he stuffs me. My hips were giving out anyway. My throat was getting raspy anyway. I could use a break from that sex fiend. Baka. Hentai._

 _*whimper*_

 _How am I going to wake up? How will I go to bed without him inside of me?_

 _C-Come on. Sasuke-kun did me like twice a year. I can live without sex for a week!_

 _*whimper*_

 _Six days, twelve hours, thirty-two minutes, to be precise._

 _Ah…. The cum he put in me this morning. Maybe I can scoop it out of me, into a bottle, and stretch it over the week._

 _God, I've become dependant. I'm showing all the classic signs of addiction. One week…_

 _Sai, no running away tonight._ Ino thought, while she was hiding her own problems. _At least I hope. It's well known that weddings get couples worked up, right? Yeah… yeah… I'm getting laid tonight._

 _Fuck. I'm so dry. I need it._

 _I'll… I'll get him drunk and – what am I saying? I'm smoking hot! This kimono couldn't hug me tighter, and I'm wearing nothing underneath. Sai better be enthusiastic later or I swear to God…_

 _Maybe I'll see about the available sake._

Ino struck up a different conversation in order to mask her pain. "Hey, that's a wonderful perfume, forehead."

"Huh?" Sakura hadn't worn any lately. Her man's scent would be her scent for the immediate future – he had been very clear.

"Kind of a…" Ino mused. "A… savory… scent? A little tangy? A little… I don't know. It smells really nice."

"Oh." Sakura blushed. "I-Ignore that."

Was her chastity belt coming undone? Well it wasn't airtight or anything.

It was a few weeks after Naruto had beaten her fiancée to a bloody pulp and raped her against the tree of Training Ground 7. A few weeks since she had succumbed to the endless pleasures of having a real man inside of her, filling her up.

A few weeks since she had moaned like a whore for her rapist, bucked needily against him, and cum for him over and over while her loser husband impotently lost.

A few weeks since being won like a prize, and loving it. Naruto had been obsessed with keeping her and Hinata freshly claimed at all times.

Perhaps he thought that, somehow, since he had taken a woman from his rival, that there was a way they could be lost in the same manner.

So he kept their wombs bursting at all hours of the day. He had called Sakura over this morning and – damn her weak will – of course she had thrown peanut butter onto bread for her husband and hastily prettied herself off before running off to another man.

She had walked in on Naruto pumping delicious seed into his soon-to-be wife. What a perfect way to start the day, she jealously felt.

And then Naruto had turned around, his cock still drooling cum, and grinned.

She had mewled into the bedsheets next to his fiancée as she was filled up for the morning.

God, she was addicted to him.

And then of course, the chastity belt with a little plug to keep the cum inside all day.

Obviously her husband didn't have the key.

The point was that it wasn't air tight. And the now cool, sticky cum was probably the scent Ino was marking.

Yes, of course it was delicious, Sakrua thought.

For a kunoichi, her man's seed was irresistible.

"New perfume? Don't hold out. Or maybe it's something on your plate? Whatever smells so wonderful, it must be delicious."

"I have to taste it once a day or I don't feel sane anymore."

"Aha! I knew it! Hey, don't hog the secret!"

"Oh look, there's the sake."

"Sakura!" Ino complained.

Sakura blushed, speaking of such things with her husband nearby. Though he was more interested in the d'orderves than her, her dress, or her entire life, of course.

Naruto himself had been awoken by his fiancée's signature blowjob all week.

Scented, edible massage oil, heated just right. This was poured into the valley of Hinata's robust, snowy breasts and worked over his shaft with nimble fingers.

Waking up with his cock sliding between glistening, large breasts, with his wife-to-be sucking stealthily on the meaty rod that poked through her bosom…

The height of luxury.

And then he would take his choice of her holes. Since the oil was at hand and already coating his slippery shaft, he often made use of it to conveniently fuck her ass.

He enjoyed wildly tossing his woman against a surface and plunging into her ready ass first thing in the morning.

"Slut." He'd say as he took long strokes into her. "You needy, greedy slut."

Hinata's naked body was ripe with womanhood. She had the plump figure in her hips and breasts that gave her the perfect cushion for sex. She was simply built for it.

Her heavy breasts swayed as he reached around to grasp them. He'd manhandle them. Squease them and pinch them while he pounded deep into her tiny rosebud.

Hinata kept her ass clean and ready all day. Oh, she was ever available for her man.

She couldn't get enough. She had left her sanity aside long ago. Long ago she had drowned in the sea of his endless lusts. His thickness and leangth pounded her so deep that she wondered if he could scratch her stomach, and she loved it. She couldn't stand it, and always fell limp quickly. But he simply held her in place by her swaying breasts and rocked her whole body with every deep thrust.

She came constantly in the mornings, screaming cries of lust with every slap of his hips.

She, being a chaste princess, had found the act so demeaning and filthy at first.

Of course, it only drove her wilder. It only proved the depths that she would sink for her Naruto-kun. It was how deeply he commanded her.

She took a deep load into her ass amongst wails of pleasure, every day that week.

Today as well, she was leaking cum from the back and the front.

Hinata had been in 'good wife' overdrive for the week leading up to their wedding. She demurely chased down his every inconvenience, and eradicated it methodically.

Her dutiful expression as she seriously addressed the best way to suck him to wakefulness was adorable.

Naruto had a calm, peaceful wedding. His honeymoon, though, had been a torrential endevour.


	14. Chapter 14 - Aftermath 1

A/N:

 **I put a new poll up for the next one-shot Heroine.**

You can find it on my profile page, near the top. Just under my name SniperJoe88

It's not visible on a phone. You would need to switch to desktop view to access it on a phone.

It's for the next one shot heroine. That doesn't mean she'll show up next chapter. But next time I manage to put up a new heroine It'll be about her.

It was way too hard to do this non-porn chapter.

NO LEMON this chapter.

* * *

Aftermath 1

 **Inuzuka**

Kiba was pushing his carrots around with his fork.

"What's the matter, pup?" His mother asked.

".…It's nothing…" Kiba muttered. He averted his eyes from his mother's form. She was wearing the usual apron that he'd seen her sport ever since his childhood days. Yet now it fell loosely around the round bulge of her six month pregnant form.

He was an adult now, and had long since moved to his own place in the segregated male section of the Inazuka compound. And he was now only visiting home for thanksgiving, but didn't know how he should look at his family. It hadn't helped to walk past all the women he had known from childhood, now with rounded bellies heavy with child. So many women walking proudly while lovingly caressing the proof of their new polyamorous relationship with one Uzumaki Naruto.

Speaking of which.

The scent of Kiba's old friend stained not only the women around him, but anything from floors to benches, even to walls.

What the hell kind of freaky mating frenzy had stormed through the Female Compound?

Hell, he knew what kind. The kind who's first and last name were well known to Kiba.

A few of the blonde's shadow clones even seemed to be wandering around. He always seemed to keep an amount of presence here in the Female Compound.

In his compound, protecting his pregnant bitches, Kiba assumed.

Speaking of which...

Currently Kiba was staring at his plate of dinner while visiting his mother and sister.

"What's this, pup? When did you get shy, huh?" Hana teased in that big-sisterly way." Hana asked, caressing her own product of love between herself and Uzumaki Naruto. A thick dog collar hung loosely around her neck, with Naruto's brand emblazened on it.

Kiba averted his eyes from that, too.

"We Inuzuka are bold and honest." Tsume declared with a big grin. "Out with it son. Don't be a little bitch!"

Kiba sighed and scratched his head. "It's just… I went to the academy with him. And everything."

"You mean our new Alpha?" Hana asked, perking up. "What was he like?"

"Just a guy I knew." Kiba said, shrugging. "A guy weaker than me. Weaker than everyone. At least, according to the teachers. And now I turn around and not only has he surpassed me, but half the females in my family are knocked up by him and…"

"Whats this. That's all fantastic news. We have a stronger Alpha than ever. You should be proud." Tsume urged. "His seed will bring strength to the Inuzuka clan. After all, we are ones who rely on the natural instincts and talents in our bodies. Bloodline is everything."

"Well what would dad say?" Kiba asked.

"Your father would be happy that I found a man to give me the pleasure he never could. " Tsume said with a shrug.

"Mom!" Kiba gasped.

"Oh honey. Just fucking deal with it. I didn't raise a pussy." Tsume said, digging in to her steak. "You're a grown man now."

"How can you be so cold hearted towards father?" Kiba demanded.

"I'm not a samurai, pup. I'm not a princess and I'm not a night. I'm a kunoichi, and in my day that meant something. It meant blood stained disreputable shadow fiends. It was a different time, pup." Tsume objected. "You kids these days were raised in a peaceful place. A miracle little span of time where you entered the ninja academy just as the last war finally ended. You're good at fighting, but you're shit at dealing with the true dark and evil in this life."

"I lived through a war." Kiba reminded.

"You think your Fourth Great Shinobi war was anything? The fourth war was some weak-ass shit. The whole world got buddy-buddy and teamed up against a hand full of obviously evil motherfuckers. You lived through a war. Good shit. In my time, the wars were one after another until they all blended together into one grey unfeeling hell. In my time, we burned grain feilds and poisoned wells. Innocent little towns, but they were supply stops for the enemy forces. Women. Children. Whatever. Everyone bleeds the same color. They bleed like my people have bled on the eve of enemeis doing the same thing. Spies and traitors were everywhere. You couldn't sleep without your back to the wall. Killing. Killing. More killing. Our numbers fell around me. But I had no man to be my Alpha. Your father was a Beta, but I forced it to work. Oh, what a hellish pregnancy. Feeling weak and helpless. Always wanting the strong arms of my mate around me, but not having a strong mate to rely on. I don't have to force anything with Naruto-sama. I love my Alpha. My body sings in joy when I hear his heartbeat nearby. Everything just happens on it's own. My hips move on their own. My legs make me kneel before I realize what I'm doing." Tsume said wistfully. "He's perfect. He's your Alpha too, now, Kiba. You should be happy. We can be safe under his protection, and rebuild our numbers with his superior seed. You think half your female relatives are knocked up? You're right, because the other half are waiting their turn. We can't decrease our fighting force too much, eh?"

Kiba put his face into his hands. "...It's just fucked up, that's all, when someone you grew up with becomes your step-dad."

Tsume roared uproariously. "That's life!" She chortled.

"...It also makes me feel infirm about how I'm going to find my own wife." Kiba admitted. "Aren't all the girls falling for Naruto right now?"

Tsume shook her head. "You're worried about that? Great men have many women. It's been like that since ancient times and there's always been enough pussy left over for regular men like you. How many concubines do you think a Daimyo has? The whole inner court is packed to the brim! Inner Courtesans, Outer Courtesians, and Favored Courtesans. No man can even be in the same region without having their balls cut off! Hah! So what if your relatives are all tied to the lucky dog who grew up with you? We're but a hundred in a village of thousands, in a nation of millions. If our Alpha were able to satisfy every Kunoichi in this village, it would be a fraction of a fraction of one percent of the women in our nation. You are a small fish in a small puddle, thinking that things are unbalanced. There is a whole world out there worth of women who would love to land a young Inuzuka like you. Grow some balls, pup. Go out and find a nice civilian hottie with wide hips and bring me home some grandkids!"

The Inuzuka were frank and practical.

* * *

 **Council**

Naruto sat in an annoyingly fancy restaurant while facing Homura and Koharu, the two surviving members of the Konoha Council.

He had inherited these old bones from his predecessor, who had inherited them from his predecessor, who had inherited them from her predecessor.

Though the Hokage had great power in the village, the Hokage changed. These two had remained all this while.

Naruto didn't know if he should be respectful to their wisdom or suspicious of their clinging to positions of such influence while Hokage after Hokage fought, died, or retired with honor.

"Hokage-sama" Koharu began, "it is good that you have come to meet us."

"I always respected the wisdom of my elders." Naruto said.

"Hard to believe from looking at you." Homura pointed out. "Being the prankster little shit that you were when dealing with Sandaime-sama."

"Yeah." Naruto admitted, unashamed. "I hid it well. But I swear, I always did respect him. I was just more angry than I was reverent. I'm sure you can guess why."

"I won't deny that we had a hand in the roughness of your upbringing. If you have problems with us, feel free to express them. Fire us. Cut us down if you wish. But we did everything for Konoha." Koharu said resolutely.

Naruto kissed his teeth in frustration, before running a hand through his hair. In his heart he wanted to replace these two. For a ton of reasons, not all personal. But he wasn't a kid anymore. He was Hokage now, and certainly he had become strong. The shadow clone technique had produced the S-Rank Jutsu Rasenshuriken in record time when combined with Kyuubi's chakra. Now Kurama was like an old friend. He had gained unbelievable power. He had even choked down uncountable books. And he even remembered doing it all, a thousand times, in a thousand lives, through the memories of clones that were born just to train, and died right after. In books, he was an old sage. And in jutsu he was ageless. But there was no book that would teach him true wisdom.

The coat weighed heavy on his young shoulders, and he needed the help of the older generation if he was to govern with foresight. "…What're you calling me out here for today?"

Koharu nodded. "You have become too strong."

"Hah?" Naruto asked, confused. "I'm the strongest, so what? Kakashi was the strongest before me. And Tsunade before him. And before her, the Sandaime you two won't shut up about."

"Not in Jutsu, you fool." Homura chided. "That is nothing."

"Nothing he says. I busted my ass training you old fart." Naruto groused.

"All personal power is no major thing." Koharu added. "Next to the power of the people."

"Well sure but that is old news. So what?" Naruto asked.

"We are saying that you have swayed too many people. You are too powerful… politically." Homura tried to clarify.

Naruto crossed his arms, leaning back. "Er…. am I?"

"Ay…" Homura sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hiruzen, you lucky son of a bitch. You died and left us with this mess."

"I don't have a political party." Naruto pointed out.

"Seventh-sama. You yourself are a political party, unto yourself." Koharu objected. "The likes of which commands loyalty that other parties dream of in envy. Don't you realize that the Konoha Clan Council is in a warlike state? Inuzuka Tsume votes whichever way your face turns!"

"She is six months heavy with your child. Your extra-marital child of course." Homura added.

"Hey…" Naruto said slowly.

"It's fine. Not like it's new. In his youth Third-sama was as much of a beast." Koharu added, sighing wistfully, remembering her own youth fondly. "But the point is, he never managed to tame that spitfire, Tsume. No one has ever tamed that wildcat. This six month pregnant Kunoichi is raging around and threatening to duel people even while she couldn't make two bunshin to rub together!"

Naruto frowned. "I told her to be more careful. I'll speak to her later."

When he said 'Jump' Tsume didn't even ask 'how high?'

She just jumped at max height, and if the ceiling got in the way then the ceiling was at fault and had to be destroyed. She was eager, like an energetic puppy, first in line for his every attention. A head-pat was enough to make her swoon.

When someone bumped into his shoulder in the street, she almost went mad with rage.

It was hard to recall that she was a real political force.

"It isn't helped," Homura added, "by the new head of the Hyuuga Main Branch - our most illustrious and influencial clan and **rich** clan - being your actual, **literal** wife. Their branch family no longer wears the caged bird seal, but they all bend knee when you walk by. In fact the head of the Branch family, your wife's sister, seems to be your mistress? Is this ANBU report correct?"

Ah.

His wife. His gentle and submissive Hinata. His 'choke me, own me, love me'… Hinata.

And her spitfire little sister that seemed to have endless fun bucking tradition. She wore bright colors. She acted snarky in meetings. She pranked Homura and Koharu more than once. She even wore sunglasses, a huge shame for a Hyuuga.

But that same spitfire, on a snap of his fingers: would lick her pretty pink lips before moulding herself to his side as if competing with her Onee-sama on who could be more servile and submissive.

Naruto coughed. "It's… not illegal. I didn't mean for all this to happen. I didn't expect such reprocusions. I just wanted to change a few behaviors."

"Well you succeeded, Seventh-sama. But your power may have outstripped your experience. And in your youth and frevor you may have produced results beyond expectations. Even the Daimyou is wondering if you'll amass power until you can stage a coup on the nation at large, and has made quiet inquiries into the rate of services of Suna shinobi. People think you are gradually becoming an authoritarian." Homura insisted. "A dictator."

"I'm not!" Naruto snapped.

Then he paused.

He… wasn't a child anymore.

The mantle weighed on his young shoulders.

"...am I?" He asked of the two old guard.


	15. Chapter 15 - Onsen 4

A/N:

Timeline: Latest point in the timeline.

Content: Cheating. Harem.

Right now Samui is the leader in the poll.

Kurenai is pretty close but she just can't seem to make it.

* * *

Onsen 4

 _"You need me… to fuck your wife? Why?"_

 _"Maybe I'm gay?"_

 _"Hold on, what?"_

 _"Like I said."_

 _"Putting the gay part aside, which is fine by me if that's how you can be your best self, what's with the maybe?"_

 _"Maybe I just don't like sex."_

 _"Buddy, I support you. But this is getting harder to understand by the second. I've had sex. It's not an easy thing to dislike."_

 _"I don't know, Naruto. I don't know anything about a heart, especially mine. I don't know what any of this life thing means… growing up in ROOT, it was never covered."_

 _"There's not much to cover. It just happens."_

 _"That's why it's so hard for me. I have no idea if any of it is right. I honestly thought I loved her. But I have no idea if it's love or not."_

 _"That's just how love is sometimes. Can you explain why Sakura married Sasuke? I sure fuck can't.."_

 _"I don't even know if I want her sexually. She doesn't alight anything in me."_

 _"Okay, that's weird. Ino's one of the hottest girls I've ever met, and I've met a lot of girls. Divorce her."_

 _"But I'm happy being a friend. Everything during the day is wonderful. It's night-time activities that ruin it all."_

 _"I see. So you want me to..."_

 _"I want her to be happy. And I want to be happy with her. She's not so happy now, Naruto."_

 _"She'll be happy cheating on you? Why would you think that?"_

 _"Uchiha Sakura."_

 _"...Fair... My Sakura hasn't been so happy in a long time. I'll make you a deal. I'll try it. I'll try to steal her away from you. If she can't be stolen away, then you two are to go through marriage counselling training hell. If I can steal her away, I'll keep her forever."_

 _"I understand."_

 _"I'll never let you have her back. She'll keep cheating on you, maybe making a laughing stock of you. Forever kissing you on the cheek and getting fucked by another man."_

 _"I understand."_

 _"I won't even let you touch her. I'm the jealous type."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"And we'll leave it up to her."_

 _"Thank you."_

* * *

=-=-=- earlier =-=-==-

Yamanaka Ino was full of guilt. Or she would be, underneath her current emotions. She should feel aweful.

And yet she was full of cum. Smooth, languid, loved.

Her hips still twitched in the mini aftershocks of her world twisting orgasm. Even the twitches of her thighs made her feel the man's wonderful cum slosh around inside of her.

And his cock was still in her.

She loved the feel of him going soft inside of her. She whimpered as she sank to her knees, embraced by a new man. He was still so big even when he was going limp. She was so unreasonably proud that she had taken him to completion.

With her mind still a daze with the mellow afterglow of sex, she couldn't be expected to resist as he cupped her chin and kissed her deeply.

Ino languidly sighed into the kiss.

She felt like she herself had become silk. Smooth. Malleable.

And he was wearing her.

And she was so happy, she thought.

Her ample breast was clutched possessively and she sighed in contentment.

Even if she felt like she was no longer in control of her body – being that she had sunk into a mere exhausted marionette for his hands – she still felt secure. Because of his arms, she felt warm and safe.

She felt herself rock her hips into his softening cock, and was full of pure joy.

Uchiha Sakura made a grumbling noise as she came to consciousness.

The coupling blondes sitting now on the passed out wife's tight rump seemed to bring her around.

The pressure on her back seemed to squeeze out a few globs of her Naruto's cum and Sakura's voice rose into a cry of dismay.

Meanwhile Hyuuga Hinata walked gently around to their side.

Ino felt embarrassed once more. She was grinding her hips – somehow, for the rest of her body refused to do more than limply bask in ecstasy – onto Hinata's beloved childhood crush and husband.

And Hinata was, of all things, leaning down to them.

Tucking a strand of her lustrous hair behind her ear so that her husband could see her loving expression, she leaned in for a sweet kiss with the man that was still semi-turgid inside of her. Still possessively clutching her breasts.

"Mnnn. Sakura-chan, you're leaking." Hinata said in disapproval.

Sakura was close to sobbing, judging by her tone. "Please…"

"It's already on the floor. Do you want me to clean it or?"

"In-Inside." The pinkette gasped. "Inside! I need – I can't – I finally got Naruto to pump me full and now…"

"I understand." Hinata said calmly.

She was the picture of serenity, Ino thought.

Again, she was always so accepting of her husband's sexual actions.

As if it were nature itself.

And again, she was the perfect picture of composed dutiful piety as she leaned down to between Sakura's legs and used slim fingers to pack the leacking cum back into an adulterous bitch slave's hole.

Ino's breath quickened.

 _Am I part of this club now?_

 _An elite team that serves Hokage-sama_ _…_

 _No, that serve Naruto-sama cock?_

 _The club for those that ignore our husbands and walk around oozing his cum from our abused pussies._

 _Hahaha. There_ _'_ _s enough of us to start a club._

 _Naruto_ _…_

The name rolled around in her mind. She really hadn't been that familiar with him. Not so much as to sign over her body or her life.

She couldn't help but mewl in disbelief when she realized how hot she was getting, all over again.

Her body, surely couldn't take any more?

Furthermore, she gasped as she felt the shrinking shaft inside of her spring back to full hardness again, feeling as if it were punching into the back of her pussy.

Ino whined as she shuddered in a miniature orgasm once more.

"Ah!" She gasped. "You… you can really…?"

 _Once down his wife_ _'_ _s throat. Once on Sakura_ _'_ _s face. Once in her cunt. Once down my throat, of course. And then directly packing my womb full of his warm love_ _…_

 _He can still get hard again?_

"How can you be hard again?" Ino whispered.

"When there's a beautiful woman in my arms, how am I going to say no?"

Ino blushed.

"I-I can't."

Not convincing, she knew, when she was warm and unresisting.

"Why?"

Even his voice, husky with desire… everything about him made it impossible for her to say no.

But her sense of self seemed inversely proportional to how full of cock she was. And in those ever brief few moments of Naruto being soft inside her, she had remembered her guilt.

She knew… she had to get away from this bestial man before she lost her mind again.

Ah… he was so hard already. He wanted her. Was there anything wrong with it?

She could feel her guilt being buried under a deeply ingrained need.

He claimed her. She had screamed as much, through a dick-sized hole in the wall. She had sworn off her husband while being pounded from behind…

She was his…

"It's wrong…" She murmured. "It's wrong." She said, clutching the ring on her finger.

It's cool gold surface was being sought out for reassurance and warmth.

But it felt like nothing. Just metal.

But Naruto looked down on her with a quizzical look, as if he couldn't believe it. And he smiled.

"You're a good girl." He said, patting her thigh fondly. "Trying to be faithful. I appreciate that. I appreciate that I get to keep breaking that will. I really like a good fight. And you're such a good, faithful wife."

What hypocritical words, but they made her so hot.

The image of Sai just kept fading out of her mind. It couldn't endure the heat of her growing lust.

It was so hard to remember anything other than Uzumaki Naruto and the taste of his lips. The feel of his hard body against hers.

 _Good girls get fucked._ She thought dazedly, staring up at him.

It felt so right, just staring up at him.

He was meant to be above her. She was ment to lean into his body and stare up…

 _Tell me what to do_ _…_

 _I_ _'_ _m your woman. Tell_ _…_ _tell me what to do._

 _Move me around. Put me where you want me. Fuck me how you want me._

She thought this as she was picked up and pressed into the wall. Her new master spun her body acrobatically around and she felt herself fold and have her back pressed into the wall. Her legs, without her input, for she was nothing but afterglow jelly in his hands, were placed firmly over his shoulders. As a kunoichi, such gymnastics didn't even approach her limits. She could bend any way he wanted, and in this position he dug so deeply into her that she could have cried out in pain and shock.

But she groaned weakly as her still sensitive body was dragged into another sweet climax.

Being spun around on Naruto's glorious shaft was, in itself, a transformative experience.

The delicious curve of it's impossible girth scraped against her insides in a way that, in that one motion, equaled her entire sex life before she knew him.

Though she knew it could get better. When he had made her cum, she had seen stars and felt heaven.

And she felt as if she had never even stopped. A crescendo without end. Tidal waves behind other tidal waves.

That wonderful curve dug into a new part of her now. It dug perfectly into her g-spot in this position, and she couldn't help but gasp weakly. Her legs kicked and twitched in place over his shoulders.

"Hello Sai!" Naruto yelled with a grin. "Back now?!"

Leaning in to her body, so that her knees pressed back luridly into her soft breasts, Naruto whispered hotly into her ear. "You'd better cover your mouth, or he'll hear you moan for me."

Ino's eyes widened. She at once wanted to snap her mouth shut, or just scream to the heavens.

Her hands flew over her panting lips, in the end, mind racing as much as it could while clouded with the pleasure she was under.

How did it matter?

Hadn't he made her – forced her – to luridly profess her debauched loyalty to his cock through the glory hole, to her husband?

Wasn't her marriage that she even now weakly tried to protect, all shot and done for?

"Yes. I left to get Sasuke medical attention." Sai explained with a yell over the wall. "And, of course, to give you time with your wife. I presume you're done."

Ino felt hope bloom in her chest.

Her marriage could be saved.

"Stop!" She tried to mouth to Naruto.

But he grabbed a fistful of her silky blond hair and pulled her in for a vicious kiss.

She beat on his chest with both her fists.

"Id-Idiot. I said…"

He growled, made her shudder in climax by teasing the spot inside her pussy that she just couldn't say no to…

And kissed her again.

Paralyzed in pleasure, she weakly beat him with only her left fist.

On the third kiss, she found her arms wrapped around his neck.

Naruto pulled back, and with saliva still dangling to join their moist lips, Naruto spoke again to Sai beyond the wall.

"I would never let you hear my wife moan for me." Naruto agreed with a grin. "If you hear any muffled groans now, it's from my pet slut, so don't mind it."

"Sakura-san? I see."

 _So that_ _'_ _s why_ _…_ _He didn't fuck her here in the Onsen._

 _What_ _'_ _s with that special treatment? Am I okay? Sakura too?_

 _What am I then?!_

"But I'm not done." Naruto replied. "I won't be through until I'm satisfied."

"I see. With that ginseng, I really only lasted five minutes. So your stamina is on another level both on and off the battlefield."

"You're really frank about that kind of thing." Naruto chided honestly.

 _Five pathetic minutes._

 _But at the time I was very impressed._

 _At the time I was happy I could almost get off with my husband_ _'_ _s dick while fantasizing about my Hokage_ _…_

 _No. I know it_ _'_ _s Naruto_ _'_ _s fault._

 _He_ _'_ _s the one that_ _'_ _s too good._

Ino prayed her muffled grunts and graons could not be heard, because Naruto was staring straight into her eyes as he pumped her slowly, while talking casually through the wall to her husband.

And it was driving her mad.

 _God, just fuck me. He doesn_ _'_ _t deserve me._

"By the way, it's good that you left… my bitch screamed some beautiful words." Naruto accented with a harsh thrust that made Ino clamp her hands over her mouth even harder. Her eyes were going to roll back if this continued. She was just going to give up, lose her mind, and just babble endlessly about god knows what in response to this beautiful dicking.

"…Sakura-chan is the Uchiha clan Matriarch now, you know. You might start to be more polite."

"It's fine. She loves it when I put her in her place." Naruto said, grinning at the blonde bitch currently skewered on his cock.

 _She does. I bet she does._

 _From a beast like this, it_ _'_ _s a pleasure to be his bitch. A woman just wants to fall down and raise her tail for his rougish form_ _…_

 _But he didn_ _'_ _t mean his wife, Sai! He meant yours! You idiot!_

 _It_ _'_ _s me!_

 _I_ _'_ _m his bitch! I_ _'_ _m his bitch!_

 _I_ _'_ _m his bitch!_

 _I_ _–_ _Ah! Ah, ahn! Ouuugh!_

 _So_ _–_ _So deep. I can_ _'_ _t think. I just can_ _'_ _t. He_ _'_ _s so commanding and strong, and he controls you Sai, you idiot. He_ _'_ _s making a fool out of_ _–_ _ooouuuuh_ _…_ _. Fuck_ _…_ _fuck_ _…_

 _g-god_ _…_

"I'll scream…" Ino whimpered desperately. "I'll scream, Naru – ohhh… s-stop fucking me so, so hard… I can't…"

"You think he even knows what you sound like?" He asked with honest interest. "Did he ever make you scream, sweetie?"

 _Ha_ _…_ _Hahahaha!_

Ino outright howled as she was pounded senseless into the wall. She came and came, losing track of time.

When she realized it, she was staring up at her man in a daze, fucked briefly out of her mind, hot cum oozing into her depths once more and voice hoarse from moaning like the bitch he had made her.

"You're right. You can go back." Naruto growled hotly into her ear, after releasing her from his lips. "Sai will take you back. He doesn't know any better. Even now, he doesn't know it's you."

 _I never moaned for him like this._

 _I never knew I even could._

Ino was too exhausted to reply.

Even in the aftermath of multiple orgasm, his cock kept making her have to muffle her moans into his neck.

"But what makes you think I'll give up this tight ass? These slim legs? These juicy tits?"

 _Don_ _'_ _t talk like that. It makes me so hot_ _…_

 _I_ _'_ _m dying. I_ _'_ _m dying._

 _I have to_ _–_ _have to fight for my marriage_ _…_ _._

 _Fuck_ _…_ _Sai_ _…_ _say something. Give me strength_ _…_

"Can you even go back?" Naruto asked with a hint of honest curiosity. "Can you give me up?"

"Would you let me?" Ino gasped.

"If you want, Ino, I'll never see you again. Or you can stay, and I'll love you forever as one of my precious girls." Naruto replied with an honest expression.

Ino wilted. That wasn't fair, to say it like that.

To say it like that!

Naruto pulled his thick shaft out to the tip. Holding her up against the wall with his strong hands clutching her ass, Ino looked down and saw the full length of him glistening in a mixture of their lewd juices. His cock, so unfamiliar before today, stood pointedly towards her still gaping pussy lips. The fresh cum drooled down in a simple line, and into the waiting mouth of one Uchiha Sakura.

 _Bitch_ _…_ _she was waiting around and now she_ _'_ _s stealing my cum. That_ _'_ _s mine. I earned it_ _…_ _._

 _It_ _'_ _s so hot that she_ _'_ _s doing that._

 _She just silently waited for me to get fucked senseless, and desperately laps up my sloppy seconds._

 _Fuck_ _…_ _but it_ _'_ _s mine. I earned it_ _…_

She whined in her mind.

 _Plug me up with your big cock. This is a travesty_ _…_

 _N-No. I have to leave now. I have to run away from this, and into the arms of my loving husband._

A into B. It was a sight that begged to be completed with every fibre of her instinct. He was obviously meant to be inside of her.

She knew that her only chance to ever get away from this sexual beast was to struggle to be let down. Simply run away.

With all the dredges of her willpower, she summoned memories of the good times with Sai. The loving moments when he showed that he cared. He was stoic, but he tried. He wouldn't take her on romantic walks, but she could drag him there by the arm.

She was, in some limited way, happy with him. Their life was stable and happy.

He was more a friend than a lover, she knew. But that wasn't so bad. And she was… had been… happy.

-ish.

Happy enough, she thought, not to get involved in this… this debauched whatever it was that Naruto's life had become.

Her soul cried out in pain from her decision to leave, and she almost wept tears of reluctance, but she began to unwravel her legs from her man's shoulders…

And Naruto growled, sinking into her pussy with a single deep thrust that splashed juices onto Sakura's waiting face.

He subjected her to exactly two commanding thrusts that shook her womb.

Which shook her whole body and made her feel him in every inch of her.

And Ino bucked and came for him, as if on command, even though she felt as if she had no more juice to give.

And then he pulled out, the ruthelessly sneaky bastard, and held himself at her entrance again, as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

Ino was gasping for air. "Ah… oh… That was… y-you said…"

"I know." Naruto growled, perhaps at himself, "damnit, I get it. But I want you so bad… I want to own you. I want to take you from him. I want to do everything in the world for you, and keep you beside Sakura at the foot of my bed."

The thought of kneeling there with her old rival, competing once again for the affections of a male, was a strikingly hot image.

They had fought over a boy. Now, to fight over a man. To fight over a titan of sexuality like this.

Ino felt Naruto's grip on her ass was more possessive than ever. His gaze burned with desire and… pain.

He was also at his limit… he could barely stand to give her this choice. It was grieving him to give her any way out of his arms.

He belonged inside of her, Ino thought. She was hurting him by trying to leave.

She could see it on his handsome face.

If only… if only Sai had shown her a quarter of this affection.

No.

It's not like he never showed affection. Sai had shown her ample platonic love.

It's just that she was unfucked.

It's just that she was not caressed. No lips trailed kisses down her neck. No arms wrapped possessively around her.

So why… why… couldn't she stop shaking her hips? Why did her heart feel so full?

She resisted when he took her chin in his hands, but her chest bloomed in gratitude when he ignored her token restraint and kissed her anyway.

He didn't respect her wishes, but only because he needed her so badly.

Ino felt his tongue intertwine with hers in what already felt like a familiar, fiery dance.

 _Thank you_ _…_ _I really want to kiss you. I really want to be held tonight. If you accepted my wishes and left me, I don_ _'_ _t know what I_ _'_ _d do._

 _I don_ _'_ _t want my husband tonight. I want my blond haired god to hold me and kiss me._

Ino reached down with her ring-adorned fingers, and spread her lips for him once more.

With a happy smile that melted her heart, Naruto embraced her lovingly and took her again. She gave up on herself and became a mindless thing for him. She sighed into his neck as she experienced pleasant, languid thrusts.

"Thank you." He told her. "Thank you so much. You chose me."

"You bastard." Ino moaned languidly into his chest. "You bullied me into it. You bullied me with your boyish smile and your burly cock."

"You won't regret it." Naruto promised. "See if you get any sleep tonight."

"O-Oh! Mmmmm." Ino moaned from a wonderful G-Spot rubbing thrust. "...S-Sai. What about..."

"I'll take care of it." Naruto promised to her, kissing her neck. "Don't worry about a thing."

"Ye-Yes…" She sighed in love and lust. "Take care of me. You're so wonderful…"

"Hey Sai?!" Naruto asked loudly over the wall. "I need Ino tonight."

"Do you?!"

"To examine my hand. I caught Susano-O, after all. I might have a lingering injury."

"Like hell." Sakura whispered, face covered in second-hand cum. "You don't have a scratch, Master."

"Sakura too!" Naruto explained to Sai with a grin.

"I see."

"Worse come to worse, they'll have to examine me all night long." Naruto explained.

"Of course. After all you're the Seventh. Nothing can be allowed to give you lingering harm."

Ino couldn't believe her husband was such an idiot.

It was wrong, and writhingly hot, that her man could make such a joke out of her husband.

"I'll make sure," he said with an oddly solemn tone while grinding the head of his cock into the spot Ino simply couldn't resist, "that they examine me closely. Certainly. I may not see you again until tomorrow. So have a good time, Sai."

"You too, Sir. Enjoy your vacation."


	16. Chapter 16 - Onsen 5

A/N: More Ino.

Look.

MORE INO.

I am working on Samui on the side now.

I think that I can basically close the poll now. I will work on both Samui and Kurenai. Please feel free to write in ideas on plot or how they get together and so on.

* * *

Onsen 5

Ino couldn't let go of him.

It wasn't that she didn't want to. He had whispered into her ear that she should lift her little body off of his cock and his deep, powerful words to her rattled around her poor sex-hazed brain like the words of God.

"Y-Yeeeshhhh…" she slurred obediently.

She tried again to feel the world beyond where her crevix was faintly caressing the head of his big, hard cock.

There was cool wood on her back. Her whole body was warm and glistening damp from the steam of the female hotspring section.

Her man had, of course, invaded this space and was grinding her into the partition that had separated the two sides.

Naruto grunted his dissatisfaction at the Yamanaka's slow response, and gave her a harsh slap on the ass.

"Ah! Hyan!" She squeaked like a little girl.

"I said get off. I want to take this to the bedroom." Naruto said gruffly.

It wasn't his first new conquest.

He had come to know - feel, even, in his blood, that early on he should establish obedience.

One had to have obedience equivalent to the pleasure given out, or it wasn't a sex slave.

Just a random slut.

He could peel her off of his cock. Let his cum gush out of her as his shaft slipped free of her tight, tight tunnel.

But he would make her do it herself. It was a hard thing for these kunoichi to do, he had learned. Giving him up however breifly, that is.

So it was a good lesson.

And Naruto spanked the Yamanaka's ass again with a slightly more fed up expression.

Ino had certainly gotten off from her man's show of ownership, but that was likely not the point.

"Y-Yeeeshhhh…" she slurred again. Her arms were limp as noodles at her side. Her legs were wrapped greedily around his waist, her heels digging into his back. Her head was foggy.

She couldn't do it. Her hips couldn't even process pulling away from his glorious body, and she whimpered.

"Baby… I can't…"

Her body had gone to somewhere on the other side of pleasure. This is what it meant to turn into a cock sleeve.

Naruto rolled his eyes but had a teasing and flirty expression on.

Ino's heart fluttered.

"All right," he whispered with a hint of amusement. "Poor girl, is this your first time? You're acting so enchanted. Didn't Sai even touch you?" Naruto asked as he began to sloppily bounce this adulterous bitch up and down his cock. Her sweaty back slid across the polished wood of the partition. She squealed in surprise and shuddered in pleasure. "Am I actually the first time your little pink cunt's felt full in your life?" He asked passionately.

"I… I… ffuckkkkk…" Ino groaned in a helpless sort of orgasm as her new man began to fuck her with a new sense of excitement. "Umm…. I can't… Like, a finger I guess? Like a pinky?"

"He didn't put his dick in you?" Naruto asked in amazement. "A hot, tasty, blonde nympho like you?"

"Yourcock… your cock… Ohhhh… Umnnnnn…. Fuck! Fuck!" She gasped. "Um… wha? What?"

"Sai only fingered you?" Naruto asked, slowing his hips.

"Oh no…" She murmured. "I meant like a pinky… that's how far in he went…"

Naruto tried not to snort in laughter.

He actually liked Sai. And it's been said that some guys could be pinky length soft and 6 inches hard. It was plain to tell that Sai actually just couldn't get hard over his wife.

But Naruto looked at the girl… no, the woman.

There was a reason why Ino had led the pack back in their academy days. Some people thought Sakura had a big forehead.

Naruto had thought it was cute.

But Ino was just perfect all over. Smooth and unblemished, like HInata. Perhaps a result of the life of an Heiress. Her face was perfectly proportioned. Her hair was long and so silky that it shone in the afternoon light. Her soft, perky, breasts with fat pink nipples. Her half lidded, lusty blue gaze. Legs she could contort behind her own neck and a lust that kept her moaning even when her stamina had long since run out.

She could have been a succubus.

Like Hinata, she didn't belong near a battle.

This girl was breeding stock.

Naruto grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and forced her into a deep kiss.

Ino sighed submissively into the kiss, dutifully sucking on her man's tongue while gyrating lewdly against him.

"Poor baby girl." Naruto growled hotly into her ear. He could hear the blood pumping in his ears. Something about this girl drove him a little crazy. "You need a man, and an average one won't do. You were born to wrap your legs around someone strong and virile. You're a hot bitch and you need an over sized bitch taming cock to keep you sane."

Ino groaned and bucked wildly. She thought kept finding energy to fuck him from somewhere.

His words just hit her so right. She bit onto his collarbone with the passion of how much he made her feel. "Fuck! Ohhhh! Bitch… Bitch cock bitch."

"Oh sweetie. Poor little girl. 28 years old and never had a real cock? A hot rod like you should have been stuffed with the best meat for the last 10 years at least! You're so pitiful. I'll start training you tomorrow. I'll spoil you tonight. Anything you ask for you'll get. If you don't ask, you're still getting it. You need someone to master you. Call me Master" He said gently, fucking her just as sweetly. "You've earned it with this body. You've permission…"

The words tumbled out of her mouth as if a dam had broken. She had thought of him that way, but couldn't say so. Couldn't claim him as her master and now it felt so sweet. She hadn't known she needed his permission but she really had. Every bit of her body sang in joy every time she called him, and she just rambled on and on: "Master, master, **MAAASHHHSTER**! Master, ma-aashterrrr…"

Ino moaned. _I faintly feel like I used to be offended by social inequalities or something, sometimes. Or something. But cock and cock so big tasty man and hard chest and desire in his eyes and she_ ** _was_** _a hot bitch. She was tired of acting like she wasn't just a big pile of sex and men's wet dreams and his cock is so big_ _*whimper* and what's he talking… aren't I his… I don't get it. I'm his slut slut slut already… Love, love, I don't get what he wants me to say. Isn't he selling a package that I already have stuffed up my cunt cunt cunt? What does he wannnnt… fuck meee…. I'm so sensitive and sore from being fucked senseless but he's fucking me so fuck meeeeee…._

Ino's head was a mess.

"I'll take care of you. Don't worry, I get it. You're like a virgin." He whispered. "Forget about Sai. It didn't happen. Your poor little virgin pussy's overwhelmed and your body's clinging helplessly to the first man you've ever known and I'll take care of you."

The Yamanaka screamed lustily. She screamed as she shuddered in another orgasm. She screamed through her teeth as tears fell down her eyes. How was he wringing another orgasm out of her? It even hurt, but it hurt so good and dominantly that she just came harder. She had to take deep breaths just to laud her appreciation. "Ohhh! Cumming! Baby, I'm cumming for youuuuu! Your Yamanaka bitch is soooo happy!"

 _GOD. Take care of me baby. I'll take care of you. I'll follow you anywhere. I don't care anymore…_

 _Yes yes yes baby. You're so good to meeeeee._

Her eyes were fluttering on the verge of unconsciousness

Ino was on the verge of fainting from the lust and pleasure, but her mean, mean new darling kept slapping her ass.

She whimpered meekly.

Naruto gave kissed her a little fond kiss on her forehead and grabbed her juicy ass with both hands.

He walked off to the changing room while Ino bounced on his cock from the natural rhythm of his gait.

In the changing room.

Hinata followed her husband three steps behind, feeling left out and longing.

Sakura followed behind while biting her lip.

The two had been fucking the same man for a few months now - often together, and had bonded a little in the way that only sex slaves could.

And though rare, even sex slaves did talk shop in a certain sense.

"What's with this special treatment?" Sakura muttered bitterly, helping to lift Ino's limp arms from around their mutual man's neck long enough to get a kimono sleeve over.

Yes, she had passed out from the fantastic pounding she'd gotten. But watching Ino cuckold her husband had revived her engines and the pinkette was hungry for cock, ready to go another five rounds.

Meanwhile this new blonde addition was so fucked out that she couldn't do more than rest her head in the nook of Master's neck and just whimper while he did all the work and it wasn't fucking fair!

"It's her first day." Hinata said gently back. "Let her have this."

"Isn't it some bitch's first day every day in this village?" Sakura asked in exasperation. "If your husband isn't bringing home a new girl every day I think the numerical totals wouldn't add up."

"That's different," Hinata said gently. She really had a profound womanly disposition.

"Yeah? How?" Sakura asked.

"He doesn't usually bring them home." Hinata said while pointedly looking at Ino.

Sakura kissed her teeth. "Ino pig bitch is going to be first class? Like you and me?" She hissed.

Sure, he had claimed Ino-bitch. But Naruto claimed a lot of women.

Usually it meant Shadow Clones.

Certainly, he obviously couldn't make a daily round through the actual, entire Hyuuga branch family. He was Hokage, and had actual work most of the time.

And when he felt like it he personally walked up to, say, a random stray Inazuka by chance and forcefully took her in the nearest alley.

There was a much smaller circle of women that inspired enough personal interest to keep him coming back every day.

Assuming they showed up and begged like good girls, there were just:

Herself, Hinata, Hanabi, Tsunade, and Shizune.

Maybe one or two more.

Fuck, it was a decent size already, and now Ino.

"He has that look in his eyes." Hinata advised.

"Like?"

"Like he found a new flavor of Ramen."

Sakura kissed her teeth.

Naruto chuckled at his pet's dissatisfaction.

"You're Hinata flavored. Like Miso. Simple and can't get tired of it." Naruto said while gesturing Hinata forwards with a crook of his finger.

Hinata smiled lovingly and tip-toed to meet her husband's lips.

Despite the Yamanaka he was holding onto his cock with one hand, he took a fistful of the Hyuuga Hairess's massive breasts through her kimono while he gave her a forceful kiss that she felt enslave her all over agian from head to toe.

"Anything you want. Any woman you want." Hinata sighed and told her husband softly, taking an expensive silk handkerchief and wiping the drool from her lips to maintain her delicate and proper appearance for him. "Any time you want it. Any way I can help."

"I love you Honey." Naruto said, as any man would say when given such a free pass. "You're very good to me."

"Oh Master. But I love you more." Hinata teased back, giving Ino - who was still gyrating gently on her husband's thick cock - a pat on the back as a form of her blessing, before beginning to tie her obi over her own floral kimono.

"… Don't you have any self-respect as an indipendant woman? How can you be such a wallflower?" Sakura asked from beside her as they were both getting dressed.

"Fu, fu, fu," Hinata gave a rare, superior chuckle, showing her playful side. "Because I get it on the regular. Nice and long. Twice a day minimum." She held up her fingers to represent both victory and the number two. "Yes, I didn't get a deposit this time and seing you two getting taken in front of me does burn me up. But my womb's still got some from when he performed his husbandly duties for us at home. And it's getting late. I know I'll be on my back again soon. I suppose you could say I'm a thoroughly dependent woman. "

"Kuh… this is the power of the legal wife…" Sakura muttered in envy.

Naruto chuckled. "You're Sakura flavored." He told his childhood crush. "A spicy bitch I have to tease to keep in line." Naruto said while gesturing the Uchiha bride forwards with a crook of his finger.

The pinkette was tying her Obi and looked reluctant as she stepped with stutters towards him.

Even if she wanted to play hard to get to assert her dissatisfaction, one crook of his finger was like an invisible lasso to her.

She was still that no-nonsense girl that would love to hit him on the head and call out his bullshit.

But if she hit him, he caught her fist and spanked her ass. If she tried to tell him some hard fact logic, she had trouble finishing a sentence without dropping her gaze down, down, down to his bulge.

So she hated herself, but the half dressed pinkette stumbled up to hug his arm and tip toe to meet her owner's lips.

Despite the Yamanaka Naruto was holding onto his cock with one hand, he took a fistful of the pinkette's hair and gave her a forceful kiss that melted her heart all over agian.

Naruto then gave Sakura and Hinata a cheeky smile. Mauled Ino's ass to hold her securely against his body. Made sure the Yamanaka's long slender legs were still wrapped around him. His and her Kimono were more like a loosly tied robe now, and if one got a good sideways glance it would be plain that he was fucking someone else's wife. Hell, it was likely to slip off Ino's slender shoulders with how she kept panting and shuddering with every step he took.

But he began to walk towards his Master Suite with a grin, eagerly risking to be caught by Sai just because his wife was too much of a weak-willed slut to pull herself off of his cock for a 2 minute walk.

Hinata followed in her elegant way and hugged his right arm, putting his arm softly between her prodigous breasts . She looked up with loving acceptance. "Later, please love me a lot Naruto-kun."

Sakura sighed and held onto his muscular left arm, antsy to the point where she stole glances down to where his cock bounced in and out of her old love rival - fighting her Inner Sakura to not lean in to get a better catch of the scent, or a taste…


	17. Chapter 17 - Kurenai 1

A/N: By popular request, Kurenai part 1.

I had said she would be a oneshot, but call it a two-shot and be done. It's about the same anyway.

I don't know why, but there's something very appealing about her as a widow. So I ended up writing a lot of non-smut against my will.

Well, it's just after two hardcore chapters so I guess this is fine.

Warnings: No lemon content this chapter.

Timeline: After Hinata 1/2, and before Sakura 1, so they still have their old relationship. Naruto hasn't become Hokage yet. It's shortly after the end of Shippuden.

* * *

Kurenai (Voted in)

It could be forgiven if a casual observer thought that Hyuuga Hinata was attached to her boyfriend at the hip.

The truth was the girl had been clingy her whole life. Perhaps this was related to losing her mother at a young age. The poor Hyuuga heiress had very little love and even less security in her formative years.

What this meant was that she had latched on to Naruto from a very early age in the academy, though been simultaneously too insecure to approach him.

But in addition, it meant that she also formed grateful bonds with her team.

And beyond all else, she held an almost daughterly bond with her Sensei.

Kurenai-sensei had seen something in her that she hadn't even recognized herself.

She had seen that all the girl needed was a little push.

Kurenai gently guided her into being friends with her teammates. Because underneath her quiet and reserved personality was just a normal girl that wanted people to like her.

She owed Kurenai-sensei a lot, and visited her frequently.

"Sensei." Hinata greeted, walking into the red-eyed woman's apartment. She had her own key. "Sensei, I brought some groceries. You haven't eaten, have you?"

No response.

Slowly, Hinata began to follow Step-by-step instructions for a hearty stew.

She was gradually studying more feminine arts.

It might be surprising, because her bust had grown so ample and her features were so utterly refined, but Hyuuga Hinata wasn't all that great in the kitchen.

She knew more about Tea Ceremonies than she knew about Tea Brewing itself.

She knew more about how to manipulate another person's chakra circulation than she knew about how to manipulate a Wok.

But now, with a boyfriend like Uzumaki Naruto, she had begun to take on the more mundane womanly tasks. She wanted to knit more things for him. She wanted to cook delicious meals for him.

And for her Sensei as well.

She already had made a few little boots for the upcoming child. She had also learned many healthy meals fit for a pregnant woman's nutrition.

"Sensei?" She called gently, after putting the stew on low.

Walking into the bedroom, ever so gently opening the door so as not to wake any slumbering mother-to-be, Hinata finally found her teacher.

Yet finding Kurenai had almost broken Hinata's heart.

Kurenai-sensei was merely staring at a photograph while clutching a cigarette case and lighter to her chest.

Hinata slowly closed the door and returned to the living room, depressed.

Kurenai-sensei didn't like it when people fussed about her. She felt proud as a teacher, and as an older woman. She didn't want her students to fuss.

But Hinata couldn't help it.

The fact her teacher hid away in her room to wallow in her own grief all alone was even more worrying. She would prefer that Kurenai could break down in tears where she could see.

But Kurenai-sensei had cried too much. Her tears had run dry. Her sorrow had numbed her. She walked through life like a ghost.

Hinata looked around herself in the living room.

Kurenai-sensei wasn't the only ghost in this house.

Everywhere she looked, Hinata could see evidence of the late Asuma Sarutobi.

Even though they had been dating in secret, it now could not be more apparent.

Hinata sighed.

"Oh! Hinata? I didn't hear you come in." Kurenai-sensei said with a bright voice as she slowly descended the stairs.

Hinata's special eyes could not be deceived.

Kurenai-sensei's cheer did not reach her eyes. Her eyes were as sallow and empty as ever.

"I knew my chakra would be disrupted by this pregnancy. But I had no ideas my conventional senses would be so dulled." Kurenai laughed self-deprecatingly as she sat beside her student.

Her laughter did not reach her eyes, either.

Hinata wished she would just stop.

How could her Sensei fool her? How could she hope to fool any of her students, when she had taught them everything they knew about how to track and discern?

Kiba and Shino could already not bare to see their teacher in this way.

"Sensei. There's more than that. Aren't you lonely? I know that… it hasn't been very long, and you're still grieving. But you could just let one of the boys stay in the guest room. You shouldn't be alone right now. It isn't safe, and it must be frightening..."

Kurenai froze at Asuma's name, as she always did. It had become simultaneously taboo and unavoidable in this household. "…Hinata. No. I just couldn't…"

"Sensei…" Hinata gently reproached. "By your third trimester, it's not normal for you to be all alone. I do know about these things. I've been reading up."

Kurenai blinked. "You have?"

"Well… Naruto-kun and I… we've been thinking…" She said, blushing as she folded her hands above her womb. As usual, her baby tank was fit to burst with her lover and master's virile ejaculate. Contraception techniques were, as ever, the only thing between her and a ripe pregnancy.

Kurenai clapped her hands, overjoyed that the shy girl she had once tutored had come so far. "Will there be a wedding?" She asked excitedly.

"Maybe…. Maybe later… I mean. Right now Sensei… we are all thinking of you." Hinata confessed. "You are still in this condition. Kiba, Shino, as well as Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji… we're all trying to be here for you."

"No one can replace Asuma. No one, ever."

"We're not trying to -"

"And no one can replace Naruto, either. Hinata." Kurenai said, grasping the young woman's hands. "Take it from me. If it's your last lesson from me as your Sensei. Don't wait. This profession of ours… it doesn't have the best life expectancy. I know that he's strong. But you never know, Hinata. You never…" Kurenai trailed off, gazing into the distance.

Hinata felt her heart break all over again.

* * *

Yakiniku Q

The Konoha 11 (13 now, with the inclusion of Sai and the return of Sasuke) were meeting up at Yakiniku Q, the favorite BBQ hot-spot for Team Asuma.

"Ano... Well… It's been seven months." Hinata said sadly, hugging her boyfriend's arm tightly. The two were scrunched together at one end of the table. Another table had to be brought in to accommodate the large group. "She's… not improved at all."

"Sorry. Thanks for checking on her." Kiba said sadly. "It's been hard to drop by for me lately."

"She was always so strong." Shino said, arms folded. "This loss has wounded her deeply, and I feel that she isn't comfortable with us seeing her in that state."

"You two were always a little closer." Kiba admitted.

Hinata sighed, burying herself into Naruto's side. "I don't know what to say to her either. In the end, I still have my love. It's hard for me to tell her what she should be doing."

"Well she has to do something." Ino objected. "She hasn't left the house in ages! Asuma-sensei wouldn't have wanted this."

"Sensei was… always concerned with others." Shikamaru said, massaging his temple. "In Shogi, I remember. He put the king first. And the queen second. All the rank and file came after. If the children are the 'king' then… is Kurenai-sensei the 'queen'?"

"Anyway I agree." Choji said between mouth-fulls of meat. "She's got to get out. Get some sunlight. Stretch her legs."

"That's also good from a medical standpoint." Sakura pointed out. "Of course, nothing crazy. But she can't be moping about all the time. She needs to stretch her limbs."

Naruto of course had yet to say anything. He was merely trying to race Choji to the best slices of BBQ.

But slowly he began to notice the pinprick of stares concentrated on him.

He frowned. "What?" He asked the table.

"Ah, baka." Sakura pouted. "Don't you have anything to say on the subject?"

If Hinata was latched on to his right side, then Sakura was seated smartly to his left, and was affixing him with a stern and disappointed look.

That was very common for team 7.

Naruto shot her a flat look.

"What?" She asked. "You're being oblivious!" She argued, looking around. "See? Read the mood."

"Okay." Naruto said, turning back to the table. "So what is it?"

"Well…" Hinata began slowly. "I was thinking - **we** were thinking that you could do something."

"Me?" Naruto asked. "I don't know her that well." He admitted.

"That's exactly why." Shikamaru agreed. "The rest of us are too referential to her. It's a problem. We tell her that she has to get out of the house. And she says no. And we just… That's Asuma-sensei's woman…" Shikamaru trailed off sadly.

Naruto pursed his lips. "I understand." He said. "When Ero-sennin died, I felt like I couldn't touch a single thing he had left behind. I felt like I was unworthy, as a student that had not been there when he died. But you are all being too soft on her. For her own good, you need to put your foot down. At least that's what it sounds like."

"It's easy for you to say." Sasuke grumbled. "Your special move is beating people up until they reform their ways."

"That's not fair." Naruto argued. "There's nuance to my methods."

"Whatever dobe. New dictionary word?" Sasuke sneered. "Nuance? Two whole syllables?"

"Yeah. I read up on it between the sixth and seventh time I kicked your ass." Naruto replied smartly.

"Naruto! Don't pick on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chided.

"Pick on? Sakura-chan. He started it!" Naruto objected.

"I don't care who started it. I'm gonna finish it." Sakura said, cracking her knuckles.

Shikamaru held up his hands, separating the two. "Look. The point is, forget about all this. This isn't about you, or him, or me or anyone. Let's think about Kurenai-sensei right now. Naruto, please. Can you take care of this?" Shikamaru asked. "From all of us. Just… take her out somewhere. Don't let her talk her way out of it. Just… get her out of the house."

"That seems…" Naruto folded his arms. "I don't know. I don't want to stick my nose into it."

"It's what Asuma-sensei would have wanted." Shikamaru pressed. "She's withering away. Haven't you seen her?"

"I can't say I have." Naruto offered. "She's never around."

"Exactly."

"Hmmmm… Hinata-chan is always talking about her Sensei's condition... Just take her out somewhere?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun. Please?" Hinata pleaded, hugging him close. Her big, watery eyes were the nail in the coffin.

* * *

Kurenai's House

Yuuhi Kurenai was sitting at the dinner table, staring into a bowl of uneaten stew, when she heard the door unlock.

She looked up, expecting to see her star pupil, Hinata. But the man that followed her in was a surprise.

"Naruto?" She asked, shocked. "What brings you here?"

"A movie." Naruto replied, pulling up a chair and sitting down heavily.

"A movie?" Kurenai echoed, lost. "No. Why did you… sit there?"

"I don't know. It's the had of the table." Naruto shrugged. "And there's a paper here." He pointed out, unfurling it across his knee. "Let's check the show times…"

"Is there a problem, Sensei?" Hinata asked in innocence.

Kurenai was going to point out that Asuma used to sit there. He used to sit in that chair, and she would light his cigar, and he would complain about the news, and they…

But the words were stuck in her throat.

His **name** was stuck in her throat.

"There's been a lot of talk. There's a lot of people worried about you and long story short: I'm taking you out on the town." Naruto told her matter-of-factly. He glanced over, looking the pregnant woman up and down.

Kurenai felt his gaze rake over her body. Her breasts had become even more huge, and were beginning to lactate. Her modest dress had nipple stains that were indecent given the company.

But she so rarely had anyone but Hinata or Ino over.

And he was so.

His gaze traveled down to the round curve of her belly.

Kurenai felt bloated like a balloon, these days. She blushed and covered her belly as if ashamed.

"I was going to tell you to get dressed, but your pregnancy has only made you more beautiful than before." Naruto judged. "Do you want the 7pm or the 8pm show?"

"I… No… That…" Kurenai spluttered. "What?" She pleaded, glancing swiftly between Naruto and her student.

Hinata had her hands under her chin, and was staring with an expectant and excited gaze. "What do you think, Sensei? Doesn't it sound nice? Just one night out."

"No… Hinata. This is so sudden!" Kurenai complained.

"Sudden? Sensei, we've been saying for months that you should get some fresh air! We've been trying to drag you out of the house for so long now!"

"But! But you never brought a… a **man**!" Kurenai complained. "I'm not dressed!" She spluttered.

Hinata smiled, feeling that progress was being made. "So you just need time to get pretty?"

Kurenai, realizing what her words implied, spluttered a denial. "No I…. I mean… I mean… I mean!"

"She's already stunning." Naruto said flatly, gazing at the pregnant Jounin in question. "Get your coat. The 7pm is some kind of romance film. You girls would like that, right?"

"I…I'm not ready." Kurenai objected. "It's too soon."

To this, Naruto simply folded the paper in half, and in half again to put it aside. He affixed the woman before him with a no-nonsense stare that made her know that he was not here to ask for permission. "Don't make this difficult. I said we're going out, and we're going out." Naruto replied seriously. "Get your coat."

Kurenai's breath felt short, but also hot.

Her thighs quivered even though she was seated.

In her mind, she saw Asuma there. In his seat, with his paper before him.

In public they were equals. They were both Jounin, and in truth from range she could make him her bitch with the nightmares of Genjutsu.

And she was a cool, confident pillar of an independent woman that didn't stand for nonsense.

But Asuma would always come over, secretly of course, and she would hand him the paper and a coffee and he was so firm when they were alone. He alone knew how to cut through that feminine wile that she had used for so long as an armor. He knew how to handle a woman.

"I…" Kurenai said weakly. "I… um…"

Naruto abruptly stood up. The sound of his chair scraping against the floor startled the two women. Naruto sighed. "If I have to say it a third time -"

"Okay! Okay!" Kurenai fretted. "W-Well 8pm! Let's go to the 8pm show! I need time to get ready!"

Naruto looked annoyed, but assented.

* * *

Upstairs

She opened her make-up door for the first time in seven months.

She looked - really looked at herself - for the first time in seven months.

Bags under her crimson eyes. A sunken face.

Which part was stunning? Which part was beautiful?

Kurenai powdered her face with a frantic energy.

Beside her, Hinata offered her advice. "This shade, for your lips. A nice bright red. It will match your eyes, and he likes bright colors."

"I… I'm not dressing up for him." Kurenai objected, taking the bright red lipstick anyway.

"Yes you are." Hinata said, running a comb through her Sensei's hair. "It's all right. You have my blessing to do whatever comes naturally. You don't have to do anything you really don't want to. It can be just a little platonic date between friends. But if you feel like it. If you feel like you have needs and those needs start to look like a tall blonde with dazzling blue eyes…"

"He's your boyfriend." Kurenai said weakly.

"He's my Master, too." Hinata answered. "He's my owner and my future husband, and I can't think of a better man to make you feel like a woman again."

Kurenai blushed. Hinata had told her all the lewd stories. She was the girl's confidant, after all, ever since the age of fourteen. "Your 'Naruto-kun' has gotten pushy."

"Oh Sensei. He was always pushy." Hinata smiled. "But now he's focused. Besides, his voice dropped a few octaves and now he knows how to make his requests sound like demands. And of course…." she trailed off, bringing her lips close to whisper in her Sensei's ear. "he looks soooo **yummy** in those geans."

Kurenai's whole body twitched in response. "I… I need to change." She muttered. "Help me pick out a dress?"

"Of course." Hinata answered lovingly. "Don't worry. I know what he likes."

Kurenai looked nice for the first time in seven months.

* * *

Living Room

"W…Well?" Kurenai asked. She had ruby red high-heels, stocking covered thighs, a knee-length black dress that bulged out for her baby bulge, and tits that were almost spilling out of the dress's valiant attempts to keep the third most busty woman in Konoha constrained. She had a frilly pink shawl, a necklace of pearls, and two simple silver hoop earrings.

She was, simply put, dressed to her finest. Her crimson eyes glimmered with life for the first while in a long time.

And Hinata, who was in her normal sleeveless sweater outfit, couldn't be happier at her side.

Once again, Kurenai felt the young man's assessing gaze on her. She hadn't felt a man's gaze, really, in these past seven months. Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino dropped by, but none of them really met her eyes. None of them really looked at her.

She had been pregnant, alone, with only her memories of better days. This base, uncivil thing just felt so **missed** in her life.

"I'm starting to see why Hinata was so sure that I needed to escort you. If any of the randy guys in town lose their minds from looking at you too long, I'll have to settle it with my fists."

"You're just saying that." Kurenai blushed. "I feel like a whale."

"I say a lot of stuff. But I don't **just say** anything." Naruto replied flatly, offering her his elbow.

"...No." Kurenai admitted meekly, taking his arm. "I guess… you aren't exactly known to."


	18. Chapter 18 - Onsen 6 (Ino)

Onsen 6 (Ino)

Ino, in her early twenties, in the prime of her womanly years, was married to a successful Jounin. She had a nice golden ring with a big ol' rock on the top to make the other ladies jelous.

She had a killer body, and a good reputation, and a pension waiting for her after her own years as an upstanding member of Konoha's Jounin forces.

Currently she was in the midst of an affair in the arms of another man, being paraded down the hall, with a thick thirteen inch cock smacking into places her husband could only dream of.

With every step he took Naruto bounced her ass so that the wet squelching of her stuffed pussy echoed down the hall along with his heavy footfalls.

He took a step, lifting her hips until his shaft almost slipped all the way free. Her slick pussy walls sucked and pulled as if begging him to stay.

What a bastard. What a home-wrecker.

He let go of her hips, letting gravity alone drop her unceremoniously back onto his shaft. Ino went cross-eyed at the pleasure.

His magnificent cock slammed home, and rubbed instantly against her crevix.

What a Master. Master was so good to her. She loved Master. Master's other sluts were walking at his side, jealous.

Ino could hardly remember a time in which Master hadn't been inside of her.

He was in her now. God willing, he'd never leave, and that was fine by her.

She wanted him. She only wanted him.

And she wanted only him.

Endlessly.

But there was just a little problem.

The problem was that she was just a little Medical Ninja.

Just Master's little Nurse bitch. I naive little girl, fresh faced and virginal.

Her tight little hole was so untested by a true man. Sai, her husband, had been just a little boy.

She had been just a little girl, married to just a little boy, and that all seemed fine and proper on the surface.

But a single real man was able to shatter that illusion within seconds.

But now Master had come along and stolen her away with his big manly cock. Just the sight of it made her little slit sore, just as it made her little knees weak with need.

Having only known her husband's tame touch, this poor little nurse slut couldn't handle all of Master's cock pounding her non-stop for so long.

Her whole body ached.

He'd slammed her female body into the Onsen wall, fucking her there for what felt like ages. Her body had bounced against the wooden fence as this warrior staked his claim on her as a new piece of territory.

He had even dared to fuck her for the whole walk to his own private room. She thought she'd go crazy when she noticed the ease with which he supported her weight. He truly manhandled her body like a toy.

The way he had openly carried her body, still impaled on his meat-stick, like a trophy drove her wild.

Perhaps it was because every step kept jostling Master's thick cock inside of her, but Ino felt herself truly become more and more accepting of the fact that she was being paraded through the halls, flimsy onsen robe dangling from her shoulders.

Her blushing face was buried in Master's neck, and her cunt squeezed and shivered in orgasm.

She had to bite his hard shoulder to muffle her groans.

What an awful, bestial man she had fallen under.

Oh, she had fallen hard. Once upon a time, she had been something of a princess. She had fashioned herself a lofty, unattainable trophy.

Of all the Rookie 11, she was by far the most daringly dressed. She had always worn sleeveless blouses that were two sizes two tight, and daringly cut to expose her midriff. Growing up, she had viciously teased all the boys with her style and her body.

But she didn't have the history with men to back it up. She was a display model. Not for use. Only to tempt. Never to touch. She'd call you a pervert if you tried, and be smiling all the while.

After all, rarity created value. For her body to be the treasure that she knew it to be, she had to hold something back. And she had to keep herself out of the hands of shameless guys.

Pervert! Shameless!

No self-respect!

Those were the insults she would have flung at anyone who treated her like a piece of meat.

Yet when Master did it, oh, how wonderful.

What an honor to be paraded through the halls on his cock - in his arms.

She rejoiced at the thrill of trying to keep her kimono on... to hide the shame of how she was bounced on extra-marital cock.

Yet if she'd been sane, her cries of pleasure that echoed down the halls shamelessly would be the more natural concern.

But she hadn't been sane for a long time now.

His cock was too thick and hot inside of her. Whenever it pressed against her womb her brain turned off as if her cervix were a button that transformed her magically into a wanton whore.

She was his toy. Master's toy.

The kimono which had valiantly stayed half-on for the whole expedition from the Onsen to Naruto's private suite, finally gave up the ghost and fell from her body.

She heard him kick the door open and she felt him lock lips with her.

Oh, the joy. What an honor. He took her over the threshold into his private room. She wasn't going home tonight. She wasn't going to her own suite with her husband.

And that was a good thing. Surely she wouldn't have reacted to Sai in the same manner. In fact even her husband hadn't carried her over the threshold bridal style. They had walked in hand in hand - equals.

At the time it had seemed terribly romantic.

Looking back on it, at all seemed so false and pedantic.

In her mind, Ino could imagine the two versions of herself entering rooms side by side.

Her pretentious past self would look over at her current form in horror, she knew.

But that pretentious woman would go to sleep gnawing her teeth in envy.

For underneath that fake masquerade of a strong, independent kunoichi, she was just an animal. She was an under-serviced, pent up, curvaceous, vivacious, bundle of hormones in the prime of her life.

And the sight of her present-day self, thin arms dangled around the shoulders of such a masterful man, fingers twitching from little orgasms, would have penetrated straight through that faux-feminism. Much less how her legs were acrobatically splayed around Master's waist, crossed behind his back as he bounced her sweaty, heated form on his cock with every step. Even the sight of Master's muscular, veins hands digging into the flesh of her sweaty ass-cheeks would have driven old Ino wild.

Now Master stole her away to his private room. He carried her over the threshold with his cock buried deep inside.

And this, somehow, felt like her real honeymoon. It supplanted the old, sterile memory in her mind.

Sai was scrubbed clean from that place as if Master's bulbous cock-head against her cervix were rearranging her brain with every jolt of pleasure.

And with a start, Ino realized why Master would not listen to her pleas to be gentle. Why he would not heed her pleas to be more gentle with her.

He did not listen because those were empty words.

She had submitted herself and he would throw her down onto his bed and take her beyond her limits.

Soon Master had tugged her face away from his shoulder. Her pert ass felt cold from the loss of one of his hands, but she loved the feel of him pulling her hair. No longer able to hide her moans int he crook of Master's neck, she gasped into the open air briefly before her lips were captured once more. Soon she realized that Master was sucking her tongue. He gave her an insistent, bruising kiss and sucked her tongue as if he were drinking it. It was like a symbol of their whole relationship.

Oh, the sensuous ecstasy. She groaned into his mouth.

It was like the sweetest darling love letter.

Her body couldn't come any more - just couldn't - oh, spare your little Nurse bitch Master.

And yet with a simple kiss she wanted him all over again. She wanted him to rail her already sore pussy even if it broke her to pieces.

Thank god Sai was such a limp dick.

Oh how she had cowed that man. He couldn't handle her.

She was too much woman for him. What equality among sexes? She had been the boss of their relationship, plain and simple.

And thank god she had suffered through neglect upon neglect, her body thrumming every day with mounting dissatisfaction.

Else she wouldn't have a lifetime of pent up breeding-lust to keep her hips bucking for Master.

Just when she thought she would blank out, he slapped her thigh or her cheek with a stinging, masculine strike.

It was not a little play slap. It was a real punishment that turned her head aside, or else jiggled her stinging ass cheeks.

It was the kind of strike that the old Ino would would have seen as grounds to call the Military Police.

Demanding. Masterful.

Far from filling her with revoltion, the strike made her moan like a whore and revitalize with energy.

Ino's eyes rolled back in her head. Her platinum blonde hair that was always kept so meticulously in fashion now stuck to her sweaty skin, or else splayed wildly around her.

Master pressed her onto a futon. The thin mattress was all that separated her from being fucked into the floor like the bitch she was.

A deep part of her wished he would would push her into a cold floor. She wished he would find a patch of dirt and just fuck her in the wild. She wanted to breed with her back pressed uncomfortably against the bark of a tree, naked and unconcerned with civility.

But he was so nice to her, finding a little futon to fuck her on.

It seemed so miraculously romantic and caring of Master, that she wanted to blush in delight.

There would be time, maybe, to have every other fantasy played out under her Master's guidance, she knew.

For now his cock was still buried deep. Had been buried in her ever since he had claimed her in the Onsen.

He hadn't stopped even when he had paused to make inquiries with one of the Onsen attendants, asking for handcuffs and silk wraps and a long bar he could use to tie three little breeding sows to. He had fucked her by lifting her whole body through his grip on her ass. His two powerful palms on her ass bounced her as if he were bouncing a featherweight child on his knee.

His long, thick, never wilting cock had been invading her body and mind for uncountable time. Regardless of place.

Would he ever stop?

He would never stop.

She was his bitch his cock would be a part of her now. Grinding into her cervix forever. Bliss forever. Moaning and screaming forever.

Ino felt her hips raise as her Master leaned down into her. His chest pressed down. Her breasts, covered in a sheen of sweat and tinged pink through the heat remaining from the Onsen, became cushions for her Master's chest to rest on. She felt his chiseled form press her down into the futon. Her hips raised on their own. Her legs dangled around his powerful thighs. Her feet twitched with every luscious thrust. His monster cock deliriously pressed down onto her womb deep inside.

"This is called a mating press." Naruto growled into the blonde wife's ear. His husky, passionate voice sent shivers down Ino's spine. "Get used to it."

"Oooh! Uuhhhhh!" Ino groaned, her eyes rolling back. Her back tried to arch but she was so suppressed by her dominator's hard body. She could only drool and cum, her lips pressed together lewdly as if even now she wished to suck his cock. "M-Maste - eek?!"

She felt a pop, deep inside.

Master's cock-head had pried open her womb. The bulbous mushroom head had invaded the last sanctuary of her body.

And Yamanaka Ino's whole uterus shivered in delight.

Her thighs shivered.

Her whole body shivered.

She threw her head back but couldn't scream. She made little unintelligent noises and trembled.

Naruto smiled and leaned down to kiss his new girl on the chin. "You're amazing." He told her. His gravely voice echoed throughout her empty mind. "You're such a slut. You're really special."

Slut rattled around in Ino's head.

"A…. A… U…"

"Do you feel me?" Naruto's deep voice asked her.

Slut felt him. Slut could feel him stirring up her womb. Her womb was already packed by his ejaculate and now his cock, too, was stirring that mixture. Her womb was singing in joy.

Slut could feel his fat bulbous head grinding against the back of her womb.

Slut's pussy squirted like a sprinkler, messing up Master's thighs.

"Breathe." Master hissed. "Breathe for me. Good girl. Come now."

Master gently took sluts breasts in his lips. He suckled on slut. He teased slut's already hard nipple. He bit and chewed gently, and tugged insistently. He manhandled slut's other breast like he owned it, for he did.

And Master ground his dick purposefully into the back of slut's womb.

Slut remembered to breathe.

"Guh! Ah! Ah! OooooOoohoohhhh! Auuh! M-Mashter! Master Master!"

"Good girl." Naruto smiled gently. "Do you know where I am?"

"Ah! In slut's. Ah! Womb. In slut's womb. You can't! It's so good. It's so good. It's so good!"

It was beyond any reason. She was a medic nin and she knew her biology.

Both the pleasure and the pliability of her womb - both were unscientific.

Morphine paled in comparison to this. Her brain should be fried from all the orgasmic lights dancing behind her eyelids.

"Only I can do this to you." Naruto told her. He had always loomed over her, but now he seemed like a giant. She quailed under his dominance. "Never forget that Ino. Sai may have been your first, but your womb has given up it's virginity to me."

"Ah! Ever since Master fucked slut past one Oh! One inch, all the rest was slut's virginity. Ah! Slut swears."

The distant, mud-covered memory of Sai atop her was fading rapidly from her mind. It seemed gross, now, giving herself up so cheaply to a polite effeminate 'man' with a pretty face and a little flaccid prick.

That was not Sex. His limp dick wasn't even able to break her hymen. How could it be sex?

This was sex. Being under this bundle of hard, corded muscle. Vicious blue eyes. A cock thicker than her wrist. Stamina of the Gods.

She was already drooling from her pretty pink lips, and she knew that this was real sex.

Naruto chuckled.

"Cute girl. All right. It's such a shame that you went so neglected all these years. It's so laughable when you consider the god-given talent you have as a woman. You could deep throat me on your first try even though most women are gagging before even handle half of my length, and now your cervix has followed suit. Can you feel it? Can you feel your womb trying to milk me dry?"

"Uuuuuh!" Ino grunted, shaking. "It's so good. So good. I'm going crazy! Is - Uhn! - Is Master a God?" She asked, almost afraid. "Is Master a Monster?"

"I am a monster." Naruto agreed. "For years I was called it, and I became it in truth. But hey, that just makes me a better ninja. After all, we are those that stole the power of Chakra from the God Tree. Many of us, and certainly the Uzumaki, share some fraction of blood with Kaguya. Whether 1/100th or 1/200th, we have some blood from beyond the stars. We are all that little bit monster. You, I think, more than most." Naruto growled. "Feel how your cervix is sliding up and down my shaft. Aren't your lips puckered as if you're slurping cock? But you're not. That's your womb that's greedily sucking. You are amazingly lewd. Your lips and your womb were both made to suck cock. You were built for sex. You were born for sex."

Indeed, slut realized. Her slutty pink lips were twitching in phantom sympathy. Puckered and sucking. Slurping. Lovingly guzzling.

Because that was what her cervix was doing.

Her desperate, starving cervix was finally being fed the inches of fat cock that she needed. She could feel the lips of her pussy spread wide and sore but she could also feel the pink muscle of her cervix kiss and suck wetly as Master's meaty shaft fucked her relentlessly. The back of her womb was throbbing in ecstasy from the constant pounding. This stud was even stretching out her poor womb, and her poor womb couldn't be more delighted.

The pleasure was so far beyond human that she kept forgetting to breathe.

Master spanked her ass and she gasped. Her basketball-sized breasts heaved and jiggled as she gulped down lung-fulls of air.

Slut was built for sex.

Slut was born for sex.

The thoughts echoed through Ino's mind.

She must not be all human. She didn't know how the Yamanaka ancestry lines lay, but this was not sane.

Surely, this couldn't be normal human pleasure. A cervix was supposed to protect the womb, not invite an intruder in. She should be in pain, but instead a see of pleasure deeper than the ocean met her. A pleasure bone-deep and profound, that was too grand to exist in this world.

Master was right. Not only was he a monster and a beast. She was the same kind of monster, and the two of them were breeding as nature intended.

She was cumming so hard. The futon was swampy with a mix of her and Master's juices as her over-stuffed pussy wan again gifted with his copious seed.

"Only I can do this." Naruto said, trailing kisses down the panting Yamanaka's throat. "Anyone big enough can try to pound a womb. Only I can bring you alive. Only I can make your cervix soft and eager."

She could feel it. She could feel him softly thrusting in and out of her womb. She could trace the veins of his shaft as it slid effortlessly through her sucking cervical muscles.

Naruto kissed her. "You belong -"

"To you." Ino breathed. She didn't even wait to hear the end of the order. She didn't know why he kept insisting. Did he think she didn't know? Did he think he hadn't fully claimed her back in the Onsen? There was nothing more to claim, she thought. She was his. All his. How could she convince him that she was utterly his? It was insulting to presume otherwise. "I'm yours!" She gasped. "I'm slut! I love you! I was built for sex!"

"Get ready. I'm going to really fuck you now."

"Oh god oh god oh god!" If he was going to start really, truly fucking her, then she was frightened to know what he called the ruthless plundering sex she had been enduring until this point.

She was already a Jounin. She only imagined that a civilian woman would be fucked to a happy death by this point.

And he was.

Still.

Fucking.

Her.

Ino groaned in madness and orgasm and womanly lust.

"Tell me what you want!" Naruto growled as he began slam fucking her.

Ino went briefly blind with pleasure. Her whole world went pure white as if she had stared at a flash-bang.

Her pussy lips were spread. Her womb's lips were spread. He was fucking her twice with every thrust and he kept punching a spot in the back of her womb that made her toes curl and her clear blue eyes begin to cross.

And she howled like a wolf. She groaned and thrashed and begged.

"M-Maaate meee! Stud meeee! Mate me Mashteree! Ah! Ah! Ohhh! Ohn! Gah! Breed me! Mate me! Fuck my womb! Oh! God!"

Ino howled incoherently as the Seventh Hokage's monster cock pounded her womb.

Naruto smiled down at her savagely, and she moaned in lust. No, she had already been moaning. He was still pumping that delicious cock into her. His thrusts stirred up the hot white jizz that he had already previously seeded her womb with, sloshing it around inside of her.

The pleasure burned so hotly in her mind that she started to black out. He gave a stinging backhand to his slut. She gasped and felt both body and mind snap back into focus. By master's command alone, she continued to fuck and gasp and beg.

Her womb stretched and her cervix sucked like a whore.

And he was still fucking her. Would he ever stop fucking her?

He had been fucking her so long. He would never stop.

She was his slut and she was made for fucking and he would just never ever stop until these rattling orgasms shook her body to pieces.

There was a knock on the door. Ino didn't even hear it.

Even if her husband was at the door, there was nothing to do but claw weakly on Master's back.

Even if she wanted to defy Master, she was so pitiful. He held her pinned too dominantly, so that she could barely take a breath without his permission.

She was merely a tool for Master's pleasure. She was Slut and Slut was built for sex.

Hinata let the person in.

Ino didn't care.

If Master wanted to fuck her in the middle of town, then he had but to spank her on the ass and give her a demanding look.

If Master wanted her to drop the medical supplies she was carrying to get on her knees and suck him off in the middle of a hospital hallway then he had but to crook a finger at her.

If Master wanted her to call a meeting as clan head, of all the prettiest Yamanaka women for him to tame and breed right in front of all the poor Yamanaka men, then his will be done. She would be first.

Let her clan see their matriarch for the Cock-sleeve she was. Let them jealously watch what a real man was capable of doing to a woman.

If he wanted her to throw away her glamorous clothes and live like a nun she would do it.

If he wanted her to wear the sluttiest lingerie that would come apart with a tug underneath then she would do it.

Anything he wanted.

Any time he wanted.

Any way he wanted it.

"O-Oh my." Came the breathy voice.

Someone had opened the door.

Ino was distracted by Master switching to shorter, quicker thrusts that battered the back of her womb deliciously.

It was not until an unknown time later when he switched back to long, powerful strokes that Ino could again put two thoughts together. She felt another masterful slap that turned her face to the side. This brought her mind back to her. And then she saw the woman in the doorway.

"Don't faint." Master growled. "Do you see her? You're being fucked in front of a stranger."

"Uhn! Uhn! Yesh Sir!" She groaned.

"You're being bred like a bitch in front of a stranger."

"Y-Yeeeeeesh!"

"You're mine!" Naruto growled.

Ino wanted to sob.

Master had claimed even her womb? What did he actually want her to say?

She was his. She was his. She was his.

Was he really worried that she could ever even think of turning from him? Did he even fear 1% that she would turn back to her cold, loveless marriage?

She was his. She was his. She was his.

"Oouh! I'm yours! Aaah! I'm yours! I'm yours! I'm your Yamaaka Bitch! I'm slut!" She breathed hoarsely.

"Tell her that." Naruto demanded, his hips pumping the long veiny shaft that was plundering her pussy. His shaft was slick with their combined juices, releasing a debauched scent whenever he pulled out of her, and a throaty groan from his bitch whenever he plunged in.

Ino's mind swam.

Her pleasure addled mind began to work

"I'm his slut!" She managed between ecstatic moans. She addressed the Onsen attendant in the doorway. "I'm his -Oooouhhh - bitch!"

"Are you married?" Naruto growled.

"Yes! I'm cheating!" Ino gasped. "I'm a cheating bitch! My husband can't satisfy me! Now I"m married to Master's big cock!"

A plain woman.

That's what Ino thought of the attendant.

The woman's slack jaw and fevered gaze told Ino all she needed to know.

And it distantly occurred to Ino that she'd gone full circle.

She had been on the side, standing slack jawed in the highest office of the land, watching as one of Master's sluts, bound and gagged, had given zero shits that an unknown woman had entered the room. The slut did not receive the order to stop and so lovingly bounced on Master's magnificent cock. She had gone home to her impotent husband and lived a hollow, , distracted, bland, life of maddening frustration.

Now she was the one on her back, pinned and bred.

Ino had become that slut, servile to Master's magnificent cock. Ino had become the submissive that was used like a toy. The submissive that was so utterly grateful for it that she would nuzzle his neck adoringly even as he debased her before a stranger.

And the nameless, unfortunate soul who had entered would now be subject to the same lusty dreams Ino had endured herself.

The poor bitch at the door would have to fantasize every waking moment, and relive this sight with every restless dream. Distracted. Empty. Yearning.

Wondering what was missing from her life when the answer was: Master.

Her frustration piling up and up until one day the nameless woman would betray her husband. Betray her pride. Betray her social justice. Fuck equality. Being a bitch was so good.

Fuck being a strong woman. Once upon a time she would stand arms akimbo and try to keep people in line. She would nag and order.

She had thrown it all away. For being a cum-dump was so divine.

Watch me. Ino thought in a daze. Watch me take this huge cock. You can only see the base you ignorant bitch. You don't even know that he's got the rest of it buried deep in my womb. You have no idea the places he's reaching inside of me. He's touching spots I've never even felt before. He's awakening endurance I didn't think I had. You poor bitch. Don't you wish you were a slut like me? Don't you wish you were cheating on your husband with a real man like this? Don't you wish you were pretty enough, strong enough, lewd enough, woman enough, whore enough?

Go home and agonize over your husband's small dick. Feel your dissatisfaction erode your sense of morality.

Get a little slimmer. Get a lot fucking hotter. Do something with your fucking hair so that Master has something to grab.

Then come back crawling on all fours in the sluttiest lingerie you can find. And pray it's all been enough for this godly man to so much as look at you. And take a fucking ticket because waiting for Master's pity fuck is better than anything you'll ever get at home.

Ino had come full circle.

She had graduated from dutiful wife to something better and more womanly.

Master dumped another hot load of cum into her womb, and Ino blacked out.

Master struck her slutty ass viciously. It took him three strikes to revitalize Ino.

Ino thanked him and kissed him, and nuzzled his neck as she hoarsely groaned.

Master was. Still. Fucking. Her.


	19. Chapter 19 - Kurenai 2

A/n: Okay, you know what? 4 parter.

Also, this was an enjoyable little trip into first person POV.

Also, hey. I might try to do some writing for this Bowserette thing.

A lot of inspiration comes from Hentai pictures, and hell Bowserette is tearing it up.

It's amazing. It's the best, most explosive thing to ever happen to Mario in terms of H-content. It's just legendary. If you haven't checked it out go look. It's just so fulfilling.

* * *

Kurenai 2

My name is Yuuhi Kurenai.

I always thought… I would be Sarutobi Kurenai, one day.

When there was time.

I even got an engagement ring. I wear it all the time.

But, that's how it is with the armed forces. We all think things like 'some day, when it all settles down'.

Well it never settles down. It only settles down when you die, as Asuma found out.

Even in 'peace' we have raids every week from those dispossessed of their mercenary work.

This world will never be safe for me or my daughter.

I feel so desperate for strong arms to hold me my soon-to-be daughter, and a gruff voice to tell me it will all be ok.

I bill myself as an independent, mature woman. And I was. But now, with every day my powers leave me. As surely as if I had lost an arm, and twice as debilitating for a ninja.

And yet what can I do about it? I'm weakened. It's just a fact. I'm frail and delicate as I am now.

And now I feel so unsafe. I feel so lonely. I feel so needy. I feel so ugly, with this distended belly.

The days without Asuma blend together into a solid grey mess. They swirl about me as I stand still in my house and weep.

It feels like just yesterday when I stood, hands over my womb, dressed in all black, watching him descend into the earth.

It felt like a Genjutsu. Like I was trapped within myself, waiting in a distended version of time. A Tsukiyomi of my own making.

But like a dream within a dream, Naruto stormed in. He swept me up in himself.

He's torrential and wild like the wind. I'm breathless as we ride through the town in a cozy carriage he's hired.

The streets whiz by. A sharp corner almost rattles me but his hand is already around my shoulders.

Oh…

I try to tell him that I'm fine, but I'm held into his chest. I'm held so securely. His other hand rests over my ballooning baby bump.

He's securing bot me and my baby carefully. His calm eyes are staring down at me with pure-hearted concern.

But being pressed into his chest, I can smell his cologne, and my mind is filled with bad thoughts.

I can feel the marbled texture of his chest - it's been so fucking long since I've been against a man- and I can imagine vividly what he's hiding under that loose orange dress-shirt.

I feel lost, staring back. The words, whatever I had intended to say, were lost in my throat. I just stared up and before I knew it we had arrived. I felt so safe the whole time. I felt secured by his arms around me and when I saw the lights of the cinema I almost begged the driver to take another drive around the block, but I caught the sight of Hinata and bit my lip in remorse.

Hinata was like my daughter. I remember, once upon a time, I had visited the Hyuuga Estate to take her on as my charge, under the regular forces. It was rare for a Hyuuga to join. Her father had said: "The Hyuuga clan has no place for the weak."

She was my daughter and this was her man. Her man with the glowing blonde hair and the breathtaking blue eyes.

I'm only borrowing him.

He opened the door for us, acting the gentleman. He kissed our hands as he guided us down one at a time from the carriage.

Hinata giggled in delight.

My daughter had taught her man well, it seemed. I heard reports about Naruto's stubbornness. But there's always a way to get a lesson through. I'm certain my student has the assets at hand to incentives a young man like Naruto.

As for me... Maybe it was the feel of his lips on the back of my hand. Maybe it was how his dreamy blue eyes stayed locked on me as he kissed my hand. I faltered and my high heel got stuck in a gap between the stairs. I tripped on descent. I fell into his arms. It was an accident, I swear.

But his arms were so firm around me that I was in a daze the whole way in to the theater.

* * *

He tipped the driver.

I tried to object.

"You paid for the trip. I'll tip." I offered.

"Not while on a date with me, you won't." Naruto said, tossing the coin away and waving away the young driver. "Don't you see how jealous he was, seeing me with two glamorous women?"

"I… uhm…." I trailed off.

* * *

"I can walk on my own now. I just tripped." I complained. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

He didn't reply, but he didn't move his hand either.

The way his arm wrapped around my hip was making me dizzy.

* * *

"Three for the eight o'clock." Naruto said casually.

The ticket girl glanced us over, but I couldn't say if it was disdain from at a man bringing two obviously dressed up women out on a date, or if it was envy that she wasn't the third.

As I had been waiting for this, I snapped open my blue purse. After all he had paid for the carriage.

"I can pay for…"

I trailed off. I looked at the price carefully.

I hadn't taken missions in seven months, and all sorts of…

"Let's all pay for our own tickets. I'll…"

"Woman."

He said that with a deep growl bleeding into his voice. A throaty, raspy growl.

My eyes fluttered at the sound of command in his tone. My vagina wa hot and wet, twitching in excitement as if he were fucking me.

And I knew that he wasn't putting up with any more than that.

His hand on my hip squeezed me tighter, almost pinching me.

My knees briefly buckled but his arm around me held me upright and firm.

…Fuck me.

Fuck me, please?

I haven't had a man in so long.

"I'm a man, and I'm going to take care of everything." He said, tilting my chin up. "It's a man's job. Do you think I can't take care of it?"

It was hard to look him in the eyes, I just wanted him to fuck me so bad.

"I didn't mean that." I breathed. "I'm a woman, but I'm independent."

"Say that again?" He asked.

"I said I'm a woman but I'm…" The words died in my throat. Something about his eyes.

"Everyone's worried about you." He chastised with a frown. "My fiancee is at your house once or even twice a day to help look after you, and you always let her in."

"Well I…" I started to feel the familiar creep of guilt into my gut.

Hinata, bless her soul, was tugging in warning at her fiancee's sleeve.

I know. I know that she doesn't want him to say too much. She doesn't want me to explode into guilt and rage and push people away while I huddle in a corner with Asuma's pipe.

"No! Ah! I mean!" I spluttered in a panic, waving my hands. And in a meek, very small voice I said: "S-sorry…"

"What are you?" He asked again. I could tell that he wouldn't ask me another time, and I had better get the answer right.

"I'm a woman." I obediently replied.

"You were once a kunoichi. And that's fine. You did your job as a soldier. Now you create life." He said gently, caressing my belly. "And you're doing your job as a woman."

Oh his words washed over me like a balm. It's so strange that his misogyny had this effect on me, but I make my confession: there is something terribly enchanting about misogyny. Like a sweet scented poison it draws you in.

And I desperately wanted to drink from his cup.

I wouldn't have to worry about all these fucking bills and providing an income, and counting change, and talking to landlords and protecting myself and my baby.

It's hard enough to be a mother. It's hard to be caring and nurturing, and make a home. Do I have to be a father too? Can't I just create the miracle of life? Is it not enough?

His arms are so strong. His scent is masculine and musky.

Oh. He is handsome and generous and I want to know if he can reach the spots Asuma wasn't quite gifted enough to scratch.

My guilt and my fears were melting into a puddle at my feet.

If he's a player, then he's played me in full. He could take me any time. I knew it.

I was like a ripe cherry just begging to be plucked. My panties were soaked. My thighs were rubbing together weakly. My breaths came in short, desperate pants. I couldn't look away from those endless blue eyes.

By this point of my pregnancy, my belly had become large and almost hard from the strain of childbirth.

But he may as well be caressing my naked clit, he was turning me on so fucking much.

My brain was going crazy. I can't go jumping him. What would anyone say if they saw a 7 month pregnant woman push a younger man down to rape the fuck out of him, in public, and before his fiancee?

But my brain didn't care.

I began to hallucinate images of myself, hands pushed desperately against the wall for support as this blonde hunk pumped me full of his seed.

I'm just waiting for him to fuck me. I'm waiting for the movie to be over. I want him to take me home.

My place - no. Asuma was there. Like a ghost his presence haunted me. His pictures, his old clothes, his pipe: all were there. I had clung to them, not wanting to let him go. I had nurtured his ghost in my home.

But now I didn't want to go back to that. And it was a betrayal, in a way. His child was still in my womb but here I am desperate to change ownership to a new man. It's not even been a year.

His place. His place. His place.

No Asuma there. A clean start. No distractions. A new place. New memories. A new bed.

Me on my back, like a woman. Being used for his pleasure, like a woman.

Being taken care of, like a woman.

Fuck yes. Yes please.

My head was awash with need.

I saw myself tangled in those stupid red ropes they have, wrists twisted around in them. I would be bent down, my with the metal rod that connected those fluffy red ropes pressed between my ample breasts. He would flip my dress up, spank my disobedient ass, pull my lacy panties aside and fuck me right in front of the Sunday night movie cinema crowd.

Let them all see as I was claimed and owned. Let them hear my howls of delight.

My head wasn't thinking straight.

Of course, I didn't offer to pay for the popcorn or the drinks. I'm a woman. The man paid.

He kept his arm around my waist. I walked as if drunk, following him into the dark theater.

I know he's engaged to my student but I have to have him.

I know he's just supposed to take me out to stretch my legs. It's not a real date but I need to get him between my legs.

My tricky illusionist mind began to scheme and concoct but one patient smile from him blew all that out of my head.

I could only rub my fat, milk heavy breasts against his chest like a bitch in heat.

Fuck me.

Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me.

Just Fuck me please. Oh please, pretty please mister, won't you please just fuck me?


	20. Chapter 20 - Anko 2

a/n: Bowsette is going on calmly.

Bowsette might be my main focus for a while.

It's really something.

For a long time I've been very influenced by the amount of reviews I've gotten. I've put off a lot of projects that I thought would not get reviews.

Right now Bowsette is blowing up the art scene, but she's not that popular in the fanfiction sense.

I mean, she's taken over the Mario fanfiction area. But Mario has never done that well in fanfiction itself.

So honestly I'm not expecting much of a response.

But DAMN is she hot and DAMN do I have to write Bowsette. So I did.

Anyway, that's my main focus now.

Timeline: This occurs as a prequel to Anko 1 (the start of the story)

* * *

Anko 2

It was a very strange situation in the wake of Pain's attack

After all: even though they were rebuilding, there were no rescue operations.

This is because everyone had been revived from the dead perfectly.

And during this small window of transition, two rare and meteoric forces collided.

Firstly:

Anko Mitarashi was an anomaly.

There was an exception to every rule, and in regards to the general submissive tendency of a kunoichi towards a stronger man, that exception was named Mitarashi

This was important because it was singular and absolute.

Any good Kunoichi was resistant to being dominated by a male from another country. Whether by mistrust, by training, or by the judicious use of seal-craft when on an away mission. There were countermeasures in place, naturally.

But more had been turned traitor than any would like to admit.

Of course, Orochimaru had taken an interest in resolving this problem.

His interest had led him to body modification experiments on his then pupil: Mitarashi Anko.

Now Anko was immune, utterly, to that specific problem. She never felt submissive, ever.

Of course, damn him, but Orochimaru had fled the nation before he had rid her body of the desire to submit.

She couldn't submit, but her body still had the itch.

Her body still wanted to find a strong man to protect her during pregnancy.

So she was forever dissatisfied. Forever on top. With a collection of boy toys and deviant men as her own sort of Harem.

She was a BDSM Queen in certain circles.

Just another small grief to lay at Orochimaru's feet.

Secondly:

Naruto was another anomoly.

He wished for a normal life, for a very brief period.

He had seen too much death in recent weeks, including that of his teacher Jiraiya.

And even this girl currently clinging to his arm, a girl who said she loved him, had died in his arms.

So Naruto was not too hungry for the Hokage title just exactly now.

Even his ardor for keeping his childhood promise to his childhood crush, and returning damn Sasuke-teme to the village had cooled.

He thought about the life others had experienced. The life he could only look on at.

He restrained his lust when he could. He dragged a giddy Shizune off to a closet when he couldn't. The shy assistant was a bigger whore than could be found in any brothel.

And he knew a thing or two about brothels. One couldn't travel with Jiraiya for 3 consecutive years and still be ignorant.

They had stayed in more red light districts than not.

And Naruto, with mind on his eventual promise to Tsunade, had seen to his own education.

As ever.

And had come back to Konoha after his 3 year trip quite experienced.

He hadn't yet defeated Tsunade, but he could feel the day fast approaching.

And once he took her, he knew, that the world for him would change forever.

So he had to make the most of these days.

He wanted to go to the movies with a girlfriend. Holding hands with her. Taking off his jacket for her. Eventually, one day, he hoped he would be down on one knee for her.

He was contemplating gradually getting a bigger house. Having a group of friends. A little bit of hard earned respect.

He was briefly, in the wake of the terrible battle, recuperating by indulging in Vanilla play with life.

But one day some bitch pushed him too far and his lusts exploded.

"Hey there stud." Anko said as she slid gently up to the Hero of Konoha. "Out to have a little Hyuuga action?"

Naruto stopped his pace in the middle of the street, giving the Special Jounin an odd look.

Many Kunoichi wore a fishnet top.

Few wore a full fishnet one-piece.

But this lewd woman didn't even wear an undershirt. Her lewd nipples were poking out of her fishnet top.

Her only defense of her modesty was a khaki jacket that was far too small to button up more than the middle button alone, and a khaki miniskirt that looked like it would come off with a tug on her belt.

Beside him, his girlfriend Hinata poked her fingers together.

"You knooow~" Anko said sweetly, walking her fingers up the Hero's arm. "You two look like you could use some guidance. A little bit of experience goes a long way~"

"A little bit?" Naruto asked. "Lady, I think… that you think… that I don't know your reputation."

"Are you implying that I'm a slut?" Anko asked, arms akimbo and eyes flashing dangerously.

Despite her aura of danger - a trait Naruto well remembered from his first Chuunin exam - the purple haired Kunoichi certainly had an… appeal.

Like a freshly bloody blade gleaming in the moonlight. Like a viper.

She held the allure of danger. If you were into that sort of thing.

"I'm definitely calling you a slut." Naruto replied. "Crazy examiner lady. I've been to the club. I've seen you get up on stage, get on all fours, and start taking dicks from the audience."

"Pft! Not bad kid!" The Special-Jounin said, slapping the Hero on his back and laughing openly. "And you girl, you're one of Kurenai's kiddies right? You've got a keeper! Nice, big balls on this one!"

"A-Ano…" Hinata mumbled. It was the first time she'd met Kurenai-sensei's legendary best friend. She turned to her boyfriend in shyness. "…Club?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and took his uneasy girl by one plump, sweat-pants hidden ass-cheek. He pulled the blushing girl into him and kissed her deeply.

It was instructive to Anko's experienced eye to hear the little girl's 'eep' of alarm, and see the speed of her transition into dazed acceptance. Seeing her cheeks move with the intrusion of a masterful tongue. Watching the pale eyed girl's eyes roll back among fluttered lids.

All this from a five second kiss.

Anko's eyes sized up her new prey as if she were judging a slab of meat.

Mmmmn~. He looked like he might know how to fuck a woman.

"I'll take you there later." Naruto told his new girlfriend in a low voice. "Maybe I'll even take you. There."

"A…A…" Hinata stuttered.

Anko thought back.

The special-Jounin had seen him at the club herself, sitting with no less than the Hokage and her assistant Shizune, in some far and dark corner of the seedy ninja-only den of lust and drink. Whether famous trio had made their way to her favorite bar of debauchery was a factor of their own preferences, or the simple fact that so much of Konoha had still to be restored after the attack of Pain, she didn't know.

All Anko knew was that she'd seen Shizune - shy, virginal Shizune collapse herself onto the blonde Hero's lap.

This is what had first caught Anko's attention. Any cock that the Hokage had her eye on, Anko wanted a taste of.

With the Hokage herself caressing his chest, the dark haired, flat chested, modest looking woman that was Shizune… all but howled as she had clutched to the blonde boy's shoulders.

In fact, to Anko's trained eye she could make out the most crucial fact.

Three hard, insistent shafts that worked for her pleasure in her pussy and ass, and even despite sucking languidly on a third, her eyes were not looking at any of her invited men, nor at the men and women of the cheering and jeering crowd.

She was utterly distracted and keen.

Shizune… shy Shizune… was bucking her hips above the lap of the Blonde Hero.

The problem was: Shizune's hips hadn't even fallen below the tabletop.

The Kage's assistant fucking herself, clearly, on the boy. It wasn't a lap-dance. It wasn't a strip-tease. She was fucking herself raw.

Anko knew what it looked like when a woman was fucking a man.

And to her eyes, Shizune seemed surprisingly experienced and Obi was still on, but her Kimono naturally parted with the wide spread of her pale legs.

With the way the black haired woman was pumping her hips and groaning, Shizune was doubtlessly fucking and cumming her brains out the whole time.

The assistant had her elbows on the table, her body bent backwards, her mouth gaping wide while her hips ground with a life all their own.

But again: The raven haired slut could barely seem to pump her hips below the tabletop despite all these vigorous efforts.

That is to say, Shizune could not slap hips with the Uzumaki. There was that much shaft left hidden under the table and despite Shizune's every whorish pump of her needy hips, she was unequal to the task of taking the rest of Naruto's length.

What an absurd thought. Anko had never seen anything like it.

Up on stage Anko couldn't stop staring. She didn't even notice when her boys nut in her. She soon found herself grinding on limp cocks and wondering if she should call her show to an early end.

All the time the boy - the hero whom had defeated Pain - sat there whispering with the Hokage. Eating with the Hokage. And sparing only a few words on the servile woman giving every effort to earn his seed.

The most attention he gave was one hard slap on the whore's thigh, which rang throughout the whole establishment.

Shizune had jumped in place on his cock, coming back to consciousness and mewling.

Even Anko had jumped in place.

She hadn't quite gotten off the stage. She didn't get off stage for any single man. She didn't chase men. She drew them in like a Venus fly trap.

She stayed on stage and drained men to their squealing orgasms, letting their cries of delight serve as her calling card. Proof of her skills to lure this Hero boy in.

But the boy hadn't looked twice to the stage. He hadn't come back the next night.

And Anko had to know.

For she was always in search of the right cock. For countless years she had agonized over it.

"Where are you lovebirds off to?" Back in the present, Anko asked this excitedly.

"My place." Naruto said shortly.

Hinata blushed powerfully.

"Ohhhh?" Anko asked, intrigued. "Room on the bed for a poor little slut who's date was over a little too quick?"

"A-Ano… over?" Hinata asked. "What happened to your date, Anko-san?"

"One shot." Anko replied, purposefully licking her lips with a pink tongue that seemed a little too long. "They don't make Chuunin like they used to."

Naruto rubbed his temples.

Ahh….

This was a familiar feeling.

'Ero-sennin…' He thought. 'I've encountered your other half. Though she sounds better at getting laid. A lot better at it.'

"Come on." Anko said playfully, tugging on Naruto's arm. "Come over here. The great Hero can't be blocking foot traffic. Don't you know that they need the street, as rubble is so often being moved around these days?"

Despite himself, Naruto followed the sexy woman into the alley - for he had indeed been blocking traffic. Hinata trailed after them.

"Listen." Naruto said to the fishnet-clad woman. "You seem crazy. And I normally get along with crazy. My traitorous rival is crazy. My perverted teacher was crazy." He assured. "But just right now, I'm taking my girlfriend home. Can you not get in the way? Can - and I can't believe that I, Uzumaki Naruto, am saying this… but can you read the mood?" He demanded.

"Not today?" Anko asked, walking her manicured fingers up his shirt. "Are you sure? Mmmmm… sweet boy, I think you should test the waters first?" Anko said, turning on the blonde boy. In the dark alleyway, she seemed like a different creature.

"You may…" she said slowly, sliding up to Naruto. She slithered into his space until her heavy breasts pressed into his hard chest, and she purred. "Find yourself…" Before Naruto could notice, he was pushed up against the brick wall behind him. Hinata was blushing furiously and stammering to one side. Anko tilted her head "Just a little interested?"

"You slut." Naruto hissed.

Anko pressed on as if he had told her the sky was blue.

"Yes I'm a slut. I'm such a dirty slut. But have you ever had a slut? A real, full bodied, nymphomaniac?" Anko asked, smiling. "Not just a poser. I mean a real Nympho. Medically. Properly. Unsatisfied. Able to go on forever, and willing the whole way. Indeed, addicted and inconsolably in need. Ever felt a warm, eager, prehensile tongue milk your little boy cock for as long as you want? Over and over? Never having enough? Oh, I'm a real slut. I'm such a bad, bad, slut. I've never not been eager for a good, strong man like you?"

To accentuate this she leaned forwards, close to the Uzumaki's face, and locked her violet gaze with his. And flickered her long tongue in a feathery, serpentine manner.

"Ohhh?" She whispered, feeling something harden against her thigh. "Not so little?"

"I-I-I!" Hinata stammered. "I also! Um… I can… with my… mouth… Um… Shizune-sensei taught me… And Naruto-kun guh-guided… me…"

The poor pure girl buried her face in her hands and threatened to teeter over.

To which Naruto grasped his date by the back of her head and pulled her in for a forceful kiss.

Hinata squealed. "Eep! Mm? Mmmm… Mmmmmmm… Naruto-kun?"

"Don't faint." Naruto chided. "I'm taking you home soon. Goddammit you're so cute I'm going to explode."

"Ah… Y-Yes Naruto-kun." Was the shy answer.

"And you!" Naruto addressed the saucy woman grinding her body against him. In fact he pushed her away, which was a feat of willpower the Special-Jounin had to respect. "Quit it. Cut it out. It's Hinata's day today. I'm going to pop her cherry." Naruto said unashamedly in a back alley.

Hinata buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. It didn't stop the rambunctious youth.

"Look at this spank-able ass!" Naruto brought his girl over, spun her around, and gave her tush a swift slap. "These huge tits she can't hide even if she wants to!"

"Eeep! Hyan!" Hinata cried meekly as she was turned around to have her sweater-clad chest mauled before the eyes of a stranger. The submissive Hyuuga could only gasp and hide her face from the world.

They had been dating for all of a week, but it had been such a turbulent week for Hinata. All her dreams and more.

Serving him. Kneeling between his legs, trying not to faint.

He already owned her to this degree. She could barely restrain herself when thinking of the future.

"Even this beautiful long hair. Did you grow this hair out for me?" Naruto asked of his girlfriend.

"Um… well… when we were young, Naruto-kun, you said you liked long hair and -"

"I know what I said." Naruto growled an interruption while grabbing a fistful of her ass. "You're so fucking cute I might rape you before we make it up the front steps. But-!"

Naruto said, spinning his attention onto Anko.

"That's not the objective!" He finished. "I'm gonna' treat her properly tonight. Wine and Roses and whatever. This girl has the body of a supermodel but she kept herself for me all this time, in a village full of randy crazies like you. And you want me to sidetrack to pick up a girl in some back alley?"

Anko was even more excited that the Hero could have her soft body pressed up against him, and he would still make out with his Hyuuga pet in front of her. She cooed in delight. "Oh… I heard that a Hero should have a manly appetite. One little Hyuuga girl can satisfy you? A small Hyuuga cherry? But I heard that the Uzumaki had endless stamina? Oh great Hero…. Gallant... Dashing…" Anko purred, sliding her hands over the blonde's chest one ab at a time. "Won't you save this poor girl? I'm burning inside… I need a real man to quench this thirst." She said, licking her lips. "Imagine a good girl kissing you softly, and a bad girl tossing you onto the floor and fucking you ragged, and think about what you really want. I'm not asking much you know. You just have to lay down Hero. I'll do all the rest."

Naruto was floored.

Certainly, he had been trained by Tsunade for years. He had practiced on Shizune for years.

Hell in his three year adventure with his teacher, Ero-sennin, he had met and satisfied many women. He had even failed to satisfy one or two, and learned from his defeat, and come back the more skilled for it in round two.

He knew what a slut was, and how to treat them right.

And how to treat them so wrong they begged for more.

And his instincts often demanded thus.

But Gods. This fishnet loving, open jacket, big titty whore was viciously persistent. Words just went in one ear and out the other.

If people said he was thick headed in his youth, it was nothing compared to this horny bitch!

Above all, he could feel the sexual need coming off of her. She said she was a Nymphomaniac in the true, maniac sense, and he believed her.

Her voice was sweet like honey. And her body was rubbing against him in a restless way.

Naruto grit his teeth with determination and sighed through them.

"Hinata!" He addressed sharply.

"Eeep! Y-Yes?" The Hyuuga girl asked.

Anko already brightened up from the sharp tone he was using on his Hyuuga girl.

"I'm really sorry. But if I take you home just like this, I really won't make it up the front stairs." Naruto promised. "One of you is getting raped in this back alley."

"A…Ah…" Hinata's fingers were fiddling so fast they might soon catch fire. "…Uh…"

"Ooooh! Me, me!" Anko volunteered, raising her hand like a schoolchild.

Naruto ignored her, and continued only to look at his girlfriend.

"I'm going to use this walking, talking cocksleave to calm down." Naruto explained, tilting her chin to force the shy girl to look demurely up into his eyes. "To take the edge off. If… that's okay with you." He said gently.

"Ano. I-I already know that I share you with Shizune-sensei, and Tsunade-sama, and any others you have not yet seen fit to inform me of. And, um, it-it's actually hard to do even that. My throat is sore just to struggle with half of you, yet you train me so gently. I'm filled with such guilt when I leave you hard and full of cum. If my submissiveness and purity can balance the scales I'll always be grateful. I love you so dearly, you know. This woman may be a Nymphomaniac but I'm, um, a-a Naruto-maniac and I'll do anything. I'll do anything." She said with a blush. "And, um, if it makes you feel good then I'll be a good girlfriend and hold your coat. You can, and should, slake your lusts over and over on this woman we've just met. Since I… I… am so inexperienced and… and shy… and not equal to the task here in broad daylight. I am only sorry I cannot serve you dutifully right here and now. But… Ano… Here?" Hinata asked, shocked. "in the alley?"

The alley was long and a dead end, but even at the farthest end of it, the people on the street could surely still make them out.

But this cute darling was driving Naruto mad with lust, and if he didn't slate himself on some ready bitch on hand, then he knew he would regret it.

For Hinata's devotion was driving him to a ruinous mood, and Koyuki stood as proof as to what happened to an innocent virgin that had to endure such a shocking night with him

And morning.

And all day after.

Until the woman couldn't to this day couldn't complete another of her well received movies. For she would disappear once a month, regardless of the film shooting arrangements, to find and crawl at his feet in desire that had become madness itself.

But this fishnet bitch could take it, and would take it, and had taken even more, if half the tales of her prodigious exploits were to be believed.

Naruto kissed Hinata softly. "We'll work up to it." He promised. "All of it. I'll train you until you slurp me down as easily as breathing, and prefer me to air itself the whole time. But right now…" He kissed her fiercely. She mewled weakly in his arms. "I love you." He whispered, "and I'll have to take things with you in my own, slow, careful way. As if I'll mold you out of clay, carefully, perfectly, and all according to my own plans. It's the way of it. Don't worry. I've had some experience."

Hinata swooned in delight, her heart racing.

"Oooh~" Anko sighed, cutting through the tender moment between two young lovers. "Good boy. Hero, I'm so impressed? I adore a decisive man." She said, eagerly working the boy's zipper while leaning in to give her new catch a nice long french kiss. The type that no other could replicate. The type that would lodge in his memories forever.

Anko really was relived. The slut had only drank down one guy's single watery load. A huge disappointment.

But a hand was held up to stop her. Naruto thought of teasing her to put her in her place.

She was, it was said, both experienced and indomitable.

So he had no fear of anything serious coming of it.

"Hold on!" Naruto said angrily. "There's cum on your breath? Did you just come right over from one of your guys?"

Anko froze. "Excuse me?"

Naruto gave her a cross look. "Slut, don't kiss me. Don't lick me. Don't breathe on me. Sloppy seconds are a pet peeve of mine."

"Ex… fucking excuse me?" Anko asked rhetorically. She was a slut but she still had her pride. Growing up abandoned by Orochimaru, and then ostracized by her home town had left her with a distorted, but proud heart. "I'm Mitarashi Anko. I'm a Special Jounin you little Chuunin punk." She said hotly with narrowed eyes. "My date was a minute man so I thought I'd give your little boy body a ride for the hell of it. But it looks like my pickup lines went straight to your head! Do you really think you're some great Sex God or something? Hell, I've met hundreds of boys that thought the same! I long since gave up on finding a real man in this fucking world. I was just in need of something cock shaped to scratch an itch, and you were it! I was going to ride you until I spoiled you for vanilla sex. Poor boy, I was going to fuck your little brain out until your blushing little pure Hyuuga girl couldn't satisfy you anymore!"

Naruto scowled.

At first she was all over him, and then she got mad at him.

He was getting flashbacks of stepping on landmines with Sakura.

Certainly, his mouth had gotten away from him. He was famous for blurting out his thoughts.

He was probably a rude and thoughtless man.

But even now his body had little sores from the battle of weeks past. Even now he sought to maximize his little precious time, for at any moment Akatasuki may turn their fangs on him in earnest.

These precious moments between battles when he could make his peace with his new love were not times he could get back.

So if the slut was going to press up against him then he'd treat her in the same way. He was not one to balk at a challenge.

This slut was reeking of desire. She was clearly on the prowl to turn him into another notch on her bedpost.

Whatever she said, he hadn't offended her to the point where she was willing to stop grinding her hard nipples into his chest.

Before the Special-Jounin could get her tirade going even further, Naruto put one calloused hand on her shoulder.

With a casual display of force, Anko found her knees hitting the floor.

"Hey!" She spat, forced to look up at him. For all her training and experience, she couldn't get up from this boy's one concrete grip on her shoulder. She had to kneel there and look up at him like he was better than her. In fact a lot of men had also tried this. But they were an endless display of disappointment in the end. Everyone let her down in the end. "I may be a slut but I'm not a whore! You can't treat me like -"

"Well point me to a whore then." Naruto said firmly. "I need a whore. I need a cocksleave that I treat like an item, who I can fuck like a rag-doll and leave drooling cum in the same place where I found her. Do you want me to treat you like a woman? To have a sudden romance with you while my girlfriend is right here? It's her special day. Should I be making her wait while I make love sweetly to some bimbo in fishnet and a micro-skirt? Fuck no. So if you're not willing to be a cocksleave then I'm really disappointed in you, and I'll have to find some other way to drain these blue balls you've given me. But you know what? Fuck it. There's an easy way to check if you're a whore or not."

Anko was going to pick a choice comeback.

But her well trained ears made out the sound of a zipper opening before she felt a meaty slap on her face.

And Anko's whole body seized up.

Ohgod Ohgod

Ohgod Ohgod

Ohgod Ohgod

Ohgod Ohgod

What a big, juicy cock.

Thicker than her wrist. Rubbing it's vein-y form against the right side of her face.

A thick scent. A thick, musky scent for a thick, lewd cock. It rested long and hard on her face and she just couldn't think straight

"I…" Anko said with dry lips. "Uh… Jus…Just because…" She licked her lips. She tried to swallow to quench her suddenly dry and itchy throat. "Just because… you're a little big…"

Hinata came to attention.

"Naruto-kun. Let me. Shizune-sensei gave me this just in case." Hinata knelt down in the alley beside Kurenai-sensei's friend and began to tear open the iconic condom package.

"Hey." Naruto grunted, sparing a moment from staring coldly at Mitarashi Anko to slap his girlfriend's face with his cock.

"Ah!" Hinata's head snapped to the side mostly via reflex. When she turned again to look at her boyfriend, a trail of precum smearing her cheek, her own Hyuuga lust was becoming impossible to hide. "Ah…"

"Your training." Naruto reminded.

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry I forgot." Hinata burned in shame, fighting every instinct to not turn and look at the busy main street behind her. She used Byakyugan to make sure that no one could see her face, other than her lover and this Special-Jounin he had found. She hesitantly put one corner of the dark red square package in between her teeth and held up her hands in a puppy dog pose. "W-Wan! W-Wan! I'm... I'm your bitch! I fe... fetched Master's condom!"

"Good girl. Go on." Naruto said.

Hinata flushed in shame and excitement and joy at his praise, but tore the package with her teeth and began to nimbly unroll it upon her boyfriend's shaft.

"Ah…" She murmured. "Should I cast a Genjutsu?"

"If it were you, I'd jealously hide the face you make when you cum, and the shape you hide under those baggy clothes. But this is just a whore." Naruto explained, cock-slapping Anko with his condom-covered shaft with meaty thwack after thwack. "And the men of this village are probably all used to seeing her being railed in an alleyway. It's hardly news."

Anko was kneeling there in a daze, mind racing about how she would deal with this monster shaft.

She could handle it. She could handle anything. But she was always on top. She was always in control.

She milked boys by the score. She sat on a throne with a wine glass in one hand, her chin resting on an elegant palm. She had no wine bottle. Men lined up to jack themselves into her little wine glass. She picked among them the most promising, and gave them the rides of their lives.

But new she couldn't move. Her body knelt like a statue, in a daze, as if the oversized symbol of masculinity simply had cast her under a dark spell.

"Yuh…" Her words failed from her dry and parched throat. Had it been such a hot and desert-like day? She swallowed a wad of drool - for she found herself drooling so much that a thin line trailed down her chin - and continued. "You can't treat me like a whore. I'm… on… top. Yuh…" She swallowed again, a thick wad of drool. She was still thirsty, and got more so every second her eyes followed the bobbing of this man's hard shaft. "You… uh… get on your knees and… and ask nice and I'll… uh… uh… slurp… lick… suck… um… uh…"

Words failed her.

She couldn't quite remember what she'd done with those men - boys - from before.

Did she make them eat her out, hands tied behind them?

She couldn't imagine this figure of masculinity with his hands tied behind. He had such a work of art, hard and insistent, between his legs. She could only imagine him between her legs in return.

What a nonsensical waste was the idea to chase after his tongue.

His pretty cock twitched and the Nymphomaniac's heart thrilled. She lost her train of thought all together.

"Oh yeah? In case you hadn't noticed this about yourself:" Naruto prefaced towards the kneeling kunoichi. "You're a whore."

"Why would you say that?" Anko asked with false bravado. "You don't know me. No one knows me."

"Because I'm not holding you down anymore." Naruto said calmly, swaying his hips, slapping her face. Anko wondered if he'd leave a long, thick cock mark on her face. "And you're just sitting there letting me slap you around with my cock." He said in amusement.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

"You're just a whore." Naruto said playfully. "What are you getting mad about? I'm just calling a whore a whore."

Smack. Smack. Smack.

"Is it my fault you're a whore?" Naruto goaded. "I call it like I see it. That's me, Uzumaki Naruto. I see a slutty whore that needs a good dicking, and I comment on it. So what?"

Smack. Smack. Smack.

Anko's mind snapped.

She couldn't help it anymore, her long tongue slithered out between ruby-lipsticked, puckered lips. As if charged with a will of it's own, her tongue slithered to wrap once, twice around the thick shaft before her and her lips were pressed passionately to the condom-wrapped cock before her.

Why… why did he have to put this fucking barrier between them?

Just because she sucked off some loser earlier?

Who the fuck did he this blonde Adonis think he was? His cock reeked of musk, spice, and three or four different pussies.

Presumably, none of them were his cherry girlfriend.

But Anko herself sucked one limp-dicked loser off in a restaurant bathroom stall, and now she didn't have the honor of slurping up and down… tasting him?

Who did he think he was? Barring her from running her tongue up and down every inch of his flesh directly?

He was sure full of himself. Just because her tongue and lips were so happy just to slurp on this fucking rubber that contorted so fucking tightly to his shaft.

She was… She was…

"Thew canth… *Slurp* *Slurp* treath me… *Slurp* *Slurp* like thith..." She began, her speech impeded by the long tongue that would not obey her. Her tongue only coiled and jacked off this man's beautiful shaft. The feel of his veins through the thin rubber which separated them were utterly distracted, and Anko couldn't even finish her thought.

"Whatever." Naruto grabbed the whore's face in both hands and with a sharp jerk of his hips buried 13.5 inches of cock down her gullet in one whore gagging, slut choking motion.

"Glrk! Guh! Hrk! Guh!"

Anko's mouth went from a small puckered kiss that barely let her slippery tongue out, to a wide and stuffed orifice that swallowed not only the thickest shaft she'd ever seen, but even swallowed her own slutty tongue that was wrapped so lovingly around it.

Anko's whole body strained. She could feel him fucking almost to her stomach. She couldn't breathe whatsoever.

Her mouth desperately produced copious saliva to cope, and her thick desperate drool made small, frothy bubbles as it squeezed through the tight seal of her lips.

It hurt. It was violent.

It hurt so good and so deep that it shut Anko down.

When she couldn't even breathe around the thickness in her throat, she was not a high ranking kunoichi.

She was not an experienced dominatrix that only sucked boys when they had bought her enough pretty things.

She was a woman. A servile thing.

And god…

Despite a burning utter shame at her defeat, she came.

Her fishnet was wet as she squirted powerfully in a random alley to a boy young enough to be her student.

But her tongue still writhed the shaft in her mouth.

Her tongue didn't listen to her, slipped once more out from between her lips, spiraling around the monster shaft that was choking her, and she knew that she would do anything to lick and caress this man's sack with her thirsty serpentine tongue.

"Tch." Naruto grunted. "You whore. You cock-sucking whore. All the way down in one thrust. That's really something."

Hinata sighed in admiration.

Anko felt a thrill against her will at the compliment. It competed in her chest against the pleasure of his cock's unbelievable girth straining her elastic throat.

To her disbelief when he forced himself once more to the base, she could feel her lungs shove slightly aside from his meaty circumference.

As she struggled for air, but not freedom, she began to feel as if her body were floating away.

The proud, experienced Nympho that she was, she even felt her eyes roll back simply from taking such a cock.

"Gggglrlg…Mgggh…" The poor Special-Jounin could not even gasp or properly moan. She could only gag silently and weakly, and judging by the growing stain on the alley floor… she loved every second of it.

Hinata saw this and shivered in place. "N-N-N-Naruto-kun? C-Can I? Can we?"

Naruto spared her a glance and, seeing his woman's face, showed a look of amazement on his own.

"Hinata, you really want treatment as extreme as this?" He asked.

"A-A-Ano…" Hinata poked her fingers together furiously, unable to meet her man's eyes.

Ironically, looking downwards only blessed her with the sight of her man's cock disappearing down this serpentine woman's throat.

The nympho's tits were barely restrained by fishnet, and the woman herself seemed to be struggling to breathe under the weight of her boyfriend's monstrous cock.

Oh

Hinata knew the feeling well.

She could sympathize as Anko tore at her flimsy fishnet, ripping it up and letting her hefty fuck jugs sway freely in the alley air. The desperate woman must have felt this would help her to breathe. Indeed, she also shucked her kahki vest.

But it did not help that much.

Anko would not breathe, Hinata knew, other than by her own boyfriend's allowance.

She would suck when he made her suck. She would breathe when he let her breathe.

And yes, HInata wanted it too.

She couldn't imagine the cold-hearted woman that wouldn't want it.

In evidence:

The slippery sounds of the once proud Jounin's gagging echoed in Hinata's ears.

But it could not hide the sound of Anko's squirting in time with every thrust, a little bit at a time. As if her lover were literally fucking the girly cum out of a soft woman.

Until she was stooping above a puddle of her own juices.

Anko certainly wasn't talking trash to her boyfriend now, Hinata thought with a vengeful air.

Rapid little choking bitch orgasms also echoed in Hinata's ears.

It was the epitome of helplessness.

"I'm choking her." Naruto explained, grinding his hips against the alley slut's lips for emphasis. Pinning her skull, as it were, between his hips and the brick and mortar of the alley - leaving her no escape. Anko gurgled messily in delight. Hinata almost fainted at the sound. Naruto continued: "She has placed her life in my hands for the sake of a little action, and I could end that miserable whore life." He said in amazement. "With nothing but my casual neglect."

"U….Ummm….mm….." Hinata's wide, pale eyes swam about. Her face was red with passion.

Naruto could read her like a book. Her eyes may seem inexpressive to some. After all she had no pupils to either dilate nor sharpen. But to Naruto her desires could not be reflected more clearly, than that pair of ever violet mirrors she had for eyes.

It was a real wonder that before his three year trip with Jiraiya, he had really been so oblivious.

"It looks like you need the edge taken off, too." Naruto muttered.

"I…I…" Hinata teetered in place, nosebleed overwhelming her.

Naruto chuckled. "Don't faint." He ordered.

He grabbed her by the jacket collar and gave her a little kiss on her jaw.

"Ah…" Hinata couldn't believe what was going to happen,. Even while her boyfriend thrust his fat cock down the throat of a Special-Jounin he, without breaking his pace, pulled her in to what she new would become a lewd exploration of her body.

He had toyed with her jawline, her neck, and her entire body far too much for her not to see the signs. She could only sigh and try not to collapse on the spot. "Th-Thank you…" She murmured as he trailed little kisses down the side of her throat.

"Keep your Byakyugan on." Naruto warned.

"Y-Yes. Yesss sir." Hinata gasped. "Thank you sir."

"Glrk Glrk Glrk." Went the gagging of Anko in the background.

With a familiar tug, Naruto drew down the zipper of her jacket. He then snaked deftly one calloused hand underneath the top of her own fishnet top and hooked the Shibari underneath in his fingers.

The sensual rope binding skills had been their own lesson from Tsunade. It had been of great practical use in keeping his girlfriend ready and willing without sacrificing her modesty in public.

"Hyahn!" Hinata cried. As her boyfriend tugged on the turtle-shell bondage she wore underneath her clothes, she couldn't help but squirm in delight. It wrapped and framed her body lovingly, and the silken rope was knotted quite purposefully to rub into her clit with the slightest provocation. "Ah! Ah! OOOhhh!"

So that when her master tugged on her silky bondage so much that her toes almost left the ground, Hinata could only blush her pretty pale face and try not to scream.

And her ears rang with the gagging of Anko in the background.

"Glrk Glrk Glrk."

The thought that her boyfriend was so masterful as to subdue two such kunoichi with this utter ease only made Hinata shudder further.

Naruto chuckled. "Is that good?" He asked. "Do you like that?"

"Oh! Oh, Naru-Naruuuu…"

"Well?" He asked, tugging her around.

"C-Cumming… Cumming for you…" Hinata squeaked shyly. "I'm… I'm… N-Narutokun NarutokunNarutokunNarutokun." She babbled.

Naruto sealed her hazy babbling with another deep kiss. He couldn't seem to tire of the act.

"Glrk Mmmnnng Guh Gh. Hmmm. Glrk Glrk." Anko slurped and choked below. Hinata mewled into his mouth above.

Naruto had hands on both women, and moved them to his will.

And that itself drove both kunoichi still further wild.

Hinata was twitching on her tiptoes in a daze of little, embarrassingly public orgasms when she felt her lover groan into her mouth.

She heard Anko moan below. "Ggh! MMMMMMNNNN! Ggh! Ggh!"

Hinata realized what must be happening.

Her lover of only a few weeks took his hands off of her, to some small disappointment on her part.

Yet she was far more excited to see what lay before her, as the once proud woman knelt wide-eyed under her Naruto-kun's power.

With a messily strained expression and upturned, watery eyes, Mitarashi Anko's throat fluttered in a desperate instinct to swallow steaming load after load of life-giving semen.

Hinata could just make out the stone floor of the alley being sprayed with the Special-Jounin's squirting girl cum.

"That's a good whore." Naruto muttered, even as the woman's face was firmly affixed in his grip. He took one large palm and started to rub her hair with some shadow of affection. "Like that. Take it like that."

Anko shivered, and if Hinata thought she had looked strained before, now she seemed in overdrive. She hummed and moaned and her throat fluttered as if she was trying to guzzle a whole keg in one breath.

Anko felt the cum swell in her throat. His cock already seemed to reach through the whole length of her throat and almost to her stomach.

The frustrating, thin skin of rubber that separated her from the true fleshy body of this beautiful cock swelled under the strain of blast upon blast of cum. She ached to taste it. She dreamed that she could taste him through the rubber.

She determined that if only she sucked hard enough then surely the rubber would rip to pieces. It already seemed so insufficient to the girth.

She felt it a failing if she would not suck the condom right off of him and keep going unobstructed.

Yet it was not to be.

She felt the hot cum balloon swell in her belly.

A sense of satisfaction and frustration welled within her, for that fucking condom kept master's cum so near yet so far.

"That'll do." He said, slapping Anko's cheek gently as if in approval of a mare or a cow which had pleased him. And saying so, he pulled himself backwards swiftly.

His shaft popped free of the tight and eager seal of Anko's puckered lips.

And along with his shaft, thanks to the pink condom now frothy with drool, he also fished up his hot load of cum from the depths of this whore's throat.

The big breasted woman hacked and coughed weakly, in total defeat. Though she took grateful gulps of air her tongue still extended and would not release it's hold of this blissful shaft.

Her mind, already dizzy from low oxygen content, was further mixed up with fear and lust.

Then shame, incredulity, and ecstasy.

But her eyes transfixed on Naruto.

"...Haaa….ah…. *Cough**Cough* haaa…. Mmmm…" Anko swallowed air. She looked up with watery eyes. The thick cock once more came to rest upon her forehead, a large ballon of chunky, sticky cum resting on her eye. Anko drooled and panted with her tongue hanging low. Her eyebrows pressed upwards and her saliva-shiny lips puckered as if begging him to finish the job and choke her to death with his cock. And Anko smacked her lips and broke into a very uncharacteristic sweet grin. "Haaa… Ahhh… MMnnn... Hmmmnnn."

Naruto sighed and muttered. "You see, Hinata? Her miserable face? Do you really think you want this kind of treatment?"

The question almost offended something deep inside of her womanly heart. Hinata was so weak at the slutty sight before her that she collapsed on her boyfriend's shoulder and shamefully ground her pantie-covered shibari into his wrist.

"Please?" Hinata begged weakly. "Oh… please? If-Ano-If I'm good? If I'm real-really a good girl for you?"

"Hmmm… You're so cute." Naruto smiled, caressing her fat Hyuuga ass. "You really know how to beg. For now, tie me off."

"Y-Yes. Yes Sir." Hinata agreed instantly. With fingers shaking from the lust burning in her heart, the Hyuuga quickly worked to slide the used condom off of her man's shaft.

Both Hyuuga and Mitarashi's eyes were pealed on the process.

The semen covered, slippery, sloppy cock that was slowly revealed drove both wild.

The scent of his freed erection hit them both like a physical wall of air, causing Hinata to stagger in place, and making Anko's gasping for life-giving air take on a brand new meaning.

Hinata whimpered in suppressed need.

Anko groaned throatily.

Using all of her obedience to temper her own desire to lunge onto her boyfriend's still semi-hard shaft, Hinata with shaking hands tied off the condom which was now heavy with a large pool of cum.

She could only marvel at the engineering of this custom ordered product. The once dark red rubber was now stretched until it was almost transparently light pink. Her boyfriend's titanic load sloshed around inside, yet the material still hadn't given up.

"Hey." Naruto chuckled, seeing his Hyuuga blush and hold his used condom to her chest possessively. "That's not yours."

"Ah…" Hinata had been caught.

Anko sighed as the murky white cum balloon was placed on her upturned forehead. She felt as if she was bathing in the very presence of this man.

"No hands." Naruto warned. "This is a memento for you, but no hands or there will be trouble."

"Ye-kuh." Anko interrupted her first words with a cough. Her throat was sore and hoarse. Her voice had become gravely. But she marshaled herself like a good whore. "Yes Sir."

"Is it Sir now?"

Anko blushed. As ordered, she dare not move her hands. But her long serpentine tongue snaked out to wrap her beloved condom package up. She slowly drew the pink, lewd balloon down to her teeth. It left a slimy trail of a combination of her own cock-sucking saliva and traces of her Sir's cum.

Yes. It was Sir now.

She could feel what he was doing to her echoing through her body.

As for what this mysterious feeling was that could tame such a slovenly hussy?

It was silence.

Silence echoed throughout her body. The raging storm of lust felt as if it gradually calmed as she stared up at his eyes. His hands were running through her hair. She breathed in his scent.

He was going to satisfy her. The promise felt so real.

Her mind told her: no. That it was Orochimaru all over again. The man had used her ever since her early life. He had used her, abused her, and left her behind. Left her unsatisfied. Left her unable to ever be satisfied. She didn't need a man. She just needed dicks. She just needed a human dildo to shut the fuck up and take it. She didn't need a man to obey. They didn't deserve it. Men couldn't satisfy her. They were limited. They were too small. Too quick to fire. Too slow to recover. Too small. Too ready to give up. Too intimidated by her reputation. Too weak to hold her down. Too small. She didn't need a man.

But.

If one could.

If one could really make her cum not once or twice. But a man could just pound her over and over until she crested some unknowable peak. If she could be used to her limit.

Just when the itch in her body was beginning to resurface, Naruto made his move.

The massive, veiny cock slapped her cheek once more. It left a long, slimy mark on her cheek and Anko came. She came, just like that. Her body was so hyped up for him. Her eyes fluttered in bliss. She panted around the used condom in between her teeth.

Her body felt… secure. Her body knew that it was going to have it's needs met.

Sir, now and forever.

The whole while her thistle-purple eyes locked onto his in a loving gaze.

She held her prize within pearly white teeth, like a little puppy bitch.

"Hands on the wall." Naruto said.

Anko beamed in happiness.

And she answered through her teeth, around the used condom to her best ability, right before scrambling up and presenting her her naked ass for Sir to do with as he pleased.

"Yesh Sir."


	21. Chapter 21 - Tsunade 2

Tsunade 2

Naruto struck the tree until his knuckles bled.

And Senju Tsunade, strongest woman on earth, caressed these fists with her cool, slender fingers while healing him.

To have grand mistress of healing arts treat his smallest injuries - it was an above premium service.

"You really do have too much energy." Tsunade said with a pleased chuckle as she stood behind her boy-to-be and guided his movement through an adjusted kata carefully. "Here. Adjust your posture. Your attempts to put your everything into every punch… that's romantic." She agreed. "But what happened to the Academy style?"

"It's not cool." Naruto muttered, looking away.

He tried to.

But with Tsunade pressed into his back, he found his head nestled securely between her warm, massive breasts.

"Are you trying to be cool for me?" Tsunade asked coyly. "Little boy?"

Naruto scowled looking up at her. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. Of course she had nothing better to do.

In fact.

Tsunade kept eye contact with her Genin charge as she she slowly wet her lips. Seeing as she had his undivided attention, she then turned her head to give him a side profile as she began to lick from the base of her left hand all the way to her manicured fingers with a broad tongue stroke.

Tsunade stared down at the boy scowling at her from between her tits, and raised a delicate eyebrow. "I'm too old Naruto, with no child to leave behind. No spawn to hold my legacy. The Senju name that founded your Konohagakure, may die with me." Tsunade said calmly, trailing a fingertip down to his waistband and playing with the elastic. "Naruto… you're all I care about. Your growth…." she whispered, her drool covered hand slipping slowly down the elastic waistband of his track suit pants.

His cock was, predictably, hard as a rock. The poor boy, she wondered if he favored such baggy pants just to hide this god-given gift.

Naruto fought back a gasp and grit his teeth as the motherly woman's slippery digits worked his shaft with a steady, controlled effort.

"Should I care about the fate of Konoha? Konoha's founding family will die with my dusty, unloved womb unless I have you. Unless… you have me. I only care about your promise… your potential…" Tsunade pulled away, her breasts slipping off of his shoulders so that she could lean down and give a gentle kiss to the side of his neck.

Naruto shivered in place.

She was still behind him, only peeking over his shoulder to catch glimpses of the young 13 year old's adorable face.

He was trying really hard not to cum right there in his pants, she could tell from his grit teeth and agonized expression.

Naruto's knees felt weak from this tempting woman's insistent and slippery ministrations. Each of her long, delicate fingers were like slippery silk over his sensitive shaft. He could hear the sloppy, frothing sounds coming from their combination of his pre-cum and her saliva as she milked him more and more vigorously.

He realized suddenly, that he was getting the handjob of his life out there in the middle of the woods, from the next Hokage-to-be.

Tsunade smiled and blew gently into his ear with a breathy whisper: "I only care about, above all else, your seed…"

When Tsunade bit his ear gently, Naruto lost it.

Gritting his teeth he slammed a balled up fist into his own face and pulled away from the lustrous woman.

Tsunade blinked, stunned.

Naruto tried his damndest to arrange his raging hard on while huffing and panting. "To do that, I have to be strong." He objected. "So I can't be… toyed around with by you!"

"What?" Tsunade asked, befuddled.

"My pants." Naruto said. "Duh, my pants!"

".….Your what?" Tsunade asked, not in any way enlightened.

"Are you senile?" Naruto asked. "If you make me… mess… my pants up..." He said, blushing. "It'll take hours to clean and dry. I just washed them, it's a total waste."

"Who cares?" Tsunade asked, still uncomprehending. "No, really? Brat, do you actually know who I am? Who wouldn't want me to squeeze and pump them until they dropped a steaming hot load of spunk down their pants? I'm not being full of myself. I'm being self-aware. Literally ask any man in a 5 mile radius."

Naruto 'tch'ed in aggravation, wearing a serious face. "I know who you are. Do you know who I am?" He asked, arms crossed. His arms were crossed, but Tsunade's gaze kept falling slowly towards the tent his cock was making in his pants, now with a damp spot of juicy, impetuous, healthy boy pre-cum.

Naruto snapped his fingers. "My eyes are up here."

Tsunade coughed delicately.

Naruto went on. "Hokage might be nothing to you. And I might just be a ball of potential to you. But to me, it's my whole life right now, right here." He insisted. "And a waste of time is a waste of time. Since I don't have talent and I don't have bullshit family Jutsu, then all I have is my time. God knows I never had any love. Even Irukai-sensei only treated me as every other student. He didn't play favorites. But other students had parents to treat as favorites, so where does that leave me? Ero-sennin barely spent 20 minutes explaining Rasengan, and I have to debase myself with Oroike just to have that much. Potential? If I have potential… If I'm ever going to spank your haughty ass red and bind your princess bitch self into place underneath me… then all I have is my time and my best effort. All I ever had."

Tsunade didn't know what to say.

She couldn't say that she got carried away playing with him and wasn't thinking about anything.

Naruto huffed and began to walk away. "You keep going on about how you want me to grow up, but like everyone else you're just talking. You aren't taking me seriously."

Tsunade watched him walk away. Against her will, her eyes kept falling to his tight little ass and she swallowed a hot gulp of saliva.

"Oh my god." Tsunade whispered, shaking her head and leaning against the very same tree. She stared with at her porcelain, smooth, slippery with pre-cum, fingers as if seeing them for the first time. Her fingers were shaking. "I'm going crazy. That boy…" she said hotly, "is going to drive me **insane.** "


	22. Chapter 22 - Onsen 7

A/N: Taking a break from Bowsette.

* * *

Chapter 20 - Onsen 7

The plain Onsen Attendant had loaded a tea tray with shaking hands.

She felt truly honored when she first heard that the Hero of the Nation - if not the world - would be coming to them for his precious vacation.

God only knew their little Onsen could use the business. Poor father had retired from active duty some time ago, and he had only been a Chuunin. The pension had never been enough and father was a shell of a man after the passing of mother.

But with the whole establishment fully reserved for the Seventh and his retinue, they would be kept afloat for months.

And then the sounds of crashes from the baths. She wasn't sure what to do. Would Seventh-sama pay for the damages?

She couldn't ask him. He was a hero. He was so far above her, and all these old wooden boards. He was from a different, glamorous, busy world. She may as well be a country girl facing a big city boss.

Of course, she thought. Of course he had brought along companionship.

He was a man among men, and had needs of a man among men.

Though… she was sure they had booked for 3 distinct marital pairs.

Oh my.

Amidst the lewd sounds that could be easily heard, two of the boys came out - one of them badly beaten. Such violence was foreign to her, and her already racing heart beat a little faster.

She handed the injured boy a compress and first aid kit.

And she made certain not to ask for the whereabouts of his young pink haired wife.

Nor did she ask the other boy where his bombshell blonde was.

She already knew the answer. These poor husbands also knew the answer.

Their wives were... indisposed, to the service of the Seventh Hokage.

She could easily hear the screams of lust and, above all, completion emanating from the women's baths.

They all could, even while the boys were walking away.

Screams of lust that so clearly signaled climax after climax.

No, no, no.

It was improper to listen in.

But anywhere the waitress went it felt like she could hear the echoes, and she had her responsibilities to Seventh-sama.

Her feet, zombie-like, carried her towards the sounds of ecstasy.

She finally took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

An elegant naked woman answered the door, unabashed. It was Uzumaki Hinata. Her soft vermilion eyes looked mysterious as if they could reflect one's soul. Her long raven hair cascaded softly around ample, gravity defying breasts with slutty, inverted nipples. Her poise was undeniable. She was pristine and Queenly.

But what struck the attendant more than anything was, first of all, the scent.

The scent of a man and a woman struck her.

Then, the lewd sounds of a thoroughly fucked woman. Not simple moans and groans.

No.

The hoarse gasps for air. The gravely, loud, reckless groans of a woman on the brink of sanity. Every moan was fused with a desperate gasp of air. Every curse was mixed with a plea for both mercy and desire. "Oohhhh God, Fuuuck! Fuckfuckfuck! Uh! UH!" Ino cried, groaning senselessly.

And, also, the attendant could hear the actual sounds of sex itself.

Frothy, bubbly, sloppy.

Violent.

Such a tempo.

She peeked to see a sight which would stay with her forever.

An upturned ass pressed heavily into the futon. And a pair of dangling, thin, sweaty legs. That was the most she could make out of the woman. Along with two thin arms desperately clawing at the man above, begging for purchase.

And the gleaming cum-stained wedding band that lay on her ring finger.

From this angle the attendant could see a plump female ass directly upwards. Pink pussy lips gaped as if the woman's body was made of an elastic material. An impossibly wonderful shaft pounded down, down, down into her.

Pounding her with slaps over and over.

The once porcelain ass of the woman was turning pink from the repeated slapping of hips.

The man's balls lewdly spanked that ass. The pussy on full utter display quivered constantly and gave up spray upon spray of juices as if in offering up to the alter of her God. White semen bubbled and oozed out as Seventh-sama pumped an already full pussy to an overflowing degree.

And the man, Seventh-sama, eclipsed the woman.

He hunched over her. His broad, muscular back made the attendant lose her breath. He pumped down as if he was drilling for oil. Well, he hadn't struck oil of course, but a mixture of love juices indeed spilled out over and over from his tiring prey. These fluids were only to be replaced as he growled and seeded the womb of his teammate's wife.

The attendant could not see either party's face. Yet she felt that no more could really be gleaned. Their existence boiled down to their rutting hips. Now they were only a soft womanly ass being ruled over by a muscular dominating man.

Simply as nature intended. Nothing more nor less.

Every time the woman came, her soft pale ass had shuddering contractions. Her stuffed pussy would drool the excess down from her raised up hips, down her abdomen, into the valley of her breasts. She was becoming a cum-soaked, semi-conscious mess and judging by the sounds, the Yamanaka heiress was loving every second of it.

The blonde woman had already been seeded to such an impressive degree that it leaked out of her pussy's tight seal on Seventh-sama's huge cock. Her cunt dragged lewdly along the shaft as he pulled away, as if the inside of her tight pussy was being dragged ever so slightly inside-out, before being pounded back into rightful shape.

Yet he still fucked the Yamanaka woman relentlessly. Rather than have his seed go to waste on the satin sheets, he had put the poor woman's ankles by her head, lifting her pert ass high. The cum that leaked out of her well fucked pussy drooled down her smooth tummy in a river.

And lord Naruto-sama had neither turned nor flinched.

Even though the Yamanaka woman was married. Even though the woman's voice was cracked and hoarse.

Even though a female attendant had just been let in the door.

He was as unshakable as a mountain.

And he was built like a god.

In fact he even demanded his Yamanaka whore confess openly about her adulterous sin.

The female attendant had to stand there in the doorway, holding a tray of green tea and a few sweets, listening to the blond beauty confess all her whorish devotions toward the Lord Hokage that was plowing her so savagely.

"Thank you." Hinata said. "For the tea."

The attendant looked down. The tea tray had long since been taken from her hands, but her hands had remained frozen in place as if holding empty air regardless.

How long had she been standing there, gawking blankly?

Meanwhile… Sakura, naked and impatient for her turn underneath their master, was in the background viciously digging through a suitcase and muttering under her breath. "Fucking Ino-pig. Lucky bitch. She's always such a lucky bitch. Can I seriously not get away from her? I like Sasuke so she has to fight me. I get stolen from Sasuke by Master so she has to be stolen from Sai by Master. Everywhere I go that blonde bitch is there competing with her stupid bigger tits and her fucking normal sized forehead. Am I cursed? Hinata! Have you seen my shackles?" She cried loudly.

"You put them in with your nurse outfit." Hinata answered calmly. "And if you're feeling threatened in your position as my husband's number one extra-marital sidepiece... then you simply have to show your pride as a senior sex slave. You're the sempai, you know." Hinata reprimanded gently. "You should guide and support our new slave sister."

"That's right. That's right. I'm his number one cheating wife." Sakura said in a fever. "My body won't lose. My insides have been molded to contort to Master's cock. Ino-pig is just twitching around like a novice. She's never even served a real man before, so she's just thrashing senselessly. She has no experience shaking her hips in service. She doesn't know how to stay conscious through the pleasure. Poor Master has to bother himself and keep spanking the stupid bitch awake." Sakura said angrily as she began to affix a pair of black metal manacles upon her thin wrists.

That these beautiful women seemed to be entirely used to the glass-shattering howls of pleasure echoing out from the adulterous breeding activities occurring within the same room.

They treated the lewd and vigorous sounds of rough sex as if it were background music at a club.

This fact only drove the attendant even wilder.

They seemed totally calm and adapted.

The attendant could only assume... they had this kind of brutal sex all the time?

She was a thin, plain, attendant and a widow. She was lucky if she got off once a week.

She would have crawled through hot coals just to suckle at the Seventh-sama's heavy balls.

Yet these women could get such pleasure just by crawling over on hand and knee, and wiggling their heart-shaped asses? The disparity of their sex lives was disheartening.

"You can leave now." Hinata repeated gently to the attendant.

The attendant grit her teeth madly. She remembered to breathe. "Oh." she said. "Y-Yes. Is there anything else you'd like? Lady Hyuuga? Lady… Uchiha?" She asked of the pinkette.

"Cock." Sakura growled around the collar in her teeth, trying to squeeze herself between the fucking pair. "I'd like cock. Cock and cock and cock. I'm cleaned up for my Master, so I'd like some cock. I've cleaned and lubed my ass for Master, so I'd like it if Master would stuff my needy guts with his beautiful cock. I want to slurp on cock. I want to choke on cock. I want to drown in cum. I want cock to pull my pussy inside out. I want cock. I want cock!" She declared

Though she seemed to be throwing a tantrum, Naruto had long made a point to not respond to such antics. He did not so much as turn to chastize the pinkette, for even striking the slutty woman would fill her with far more delight than the emptiness of being ignored.

In fact the more her Master ignored her, steadfastly fcuking the new conquest on the floor below him, the wilder and more needy Sakura became.

Sakura didn't just want him inside of her, she wanted his attention. She wanted to reflect in her master's eyes. She wanted everything from him, but he wasn't giving her the time of day.

"Sakura!" Hinata chided. "Manners. Excuse us." She said with a bow, before hurrying off to restrain her fellow sex slave.. It was naturally ineffectual, trying to pull the superwoman away from the rutting pair by the waist. But Sakura complied out of respect to the legal wife. "Wait your turn." Hinata hissed into Sakura's ear. "What's the matter with you today? You want Naruto-kun to give you a punishment?"

"Like a spanking." Sakura murmured, eyes glazing over in memory of better times. "Or… a whipping. Did he bring his whip? I've been so bad and needy. He needs to retrain my needy little cunt. He needs to hang my shibari-tied bitch self from a rafter and whip me until I behave."

"No Sakura-chan. Like a real punishment." Hinata answered, rolling her pale eyes at her friend. "Like taking your collar off and sending you back to your husband for the night. Making you slink back to your marital bed in the dark of night. Of course you'd have to answer your jilted lover's questions of where you've been all day. And what took you so long. And why your breath reeks of another man's sweaty shaft. Why your pussy is leaking the wads of cum our Master had given you back at the onsen."

Sakura stilled. "He… he wouldn't? I'd die. I'd just die. I need him tonight. Hinata I can't go back to that cold bed tonight. He could as well send me to sleep with a nest of cockroaches before he made me share a room with my worthless husband. Master wouldn't… do that to his Slut. His property. He wouldn't send me away cold. He is such a caring owner."

"Don't test him. Sakura, truly don't." Hinata whispered. "He's been in a mood about it lately. The sight of that wedding band on the body of his slave has been gradually grating on his nerves. I keep saying that you need to get a divorce, dear, and clean all this up."

"...Look at him ravish her. Just let her pass out already!" Sakura complained, changing the subject. "What's so special about Ino-pig? Look at him. He's still fucking her. He's fucking her so good and hard. She must be knocked up if he wanted to knock her up. She must be enslaved if he wanted to enslave her. God only knows if she remembers her own fucking name. He must have jizzed in her so many times times. Her cunt is leaking his spend all over the fucking place he's fucked her so much. Her voice is rougher than sandpaper, she's been screaming in such ecstasy. She must have orgasm-ed around his fat, manly cock ten times just while we've been talking. He doesn't do us like that!" Sakura objected passionately.

"Oh, honey, he did us both exactly like that," Hinata said patiently, "Only two days ago he gave us this exact treatment. I should know, dear, I was there. First he did it to me until I begged for mercy, then you until you started babbling about how you were going to drown to death in the pleasure, then me again until my little body ran out of womanly fluids, then you until you lost control of your Strength of a Hundred Seal, and then it was lunch so he lined us up and fed us both with his fresh cock-cream, and for desert he pressed us together and did us both at once. I was there. We were tied to the same bedpost. And you'll get it again tonight. But you must let Ino have her time. Really, you're so crazy today. You're as crazy as Anko-san when she's been neglected, and Anko-san has a medical excuse. Yet Master's cum is still drooling warm from your lower lips! Did something happen? Did you eat something weird that put you in heat?"

"I just… need him tonight." Sakura stressed, ever distracted by the sight of her friend and rival getting railed into the futon. "I need him to hold me and make me feel loved."

Ino's thrashing blond hair was splayed about like a slutty halo.

And Sakura just wanted to kwamwari herself with that bitch so badly she could fucking taste it!

"He's not a little boy anymore Sakura." Hinata warned. "You can't hit him when he doesn't do what you want."

"I know. I didn't…. mean it like that." Sakura answered, chastised. "I don't do that kind of thing anymore. I know my place at his feet. I just need him so bad. I'm like a junkie for his embrace."

Hinata sighed in agreement. "If you want him, you know what to do. It is no use trying to push a beast like our Master about. To pull him has always been the way."

"...You're right. Thank you." Sakura nodded, placing a leather collar between her puckered, cherry lipsticked lips. She crawled over and, instead of trying to force her way between the soft submissive body of Ino and the unstoppable force of her Master, she lay on her back submissively at the side, cupping her breasts as if to present herself for use.

The attendant watched, transfixed, from the doorway. She was greedily drinking in this information. Her mind raced as to whether there were some angle this would provide her, for entry into this wonderful secret society of Seventh-Sama's worshipers.

She watched as the pinkette Uchiha bride, with practiced familiarity, raised her ass in offering and used manicured fingers to spread her pussy lips wide. Her wrists and ankles were clamped with black shackles. Little chains dangled from there. They were clearly meant to lock the woman up in some way, but were currently dangling free. Like the collar in her lips, everything was left without the final step.

Only Seventh-sama, the attendant realized with a start, was allowed to finish the process..

The Hyuuga heiress also, for her part, elegantly clasped her own wrists and ankles with these sturdy devices in an almost ritualistic fashion. And carefully nestled her own collar between her plump, swaying tits.

There was something especially deviant in seeing a woman of such queenly bearing preparing her own restraints.

"Did you bring the metal bar we called for?" Hinata asked, returning to the attendant.

"Y-Yes." The attendant had rested the bar against the door frame, and handed it over now. Her eyes snapped between the bar and the manacles on the Hyuuga heiress' wrists in dawning comprehension.

Hinata thanked the attendant, calmly placing the bar on the futon above the head of the ever thrashing and screaming Yamanaka.

It wasn't known if her husband and master would go through with using it tonight, as he seemed perfectly happy to pound the Yamanaka into a helpless cummy mess without so much as setting up the bar.

But the tool was here, at the ready, for his convenience.

As all his tools were were, really, these days. His flesh and blood tools, too, were arranged in an eager line along with the metal bar.

Just prepared and waiting at the side. Hoping to be used. Praying for his attention.

Hinata then assumed an identical position to the Uchiha matron, presenting her ass in an incomplete breeding press. Her pale ankles were raised up next to her head. Her knees squished her ample breasts lewdly. Her fingers pulled apart pretty pink, drooling pussy lips.

Hinata spared a glance at the attendant, seeing the poor girl stare on wide-eyed.

But she had no shame for her behavior. To her, this was totally normal. Rather than worry about the gaze of this stranger, she had to fulfill her wifely duties.

The attendant could only gaze on in envy and amazement. The out and open lewdness and confidence of these women stood out in sharp contrast to her own bleary life.

And Hyuuga woman continued on. Satisfied that she was in position to the right of the rutting pair, Hinata licked her plump lips and turned her head to whisper alluringly to her husband.

"Darling…" She whispered. "I'm here. Your wife is here. When you're done with your new slut, don't' neglect your faithful, previously claimed one. Your favorite cunny is waiting right here." She whispered in a siren song.

Sakura growled, feeling betrayed by the Hyuuga. "Master, my Master," Sakura breathed. She also did not shake from her identical breeding position. "The bar you wanted is here. Don't you want to chain your three sluts up to it and fuck us in turn? Sasuke came back, your rival. But I don't share his bed. No. I'm in your room, Master. I'm on your bed, Master. I'd rather wait my turn to be your slut than to go to be my husband's wife. Your rival's woman is here, waiting for you. Steal me away." Sakura breathed hotly. "With your big, big cock. Plunder me, Master. Darling Master. Fuck me like that pencil-dicked loser never could. Fuck me until my screams echo in his nightmares" She cooed. "The woman you won in battle. Your prize. Your pink trophy bitch. My ass is lubed up. My pussy is so wet for you. My throat is slick with drool for you. My body is hot to the touch, and eager to serve. F-Fuck me." She breathed, her composure slipping. "Fuck me please. Please just fuck me. I don't know what's wrong with me today I just need you to fuck me. Fuck me next! Leave your wife for desert! You can have your wife any time! Now you can shame my husband who's bedroom is three doors down. Make me cum my brains out so that my screams reach him, however he tries to distract himself! Give it to your slut! Give it to your whore!"

The man did not at first reply to these entreaties. He was single minded in his task of breaking in the woman beneath him.

He was focused like a drilling machine. Like a jack hammer. He was ceaseless like a grand waterfall.

Finally he broke his lip lock with the Yamanaka he remained hunched over. Without ceasing his steady, long thrusts, he locked gazes with the eager pinkette at his side.

Sakura came alive like a wilted flower that had finally been given a little water and sunshine.

She basked in Naruto's gaze. Force had not bought his attention, but spreading her legs and begging like a little bitch finally drew his gaze.

The Lady Uchiha, wedding band still on her finger but wearing little else, blushed and preened under her master's hot gaze.

She presented her collar demurely.

"Uchiha Sakura." She breathed as her Master began to affix his mark of ownership around her neck. "Uzumaki Naruto's Property." She said, reciting the two sides of the little dog tag attached to her collar, with beaming eyes.

Naruto chuckled and gave her a little peck on the forehead.

"You'll get another turn tonight." He promised gently. "I promise."

Sakura let out a shaky breath she had been holding.

She suddenly realized that it was master's love she had been desperate for, even more than his cock. She felt the warmth spread from her forehead down to her toes.

He always liked kissing her forehead. Her too big, stupid forehead.

He liked it, he said.

He liked her 'pretty, wide forehead'.

She loved him. She didn't tell him that out loud.

WIth her history, she didn't feel she had the right.

She was only his side-bitch. It was more than she deserved.

But she loved him so powerfully.

"Be patient." He told her, brushing a stray strand of pink hair behind her ear.

 **I love you. I love you. I love you.** Inner Sakura chanted.

"Yes sir." Sakura murmured, subdued.

That is, until the competition started to speak up.

"Darling!" Hinata pleaded in turn, bringing her husband's attention her way. "Haven't I been good? Haven't I been patient? I may be your wife, but I'm not less a whore than Sakura. You know, darling, Sakura used to hit you. She used to chase after some useless Uchiha garbage. Don't you want to punish her? Make her hurt? Make her wait for you? Make her watch and gnash her teeth while you fuck your Hyuuga whore? Your wife is here and ready. Your wife knows how to shake her hips for you, Darling!"

Naruto chuckled. He still rocked his hips in a slow, rhythmic way, making the Yamanaka below him groan in pleasure.

Naruto gazed at his Hyuuga wife. "You know Sakura hates when you bring that up. You've become a little more vindictive after a few hours of not being stuffed full of cum. Come here my wife. Serve your husband."

Hinata gasped in joy, and when her husband's manly hands gripped her massive breasts she moaned in delight.

With alarm the attendant watched the Hyuuga princess being pulled roughly by his hold on her large, stretch breasts, until she was drawn up into her husband's sweaty chest .

Whence he kissed her sweetly, and she moaned in delight all the while.

"I love you." He murmured into his wife's lips. "Whatever happens. However many women I get. My love for you does not diminish."

Hinata smiled. Only she in the room wore her wedding band with pride. She threw her arms around her husband's sweaty body and kissed him with all the fiery passion of a wanton whore.

"Can you… be patient?" Naruto asked of his whorish wife between her fiery kisses.

"Mmmm…" Hinata moaned, suckling on her husband's lower lip. She continued to talk between breaths as she began to trail hot kisses down her husband's neck. "I… Yes… of course. Darling… I live to… serve… you."

The Hyuuga woman also presented her collar to her lord and husband.

"Uzumaki Hinata." Hinata breathed, accepting her enslavement. Feeling warm as the collar sat rightfully around her pale neck. "Uzumaki Naruto's Devoted Wife."

The attendant wondered at how he calmed the two women with only the briefest interactions, even though he was fucking a third so constantly all the while.

The two settled back, spreading their vaginal lips, presenting themselves patiently. They looked prepared to hold that pose for hours on end, if need be.

She wondered what Yamanaka Ino thought, laid out on her back, being fucked steadily by such a dominant man. All the while, with that man kissing desperate women. Collaring them. Exerting ownership over them. Exchanging sweet and sinful words with other women while he slow-fucked her so long and deep. Using her like an onahole.

The attendant also got a good look at the Lord Hokage's back as he rested on his knees and delt with the two side women.

He's tall. The attendant thought, staring at the man's sweaty, muscular back. Memorizing the wonderful contours of him, along with the long pink scratch marks left by desperately clutching women. He's tall and strong and masterful and I want to bear his children. I want to crawl at his feet.

Naruto calmly turned his face to the last woman in the room, the attendant herself, and said: "Please bring the dinner to this room. I doubt the girls will be in any state to come down to the dining hall. If the husbands of these two women ask about them, let's see... tell them I still need their nursing services. Hm?" He asked playfully of the pinkette and the blonde beneath him. "Will you two take turns nursing poor old me?"

"Yes master." Sakura breathed. "I brought my outfit from the hospital. You can tear the white stockings off of your little nurse bitch, rip open my little nurse blouse, and let me attend your every single need."

"Yes Master. My Master. So good. Oh, darling." Ino moaned. "Whatever she said, Master. Whatever you say. I don't care. I'll do it. I'll do anything if you'll just please keep fucking me."

Naruto smiled, then turned back to the attendant. "Well, perhaps less explicit than all that, if Sai asks. If Sasuke asks, feel free to repeat his wife word for word. And take a picture of his reaction, if possible." Naruto had to chuckle. "Well then, please excuse us." and with a flick of his wrist, she felt a gust of wind slowly nudge her back and close the door on her face.

The waitress still kept standing there, locked out of that enviable world. Back to a slavery of cooking and cleaning, with no man to love her for it.

She stood there and her ears burned. She was desperate to find a place beyond that door.

Yet Hyuuga-sama had been more elegant and womanly than herself. She had nothing to be proud of compared to such smooth skin, silky black hair, ever present composure, and absurd melon-like breasts.

Then the plain girl knelt there in shame, pressing her ear to the door, fingering her empty cunt furiously.

"Excuse me?"

She cried out in alarm, bolting upright. "Wha-wha-wha ah. C-Customer-sama! Hello!" She squeaked in alarm. "Mister Sai!"

Yamanaka Sai was standing there.


	23. Chapter 23 - Onsen 8

A/N: Back from Jamaica again. (Work. IRL problems).

Back to editing.

* * *

Chapter 21 - Onsen 8

"Mister Sai!" The attendant gasped, hiding her slick fingers behind her back and putting herself firmly before the door to Lord Seventh's room. "Wha-What are you doing here?"

"It's Yamanaka Sai, now." Sai nodded holding up his ring finger.

"O-Oh. Okay." The attendant agreed. So he had taken his wife's name. "Yamanaka-san. May I help you?"

"Have you seen my wife?"

Wow

Had she ever seen his wife.

She had seen his wife on her back, legs wrapped lovingly around the back of another man, being pounded like soft mochi and begging for more.

She had seen the Yamanaka wife's slick pink cunt dragged being so tightly stuffed by oversized cock that the poor woman's hips were lifted off of the floor by sheer virtue of the Lord Seventh trying to pull out of her tightly gripping pussy.

She had heard his wife confess her adulterous sins midst howls of almost insanity inducing pleasure. She had seen the wide, lascivious grin on the beautiful platinum blonde's face as she did so.

The attendant might have seen more of his wife, she thought, than this husband had seen in quite a while.

"I… Uh…"

The attendant was interrupted when a particularly protracted scream of passion reverberated through the door behind her and the attendant stiffened in place.

This worried the attendant. Surely Sai-san knew the voice of his own wife's pleasure?

Sai continued to stare as if unaffected. "It seems that someone is in great pain"

Clearly not.

But then what lay beyond the door must sound like a lowly beast, rather than his haughty Yamanaka Princes.

"You could say that." The attendant said evasively.

"Then how is the treatment?" Sai asked.

"Er. Seventh-Sama's treatment is ongoing." The attendant replied. Indeed, she thought, that as long as the nurse prescribed treatment was a thorough draining of the patient's balls, then she was doing a fine job. "And your wife is indisposed. Quite thoroughly so. I've seen the Lady Yamanaka." The attendant finished. "She's… servicing Seventh-sama." She said in an oddly loud voice. "Taking… his pain?" She hazarded.

Was that a thing?

She prayed her words could mask the squelching and flesh slapping sounds that might escape through the bedroom door.

"For her to directly serve the Lord Seventh Hokage, that is a great honor." Sai nodded. "She is a skilled medic-nin."

"Y-Yeah. Her… tender care is much appreciated by Seventh-sama. She is treating him seriously and her bedside manner is particularly… well…"

Another loud groan of lust could be heard through the door. The groan culminated in: "AH! HAHN! OOUUUUH! GOD! GOD!"

The attendant flinched.

""Was he really hurt badly in the battle? Will she be finished soon?" Sai asked, as if he hadn't heard the loud screams of pleasure.

The attendant assumed the poor, impotent man had mistaken his wife's cries for pain rather than the gasps of toe-curling pleasure that they were.

Thank god the adulterous Yamanaka wife wasn't having her ass bounced on a western bed, for the squeaking springs would have surely given them right away.

"Um…." The attendant thought back to the lewd form of the Yamanaka Wife being bred like a bitch, cum oozing from her tight slit on every rapid thrust. "It's hard to say. He… may need your wife's **service** throughout the night." She said. "But even if he finishes her off early - no - even if she finishes him off early - her treatment of him I mean. Even after she has satisfied him - satisfied his standards of treatment I mean. I don't think she'll be in any condition to meet you."

After surviving that thick rod, then it would be a wonder of medical science if the woman's hips would work at all for the next 4 hours.

"I see. Well then, if you see her again please tell her not to worry about me. And that I don't mind whatever happens on our vacation, even if we are not together. I am happy as long as she is happy." Sai said cryptically.

"I'll… tell her." The attendant said weakly.

 _If you like her so much, why don't you fuck her?_

 _Don't you know that a woman also has needs?_

 _There is a chiseled hunk walking around on earth with a kind smile, a harsh slap, and a hard, fat cock that dangles down to his knees._

 _And you're not fucking your wife? Are you kidding?_

The attendant wanted to shout this at the husband's retreating back.

But it was not her place.

Little did she know that Sai had indeed thought about his wife's needs. With a sad heart he admitted that he couldn't satisfy his wife. With trepidation in his heart he had outsourced the job to his best friend in the whole world, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sai was in on the whole thing, and only wanted to stop by and make sure that matters between Naruto and his wife were harmonious.

Well to put it quite simply: things could not be more harmonious. Indeed, Sai's objective had been overshot.

The pair of blondes had found their bodies to fit together like puzzle pieces, and Sai's wife had since gotten along with his best friend with such harmony and vigor that a divorce was in jeopardy.

If Sai had lingered longer by the door of his best friend, he might have heard some damning evidence. He might be forewarned that his wife's physical needs were not only being satisfied, but surpassed to an extent that he was unlikely to retain her love. He was unlikely to be man enough to reflect in her pretty blue eyes.

But Sai hoped that he could trust the two most important blondes in his life to toe the line and not get feelings involved.

He walked away early, out of fear to the contrary.

He ran away from the scene, hoping that he hadn't made a mistake.

The attendant was not privy to this information.

She only looked on the back of Yamanaka Sai with pity.

But not enough pity to stop her fingers.

She whimpered and sank once more to her knees once she was sure Mister Sai had left, pressing her ear to the door and desperately slipping one hand between the folds of her black kimono and covering her whimpering mouth with the other. She was soon shoving three fingers into herself, dreaming that they could dare to replicate the beautiful thickness of the Lord Seventh's hard cock.

She knew nothing her own hands could do would be any form of match. She felt miserable and jealous from the depths of her heart.

But she, perhaps like Mister Sai himself, was just too plain and unremarkable. She could only listen furtively and jill herself from the outside.

Still more cries rung through the door.

"Oh Master! Oh Master! Ahn! God Yes! Master, you're such a stud! You breed me like a fucking stud! Oh God! God Yes!"

A low, masculine voice also rang out in an angry yell. "You keep saying that! But who's this God you refer to?! Huh?! Who's your God, slut?!"

"Ahn! Fu - Ohfuck! You! You! You're my God! Ah! Ah! You're my fucking GOD! Oh!"

"Again!"

"Ahn! Narut-sama! Hyan! Naruto-sama's my GOD! Oh! Lord and - Ah! Master! Heaven - Ahn! And, And Earth! "

The attendant bit her knuckles in frustrated jelousy.

"God it's so good!" She heard the Yamanaka Wife sob. "It's so good. It's too good. Baby, slow down. Master, your slut's pussy is already so full! Honey, I can't take it. I'm losing my mind! Ah! AH!"

"Do you tell God what to do?"

"N-Noooo!"

"Then say only Yes!"

"Yes! Yes Master!"

"Tell me to fuck you harder!"

"Oh! Oh fuck! Fuck me harder Master! Ahn! You'll brea -oh! Break me, but I'm you'rs to break! Break me! Break my little pussy! Hahn! Drive me crazy with your big cock!"

The attendant whimpered as she tried to shove a fourth finger into her slit, still failing to reach for an itch that she could never finish scratching on her own.


	24. Chapter 24 - Onsen 9

Onsen 9

* * *

"You're such a sexy, sweet slut." Naruto growled, fucking his new conquest hard.

"Yesh." Ino sloppily moaned in need, world swimming. God only knew how long he'd been fucking her. That is to say, only Naruto knew. But the sun had certainly gone down. "Your sluuuut." She drooled out.

"Poor Sai." Naruto insisted, pounding her like a drum. "You've already said I am a better man than your impotent husband."

"Yes!" Ino gasped. "Yes. You're so good! You're so much bigger in me!" she gasped. "Fuuuck! You're so, so good! Oh, honey! Fuck your little Yamanaka! Fuck me like you own me!"

"I do own you." Naruto growled possessively, grinding his cock powerfully past her G-spot. "Don't I? " He accented his question with a deep thrust. "My little pretty slut?" Another deep thrust that shook Ino's womb delightfully. "My little, unfaithful, trophy wife?"

He ground deeply into a special place in the back of her cum-packed womb.

Ino had long since degraded into a bucking, drooling mess. She answered only because her Master must always be answered. But her words were broken by involuntary moans from each time he stirred up her married pussy. "Ye-Ohhh! Yeesh dear! I'm yours. Yooouur sluuut!"

"But do you love me more than Sai?" Naruto asked calmly as lavished in the fluttering spasms of this cheating wife's cunt as she came around him. "Do you love me, and adore me like a lover? Like a man, and a lover? As a husband?" He was cheating again, Naruto knew, by accenting his questions with every thrust. But he had grown to adore this pretty little thing and couldn't bear for her to refuse him. He crossed a line in the heat of the moment, that he hadn't meant to cross. "At my order, would you leave him and belong only to me?"

"Ye-Yes!" Ino sloppily moaned in need, not even thinking twice.

Sai?

Was his name Sai?

Oh yeah, Sai.

With a pang of guilt, she remembered her husband.

She realized what she had said.

Love? Did she love Master - that is, did she love Uzumaki Naruto?

The boy from the academy. Mister dead last that she had rarely shared words with over most of her life?

Compared to that, Sai. Her husband that didn't mind talking of her problems. Her husband that waited up for her when she came home late from the hospital.

Her husband who was perfect, in every way save that he was hardly a man.

Even though he was hardly a man, at least Sai was all hers. He had never betrayed her. He had never kept secrets. He had never slept around.

Her body long since belonged to Master. There was no going back now. But did she also owe this blonde haired Adonis her heart and soul?

Was nothing at all left for poor, faithful Sai?

Naruto, her Master, buried himself into her hungry womb. She felt the lips of her cervix slurp down his cock as if welcoming him home. He found a weak spot deep inside and press into it as if he was trying to shove her guts up into her chest, blinding her sight with white hot pleasure. And Master, darling, caring master, gave his well fucked slut a deep, loving kiss. She felt his tongue intertwine with hers while one of his rough, callous hands brushed a little lock of hair away from her sweaty face.

And Ino knew that she really did love him more. The love she felt for Master in fill her heart after that one thrust eclipsed the love Sai had carefully built up over months of courtship.

She completely dropped any doubt from her mind.

Then Naruto gazed into her eyes as he switched to deep, slow, purposeful strokes.

Ino moaned in appreciation.

"Yes. I-I love you." Ino gasped. She was ashamed of herself, but she was what she was. And she was a woman. And a bitch. And a slave. A slave could only love her Master. It wasn't her fault. "Yes, baby. Oh yes darling. God! There, baby, there. Please, honey, right - right there where only you can - yes, oh yes, oh! I'm such a slut! I'm such a filthy woman! Yes, you're so deep… I love how you own me." She swore with tears in her eyes. "I love how you look at me. Your gaze fills me with glee. I love how you hold me. I love your body. I love your arms. I love running my hands over your rock hard abs. I adore your eyes. I love it that you treat me like the bitch I want to be! Everyone treats me like the Yamanaka princess, but I'm not! I'm your sluttle little cum-dump bitch!" She gasped. " I Love how you slap me. I swoon when you show me a little kindness! I just wanna impress you! I just wanna dress nice for you and do my hair, and spread my legs and be your little dress up doll! I drool over your massive c-cock!" She gasped when he pounded the back of her womb deliciously. Her ankles locked behind her man's back and she was insensate until he had a little more mercy on her overstuffed womb. "You're fucking my womb!" She said with madness in her voice and a wide slutty smile. " You're fucking my womb, baby! All of me! I didn't… didn't even know I could feel it so deep but you're so deep and I love you! I love that you make me feel like a woman! I love how you make me feel whole! I feel alive! I…" Her tears wouldn't stop. A mixture of shame and freedom. She accepted whorish heart. She began to babble her heart out among the desperate gasps for air and the whines that accompanied her constant, deep fucking. "I love you more than him!" Passed naturally from her pretty pink lips. "Fuck me. Own me, please? Breed me, please? Love me. Oh, love me, oh please? For I love you. I need you. I belong to you. I love you!" She begged. "I can't live without you anymore!" She begged. "I don't want to even try!"

"Then mother my child." Naruto whispered. "We have the same color hair. The same color eyes. Sai will never know. You can hide it from Sai forever. Do you want that?"

"Oh my god! Oh my GOD! Yesh. Yes please!" Ino gasped, the sin of it all striking her deeply. "Your child! Your child! Put a baby in me!" She gasped, heavy breasts heaving.

Naruto smirked imperiously while inches from her face. "He'll never know that his wife is walking around, belly heavy with another man's child. He'll raise and love our child, never knowing the truth! Aren't you a slut for wishing that on your lawful husband!"

"Yes! Yes!" Ino howled. "Your slut! I'm a bad, bad slut! I'm so bad but I want you so muuuch!"

"Get pregnant with my child. Be bred with my child!"

"Ah!" Ino gasped, her body on fire. Real tears of joy came to her eyes as if he had proposed to her instead. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Oh, Master!"

Ino's was fainting once more in ecstasy. her tongue lolled out lifelessly, droll dribbling, and all she did was moan and fuck and cum and receive master's cum.

Her gaze was going dark when it exploded into the brightest of light, suffusing her in a world of white hot pleasure.

For, with one final thrust, Naruto released his thickest load yet.

Feeling Master bury himself to the hips, and hot potent seed spray into her already packed womb, Ino howled and arched her back madly. As her head thrashed about, she barely caught glimpses of her proudly thin belly swelling and bubbling up with load after load of cum.

She could feel him fucking her womb. She could feel her cervix sucking him greedily.

He was pressed up into the back of her womb, spraying splash upon splash of fresh hot seed into her already stuffed womb.

She could not imagine more bliss than this. This was truly drowning in riches.

As the candle flickers brightest before going out, Ino's exhausted body wildly responded to her transcendent experience.

"Master! Master! Ah! Oh! Auuh! Master! Mashterrr!"

She clawed at the sheets, ripping them to shreds beneath her fingers.

Her arms flailed everywhere, seeking purchase.

Sakura and Hinata had fallen as collateral damage to this, being scratched by Ino's wild thrashing.

The pinkette flinched but did not dare to stop presenting her pussy to Master. If Hinata didn't stop offering her own drooling pussy up to their mutual owner, then she sure as hell wouldn't leave her position first. She would die before she left this room unfucked, but she could still growl angrily. "Pig-Bitch! Can't you even get knocked up properly?! Is it so hard to lie still, spread your legs, and raise your stupid hips?" The Uchiha wife demanded, her green eyes representing her mounting envy. She had rarely gotten so hot to be owned by Master's big cock. The way he swiftly brought her childhood rival from dutiful wife to wanton slut within all of an afternoon had her burning up so much that she feared she would go mad.

Had Naruto ever fucked her like that? Sakura felt so warm it was a wonder she hadn't set the bed-sheets on fire.

She was so turned on. But she couldn't cum without permission. It wasn't that she didn't want to. After months of constant training, she simply, physically couldn't. If Master so much as breathed on her she was ready to cum all over his face, but he wasn't even looking at her.

She hated Ino. She wanted to be Ino. She was desperate to finger herself, but Master had not given her permission.

She began to beg Master again, to leave the pig-bitch and move on to his number one cum-dump. Ino-Pig could only lie on her back and spread her legs, but Sakura swore that if he picked her next, she would let him rest while she worshiped his body with the service that a love-slave should rightly provide.

Ino didn't hear anything her old rival had said.

Ino thrashed helplessly. She shuddered as if under the influence of an electrocution jutsu. She bucked as if she could throw Master's body off of herself. But Naruto kept his cock buried to the hilt and she could feel him. She could feel him fucking her poor womb open and shooting his extra-marital baby batter deep inside.. She could feel the lips of her cervix contract in spasms around the invading shaft, as if sucking lewdly on her Master's cock.

Loads of virile cum splashed into her womb directly, thick like pudding. Hot like fire. Completion like none other.

Master quite simply poured baby batter into her aching womb. The orgasm that crashed over her body seemed to drag on for an eternity. In a frozen moment she counted 34 tiles over Master's shoulder. She didn't know why, she just did. She counted the beads of sweat on his wonderful chest. She memorized every line, every trace of his wonderful face. She felt like she could taste Master's sweat on the air. She felt like she could hear the jets of cum he was hosing down her womb with.

Ino's eyes rolled back. Her tongue lolled out from between her plump pink lips, and she oozed drool as if she were deranged.

She had no control over her body anymore. She came and came, harder than ever, and she had nothing to do but relinquish all control. She was only along for the ride in the sea of ecstasy that her Master was drowning her in.

"Ohhhh. Mashterrrrr…" She slurred. "Love youuuuuu…. Your… Sluuut…. Looooovesh Youuu…"

She babbled oaths and promises as she finally felt herself enter the delicious afterglow of sex.

She lost track of her promises. She might have promised him her soul.

"Thanksh you…" She wheezed drunkenly. "Ohhhh…. Thanksh you…"

Her Master's spurts of cum finally died down, and she could feel with womanly bliss with the finally softening member within herself. She had satisfied her duties as a cum-dumpster.

The sense of pride eclipsed all others. Being made a Gennin. Being installed as the Head of all Yamanaka. Standing at the altar. None of them filled her with such a sense of self worth as feeling the beast that was her Master finally be satisfied with her body.

She had made it through the marathon that was Master's lust, with much help from his kind spankings and slaps to keep her poor bitch self in line.

Her heart felt at peace as her wonderful man's never ending hardness finally went limp inside of her. She shed tears of tired happiness. Her raw, emotional joy almost threatened to overwhelm the shuddering pleasure that still made her body sporadically twitch beneath her Master.

She had satisfied him. She had been a good slut. She had upheld her wifely duties to this man that was not her husband.

She was worth being kept around. She had earned her place in one corner of his bed.

And Ino rocked her hips weakly, moaning and gasping big gulps of air, unable to do much else, still pinned thoroughly in Master's dominant mating press.

And she took. She knew she took. She knew he had let her be with child. He had blessed her by removing his contraceptive jutsu. She hadn't noticed him do it but she was certain all the same.

She could feel that she was pregnant for him. She had performed that wifely duty also. She would give him a child.

She moaned in bliss and spasmed once more against Master's hard body when she thought of that. Already she could see her womb swell with so much of Master's cum that she looked pregnant.

Forget giving him a child, such a potent servicing might ensure twins or triplets.

Well.

Triplets were fine.

She would bare as many children as he wanted.

She would spend the rest of her life on her back giving him children, if that's what he wanted.

She was sure they would have marvelously beautiful babies.

She was the Yamanaka heiress. Maybe he wanted a bunch of blonde haired, blue eyed little daughters to pamper and raise, she thought.

Perhaps he would find some use for the little vixens.

He could use them if they, like her, became sensory types.

Or, she would teach them mental jutsu, for him to use on his enemies.

They would be Daddy's little girls, and she would make them be and do whatever her master wanted.

Whatever he wanted. Whenever. However.

After all. She was now his woman in the realest sense of all.

Her marriage was as thin as the scrap of paper it was recorded on, for what was a marriage in the face of this feral, animalistic bond?

She had given Sai her hand but she had given Naruto her womb.

She bucked weakly up against master, in the shuddering aftermath of an orgasm the likes of which she may never have again in her life.

The blonde Yamanaka heiress actually cried tears from the intensity of the pleasure.

A deep womanly satisfaction suffused her body.

She groaned hoarsely in bliss and ecstasy.

As a final coup de grace, she felt her master's softening cock break free of her clutching pussy with a 'plop'.

Master deemed fit to drool the last spurts of his cum in a long thick trail up her body.

Even his final spurts put her husband to shame, for her Master's softening cock drooled a thick and messy white line up her body that would easily coat her whole form if she had the energy left in her limbs to rub the lovely cream into her skin.

His kindness in painting her tired form in his spend really impressed Ino. He was so good to her. He was such a good, kind, loving man.

She kissed his manly cock-head when he reached her face, lips getting sticky with his white cream.

She cooed in adoration when he pumped his shaft one final time and painted her hair and face with one last twitch.

She loved him so much. She would be so safe and secure with him.

Ino smiled up at him in utter bliss, being coated both inside and out entirely in Master's spunk. Stained with his scent. Pregnant with his spawn.

Ino's moans of sensuous afterglow grew dimmer and dimmer as her body became limp and unresponsive. No slap came to turn her face and keep her awake. No spank came to her thigh to marshal her back to work her hips for Master.

Indeed, what she received was a soft caress on her rump instead, and an oddly chaste, loving kiss on the one cum-free spot on her left cheek.

In that moment Ino felt emotional bliss to mix in with all of the animal pleasure she had received. "Good girl." He whispered to her. "Rest now. Good night. I… I love you, too."

His husky voice alone helped give a new quality to the sweet post-orgasmic aftershocks of pleasure that ran through her body.

And the love she felt for him in that moment brought fresh tears to Ino's eyes.

She was his. If he wanted her.

And he had to want her.

After all this, he had to keep her. He just had to.

She thought she heard two plaintive, desperate cock-slaves begging to either of her sides. They were jostling to determine who would have his next erection buried inside of them.

But in Ino's world there was still only her and Master.

"You've done well. Sakura and Hinata will keep me company. You rest now. I love you. Good girl. You're my good girl and I'll be here when you wake up in the morning. I promise."

"...ove you…" She mumbled back, in the way a sleepy child would do. She felt little metal clamps being affixed to her ankles, and with delight she found her legs being pulled back into the breeding press position that Master had claimed was his favorite.

Master kissed her cheek again as he clamped her ankles to a black metal bar above her head. "To keep your hips raised." He told her. "So that my seed won't leak out."

Ino gave her man a giddy smile. "…thank…. you…love…master…love… serve… so much… love…"

The Yamanaka fell into unconsciousness, mumbling nonsense, stuffed so full of eager sperm that her tummy distended, hips locked into a raised position. Satisfied beyond her wildest dreams not just physically, but emotionally from the love and care of the new man in her life.


End file.
